Bigger Than Us
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: See Hermione & Draco get caught up in a force of nature, love, that's bigger than them, bigger than all of us. They won't be the only ones.... Contains love, friendship, humor, some lime and drama. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**BIGGER THAN US **_

_**One**_

* * *

A week before the start of "The Golden Trio" seventh year, Severus Snape returned from a Death Eater revel and announced that Voldemort planned to make his final and largest attack during the Hogwarts Sorting Feast. The Order of the Phoenix was gathered at 12 Grimmauld Place listening intently to Severus' report.

"Evidently to catch us off our guard," Albus said calmly. "Well, we have a week to prepare. Thank you Severus, hopefully, that was the last revel you will ever have to attend."

"I just hope you have something good planned, Albus. This is going to be fast and bloody, for everyone."

That first night of term was tense as Albus tried to set everyone at ease as much as possible. The first years were sent away as soon as the hat announced their house. For their safety, the other younger students were sent safely away soon afterward while the sixth and seventh years could stay on a volunteer basis. Truth be told, their help was needed. Their energy and tenacity would make a fine addition to the experience and power of the adults. The students were divided into teams with professors and given instructions. The plan was to draw Voldemort into the Great Hall, where Dumbledore had warded it to make escape impossible.

The rub?

They would be stuck in there with Voldemort.

Not long after the sorting, house elves reported that rumbling and flashes of light were coming from the front courtyard of Hogwarts. The house elves knew what their role was and were thrilled to be doing it: assist the sentient magic of Hogwarts. Their own ancient Elven magic would help defend the castle against the trolls that were coming with Voldemort. Stupid beasts wouldn't have a chance.

Before long, a battle was raging and spilling into the front corridors of the castle. Hermione lost count of the number of times she had been cursed and hexed. How many _Avada Kedavras_ had she ducked? Poor Ron had been hit with a _Cruciatus _and was out of the action, having been whisked away to a temporary infirmary in the dungeons. Severus was now a target as much as anyone else- his role as a spy and traitor had been discovered and he was second on every hit-list after Harry. In the corridor leading to the Great Hall, Severus and a group of fighters were drawing the protective group of Death Eaters away from Voldemort as Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione and a group of Aurors lured him toward the Great Hall.

"Now Harry!" Dumbledore shouted.

Dumbledore deactivated the anti-apparition wards for Hogwarts just long enough for the group of fighters to Apparate into the Great Hall, in the hopes that Voldemort would follow. Voldemort, thinking that Hogwarts was weakening and the fighters fleeing, followed their magical signatures and appeared in the Great Hall after them. As soon as he appeared, he realized his mistake. He was struck from behind by a spell he never heard of or felt before, chanted by Hermione, then by Dumbledore, the two repeating the incantation over and over. Voldemort felt his power waning gradually. Dumbledore fell to his knees.

"Now Harry!" she yelled.

"Upstart little mudblood...think you can take me, do you?" he hissed and barked out "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Hermione, expecting this, continued the incantation, looking straight at Voldemort as she chanted the spell. Harry needed every second of this power-draining spell she could give him. Scared to death but bracing for the spell, she felt it hit and was thrown through the air toward a large window, shattering it with her petite body, dropping ten feet to the courtyard below. Harry, shocked then enraged at the sight of his best friend flung out a window, screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" at Voldemort.

Time seemed to slow as the green flash of light struck Voldemort mid-chest. His hands dropped, he sneered and laughed, then exploded. Harry's scar burned horribly for a moment. The resulting magical shockwave knocked everyone to the floor, shattering what windows remained, shooting green light in all directions from the Great Hall. Dazed, Harry rose to his feet. That was it. He rushed to Dumbledore, who was sitting on the floor.

"Sir, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, just catching my breath," Dumbledore said.

"Oh my God, Hermione!" he yelled and rushed to the window where Hermione had made her dramatic exit.

She was lying unconscious on the ground, blood pooling around her, being tended by a house elf, Neville Longbottom, and strangely enough, Draco Malfoy.

_**Earlier**_

Draco, who had no intention of being some moronic servant to an evil maniac, played the part of a junior Death-Eater well over the years. He used to admire his father, but now he saw him as just plain stupid. He knew the only way he would be free to lead his own life was for Voldemort to be out of the picture. During the attack on Hogwarts, he stayed close to Severus and fought Death Eaters and their sons (some of his stupid former classmates) who joined with Voldemort when he attacked. Amazingly he found himself fighting alongside Neville Longbottom and some other sixth year Ravenclaws in the Great Hall courtyard when he heard glass shattering from above him. To his shock, Hermione Granger was seen flying out the window. Her body the ground with a sickening thud and snap of bones.

"Not something you see everyday," he mumbled.

"Mione!" Neville cried out and ran to her.

There was more shattering of glass and bright green light was seen emanating from the Great Hall. All around him, the anguished cries of Death Eaters were heard, and Aurors rushed to bind them. He went to where Neville was kneeling next to Hermione casting what charms he could to help her.

"Stand aside Longbottom and let me help before she bleeds to death," Draco said in exasperation.

Hermione wasn't Draco's favorite person, but he didn't want to see her bleed to death either. He cast charms to slow the bleeding and close the bigger lacerations, but there wasn't much he could do with the other injuries. He winced when he saw two large shards of glass embedded in her back, a bone sticking out of her lower leg and a large, nasty looking bruise on her head from where she had hit the ground. Harry came running up and skidded to a stop when he came to Hermione. He dropped to his knees next to Neville.

"Mione, why didn't you get down?" Harry whispered and stroked her hair carefully. "Hang on, help's on the way."

He looked up at Draco.

"Oi Malfoy, your side." He pointed to Draco's side. "Alright there?"

Draco looked down at his left side that was covered in blood.

"I'm fine Potter, better than she's doing," Draco said, glancing at Hermione.

"Is it over?"

"Yes Malfoy, it's over. He's gone."

"Good."

* * *

School resumed a month later to great fanfare. The new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, was on hand to cut the ribbons for the doors to the rebuilt Great Hall, present awards to the house elves, students and Professors. There was never a more proud father than Arthur Weasley when he presented Orders of Merlin, 2nd class to Ron and Ginny. Arthuropenly and without hesitation, presented medals to Severus Snape and some of the Slytherins, to their immense surprise. Draco silently accepted his medal. He could drown in the irony of the whole blessed situation.

_Hah! Take that Father! If you could see me now!_

He took his seat and heard from Dumbledore, "Hermione Granger, Head Girl, Gryffindor, is hereby presented the Order of Merlin, First Class."

He turnedto seeHarry and Ron help Hermione to her feet. She blushed when the two kissed her cheeks. She slowly made her way up the aisle, cane tapping on the floor, hobbling toward Arthur. She stopped in front of him, and a camera flash was seen from the side when the medal was placed around her neck.

_Granger looks just like her mother_! Draco thought of the picture-snapping woman, who excitedly waved at the again-blushing Hermione. Hermione hugged Arthur then made her way back to her seat.

_Granger's hair looks kind of pretty when the light hits it just right_. Draco thought.

_So it does._ another voice said.

_Am I hearing voices now? Great, just great_. he thought.

He straightened in his seat and carefully looked from side to side, then looking behind him to see Severus smirking at him.

_Not funny Godfather, to be thinking you're going 'round the bend_!

Draco turned his attention to the remainder of the ceremony. There was a feast and socializing after and Draco's eyes kept drifting to Hermione. He couldn't explain, understand or help it. He didn't know whether to be aggravated or pleased by it. She was standing with her parents, Harry and Ron. Draco made his way closer to the group, listening to her soft conversation and amusing comments. He stood stock-still when he came to her face. He felt like he was in some trance, like in those trashy love novels Pansy read.

_Do Potter and Weasel realize it? She's beautiful! Sweet Merlin, those eyes!_

"Malfoy? Hello?"

He was startled out of his musings by Potter snapping his fingers beside his face.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Unknowingly he had drifted closer to the group, to her. He dumbly nodded as he watched Hermione's moving lips. Harry and Ron looked at each other knowingly. Hermione was looking at him curiously.

"Um, Mum, Daddy, this is Draco Malfoy," she said.

Hermione's father held out his hand. "John Granger, this is my wife, Kathy. We're pleased to meet you. We heard what you did for our pumpkin, good show lad."

Draco was taken back. He had never shaken the hand of a Muggle. No one had ever said they were pleased to meet him, and no one, not even his own father, had ever told him "good show."

_And they called her pumpkin! _

Hermione's eyes were looking hopefully at him. He nodded at John Granger and returned the handshake.

* * *

Across the hall, Minerva and Severus watched the exchange.

"Severus, the boy looks smitten," Minerva said.

"That much is obvious," Severus said.

They saw Draco leave the group, go to a corner table and take a seat. He grabbed a cup of juice and quickly drank it. He ran a hand through his hair and said something to himself, nervously glancing around.

"Severus, go talk to him, he looks as if he needs it," Minerva said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps you're right," Severus said.

Draco looked at the bottom of his cup, contemplating what had just happened.

_Wrong again father! My hand didn't fall off when I shook theirs and they certainly are not the uncouth, filthy Muggles I've been told about_.

"Draco?" Severus said from beside him. "It's afirst step, you know," Severus said.

"What is?" Draco asked.

"Among Muggles handshakes are respectful," Severus said.

"So you think she liked it?" Draco asked quietly.

"If the she you are referring to is Miss Granger, then yes, I would say you got her attention."

He looked around and saw that Hermione and her parents were now talking with McGonagall. He also saw that Harry and Ron were talkingsoftly to each otherand glancing at him.

_Do they know?_

"I seem to have gained the attention of those two as well," Draco said.

"Which may or may not be a bad thing? You're a Slytherin, Draco. Feel the situation out; use whatever resources available to you to attain your goal. And keep in mind that you are your own man now."

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, the owls arrived with the post. A parcel from the Ministry of Magic dropped next to his plate.

**Draco Malfoy**

**Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft**

**Greetings:**

**In accordance with Ministry Decree No. 345 para. 3:**

**In the matter of _Lucius A. Malfoy_, convicted of Death Eater crimes, a sentence of a lifetime revocation of magic with residential supervision was made effective October 1st, 2001.**

**In the matter of _Narcissa R. Malfoy_, convicted of conspiracy of Death Eater crimes, a sentence of a lifetime revocation of magic with residential supervision was made effective October 1st, 2001. **

Draco looked around and saw dozens of other students reading similar letters. Some looked puzzled, some were crying. Draco just laughed. Loudly. The entire Great Hall looked at him in surprise.

_Why don't they just call it what it is? Mother and Father padding around that huge manor with no magic for the rest of their lives! _

He continued to laugh.

"What do you suppose has gotten into him?" Harry asked.

After the dust had settled from the final battle, Arthur Weasly was elected the Minister of Magic. In a characteristic show of mercy, he had no desire to see anyone come under a Dementor's kiss, so he came up with a different idea of justice. Convicted Death Eaters were given a choice: take a potion that would irrevocably strip them of magic and be under house arrest for a lifetime; or a life sentence in Azkaban. Either way, you wouldn't have magic. To magical folk, especially Purebloods, not having magic was considered a fate worse than death. Draco was in utter disbelief that his parents would choose such a thing. Dumbledore stood and made an announcement.

"All those students whose families are affected by the new law will be allowed to return homeon weekends to get family affairs in order."

* * *

After breakfast, the NEWT potions students stood outside the locked classroom door.

"Odd, it's never locked, especially when it's time for class," Hermione said to Harry.

"Maybe he slept late?" Draco suggested.

Everyone turned around to look at him. Hermione grinned at him.

"And just maybe Hagrid will tap dance in a tutu on Trelawney's desk," Hermione said with a smirk. The group laughed.

"Have you been drinking, Miss Granger to suggest such a thing?" the voice of Professor Snape drawled as he swept through the students.

He waved his wand at the door for it to unlock and open. The students filed into the classroom and took seats. He saw how his godson was looking at Hermione. He saw admiration and hopes in those ice blue eyes. Maybe he could help this along.

And maybe he had been around Minerva's meddling too much.

_You're getting soft, Severus old boy._

He cleared his throat. "Due to a new grading system I'm instituting, you will sit in pairs in alphabetical order. I assume you know your letters? Figure it out and take your seats."

Harry looked disbelieving at Snape when he realized he would be paired with Pansy Parkinson. They were the only two P's in the room. Hermione was smirking until she realized that due to the lack of students who opted for NEWT Potions, the next letter after "G" was "M."

Malfoy.

Now Harry was smirking right back at her.

New grading system indeed.

_At least it wasn't Goyle._

She heard a throat clearing to see Draco holding a seat for her. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and primly took a seat.

"Thank you Malfoy," she said.

Severus watched with satisfaction. Minerva would be proud. Henoticed thatHermione was resisting the urge to object to Malfoy, but garner self-control and hold her tongue. He had often heard Minerva gush over her prize Gryffindor, about how sensible, kind and patient Hermione had become over the years. He hoped for Draco's sake that it was true.

Later in class, Draco and Hermione were reading a chapter in their books and taking notes. Hermione was anyway. Draco could barely read a sentence. He was overwhelmed by Essence de Hermione that was strawberries and some kind of lavender musk. He suddenly pictured himself burying his face in that cascade of thick, wavy strawberry scented hair and inhaling deeply. No, that wouldn't work. Hermione would probably shove him off his chair, thinking he had some kind of weird hair fetish.

Professor Snape was making his rounds of the room and Draco had to look as if was doing some work. He set his quill to his parchment only to break it. He went into his bag for another and found that there wasn't a spare. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Hermione was looking at him with a raised eyebrow waving a quill at him.

"_Repairo_ does wonders, Malfoy," she said and returned to her work.

A minute later, he heard a soft snort from her. She was covering her mouth with a hand, turning red trying not to laugh.

* * *

Earlier, Hermione was wondering what in the world was wrong with Malfoy. He had never seen him so nervous.

_Just the news about his parents probably. And why didn't he just repair his quill? It's such an easy spell._

She was wondering if he had a cold by the way he was continually sniffing. She glanced over to Harry and Pansy.

_Oh-stick-a-wand-up-my-arse, those two are flirting_!

She returned to her writing, stifling her laughter. She stole another glance at Harry and Pansy. Harry had casually brushed his bangs away from his forehead to just barely show his scar and tried to look over the top of his glasses. Having been the victim many times of Harry's Horrible Attempts At Flirting, she had to cover her mouth for fear of laughing out loud. That simply wouldn't do in Professor Snape's class. She didn't want to disturb Draco either; he was having a hard enough time in class today. When Pansy sat up and stuck out her chest, she could barely hold her quill up. She thought she might choke from trying not to laugh.

She heard Draco sniff again and was about to suggest that he go toMadame Pomfreyand get something for his cold when she caught sight of Harry and Pansy, and this time it sent her over the edge. Pansy had slipped her hand under the desk and put her hand on Harry's thigh. He jumped in his seat, knees hitting the desk and sending his books and papers flying. Hermione could take no more. A barking laugh escaped from her mouth. Everyone, Professor Snape included, looked at her in curious amusement. The bark turned into a full-bodied laugh, and she was fanning herself, trying to get some semblance of self-control. It didn't help when she saw Harry blushing beet red and Pansy sitting there as if nothing had happened.

"Miss Granger, please enlighten the rest of us as to why you find the Draught of Living Death so amusing?" Professor Snape inquired.

She sputtered. "W-Well, you see….when you infuse th-the," she stopped and sputtered through a giggle, "and the asphodellll-"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**TWO**_

* * *

That first Friday after classes, Draco was packing some belongings for his weekend at home. He couldn't imagine what he would see. His parents stuck at the manor with no magic is what. He chuckled to himself at the thought. He saw Pansy emerging from her dorm casually dressed.

"Where are you off to?" Draco asked.

"Granger's room, believe it or not. Something called a poker night," Pansy said. "Harry invited me."

"Oh really?" Draco asked lightly.

"Don't start Draco. Things are different now, you know that," Pansy said.

Draco nodded. Pansy knew that more than anyone. She was now for the most part, an orphan. The Parkinsons had chosen Azkaban. Draco could not wait to get home and ask his parents why they had made their choice.

"Have fun," Draco said, squeezing Pansy's arm.

"You too Drake," Pansy said. She was taking her circumstances in stride.

"I dunno if it will be fun, but it should be entertaining," Draco said.

When Draco appeared on the front steps of the manor, he was surprised at what he saw. The grass, hedges, the whole of the grounds was untended. He opened the door and gasped at what he saw. The house was more cluttered than he had ever seen. There was also an odd smell coming from the kitchen.

"Mother? Father?" he called out.

"Draco?" he heard his mother's voice call out from the hallway.

He went to the parlor from where the voice called. He was smothered by his mother's hugs as soon as he came in the doorway.

"Thank Merlin you're here!" Narcissa said.

He was taken back. Neither his mother nor father had ever said that to him. His father was scowling as he picked up the mess from a broken vase.

"Mother, Father, how are you?" Draco asked.

His father grunted. Narcissa waved it away.

"Adjusting," she said diplomatically.

Lucius snorted.

"I see," Draco said.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and banished the mess from the broken vase.

_At least they haven't burned the place down...yet! _Draco thought.

"I am allowed to come home weekends to get our affairs in order, in light of our...situation," Draco said.

"Situation? Oh come off it, Draco. We are practically squibs, confined to this manor the rest of our lives! Weasley is smarter than everyone gives him credit for," Lucius said.

"So you agree with what the Parkinsons did?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't agree, but I can certainly understand," Lucius said.

"Why don't we have some tea and talk? I made it myself," Narcissa announced.

In the kitchen, Draco and Lucius sat down while Narcissa served tea. Draco took a sip and choked on his. He saw that his father had not touched his.

"Mother, is this tea _burned?" _Draco asked, sniffing his cup.

He glanced around the kitchen, not liking what he saw.

"Mother, Father, what have you been eating?" Draco asked.

Surely they were not starving, were they?

"There are some foodstuffs in the cupboards," Narcissa said.

Draco got up and rifled through them. Crisps, cookies, fruit; not much more was there. He put his fingers on the bridge of his nose in frustration. This is what he was afraid of. His parents could barely tend to themselves without magic and house elves.

_Mother can't even make tea_! he thought.

"I'll be back soon," Draco said and disappeared from the room with a pop.

"There is no telling what he must think of us," Lucius said sadly.

Draco returned half an hour later, laden with bags of food and enlarging things from his pockets. One was a large plastic box with a hinged lid. Draco enlarged some items from a bag, opened a bag of ice and emptied it into the ice chest.

"This is to keep things cool so they'll keep," he said, pointing to the ice chest.

He put containers of water and juice into the chest, along with some other food items.

"Let's eat, then I'll explain all this," Draco said. "Just watch what I do."

Draco put away the groceries from the market and set some water boiling for tea. He took out a pan to heat the soup he bought, and made sandwiches. Ten minutes later, he set the tea, soup and sandwiches on the table. His parents tore into the simple meal as if they hadn't eaten for a week.

_Literally. _Draco thought. _At least the manor has gas_!

Draco watched his parents eat, shaking his head at this new life.

"I suppose all this amuses you?" Lucius asked. He had finished eating.

"No Father, it doesn't. Look at you two," Draco said. "Why?"

"Ahh, the big question. Why?" Lucius mused. "Why we chose to live like mud-, muggles?" he finished.

"I am curious," Draco asked.

"Draco, where are the Parkinsons right now?" Narcissa asked.

"In Azkaban," Draco answered.

"And what do they get to eat?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Draco answered.

"They would probably see this as feast, right about now," Lucius asked.

"Will they get to see Pansy?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Draco asked.

"Correct. They will never see their child again, and they will never get to leave their cells," Lucius said. "No matter what you may think of me Draco, my arrogance has its limits. I could not be so arrogant as to choose a lifetime rotting in Azkaban, never to see you again."

Draco was shocked.

"We know how surprised you be to hear that, but it is the truth," Narcissa said.

"And we are Malfoys, we will persevere," Lucius said.

"Why don't you just hire someone to look after things here?" Draco said.

"Hire someone?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes mother. Someone to cook, clean, tend to the grounds," Draco said. "Pansy hired people to look after her home while she's at school."

"People do this? For money?" Lucius asked.

"Merlin's knickers, yes! Didn't you know that?" Draco asked.

From the look on his parent's faces, they didn't. He dropped his head to the table. "We've got a lot of work to do."

The rest of the weekend, Draco did the best he could to sort out the home. He explained that he charmed the ice chest to stay cool to keep the food and drinks from spoiling until he got home next weekend. He next explained how the gas stove worked so they could heat food and make tea.

"Try not to blow yourselves to bits," he quipped. "I'll find out more this week," Draco said.

He wasn't an expert in Muggle living, but he did remember some things from Muggle Studies class and going to school with Muggleborns all these years.

"We are allowed an owl since we have a child at Hogwarts," Narcissa asked.

"We have to have your permission to owl you," Lucius said.

"Of course you can owl me," Draco said. "Here, take this," he said, handing them a handful of Muggle money.

"Just in case," he said.

Narcissa stepped forward and hugged him.

"Thank you Draco. You're a good son to us, and I'm sorry that your weekend has not been what you hoped," Narcissa said.

"It's been interesting, I'll say that," Draco said.

* * *

During the course of the week, Draco paid more attention in Muggle Studies class more than he ever had before. He furiously took notes and spent his spare time in the library with as many books as he could find about Muggle living. Hermione came into the library Wednesday night and found Draco buried among books and stacks of scribbled parchment.

"Big test coming up in Muggle Studies?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"No, just some research," Draco answered, not looking up.

"Research?" Hermione asked.

Her favorite subject. Draco heard the interest in her voice.

_Why didn't I think of this before? _Draco thought

"I need your opinion on something," he said.

She leaned her cane on the table and looked at his work with interest. He asked her opinion and pointed out various subjects like Muggle food, culture and technology. After half an hour, Hermione stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Malfoy, why in the world are you asking me all this?" Hermione asked. "You have shown nothing but scathing, cruel disdain for all this stuff," she said, gesturing to the mountain of Muggle information before them.

"Things have changed," Draco said quietly. "My mother can't even make tea."

He sighed and went on to explain about the weekend he spent at the manor. When he finished, he looked at Hermione, expecting the worst. Instead, she was tapping her chin, looking at him in pensive interest.

_Sweet Merlin, she beautiful! _Draco thought.

"Seems like the Malfoys have a lot of work to do," Hermione said. "Pansy just hired people to look after her home. Why don't they do that?"

"I know, but my father is stubborn and proud and said that they will _persevere_," Draco said. "He looked like he had found the cure to the common cold when he made a sandwich."

Hermione snorted. The image of Lucius Malfoy making a sandwich was too much.

"He's developed a particular fondness for peanut butter," Draco added.

Hermione couldn't take any more. The laughter bubbled from her. The mirth in her bright, honey brown eyes was the same as it was last week laughing in potions class. Draco was enthralled by it. Maybe now would be a good time to ask for her help.

"Can you help?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Help with what?" Hermione asked, catching her breath. She stopped and looked serious.

Draco's heart dropped. "Forget I asked."

Hermione's heart went out to him. Malfoys they were, but Draco cared for his parents. Hermione put one of her hands on his.

"I'll think about it Malfoy. Your father _did_ try to kill me, and put Ron under a Cruciatus curse, so of course you have to realize my hesitation," Hermione said.

* * *

Thursday evening, Hermione was studying for Potions when she heard a knock at her door. She put down her quill and hobbled the door. She opened the door to find Draco standing there. She took in his appearance, noting how his jeans and t-shirt looked very nice on his sculpted body-

_Hold on, did I just think Malfoy has a sculpted body? _she thought with a blush.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Draco said.

"I wear them after classes," Hermione said. "My eyes are tired at the end of the day, I have to remove my contacts. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you thought about what we talked about earlier this week," Draco said.

"Actually I have, come in," she said. He hesitated. "Malfoy, you won't be cursed or hexed for coming into the Head Girl's room. You are a prefect, after all, and I invited you. I can have Ernie come in if you'd like."

Draco frowned at the thought of Ernie MacMillan, the Head Boy, in her room. He stepped through the threshold and looked around the humongous, luxurious room in shock.

"I know, I thought the same thing when I first saw it," Hermione said. "Would you like some tea or something? Follow me."

He followed her through a large sitting room with two large plush sofas and three recliners. A portrait of Godric Gryffindor hung above the fireplace looking haughtily out at the room. Draco smirked at it then followed her into a small breakfast nook and kitchen.

"You have your own kitchen?" he asked.

"One of the Head Girl perks," she said.

She gestured to a chair for him to sit on. She casually made tea and set it on the small table along with some muffins. He took one of the muffins and took a bite.

"Delicious, I'll have to ask the elves for some," Draco said.

"I made them," Hermione said. "I asked them, and they never heard of banana-nut muffins, however hard it is to believe. Now on to the Malfoys."

They sat opposite each other and talked over muffins and tea. She brought out a stack of parchment and handed it to Draco. The first four pages were titled **Transportation and Communication, Necessities, Medical, Entertainment**. There was an outline of each subject covering the pages. There were twelve more pages as well.

"I've looked over the provisions of the new law, what they can and can't do, and determined what might work best for your parents," she said.

Draco was speechless. "I don't know what to say. It's...so much."

Hermione chuckled. "Draco, may I call you Draco?" she asked.

_You can call me whatever you want_! he thought.

"I've had a lifetime to learn this stuff, it's second nature; whereas your parents are going to have to learn very quickly," Hermione said. "I don't pity them, but I do think that they need help."

"So you'll come home with me this weekend?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

The portrait of Godric above them cleared his throat. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the portrait.

"Master Gryffindor, could you be as kind as to pay a visit to Mistress Hufflepuff?" she asked.

Draco couldn't believe the cheek of Hermione, asking _Godric Gryffindor _to leave the room. He nodded his head and left the portrait.

"Go home with you?" Hermione asked.

_OOPS! That came out wrong_! Draco thought.

"I'm sorry. What I meant was that all this would sound so much better coming from you, they wouldn't really understand all this if I tried to explain it," Draco said.

"I don't know," Hermione said, rising from the chair and pacing in front of the fireplace.

"They won't do or say anything untoward, I promise," Draco said.

What could he say to convince her? He glanced to the empty portrait. Appeal to the Gryffindor in her? Maybe that would work.

"Are you scared?" he asked softly.

_Of all the nerve_! she thought.

She turned to him and looked at him sharply.

"Of course not," she snapped. "After what I've been through, do you think your squibby parents would give me pause?"

_Ouch, that smarted_. Draco thought. _But after all that I've said over the years, I don't have much room to talk._

She stopped her limped pacing and came to stand in front of Draco.

"Draco, I apologize. That was unnecessary. My temper gets the best of me at times. You should hear what I said to Harry yesterday," she said.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I'll visit your home, okay? What time do we leave? Just don't expect a miracle."

"I was planning on leaving after last class," Draco said.

"Alright. But know this Draco, they better not pull anything, they only get one chance with me," Hermione said.

"I understand. Thank you Granger," Draco said, heading to the door.

"Draco?" she said. He stopped to look at her. "I really am sorry for what I said. Please call me Hermione."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**THREE**_

* * *

Friday evening after classes, Draco knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in," was heard from within.

He opened the door and saw Hermione putting papers into her satchel. He took note of the pale pink blouse, dark grey feminine slacks, modest black heels, and her hair was put up in a loose bun, a few strands hanging down around her face. She looked very classy.

_This beautiful woman is going home with me! _he thought excitedly. _I can't wait to see the look on father's face!_

"May I suggest a change in plans?" Hermione asked.

"Did you change your mind?" Draco asked.

"No, nothing like that. To my surprise, I learned that you only live about forty-five minutes from my parents' home. I explained the situation to them, and they will let me use one of the cars for the weekend. We just have to go to my house and get it."

"You explained what exactly to them?" Draco asked.

"I didn't go into too much detail, just generalized it. You'll thank me for the car, believe me," Hermione said.

They went to the front gates of the school to Apparate to the Granger residence. She took hold of his arm.

"This won't hurt a bit," she teased with a wink.

A second later they appeared in a room, more specifically, Hermione's old bedroom.

"Come on," she said, leading him from the room.

"Mum, Daddy, I'm home!" she called out, bounding down the stairs.

"In the den," John Granger called out.

He turned to see Hermione and Draco standing in the doorway.

"Well good evening you two," he said and hugged Hermione. "You look good, pumpkin. How's the leg?"

"Thanks Daddy, my leg is fine. You remember Draco Malfoy?" she said gesturing to Draco.

"Of course, how are you this evening? Enjoying your studies?" he asked, extending a hand. Draco returned the handshake.

"I'm doing well, and yes sir I enjoy school," Draco said.

"Your mother is at the market, so you have to use the station wagon," John said.

"Awww Daddy, not the wagon," Hermione pouted.

"It's that or nothing," her dad teased.

"Oh all right," Hermione said.

"You know where the keys are," John said lightly.

Hermione nodded and hugged her dad.

"I'll be back with it Sunday night," Hermione said.

"Have fun," John said.

In the garage, Hermione pushed a button on the wall to raise the garage door and the two got into an older model brown station wagon. Hermione shook her head when the car sputtered after starting.

"I was hoping to use the new Benz," she grumbled.

Draco, not knowing what in the world she was talking about, nodded in agreement. She put the car in gear and soon they were traveling down a highway. Hermione turned on the car's radio and pushed buttons until she came to some music she liked. She sung along with the music, not knowing how much her sweet, alto voice affected Draco.

_Prison gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you, I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in, all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin, and oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin' _

Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me, say it to me, And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you, these city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story, and oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin', and all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me, Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Draco felt as if those lyrics were written for him.

"Good song, huh?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"You know, if you want to best help your parents, you might want to learn how to drive," Hermione said. "You'll be dealing with the Muggle world and it will make things easier. Besides, it's fun."

"I'll think about it," Draco said.

"About twenty more miles to Wiltshire," she said.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"Sign back there," Hermione said. "Oh, I love this song!" she exclaimed and sang along again.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned  
Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _

Reaching for something in the distance,

_So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions, Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten _

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way  
Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance,

_So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions, Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
_

Draco was now of the conclusion that Muggle songwriters were geniuses. The lyrics he had been hearing were spot on. _Save me? I'll show you what I can be?_ _Today is where your book begins _defined what Draco felt his life was like at that point. Hermione hummed along to some advertising jingles and slowed to a stop at an intersection.

"Look familiar?" she asked.

"Yeah, my home is just down the road," Draco said pointing to his left.

"When I was home last weekend, I had to walk to town to get some food."

"Draco, that's over five miles away!" Hermione said. "Forget that, that's why I brought the car."

* * *

Draco pointed out the long drive that led to the manor. When she came to a stop near the front door, she saw Narcissa Malfoy look out one of the large bay windows.

"According to the provisions of their house arrest, they can't so much as touch a door," Hermione said.

Draco nodded. He opened the door and stepped aside to let her in first. She stepped in to find the Malfoys nodding in greeting to her. Narcissa stepped forward, glanced briefly at the cane and offered her hand. Hermione took it and nodded.

"Good evening Madame," Hermione greeted politely.

Draco's heart jumped in his chest at Hermione's politeness.

"The same to you, my dear. Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Narcissa said warmly.

She nudged Lucius softly. He unclasped his folded arms and politely bowed.

"Miss Granger, your journey went well?" he asked.

_At least he's not trying to kill me! _Hermione thought.

"Yes sir," she answered.

The house wasn't as cluttered as Draco described. Maybe they had progressed domestically over the past week.

"Shall we adjourn to the parlor?" Narcissa asked. "And what a charming ensemble you have on this evening, Miss Granger."

"I'll make tea," Draco said, remembering the tea from his last visit.

In the parlor, Lucius indicated a chair for Hermione and waited for the ladies to sit before he took a seat. Hermione was all business as she shuffled through her satchel.

"Let's get down to business, Miss Granger. I understand that you are here to consult with us about aspects of Muggle living?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Draco thought it would be a good idea," Hermione said casually.

She took some parchment from the satchel, answering questions the Malfoys directed towards her.

"And what do your parents do for a living?" Lucius asked.

"Dentists, they have their own practice," Hermione answered.

"Ah, I see," Narcissa said. "And what do they think of you being a witch?" Narcissa asked.

"Freaked out a bit at first, but now they're used to it. Mum often says she could just wave a wand and clean the kitchen," Hermione said, smiling as she thought of it.

"I have a feeling I better get accustomed to doing it wandless myself," Narcissa said. "If you mind my asking, what happened to your leg?"

"A nasty break," Hermione said.

"How did you break it?" Narcissa asked.

"Fell through a window," Hermione replied.

"How ever did you fall through a window?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't exactly fall through one. I was thrown through one," Hermione said.

She leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and looked pointedly at the Malfoys.

"Who in the world would throw you through a window?" Narcissa asked, hand at her chest.

"Voldemort," she replied simply.

"I see," Lucius said.

"This whole situation has me wondering why you don't just-" Hermione started until Draco came into the parlor with tea. He poured a cup for Hermione first.

"Two sugars, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

She took a sip, nodded in approval and took papers out of the satchel.

"Good tea, Draco. Now, let's get started. I understand that Draco has taken charge of the Malfoy estate?"

"Yes," Draco replied.

"You'll need to start an account at a local bank," Hermione started. "You can't pay bills to Muggle businesses from Gringotts."

"Bills?" the Malfoys asked.

"Yes. You'll need to have utilities connected to the home. Electricity and water, rubbish take-away, and a phone would be a good idea. These days, you can arrange for most companies to take the payment right out of your account."

"Do your parents do it that way?" Narcissa asked.

"Hmm, I dunno. Let me ask," Hermione said.

She reached into her satchel and took out a mobile phone. She punched a button and waited a few seconds.

"Oh hey Mum! I have a quick question, do you arrange for the electric company to bill your bank account directly? Okay. What about the other bills?"

She nodded and smiled. "No, that's all. Okay, I'll pick it up when I bring the car back. I love you too, bye."

She closed the cover and resumed her conversation with the Malfoys.

"Here's an outline that I think would work best for you in light of your circumstances," Hermione said.

She handed them a sheet entitled **Communication. **

"I understand because Draco is at Hogwarts, you are allowed an owl, but when he leaves, that stops. A telephone would be helpful. In addition, I would suggest using Muggle post."

Hermione was again shuffling through her papers when her stomach growled. She looked at them shyly. "I had forgotten about dinner."

"Sorry to say that we don't have much here," Lucius said.

"Not a problem. I can dash to the market and get something. How does spaghetti sound?" Hermione asked.

"We've been dining on sandwiches all week, that sounds fabulous," Narcissa said.

"Coming Draco? You can learn about grocery shopping and Muggle money," Hermione said. "Just read up on the stuff I brought, and we can continue after dinner," she told the Malfoys.

When the car pulled out of the drive, Lucius asked, "Was it just me, or does Draco fancy that young lady?"

"I was wondering the same when his face lit up upon her saying "good tea Draco," Narcissa said.

"It was priceless when she casually remarked that Voldemort threw her through a window," Lucius said.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione and Draco were heard walking in the front door, singing.

"What in the world?" Lucius mumbled.

_Thunderstuck, yeah yeah yeah thunderstruck!_

"Enjoyable trip, I take it?" Narcissa asked.

There had not been so much noise in the large, quiet manor in a long time. She appreciated the sound of the two young people enjoying themselves.

"Dinner won't be long," Hermione said.

The two went to the kitchen and the Malfoys followed.

"Got pots?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yes I think," Draco said, rifling though some cabinets, handing a couple to her.

"Perfect," she said. "This won't be gourmet, but I think you'll like it nonetheless."

She set some water to boil to cook the noodles, and Draco prepared another pot to heat the sauce and meatballs. Hermione prepared a salad and loaf of bread. The Malfoys watched in fascination as Hermione and Draco worked flawlessly together. The reached for a spoon at the same time and grinned shyly at each other. Lucius and Narcissa looked knowingly at each other. It was not long before steaming plates of spaghetti and meatballs, salad and bread were set on the table.

"This looks absolutely delicious," Narcissa said.

"I agree," Lucius said, inhaling the scents of dinner.

"Let's dig in," Hermione said.

Hermione watched in a bit of fascination as the Malfoys ate the simple dinner as if it were their last meal. Lucius even took a second helping. When dinner was over, she manually cleaned the kitchen. Everything she did that evening was a lesson for the Malfoys, so she did everything deliberately and simply to avoid any misunderstanding.

"Leftovers," she said, putting a bowl in the ice chest.

"Left.overs?" Narcissa asked.

Halfway through the night, she had taken to writing everything down Hermione did, marveling at the ballpoint pin that clicked on and off.

"Yes, so not to waste what you didn't eat, save it for another meal," Hermione said.

"Sensible," Lucius said, nodding at Narcissa in agreement.

She smiled politely. It was amazing how the Malfoys were marveled at the everyday things that millions of Muggles on the planet did as a matter of course.

"Now for bed and bath time. Wait, you have no water, how have you been...cleaning?" she asked.

The Malfoys didn't know how to quite answer that.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Well, I discovered a contraption of some sort in one of the basements. It has a lever that draws water from what I hope is the creek from the back of the grounds."

_They have been using cold, untreated water from a well!_

Hermione held up a hand. "Forgive my tactlessness. You don't have to say another word. You have a well and put it to use. Draco and I will prepare you proper baths. By next week, you'll have running water for the manor," Hermione said.

Draco led her up the stairs to the bathrooms connected to the elder Malfoy's bedroom.

"That is not a tub, it's a pool," Hermione marveled. "It will take a shiny shilling to pay your water bills, but you have more money than God, so I don't see it as a problem."

They fill the large Jacuzzi tub, charmed it to stay hot and added some fragrance to it.

_To think that they've been bathing in water from a backyard creek_! Hermione thought.

They went back downstairs to let the Malfoys know that their bath was ready. When the Malfoys left, Hermione and Draco talked with each other in the parlor.

* * *

"Draco, they ate the simplest dinner I know to make like it was a Hogwarts feast," Hermione said, rubbing her temples.

"I know this can't be easy for you, but I thank you. They thank you," Draco said. "Father's impressed."

They talked about Muggle entertainment and what the Malfoys might like. After an hour of the best bath they ever had, Lucius and Narcissa went back downstairs. They stopped outside the door to hear the two younger ones talk.

"Tomorrow, we can find someone from town to tend to your yard. It's overgrown, but I can tell that the grounds were nicely kept. However, the bank and utility companies are not open on Saturdays. Maybe we can ask Dumbledore for permission to be excused from classes Monday. I'm ahead in my work, and Harry can get any homework for me," she said.

"At least we can get some charms practice in over the weekend," Draco said and the two laughed. He sat down on the sofa next to Hermione.

"You should smile more," Draco said.

"Really? Harry and Ron say the same thing," she said.

"It's true," he said. "The other day in Potions-"

"Oh God, don't remind me. I was an absolute moron, having a giggling fit in Potions class! Did you see how Professor Snape looked at me?"

"He thought it was funny," Draco said.

"I'm sorry, but Snape and funny don't belong in the same sentence. He said that I should go to St. Mungos and have my bushy head examined," Hermione said, trying not to laugh. "If you had seen Harry and Pansy, you would have laughed too."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other curiously.

"I wish I had," Draco said.

_But I was too busy looking at you_! Draco thought.

Lucius and Narcissa saw how Draco was admiring Hermione, who seemed oblivious to his attentions. For their son's happiness, to repay him for all the grief they had caused him, for the burdens that were placed on his young shoulders, they could help capture this happiness for Draco. What else did they have to do? Thoughts of Mudbloods fled from their minds. Here was an intelligent, charming and beautiful young lady for their son. The room was quiet when Hermione stretched her arms and took some pins from her hair. When her hair fell down, she massaged her head and moaned. They saw Draco blush, close his eyes and swallow hard.

"Are you alright Draco?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Would you like some more tea?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that sounds good. I need to take my headache potion," Hermione said.

"You have a headache?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes, yes. I cracked my skull that day Draco," Hermione said. "It still hurts sometimes."

"I know how you feel, my ribs hurt for weeks," Draco said.

The next part of the conversation kept the Malfoys up all night. For years after, they wondered how Hermione could even stand to look at them.

"Hermione, what was it like?" Draco asked.

"Cracking my skull? I dunno, I was unconscious," Hermione said.

"No…I mean, that day, in the Great Hall, with _him_," Draco said.

"Awful, terrifying," she said softly. "Draco, I had to kill someone. Do you know who it was? It was Goyle's dad. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it."

She quickly wiped a tear that fell from her eyes.

"Hermione, it was you or him," Draco said.

"I know- that's what Harry keeps saying. He said that there were so many Death Eaters there that day that you couldn't help but hit one. And Voldemort? I was scared to death," Hermione said. "There I was, standing not ten feet from him, looking in those cold, red, snake-eyes," Hermione said.

The Malfoys shuddered at the doorway.

"I remember my hand shaking as I was pointing my wand at him, chanting that incantation," Hermione said. "I knew he was going to curse me, but Harry needed every second I could give him."

"You were very brave," Draco said.

"I didn't feel brave; I was terrified and then all I felt was that curse hitting me, then felt myself flying through the window," Hermione said wryly.

"I wonder sometimes if it was worth it," Draco mused.

Hermione sat up suddenly. She put her hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Worth it? Of course it was! Our world no longer has to worry about his evil, Harry is free to do _whatever _with Pansy," she visibly shuddered at the thought, "and here I sit, Mudblood extraordinaire, in Malfoy Manor, horrified that your parents have been bathing in water from a creek," she finished earnestly then put a hand on his chest. "You can be your own man, Draco. Like that song said, show people what you can be."

"I never want to hear you call yourself that ever again," Draco said softly.

He moved closer, put a hand behind her neck, the other at the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"I want to show you what I can be," he murmured.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Draco swooped down with a demanding kiss. Hermione froze for a second, then relaxed and returned the kiss. After a minute, they broke apart, Draco grinning and Hermione looking at him with wide eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked hopefully and reached for her again. She stood up quickly.

"No, you didn't. It's me; I need to think about this. Good night Draco," she said and hurried from the room.

"So it begins," Lucius whispered from the hallway, looking at his son, who was mumbling to himself in the parlor and pacing the floor.

"Draco you berk, how could you be so stupid?" he was saying to himself and flopped on the sofa.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**BECOMING**_

_**FOUR**_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke before everyone else to prepare the kitchen for breakfast. Coffee for her, tea for everyone else. Narcissa appeared in the kitchen first.

"Good morning, dear," she said.

"Good morning madame," Hermione said.

"Please, call me Narcissa.Perhaps you can show me the proper way to prepare tea. I believe that's coffee you are preparing?"

Hermione showed Narcissa a fail-proof way to make tea. She tasted coffee, but didn't care for the taste.

"Coffee is an acquired taste," Hermione said. "I'm hooked on it, I'm afraid."

"Maybe Lucius will like it, he favors strong drinks. He fears my tea," Narcissa said.

The two laughed and Draco came into the kitchen. He was apprehensive about what had happened, but Hermione acted as if nothing had happened. Draco was glad, he didn't want a scene.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Pancakes," Hermione said.

"Great," Draco said.

"What can I do to help?" Narcissa said.

"Watch and learn for now," Hermione said. "Every cook develops their own technique, their own style, when cooking, I'm sure you will too."

"Draco, could you get the milk from the cooler?" Hermione asked.

He did so, and they brushed fingers when he passed her the carton. They both blushed. Hermione quickly turned back to the mixing bowl. Lucius came into the kitchen as a platter of pancakes was set on the table.

"Something smells good," he said.

When breakfast was finished, Hermione let them know the plans for the day.

"Like I said yesterday, we will go into town and find someone to tend to your grounds. The post office should be open today, so we will set up service for you. The rest of the day, we'll go over some basic cleaning concepts for the home," Hermione said.

Hermione charmed the breakfast mess away then she and Draco left the manor. In town, Hermione parked the old station wagon, rolling her eyes when the car sputtered even after she shut it off. They walked through town, stopping in a store to buy a newspaper. She turned to the adverts to see if anyone was offering lawn care services.

"We're in luck Draco. There are several offering their services. Let's give them a call. You take some, and I'll take some," she said and they headed for some pay phones. Hermione explained how they worked. Half an hour later, Hermione scheduled someone to come out later in the day and check out the grounds.

"He will be out at one-thirty to see the grounds," Hermione said. They stopped in another store, picked up another newspaper and some magazines.

"Let's go see about furnishing the manor," Hermione said.

They went to a large store that sold televisions, refrigerators, clothes washers and dryers, microwave ovens and dozens of gadgets for the home. The salespeople were eager to hear that a home, _a mansion_- had to be furnished. They were given catalogues and promised discounts for if such a large purchase was made. Money was no object for the Malfoys, and she was relieved for that. Matters would be twice as hard if they were poorer. They returned home for lunch.

"Someone will be by after lunch to see about your grounds. We also took the liberty of looking at appliances for you, and got some catalogues for you to look at to see if you like anything," Hermione said.

"The salespeople offered a discount," Draco said.

"And free delivery, that's good," Hermione said. "Here's a tip: free is always good, even if you're rich."

No one could argue with that logic, and the Malfoys looked through the catalogues.

"Look, that one matches the kitchen," Narcissa said.

Knocking was heard from the front door. Draco answered the door, the rest following. A man in blue jeans, a cap and a green polo shirt that said, "Grass Roots Lawn Service" on the front nodded in greeting.

"Might you be Mr. Malfoy?" he asked cordially.

"Yes, that's me," Draco said.

"Good, my name is Michael McAvoy, owner of Grass Roots Lawn Service. I understand your grounds require service?"

"Yes, the ones that tended it are no longer with us," Draco said.

What else could he say? _House elves are no longer allowed at Malfoy Manor? _

"Let's take a stroll about and see what's to be done, shall we?" McAvoy said.

"Certainly," Draco said.

He smiled at everyone and shut the door.

"Aren't you going to go with him?" Narcissa asked.

"No, he should be fine. He needs to learn about dealing with businessmen," Hermione said.

"What if they are unscrupulous?" Lucius asked.

Hermione was not surprised at the question. After the life he had been leading, Lucius couldn't help but think that way.

"I'm sure this McAvoy fellow is alright. The ad in the paper boasted being in business for fourteen years. If he was a bad businessman, it would have went under a long time ago. The self-employed rely on word-of-mouth for business, so he must be doing good to be around after that long," Hermione said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Draco came back into the house with a smile.

"He said he would have to have his whole crew to work the grounds. We agreed to him coming out every Monday," Draco said. "He seems honest, hard-working and quite knowledgeable about his work. He's proud of the business he's built."

"I need to owl Dumbledore about Monday, excuse me," Hermione said. "Is your owl here Draco?"

After dinner, Hermione received a return owl from Dumbledore.

_Miss Granger-_

_I have considered your unusual request and decided to grant it. You are well ahead in your studies and I agree with your intention to help those in need. Professor McGonagall and I are proud of the way you are putting the past behind you to take wise, brave steps forward to lend a hand to those formerly considered an enemy. If you are in need of any assistance, please avail yourself to any staff member. Please inform your Head of House upon your return Tuesday morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

"Excellent," Hermione said, handing the letter to Draco.

* * *

That night, Lucius and Narcissa looked through the newspapers and magazines. Hermione was teaching Draco a board game they had bought earlier in the dining room. Again, the adults listened to the banter between the two. A snort and laughing was heard.

"I was not cheating!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Was too!" Draco said.

"Draco, you're being absurd. All the cards are on the table!" Hermione protested. She tossed a paper at him. "Read the rules again, spoiled sport!"

The Malfoys chuckled. It seemed Draco had finally met his match.

"Good Lord, you're worse than Ron," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh really? How do I ever manage to live with myself?" Draco drawled.

The room got quiet. The Malfoys listened carefully. The game suddenly took on a non-game tone.

"Your move Draco."

"Is it?"

"You can't win if you don't play."

"So you say."

"I don't like to lose."

"Neither do I."

"Like I said, your move Draco."

Whispering, shuffling and the sound her cane falling to the floor was heard. Intrigued, they tip-toed to the doors of the kitchen. Half the game was on the floor, Hermione was sitting in the chair, and Draco was on his knees between her legs embracing her in a kiss.

"I like this game," he whispered.

"This is no game, Draco," she whispered back.

"Give me a chance to win you," he implored.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled at each other and quietly left.

* * *

That night, Draco was sleeping when he was suddenly awakened by his parents.

"Draco, it's Miss Granger. Come quickly," Lucius said.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Miss Granger appears to be in distress," Lucius said.

"Someone may be in her room," Narcissa said.

"Merlin's balls, you didn't go in and see?" Draco asked, grabbing his wand and hurrying from the room.

He ran to her room and opened the door, wand held out before him. What he saw tore at his heart. Hermione was in the midst of a nightmare, crying in her sleep. He knew the signs; he had wakened Pansy from many of them. He was at her side in a second and sat on the bed. She was crying out, muttering something incoherent and thrashing around the bed.

"Goodness, the poor thing," Narcissa said.

Draco gently put a hand on her back and rubbed in soft small circles.

"Hermione, please wake up," he said softly. "Hermione," he said a little louder.

Her breath caught, she opened her eyes and suddenly sat up. She was momentarily startled at the sight of the three looking at her in concern. She was trembling and looking embarrassed.

"Sorry to wake everyone," she whispered.

"My dear, do not apologize for a nightmare, you could not help it," Narcissa said.

"What can I do?" Draco asked.

"Wouldn't happen to have a dreamless sleep draught in your pocket, would you?" she quipped.

"No, but I can owl Hogwarts and send for one," Draco said. "Would you like that?"

Hermione nodded.

Draco did better than that, he Apparated to Hogwarts, hurried to the dungeons and woke Severus Snape.

"Godfather, I need a dreamless sleep draught, or two," Draco said.

"Problems Draco?" he asked, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Not me," Draco said. "For Hermione."

"Ahh, I see," Severus said.

"Where is she now?"

"In a guest room at the manor," Draco said.

"That's right; she's there to assist your parents. And how are they?" Snape said, sorting through his potions stores.

"Adjusting," Draco said.

Severus nodded and handed Draco two vials.

"Given her petite size, half of one will do."

"She thanks you," Draco said.

He hurried from the dungeons and went back to the gates, Apparating back to the manor. In her room, Lucius was telling her a Quidditch story (Hermione, although she could not play, loved watching) with Narcissa giving commentary.

"Professor Snape sends his compliments," Draco said, handing her a vial.

"I'm flattered," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Only half please, no use in you going into a coma," Draco said.

"Yes doctor," Herione teased.

"Everything seems to be in order here, so well will return to bed. Coming dear?" Lucius inquired.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Very well, see you in the morning," Narcissa said.

"Thank you Draco, but you didn't have to go all the way back to Hogwarts," Hermione said sleepily.

"Yes I did. I would do anything for you, give you anything you ask for," Draco said.

"Mmmhmm," she answered sleepily, settling into her pillow. The draught worked quick.

"Good night, pretty one," Draco said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke before everyone and let Hermione sleep. She wouldn't be able to help it, the sleep draught caused a deep sleep. He often made bacon and eggs in the Hogwarts kitchens late at night when the hunger struck him, so he figured he would make it for breakfast for everyone. He scrambled a dozen eggs, some bacon and made toast. He also made tea and coffee and set the table. His parents came into the kitchen.

"Hermione is not up yet?" Narcissa asked.

"No, I Iet her sleep," Draco said. "No need to wake her."

"I agree. She had a hard night and gave up a weekend with her friends to be here," Narcissa said.

"How long have the nightmares been occurring?" Lucius asked.

"I had no idea she was even having them," Draco said.

* * *

Hermione had awakened and sleepily headed for the kitchen. She smelled coffee.

_I hope Draco made it right!_

"So, you like this girl?" Lucius asked lightly.

Hermione stopped just outside the doorway.

"Yes father, I more than like her," Draco said.

"She's a handful," Lucius said.

"I know, and I love it," Draco said.

"I've never seen eyes like hers," Narcissa said.

"I know," Draco said softly. "And her hair? It has a life of its own. All long, full and wavy- smells like strawberries, makes me want to bury my face in it and-" he said dreamily.

Hermione was covering her hand with her mouth. She had never heard anyone talk about her like that, never- not even Victor the two years they were seeing each other.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Alright Draco, we get the picture, no need to go into graphic detail. Goodness, I never thought I would see you so smitten."

"We're happy for you Draco, she's a fine young woman," Narcissa said.

They spent a quiet Sunday at the manor, Hermione presenting the first delivery of their morning paper, slipped through a slot in the front door.

"Sunday mornings are the biggest paper," Hermione said. "We paid for a six-month subscription to be delivered every morning. If you would like magazine subscriptions, just send the card inside of the magazines."

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Narcissa asked.

"Cooking," Hermione said. "And if you're up to it, some do-it-yourself home maintenance."

Hermione produced some cookbooks and explained the basic staples to always have in the home.

"My mum has a menu plan that she makes up a week at a time. My parents are both quite busy with their practice and the last thing they want to worry about is what to make for dinner. She buys what is needed from the menu, it makes things simpler," Hermione said.

Draco brought out a toolbox for the home, explained what each was and what they did. Inevitably, Draco and Lucius talked about fixing things.

"I swear it's encoded into male DNA," Hermione said.

Narcissa, not really knowing what she meant, merely nodded in approval. After lunch, Hermione asked Draco to show her the creek on the property. After what she guessed was a fifty meter walk, they came to a small, bubbling creek.

"Draco, I cannot imagine your parents bathing from this, although it is a charming little creek," Hermione said.

She took a seat by the creek, tossing some pebbles into it.

"Have a seat," Hermione said, patting the ground beside her. Draco grinned and took a seat.

"I need to take a break, my leg is kind of sore," Hermione said.

"How much longer do you have to have the cane?" Draco asked.

"Just a couple of more weeks, it should be completely healed by then," Hermione said. "It wasn't just a broken bone, it was some nerve and muscle damage as well."

She pulled the pant leg up and started massaging the area that hurt. A six inch vertical scar was visible on her shin, and a brace was on her knee.

"Here, let me," he said, gently taking her hand off.

He slowly and gently massaged the area as if he was kneading bread. She moaned softly. Draco almost moaned himself at the sound. She sounded so sensual.

"That feels so different when someone else does it," she said.

"How different?" he asked.

"A good different," she replied.

He massaged her leg a few minutes more then moved on to other areas. He remembered how she massaged her head when she took her hair down. He moved behind her.

"May I?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

He removed the pins from her hair, eagerly to do something he had been waiting a long time to do. He marveled as her hair cascaded down around her shoulders. He ran his hands through it, massaging her head slightly, then put his face in the back of her hair and inhaled.

"Strawberries," he whispered. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

He continued to massage her head, eliciting various soft moans and gasps from her, arousing him. He cautiously brought his mouth to her neck and kissed it lightly. She shivered at the contact.

"Was that alright?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she said.

Encouraged, he moved his hands to her shoulders, massaging them while he suckled on her neck. She was now as limp as a noodle.

"You're going to put me to sleep," she said with a smile.

"We can't have that, now can we," he said. "Turn around," he gently encouraged.

She did, and looked at Draco with warmth, affection and trust that he had never felt. No girl had ever looked at him like that. He considered today quite possible the best day of his life. Like the kiss on the sofa, Draco drew her close and they kissed feverishly. Hermione hadn't snogged anyone for a while, and Draco had never felt this way for anyone. All they knew was that they didn't want to stop. Draco had moved to kissing her neck, Hermione nipping at his ears, raking her fingernails across his chest. Draco growled slightly. Hermione stopped and looked at him with a grin.

"Draco, did you just growl?" she asked.

He smiled at her sheepishly and they resumed kissing. Draco unbuttoned two of the top buttons on her blouse and slowly kissed and nipped his way down her chest, softly cupping a breast. She sucked a breath in and scooted closer to him, grinding her hips against his.

_Oh my God! It's really going to happen, this is perfect!_ Hermione thought.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car horn. They looked in the distance and saw a car pulling up the drive to the manor. Hermione moaned in frustration and settled her head on his shoulder.

"Damn," she muttered.

"Don't worry beautiful, we have all the time in the world for this," Draco assured her.

He helped her to her feet and they walked back to the manor. When they walked in the door, they were face to face with Percy Weasley, who was checking the status of the Malfoys. He was Hermione's least favorite person.

"Hermione? What brings you here today?" he asked.

"That sir is my business, and it's Miss Granger to you," she said shortly. "If you will excuse me, I need to freshen up."

She nodded to the Malfoys and left. Draco was smirking at Percy, who was blushing in embarrassment. The pompous redhead cleared his throat and made a dramatic show of unrolling a parchment and unnecessarily announcing their names, crimes and punishment. There was a snort from the hallway.

"For pete's sake, you arse," Hermione said lightly to Percy, limping her way toward him. She stopped in front of him, hands on her hips, eyes cold as she glared at Percy.

"We know who they are, what they were convicted of and what their sentence is. I read the law and what you are doing is completely unnecessary. I'm pretty sure your father would agree. Just ask what you need to ask, you whimpering sycophant, then leave!"

Draco gazed at Hermione in pride- _oh yes, that little lioness is mine! _Percy swallowed and quickly asked if they had performed any magic and if they had left their house at any time. With a resounding "no" to both questions, he left the manor as quickly as he could.

"Well done, Miss Granger," Lucius asked. "If you don't mind my asking, what is so distasteful about that particular Weasley?"

"Where do I start? He's the worst example of Ministry bureaucratic ignorance! With Arthur in charge, things are changing for the better, but he's kept Percy in place only because no one else will hire him!" Hermione said. "It's a good thing that he's in the lowest level administrator position there is, where he can cause the least amount of trouble."

Hermione wanted to go to bed early after dinner that night, frustrated from her interrupted interlude with Draco and visit from Percy. She was sitting on the bed, brushing out her hair when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

Draco peeked his head in. "I just wanted to say good night."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Draco left her room flushed and overjoyed. They continued what they started earlier, having fondled and stroked each other to an orgasmic conclusion. Hermione didn't need a dreamless sleep draught that night.

The next morning, Draco opened the door to her room to find her snoring softly. She was sleeping on her stomach, hair splayed across the pillow, hugging another pillow, her body sprawled across the bed. A leg was sticking out, the other hiked up, sheet gathered around her thighs that looked tantalizing due to her nightshirt that had slipped up in sleep.

_Can't get much sexier than that!_ he thought.

She looked relaxed and peaceful in sleep, murmuring and shifting slightly. He came fully into the room with a cup of coffee and bent over the bed, waving the coffee around her face. She wrinkled her nose and softly smacked her lips. She moaned and arched her back, turning over and slowly opening her eyes, smiling sleepily at him.

"Good morning," she said with a husky voice.

"It is now," he said, stooping over to kiss her. "Coffee?"

"Sure," she said reaching for the steaming cup.

"No-no pretty one, it will cost you," he teased, holding the cup out of reach.

"Just what is the price then, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"One of your kisses is all the payment I require," Draco said.

After a hearty breakfast, they opened a bank account for the Malfoys at one of the local Wiltshire banks. Next, at the local electric co-op, they had a time explaining how the manor was totally without electricity.

"It's a historical site, but the current residents desire electricity, to update the home and make it livable," Hermione said.

She hated to lie, but found it necessary in this case. It would take three days to establish service to the manor. The local water department was equally surprised to find that there was no modern plumbing or water service to the manor. After another "historical explanation" they were told it would take four days to get water to the home. Contractors would have to work at the manor to wire and plumb the place. Last, they returned to the home store to buy the appliances that the Malfoys picked from the catalogs. The salespeople were thrilled at such a large purchase, and indeed offered a twenty percent discount and free delivery on Saturday. Hermione had never seen such an obscene amount of money spent in one day. At day's end, Draco had forked out over ten thousand pounds without blinking an eye.

_Ron would have a fit, that's over 2000 galleons!_ Hermione thought.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**FIVE**_

* * *

At breakfastTuesady morning, Hermione was telling her friends of her weekend. She left out the more intimate details with Draco because she was sure that they didn't want to hear any part of that.

_Oh yeah Harry, Draco brought me to a fabulous orgasm with his wonderful hands! And Ron, did I mention what he can do with his talented tongue?_

Hermione choked a bit on her bacon at the thought. Nope, definitely not information for her friend's ears. Draco entered her sight and approached her spot at the table, causing the entire population of the Great Hall to look on in silence. He arrived at her seat, kissed her cheek, and gave her a letter. The student body murmured at the sight.

_Let the gossip begin! _Hermione thought, but really didn't care.

"Father and mother wanted you to have this," he said. "See you in class beautiful."

She opened the letter (written on regular paper and ballpoint pen she noted) and read it.

_**Miss Granger-**_

_**Lucius and I wish to thank you for your assistance this past weekend. Your candor and civility in regard to our circumstances was inspiring, and the way you handled that Weasley buffoon (Lucius' words) was priceless. We will not forget your kindness, and extend an invitation to our home at any time you wish, for you will be welcome. Additionally, you have made our Draco quite happy, which means the world to us. As parents, our sole wish is all possible happiness for our child. **_

_**Our warmest regards,**_

_**Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy**_

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the nagging voice of Lavender Brown.

"Hermione, are you and Malfoy-"

"Yes."

"How long have you two-"

"Not long."

For the next few minutes, Hermione refused to give the gossipy bunch information, keeping answers short and to the point. It didn't matter; lacking information, some would be made up along the way. Gossip and innuendo was part and parcel of Hogwarts life. She shrugged and put the letter in her satchel. Arriving at the potions classroom, Draco was waiting outside, leaning against the wall looking very handsome.

"After you miss," he said, waving her inside, taking her bag.

Cane tapping, she made her way to her seat, loving how Draco held her seat for her and generally showered her with attention. After years of being taken for granted by Harry and Ron, she welcomed the change. She felt genuinely happy, carefree, and more feminine than she ever felt before.

_Merlin's beard, I just feel damn good_! she thought. _How come I never felt like this with Victor? _

* * *

At lunch, Hermione's absence was noted.

"She wanted to eat in her room," Harry said with a shrug.

He and Ron turned to the Slytherin table to see Draco absent as well.

"Any guess as to where Malfoy is eating lunch?" Ron asked.

Hermione joined everyone for dinner, Ginny discretely pointing out some love bites on her neck. The two whispered something between them.

"Alright Herms," Ginny said quietly, the two exchanging a high-five.

"Two guesses as to what that was about," Harry said.

* * *

After dinner, the two lovebirds were seen taking a walk on the grounds of Hogwarts along the shores of the lake. They stopped to rest on a boulder, Draco massaging her sore leg. The two shared a kiss as the sun set. Most of Gryffindor watched the scene from the common room window.

"How romantic," Padma Patil gushed.

"I never knew she had it in her," Lavender mused.

Friday morning, Hermione was being examined by Poppy to determine the condition of her leg.

"You may dispose of the cane if you like," Poppy said.

"Thank goodness, it was getting on my last nerve," Hermione said.

"Any pain, stiffness or numbness in that leg, return here at once," Poppy said.

Hermione hopped from the cot and went to the remainder of Potions class. She smiled as she took her seat next to Draco.

"No more cane," she whispered. Draco squeezed her hand.

"Miss Granger, the class is reviewing chapter three for the quiz Monday," Professor Snape said.

"Yes professor," she said and opened her book.

After dinner, Hermione explained to Draco that she had patrols that weekend. Ernie had them last weekend.

"I'm sorry I can't go home with you," Hermione said.

"You still have your poker night, right?" Draco said.

"Yeah, should be fun, but it would be better with you," she said. "I just hope I don't have to watch Harry and Pansy suck face all night."

"They are probably saying the same about us, you know."

* * *

Later that night, Harry, Ron and Ernie were coming out of the Head Boy's room just in time to see Draco saying goodbye to Hermione for the weekend. The three came to an abrupt stop at the sight.

"Damn, that's hot," Ernie whispered.

Harry and Ron were in shock at the sight of their friend who apparently took leave of her normal sense of propriety whenever Malfoy was around. Draco was lying on a sofa, arms wrapped around Hermione, who was on top of him, some fantastic snogging going on. They were oblivious to the three person audience. They quietly retreated back into Ernie's room.

"I must have been a bloody idiot for not seeing Hermione capable of that," Ron muttered.

"Our little Hermione is growing up," Harry said, wiping away a pretend tear.

Ten minutes later, they heard the outside door open and shut. They carefully stuck their heads out Ernie's door to see Hermione getting a table ready for poker night. She saw the three and smiled brightly at them.

"Hey there! Ready to lose some money?" she said and went to the kitchen.

She returned with popcorn, sandwiches, pitcher of Butterbeer and set it on the table. There was a soft knock and Ginny poked her head in.

"Hey Gin, come on in, we're almost ready," Hermione said.

Three hours later, Hermione stood, stretched and announced that she had patrol to start.

"Now that my leg's okay, it should only take an hour," Hermione said.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy and Ernie continued the poker game well past midnight. Hermione announced that she was going to bed. She had patrol again at three a.m. It was the only duty as a head student that she didn't care for- weekend patrols that she and Ernie alternated.

At one-thirty a.m. she passed in front of the great hall and saw that the doors were slightly opened. She walked in and took in a breath at the enchanted ceiling. She took a long, pensive look around the hall, her mind flashing back to the day of the Final Battle in the Great Hall. She shuddered when she saw the window she fell through. Then she saw something she couldn't believe she had never noticed. That window, and only that window, had a stained-glass Gryffindor logo covering most of the window.

"What in the world?" she muttered.

She had to get Harry and Ron and show them. She hurried through the rest of her patrol and almost ran back to the Head's common room. She opened the door to find Harry and Ron asleep on the sofas. She shook them gently to wake them.

"Wake up you two, there's something you need to see," she said.

"Is it bad?" Ron asked.

"What? No Ron, it's something I haven't noticed until a few minutes ago, come on."

In the Great Hall, she pointed to the Gryffindor window.

"Um Mione, that's been there for awhile," Ron said.

"You're joking," Hermione said.

"No, he's not. It was set not long after the award ceremony," Harry said.

"How come I haven't noticed?" Hermione said.

"If you don't mind my saying, you seem to have other things on your mind," Harry said.

Even in the dim light, they could see Hermione blush.

"Have we been that bad?" Hermione said.

"It's not bad, Mione," Ron said. "It's just…umm-"

"Different," Harry offered. "We think its wild how you two seem to snog with reckless abandon, you should hear the talk."

"Ahem," they heard from behind them.

They jumped at the comment and whipped around, wands outstretched at the ready, pointed right in McGonagall's face. They immediately dropped their arms.

"I understand Miss Granger has patrol, but what are you two doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"We were coming back from the kitchens," Harry said.

"And Hermione ran into us," Ron said. "She told us to go back to our dorm."

"She even took points away from Gryffindor," Harry said. "Didn't you Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the fib she was about to perpetuate.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Uh- yeah, ten points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew," Hermione added. She could easily make the points back tomorrow.

McGonagall sighed. She had not seen a more scheming trio of friends loyal to the death since James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Oh very well, Potter, Weasley, back to your dorm before I take ten more points," McGonagall said. "Now shoo!"

Harry and Ron trotted off, Harry giving Hermione one last wink.

* * *

The next morning, Draco's owl dropped a letter for her into her waiting hands. She eagerly tore it open.

_**Good morning beautiful!**_

**_I am missing you! I am also happy to report that the electrician will finish wiring the manor sometime today. The other men installing the pipes finished last night. We look forward to all the items being delivered today. The grounds look great- Mr. McAvoy's crew did a brilliant job. Mother and Father are doing better with every day that passes. Was poker night fun? Next weekend I'll join in. I'll see you Sunday night. _**

_**Yours, Draco**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**SIX**_

* * *

By mid-October, Hermione and Draco's relationship was going strong. It was also an ideal time to gather some rare potions ingredients that only grew that time of year. Today Draco would find out something about Hermione that cemented in his mind that she was the one for him. At the beginning of Potions class, Professor Snape announced that they would be going into the Forbidden Forest to try and gather some rare but needed ingredients for some potions.

"Today we will be looking in a clover patch that I know of, looking for the four-leaf kind," he said.

"Wow," Hermione said. "I've looked for them my whole life and never found one."

"In the Forbidden Forest?" Draco wondered.

"It should be fine during the day," Hermione said, not too sure herself.

The students took small baskets, knives, trowels, vials and plastic baggies for ingredient gathering.

"We are primarily looking for four-leaf clovers, but if you happen to spot any materials on the list I gave you, gather them as well," the Professor said.

He looked to the class of fourteen with a small bit of pride. This was the NEWT double period Potions class. These were the capable, intelligent students who wanted to be there. A field trip would be a welcome break. _Well, most of them_, he thought, glancing at Potter and Parkinson. Then his gaze fell on the two most talented and in-love students at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco.

_It might be a bit early to ponder it, but a child of that union...Merlin's knickers! _he thought.

On the way to the forest, Draco picked a daisy and gave it to Hermione. She smiled prettily and winked at him. After a brief hike through the forest, the class arrived at a large patch of clover.

"Unfortunately, the best way to do this is on your hands and knees," Professor Snape said. The students laughed. "If-and that's a very big if-you find one, snip it as close to the soil as possible and seal it in your plastic bags."

Half an hour later, a Centauress came upon the curious sight of a herd of younger humans crawling around on all fours, examining a clover patch.

"Greetings, young ones," the Centauress announced.

Everyone jumped to their feet, gasping in surprise at the creature.

"Greetings, Madame," Severus said with a bow.

The Centauress nodded her head in return.

"What brings these young ones into the forest?" she asked.

"Gathering materials needed for potions," Severus said.

"Are these the ones who helped to defeat the evil one?" she asked kindly.

"That they are," Severus said.

"We of the forest give our warmest regards to these young ones who bravely stood against the evil."

The Centauress smiled when she saw Draco pull Hermione close and kiss her forehead. Severus peered at something behind the centaur and sighed longingly. The students craned their heads to see what the professor saw.

"Oh my God, unicorns!" Hermione squealed.

"Correct, miss. It is my honor today to escort them as they pass through the forest," the Centauress said.

"Can anyone tell me the key ingredient used in the-" Severus started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Powdered unicorn horn, sir. Material from the unicorn is some of the rarest aside from dragon to acquire."

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger."

Severus looked longingly at the unicorns.

_Oh well, no use wishing for something you can't have_!

One of the gentle creatures whinnied at the Centauress, so she went to them. They "conversed" for a minute then the Centauress returned to the class.

"The leader of the herd has agreed to share some of her essence with you," the Centauress said.

"That's quite gracious of her; but regretfully, none of this group can approach the unicorns," Severus said politely.

The Centauress quirked an eyebrow at Severus and said, "I beg your pardon, but there is one among you whose virtue remains intact."

Severus turned to the group of students. "Impossible! Which of you have managed to not-"

Hermione thought she would die of embarrassment. She was sure she was the only eighteen year old virgin in Britain. The Centauress was looking straight at her, but she kept quiet. The students appraised each other.

_What would Draco think_?

"Oh come now, this is truly a rare opportunity. You need not be ashamed of chastity," Severus said.

Hermione gulped and slowly raised a single finger. Harry choked back an unintelligible sound.

"Well Miss Granger, I am impressed. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

Draco was gazing at her in admiration.

"Come young miss, they await," the Centauress said kindly.

Hermione stepped forward with her basket, looking at Professor Snape. He nodded and waved her on. Hermione walked with the Centauress toward the unicorns.

"Young miss, approach them carefully and make no sudden moves. They are not afraid, but cautious until they are certain you can be trusted," the centauress said. "They will let you know what to do."

The class watched breathlessly when Hermione stopped feet from the unicorns. Hermione stopped feet from the gentle creatures and felt tears come to her eyes. They were so beautiful!

"Yes miss,the pure have such a reaction," the centauress said gently.

The unicorn in front stepped forward and nipped at the sleeve of Hermione's robe. She carefully laid her hand on its neck and softly stroked it. The unicorn nudged her arm. She looked back at the class with a smile.

"Damn, I wish I had my camera!" Harry said. "My best friend is petting a unicorn!"

The unicorn dipped her head.

"You may proceed, miss," the centaur said.

"Class, observe carefully, you may never get to see this again," Severus said quietly.

Hermione took a file and a plastic baggie and reached for the horn of the unicorn.

She paused and asked, "It's not going to hurt her, is it?"

"No miss," the centauress chuckled.

_Did that unicorn just wink at me? _Hermione thought. She shrugged and put the file to the horn.

_Please Miss Granger, do this right! _Severus silently pleaded.

He needn't have worried. She was doing it perfect, swiftly working the file as the powder drifted into the plastic baggie. When she had a full bag, the unicorn stepped back and another stepped up in its place, bowing its head. Hermione again filled another baggie with horn powder. She patted the unicorn on its snout when the baggie was filled, and it stepped away. The third stepped up.

"You may take some hair from his mane," the centaur said.

"How much?" Hermione asked.

"It's polite of you to ask miss; however, take what you deem necessary," the centaur said.

She took the small scissors from her basket and snipped twenty hairs from his mane. The fourth unicorn stepped up and nuzzled Hermione under her chin. Hermione giggled and scratched behind her ears and ran her hands down her neck. The class was enchanted as they watched Hermione interact with the unicorns.

* * *

"Hey! I found a four leaf clover!" Harry said and held one up.

* * *

"This one has agreed to give you the most valuable gift of all," the centauress said.

"I couldn't possibly," Hermione said, wiping a tear from her face.

"She freely gives it, miss. The blood from a female unicorn that has never known a male is-" the centauress said.

"Priceless," Hermione finished.

Severus couldn't hear what was being said, but had a pretty good idea.

He said quietly to Draco, "I hope you realize what a treasure you have in Miss Granger, Draco."

Draco wordlessly nodded.

"I cannot harm her," Hermione said softly.

"Not to worry miss, watch."

The unicorn went to a bush, looked for a broken branch and ran her lower leg along the broken edge. Blood slowly trickled from the cut. Hermione quickly filled the five vials from her basket with the precious blood. Severus felt as if he would swoon. This was a potions master's dream. What cost thousands of galleons from an apothecary, Hermione was getting free from willing unicorns! It would be fresh and pure!

* * *

"Hey! I found one too!" Pansy said, holding up a four leaf clover.

* * *

"May I heal her leg?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

Hermione pointed her wand at the cut and cast a healing charm.

"I think I've got enough," Hermione said. "Thank you very much; we can make powerful healing potions with this."

"You're welcome, young miss. I'm sure the leader of your herd is awaiting your return."

The unicorns one by one nudged her arms then trotted away.

"Good day miss."

"You too, bye."

She went back to the class and handed her basket to Professor Snape. He saw the trust, warmth and unselfishness in her eyes when she handed the invaluable materiel to him. At that second, he knew why Draco was head over heels for her.

"Did I do alright sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger, excellent work. Additionally, two of your classmates found four leaf clovers," Severus said.

"Wow! Really? Two? Let me see!" Hermione said with a clap.

Severus shook his head. She had just taken the blood of a virgin unicorn, but was giddy over Harry's four leaf clover.

"Cool! I've never found one!" Hermione said. "Harry, you're so lucky!"

* * *

After class, Severus felt like skipping to the Headmaster's office to inform him of what happened during class. Handling the unicorn treasures with care, he entered the office to find McGonagall discussing the students' Animagus course of study.

"Why Severus, what has you so pleased? Forgive me, but you seem giddy!"

"Look," Severus said, setting the basket on the desk.

"Is this what I think it is?" Albus asked, examining the vial of blood in the light.

"Yes, acquired not twenty minutes ago," Severus said. "During _my_ class."

"Who in the world acquired this?" Minerva wondered.

"Miss Granger," Severus replied.

"Are you serious? She approached the creatures?" Minerva asked.

"Believe me, the entire class was dumbfounded, but had good sense enough to keep their comments to themselves during the encounter," Severus said.

He told them the events of the class, even the finding of the four leaf clovers.

"Given the amorous appearance of the two, and given young Malfoy's reputation, I thought the two intimate. I should have given Hermione more credit," Minerva said thoughtfully.

"Does she know the value of these materials?" Albus asked.

"I'm sure she does."

"And she simply handed them over to you?"

"Amazingly, yes."

* * *

At lunch, the talk of school was the four-leaf clover finding. The potions class as a whole kept the unicorn spectacle to themselves. For now, it seemed too special an experience to just blab all over school. After lunch, Hermione pondered her chances of having an Animagus as she read her advanced transfiguration text. Hermione took notes during McGonagall's lecture then studied on her own. McGonagall looked occasionally at Hermione and Draco studying together. The two were talented, and if any had a chance at an Animagus, it was those two. Harry might, as his father had; but it was doubtful that he would have the proper focus to call forth one if he had.

The professor's attention was again on her star student. She silently applauded her resolve at being able to resist the advances of a school full of hormone-driven, randy young men. Minerva was that age once a long time ago, and understood that it was not easy. Hermione was making notes over the current chapter while Draco was reading, flipping through pages while lightly rubbing Hermione's back. Minerva would have given her eye-teeth to see the unicorn encounter.

She looked to Harry and Pansy as they passed a note. If there was an odder couple than Hermione and Draco, it was Harry and Pansy. There was no question as to whether that couple had done the deed. Pansy had already proudly proclaimed being shagged by Harry Potter. Minerva hoped that if and when the time came for Hermione, she would be a lady and be discrete about it, for the sake of the younger students at least.

"Discretion is lost on a Parkinson, Minerva," Severus said when questioned by Minerva about the girl.

_Do I have so little to do that I'm contemplating the love life of students_? Minerva thought.

She was startled by the bells that dismissed class.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**SEVEN**_

_Friday night_

* * *

In the Head's Common Room, Ginny was helping Hermione prepare for poker night.

"Herms, there's something going on that you need to know."

"Hmm? What is it, sounds serious," Hermione commented, setting a bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Let's go to your room so I can tell you in privacy," Ginny said.

Hermione and Ginny sat on the foot of her bed.

"Herms, I'm telling you this because I think that what they're doing is wrong."

"What is wrong and who are they?"

"A lot of the students have a wager going on you and Draco."

"Huh?"

"They are calling it The Unicorn Wager," Ginny said.

"Pardon?"

"They are wagering on when you will-" Ginny started.

She hated to break this to Hermione. She was as surprised as everyone else over Hermione's virginity, but her virtue was no cause for sport.

"When I what?" Hermione asked.

"Are no longer able to approach a unicorn," Ginny finished lamely.

Hermione blushed. "Merlin's knickers, that's absurd! It's no one's business but mine and Draco's!"

"I know that Herms, but you know everybody is."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to pull a Pansy and announce it."

"I know that. What I suggest is that you two just go about your lives like normal and have some fun with it. You're smart- you can teach them a lesson about meddling with someone's life like this."

Hermione was rubbing her temples. "Thanks Gin, I appreciate you telling me this."

She sighed and slumped in the bed, then sat straight up.

_Wait till I tell Draco! If anyone can scheme, it's him! We will turn this school upside down! _Hermione thought with a smirk.

_Oh no, I know that look! _Ginny thought. _This school will never know what hit it!_

"One last thing Gin; Harry and Ron, are they in on this wager?"

"Yep. Ron was the first to sign up."

* * *

The two resumed poker night preparation, greeting the others who came to play. Draco came last into the common room. Hermione made a beeline to him, took his hand and led him to her bedroom. She made sure that Ginny, Harry, Ron, Pansy and Ernie were watching and listening.

"I need you, _now_," Hermione said.

"What's going on?" Draco asked quietly, glancing back at the interested group.

Hermione shut her bedroom door and placed a silencing charm on the room. They sat on her bed.

"Draco, there is a wager going around school about us, Ginny just told me."

"Wager? On us? Why?"

"It's apparently called "The Unicorn Bet" and I'll give you two guesses as to what it's about."

Draco thought for a minute before he realized it.

"As Snape said, your chastity is nothing to be made a sport of," Draco said with a frown.

"Ginny agrees with you. I was upset before she suggested that we have fun with everyone- make them squirm, teach them a lesson about playing with people's lives like this, not to mention getting a little back of my own for the embarrassment this is costing me."

"Love, pay no attention to these idiots. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I find it quite alluring that no man has had you," Draco said, kissing her hand.

"Thank you Draco."

He took her face in his hands.

"Know this, beautiful. When I say I love you, I mean it. I respect your wishes in this matter, and I will never pressure you into doing anything you aren't ready for."

"That means the world to me Draco."

"However, I will not deny that I want you, badly. Do you have any idea how damned sexy you are?"

Hermione remained silent, not knowing what to answer. Of course she didn't think of herself as sexy.

Bookworm yes, vixen- no.

Draco scooted closer to her, kissing her neck. "Should you ever find yourself _in the mood_, I promise that I can and will bring you pleasure you never thought possible."

An unintelligible sound escaped from her throat. At this rate, she gave her virginity a week.

The two talked and agreed to be oblivious to the wager. Draco had no problem being cagey- he was the resident expert. For her part, Hermione prepared herself to play along and was confident in her ability to outsmart the student population. She knew that charms would be used behind her back; the maiden detection charm to be sure and who knows what else. They wrapped up the plotting with kisses and reluctantly broke apart to join the poker game. When Draco reached the door, Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, your zipper for effect," she said, pointing to Draco's pants.

"Hey that's good, I like your style," Draco drawled as he unzipped his fly.

"The game's afoot," Hermione quipped.

* * *

Hermione made sure that her hair looked mussed from being handled and that she seemed flustered. Draco gave everyone a smug look as he and Hermione took their seats at the table. Harry blushed when he saw Draco's unzipped pants. It was all Ginny could do not to laugh out loud. The two were playing their part to the hilt. Everyone examined the amorous pair.

_Did they or didn't they_? Harry wondered.

_They were in there twenty minutes, plenty of time for a shag! _Ron thought.

"Okay, deal me in," Hermione said.

_**An hour later**_

"Mione, you're a cheat! That's five hands in a row you've won!" Ron protested.

"Ron, don't be silly. I don't cheat, I merely win creatively," Hermione primly stated as she raked in her winnings.

"If you say so," Harry mumbled.

He had lost three galleons to Hermione in ten minutes time. He also wasn't sure how much more he could take from Hermione and Draco. He was pretty sure they were playing footsies, and they were doing things with their hands under the table. The looks and innuendo from the couple made him want to gag.

"God you two, give it a rest, we're trying to play here," Harry grumbled.

"Give what a rest?" Hermione innocently asked.

Ginny snorted.

"You know _what. _What's next, shagging right here on the table?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, now that you mention it..." Hermione mused and stood up.

"Come along Draco, there's something I need to do- I mean, show you," Hermione said huskily.

Draco smirked at the group as he followed Hermione to her room. She cast a silencing charm on the room then fell to her bed laughing.

"Oh Draco, that was fun. Did you see their faces?"

"Yeah, especially when I _accidently_ ran my foot up Potty's leg," Draco said.

"I want a bath. Do you mind waiting while I do?"

"Not at all."

_**

* * *

Outside the bedroom**_

"Bugger!" Ron said, head pressed against the bedroom door. "They silenced the room! How are we supposed to know if they do anything?"

"We have ways of finding out," Pansy declared.

"Outsmart Hermione and Malfoy? Good luck," Harry said lightly.

Hermione was humming along to the sensual jazz music wafting throughout the bathroom. Over the summer, between her football matches, she researched the viability of Muggle devices in Hogwarts. She hated not having her CD player and calculator. After destroying three CD players, she figured out the charm to operate the battery powered player. She asked permission from Dumbledore to demonstrate her findings so that he could see that there were no ill effects to the sentient magic of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was impressed and allowed to the player on the condition that it stay in the head girl dorm. Hermione could now listen to music while relaxing in her room.

He listened to her soft humming and took in the fragrance of her bath and looked at the pictures around her room. He saw pictures of her parents, the moment she was awarded her Order of Merlin, a picture of her and her dearly departed Crookshanks, and an amusing picture of her in a football uniform while balancing a football on her foot. He perked his ears at the sound of her rising from the tub then the sound of breaking glass.

"Ouch dammit," was heard softly.

He peeked through the crack in the bathroom door and his breath was taken away. Hermione was wrapped in a towel, hair dripping wet around her shoulders and down her back. The towel was hanging tantalizingly low on her breasts. He thought he would swoon when he saw her shapely, smooth legs.

_The body of a goddess hidden under robes! Does she have any idea how sexy she is? _Draco thought, realizing how aroused he was. He forgot to breathe when she brought her finger to her mouth, sucking on it to stem the flow of blood.

"Draco, could you bring my wand?" she called out. "It's on the bedside table."

He slowly pushed the door open as she was walking toward it, startling her. She blushed under his gaze. He held out his hand, she automatically extending hers. Her soft, small hand fit completely in his. He held his wand over her hand, muttering a healing charm.

"All better now," he said.

Her hand still in his hand, he gently pulled her to him. She felt as if she was in a trance as he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her.

"You're so beautiful," he said. "I feel so lucky."

"Draco, no one has ever said the things you say to me," Hermione said. "I don't know what to say back to you except thank you."

"You don't have to say anything; your eyes say it all."

"Do you have any idea how you make me feel?" she asked.

He eased the towel from her body. She didn't stop him. They could feel the heat from each other. She gave him a shy smile, stepped forward and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"All the talk of shagging earlier seems to have gotten me in the mood," she said huskily.

"It has?" he croaked.

"Mmmhmm," she replied with a nod.

"Are you sure love?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," she again replied with a nod then slid his shirt off.

She stepped back and admired his sculpted chest and stomach. She stepped to him and ran a fingertip around his chest, down his stomach, tracing his fuzzy trail of hair to the waistband of his pants.

"See anything you like?" he asked, running his hands through her hair.

He let her take her time, becoming even more aroused as she explored his body.

"It's a crying shame to hide this body under a robe," Hermione said.

She placed light kisses on his chest and started unbuttoning his pants. Suddenly there was loud knocking on her bedroom door. She groaned loudly in frustration and glared at the door.

"Oh-my-God-this-had-better-be-good!" she hissed.

She looked around and snatched up the closest piece of clothing she could find, Draco's shirt. She put it on and stalked to the door.

"That shirt never looked so good," Draco remarked.

Hermione flung open the door. "What?" she barked before she realized who it was.

It was Professor McGonagall, who was regarding her carefully as she stood there only in Draco's shirt. A cursory glance also noted Draco in the background, shirtless.

"Oh- Professor, what can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"Miss Granger, would you please change into some appropriate clothing and come to the Headmaster's office right away? You need to leave Hogwarts this evening, your father has been admitted to a hospital," McGonagall said gently.

"Daddy? What happened?" Hermione cried.

"Something with his heart, dear. Now hurry," she said.

Hermione nodded and flung Draco's shirt off, grabbing some jeans and a sweater from her wardrobe. She saw Draco and tackled him with a hug.

"We have all the time in the world," Hermione said.

"You just concentrate on your father, I'll be here if you need me," Draco said, kissing the top of her head.

She threw some things into a satchel and ran from the room. She ran back in, gave him a smoldering kiss and ran out again.

* * *

Monday morning, the Gryffindors noted that Hermione was not among them.

"Students, may I please have your attention?" was heard from the head table from Dumbledore.

"Your Head Girl, Hermione Granger, is grieving the sudden passing of her father over the weekend. Condolences to the Granger family may be given to Professor McGonagall, where they will be passed to Miss Granger. You may resume your breakfasts."

"Poor Mione," Ron said sorrowfully.


	8. Chapter 8

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**EIGHT**_

_

* * *

October 25, Monday_

Flowers, cards and letters of condolences from Hogwarts started arriving at the Granger home that morning. Hermione and her mother were touched by the gestures, and she was especially appreciative of the personal messages from her closest friends and her Draco. She pushed her breakfast aside, having absolutely no appetite for it. She was quite emotional when she owled Dumbledore and all but begged for her friends and Draco to be excused from classes the day of the funeral tomorrow. She needed their support. The whole situation was a nightmare.

_Daddy was only 41. We still need him! _Hermione thought.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. Her mother was lost in her thoughts as well, not even acknowledging the knocking. Hermione answered the door to find the reverend from the church standing there, ready to finalize the plans for the funeral service.

"Mum, it's the reverend," Hermione said softly.

The next morning, Hermione wasn't even aware of what she dressed in.

_How am I going to get through this day? And Mum?_ she thought.

"You look lovely," Kathy Granger said when Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione looked at herself and shrugged.

"I have no idea how we are going get through this day," Kathy said, shaking her head.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Hermione said.

Kathy looked pensive for a minute.

"Your friends are meeting us at the church, right?" Kathy asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Uncle James, Aunt Joyce and your cousin Jamie are going to be there. Friends that John and I have had since dental school are going to be there," Kathy said. "That is how we are going to get through this. We have people who care about us, who loved John, that are grieving the same as we are."

At that moment, knocking on the door revealed James, Joyce and Jamie Granger; uncle, aunt and cousin of Hermione. Hermione had not seen them in five years.

"Oh my goodness, is that little Hermione?" James asked, enveloping Hermione in a warm hug.

He looked so much like her father that tears fell from her eyes. Unable to contain herself any longer, she wailed loudly.

* * *

At the church, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ernie, and Draco sat in pews, looking for the arrival of Hermione. They looked sadly at the casket that held John Granger. Harry and Ron had known him to be an intelligent, warm man who fiercely loved his family. Draco had only shook hands with him on the awards day at Hogwarts and the day Hermione drove them to the manor. The side entrance to the church opened, and people who resembled John Granger walked in, followed by Hermione and her mother, who seemed to be holding each other up. The broken look on Hermione's face and sadness in her eyes tore at Draco's heart. Hermione didn't notice anyone in the chapel. She and her mother paused briefly in front of the casket, laying their hands on it, them moving to a pew. The reverend approached them, greeted them and asked if it was alright for the service to begin.

During the service, Hermione laid her head on her mother's shoulders, feeling extremely tired. Her uncle and aunt occasionally squeezed her shoulders in support. Several people took their turns speaking of their fondness for John Granger, and James Granger spoke last, telling an amusing story of when he and John were boys that represented the man he had become. Hermione finally looked around the chapel and noticed her friends and Draco sitting there, giving her warm smiles of comfort. A tear fell from her eyes when she saw Draco pat his heart. That had become their silent "I love you" to each other.

At the cemetery, Hermione barely heard the brief graveside litany. She felt numb. Before she knew it, the reverend was standing over her, giving last words of comfort before he ended the service. Hermione and her mother took some flowers from the top of the coffin to press into memory books.

"Goodbye dear, I will always love you," Kathy said, laying her hand on the coffin. "We'll see each other again."

"Bye Daddy," Hermione choked.

She and her mother stepped back from the casket as it was lowered into the ground. They each took a handful of dirt and tossed it in. She wiped more tears from her face and turned around. Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Ernie were standing there, waiting for her. She rushed forward to Draco and tackled him with a hug. She started crying again, Draco gently shushing her and rubbing her back. Harry and Ron were taken back for second when Hermione rushed to Draco for comfort instead of them. Suddenly feeling quite stupid to feel jealousy at a time like this, they stepped forward and hugged her as well. Whatever brought her comfort, so be it.

"Thank you for being here," she said with a sore throat. "You have to come to the house, there's a lot of food and people I want you to meet."

"Of course we'll be there," Harry said.

* * *

At the Granger home, Joyce Granger was taking charge of the goings-on. Neither Kathy or Hermione were in a state to do it. Dozens of people had dropped by after the service with additional condolences and food. Draco, Ginny and Ron had no idea why this was done. Kathy Granger quietly told them.

"In our homes, when someone dies, friends and family and often the church of the family bring by food. The grieving family is often in no condition to cook. Thank goodness, heaven knows I'm not."

_Sensible, kind tradition_. Draco thought.

He looked around the room for Hermione. He felt a soft hand on his arm. It was Kathy's.

"She's in the backyard."

Draco nodded and headed that direction. In the kitchen he stopped and looked out a window overlooking the backyard. Hermione was there, having already changed her clothes, outfitted in a t-shirt and jeans with white trainers. She was juggling a football with her feet, flipping it to the top of her left foot. She balanced it there for a moment before kicking it up, bouncing it from knee to knee.

"She does that when she needs to think," he heard from behind him.

"I didn't know she could do that," Draco said when she started bouncing the ball back and forth between her head and knees.

"Oh yes, she started playing when she was seven. John was her biggest fan, always had a sign in the stands proclaiming "Granger, Best Goalie," Kathy said, smiling sadly.

"She was close to him, wasn't she?" Draco asked.

"Yes. She was a daddy's girl," Kathy said. "However much of a shock John's sudden passing was to me, it's tenfold for Hermione."

Hermione was passing the ball from hand to hand, then let it fall to the ground. She suddenly kicked the ball, hard, knocking over a birdbath in the yard.

"Oh dear," Kathy said.

"Do you suppose I could?" Draco said.

"Of course, go to her," Kathy said.

Draco entered the backyard to see Hermione trying to set the birdbath to rights.

"Can I lend a hand?" Draco asked, easily lifting the heavy cement bowl.

"Mum and I got it for him last summer, he liked to watch the birds in the morning while he had his coffee," Hermione said.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. "Well, I got his eyes. I suppose I got my love of reading from him as well. He was at every single one of my football games with that dumb Granger best goalie sign. When I started playing with the local semi-professional women's team this past summer, he said that if the witch thing doesn't work out, I could always play football for a living," Hermione said with a laugh.

"What did he think of the witch thing?" Draco asked.

"Dubious at first, then fascinated when he saw the things I could do. He was so proud of me when I go that Order of Merlin. I will always remember him saying, "So, this Merlin bloke was real!" Hermione chuckled at the memory.

"You're lucky to have a lifetime of good memories of him, Hermione," Draco said.

"I know," she said softly, leaning into his embrace.

In the kitchen, Kathy Granger regarded the scene of Hermione and Draco sitting together on the backyard swing. How many times had she and John done that?

And just how serious was it with Hermione and this Draco chap? Kathy looked back in her mind's eye the day of the awards ceremony at Hogwarts. Draco had seemed cautious and distant, but today he seemed obviously concerned about Hermione. Kathy had never seen anyone like him. Handsome to be sure; tall, like John, about six foot two, stocky with platinum blonde hair and the iciest blue eyes she had ever seen. Again looking at the two on the swing, she would ask Hermione more about him later.

That evening, the last of the guests departed, assuring Hermione and her mother that they would be there if they needed anything. Draco was the last to leave. Hermione had asked him to stay as long as he could. He was getting Hermione a bit to eat, concerned that she hadn't eaten all day. At the door to the den when he heard soft talking and his name brought up. He stopped before entering, not wanting to intrude on any personal conversations.

* * *

"Here, you need this," Kathy said handing Hermione a glass with whiskey in it.

Hermione took the glass and took a sip. Kathy sat next to Hermione and drew her close.

"Let's talk of something pleasant," Kathy said. "How about this chap of yours?"

"You want to talk about Draco?" Hermione asked.

"He cares about you," Kathy said.

"I know he does," Hermione said.

"Do you love him?" Kathy asked gently.

Draco held his breath. He felt as if his future, his very sanity depended on her answer.

"Yes mum, I do," Hermione said.

Draco let out a silent breath of relief.

"And he loves you?"

"Yes."

_Of course I do!_ Draco thought.

"Would you care for a bit of motherly advice?" Kathy asked.

"Sure, why not," Hermione said with a hiccup. She took another sip of her whiskey.

"I was blessed with 22 wonderful years with your father. We let each other know each day of those 22 years how much we loved and cared for each other."

Kathy faced Hermione and took her hands.

"Hermione, if you love him_, truly love him_, love him like every day was your last. Love with everything you have, without reservation. Do you understand?"

Draco certainly understood.

"Yes mum, I do."

Kathy patted her hands. "Good. Everything after that will fall into place, and when you get behind closed doors-"

Hermione held up her hands. She really had no desire to hear anything about intimacy at the moment.

_Just how much have you had to drink mum?_ Hermione thought, peering at her drink.

"Mum, Draco and I have…" Hermione started. Kathy held up a hand.

"Hermione, I do not need to know, nor is it my business. You're a young woman now, capable of making your own decisions. I'll just embarrass you with a bit more motherly advice then leave you be."

_Is Draco still in the kitchen? Why can't he just walk in right about now_! Hermione thought.

Draco was still in the hallway, listening intently on Kathy's words, dying to hear what she had next to say.

"Treasure each moment you are making love to your man. Each time is different, each time is special. Show him how you appreciate the joy and pleasure he is bringing you, because there is no other time in life when a person is so open. Make love with abandon, surrender to the moment, don't think, but _feel."_

Hermione was speechless at her mother's declaration.

So was Draco.

So much he dropped the tray that was holding a small plate of food and tea.

The two ladies in the den jumped at the sound. They turned around and saw Draco standing there sheepishly looking at the mess on the floor.

"Some cat…tripped me," he said lamely.

_Not the best excuse, but the best I have at the moment_! Draco thought.

Hermione stood up and called out, "Crookshanks, you come here this instant!"

"Crooks is a bit jealous of Draco," Hermione admitted to her mother.

_He is?_ Draco thought_. Well, he is a familiar, and they are protective of their people._

"Um, Hermione, it's no big deal. Really. Look, see? No problem," Draco said as he waved his wand and cleaned up the mess.

"Still though, Crooks and I are going to sit down and have a long talk," Hermione said. She looked at the clock. "You have to be back by ten don't you? I don't want you in trouble."

"I'll just leave you two alone," Kathy said, shutting the door to the den behind her.

Hermione threw back the rest of the whiskey in her glass. Draco drew her close.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Hermione nodded. "I think so."

"When will you be back at school?"

"Two weeks."

"Will that be long enough?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm just an owl away."

"Give me a kiss before this whiskey puts me to sleep."

"Lightweight."

Hermione snorted. Draco embraced her, kissed her gently, rubbing her back and head.

"Take care beautiful. Remember, I'm just an owl away," he said. "I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

He kissed her hand then stepped into the fireplace, disappearing into the flames.

Her mother's words of wisdom about love echoed in her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**NINE**_

* * *

Hermione returned to school two weeks later. The love from Draco, caring friends and staff plus the familiar surroundings brought her welcome comfort. The previous two weeks, Hermione and her mother sorted out John's will and testament. Hermione got the old station wagon, (one last joke from her father!) a sum of money, some investments and a house on the coast, at Cardiff. Hermione didn't really care for the money. She was of half a mind to give it to charity.

_Why in the world would Daddy give me a house in Cardiff?_

The weeks passed quietly for Hermione. Every night after dinner, she and Draco could be found in her quarters talking and studying, Hermione taking to heart her mother's advice. Draco was patient and loving, never pushing Hermione, just happy to have her in his life. They had shared many intimate bubble baths, and Hermione discovered the joys of oral sex. One Wednesday evening a couple of weeks before Christmas, Hermione glanced at Draco over the table in the library and realized that she had to have him. Her sudden epiphany caused her to stop writing and look at him closely.

Draco felt her perusal of him and asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

Mrs. Pince was looking at them pointedly. Hermione purposefully put her things in her satchel.

"I take it that you're through," Draco said.

"Nope, I'm just getting started," Hermione said.

"Okay," Draco replied, not sure of what she was talking about.

Ever since her father's funeral, she had been saying quirky things more than she usually had. He quickly gathered his things and followed her from the library.

"Whipped," Ron mumbled to him as he left the library.

* * *

In her room, Hermione started taking off her clothes, announcing that she was going to take a shower.

"Join me?" she asked Draco softly.

As if he would say no.

He hurriedly threw off his clothes and joined her in the shower. He washed her hair the way she loved. They lathered each other fully, Draco paying close attention to her breasts. Hermione took a deep breath and steeled herself for her next words.

_It's now or never Granger_! she thought.

"Draco, do you remember when you told me that when I was in the mood, that you would bring me pleasure that I cannot imagine?" Hermione asked, slowly lathering his bum.

"Of course," Draco said.

"Well, I'm in the mood and I have a huge imagination," Hermione said softly.

Draco stopped washing her breasts, dropping the pouf.

"You're in the mood, just like that?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I want you. I've wasted too much time already."

She turned the shower off.

"I love you, and quite frankly, I need you, I need this."

She stepped from the shower and saw his erection.

"And I can tell that you feel the same."

"Hermione, I feel this way around you all the time. You're so beautiful, so loving, that I just can't help it," Draco said.

In her bed, Draco didn't take the plunge right away. He knew that Hermione might be a little nervous about her first time, so he was gentle as he worked her body to relax her. Hermione was aching with need. They had never gone this far with the kissing and fondling.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," Draco said.

"I know, I love you," she said, kissing him.

"Are you ready love?" Draco asked softly. Hermion nodded. "I'll do it quick, it'll be the best way."

Draco was exited; he had never had a virgin. He didn't intend on scaring or hurting her unnecessarily. He positioned himself between her legs, wrapped his arms around her and nudged at her opening, already warm and wet with arousal. He slid in, causing her to arch her back, closing her eyes. He groaned at thetight sensation and gave a quick thrust. She stiffened and gasped, clutching his back. He ceased all motion for a moment. He looked down at her to see a single tear running down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her.

"Alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Keep going?"

She nodded.

He pulled out and thrust back in again. Hermione shuddered at the new feeling of fullness and shifted her hips to feel the sensations at different angles.

"So tight...so good," Draco murmured, kissing her neck and breasts.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at their bodies. She saw his buttocks as they pulsed with his movements, his heaving chest, and she felt something warm and aching building up inside of her when she saw the point where he thrust in and out of her. It just felt so right with him, so natural. This is what her mother was talking about. Draco smiled when he saw the look of lust and wonder in her eyes.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered, "Draco...harder..please..I feel it coming," she gasped.

"That's it love, let go," Draco purred.

He obliged and let loose a little harder and faster into her, causing her to moan and raise her hips to meet his thrusts. She froze for a moment then her release exploded. She cried out, face contorted in bliss and she moved her hips with his until her climax subsided. Her contracting, tight muscles and whimpers of passion were too much to take, and he threw his head back, crying out as he reached his own release. Hermione was amazed at the indescribable pleasure she had just received, and marveled at the pleasure Draco was experiencing.

_I did that for him! _she thought proudly. _I'll be better next time!_

She kissed the tip of his nose as he shivered.

"I'll be better next time," she said.

"Do you see me complaining?" he asked with a grin. "That was brilliant, you learn quick," he said with a naughty grin.

* * *

The next morning, it was noted among the Gryffindors that Hermione had yet to make it to breakfast. They looked to the Slytherin table to see Draco absent as well.

"Hermione is rarely late for breakfast, and you know how she eats," Ron said.

"Yeah, and she likes to see that we've done our homework," Harry said.

Ernie came to the table. "I can report that as of two minutes ago, there were two people in the head girl's bedroom," Ernie said.

The bet was in the back of their minds.

"Unless you have definitive proof of shagging, the bet is still on," Ginny said.

The definitive proof was a key factor. Someone had to either witness said event (causing everyone to shudder) or Hermione and/or Draco had to admit it.

_Which they will never do._ Harry thought. _I think they're on to us, which again, __they will not admit to either. We tried to outsmart the two smartest people here!_

Harry kept his thoughts to himself as he heard his fellow students speculating.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Hermione and Draco burst in. They were a sight. Clothes askew, material quickly stuffed in their satchels, their hair not brushed thoroughly as usual. Hermione plopped down in her seat, wincing a bit as she did so, only noticeable to Ginny.

"Alright there Herms?" Ginny asked.

"Mmhm," Hermione answered.

"Oversleep Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and reached for the platter of eggs, piling some on her plate. She took three slices of toast, a huge helping fruit salad and ate heartily.

"Hungry much?" Harry asked her. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued eating.

* * *

Hermione blossomed after that night. Over the weeks, it was noticeable to everyone that she was more laid-back, confident and seemed more sensual. It was quite obvious that she and Draco were shagging, but what everyone lacked as proof. With the wager up to 175 galleons and the school year almost halfway through, people were trying more and more to get proof of the two. One morning after breakfast, Hermione was walking hand in hand with Draco to Potions class when she felt a spell being cast on her. She felt cool and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise.

_Someone just cast a spell with my back turned!_ Hermione thought. _Brave, but stupid. _

She snatched her wand out of her pocket and whipped around, wand extended, eyes blazing. She addressed the crowd of students behind her.

"Someone just cast a spell on me; _while my back was turned I might add. _If any of you wish to duel, simply pass me a note indicating the time and place, and I will gladly appear," Hermione hissed.

Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes. No one in their right mind would willingly duel Hermione. They would be sent home in pieces if they tried.

"What is going on here?" was heard from McGonagall.

"Someone just cast a spell on me from behind," Hermione said, lowering her wand.

"It was weak though, I _easily_ shrugged it off," she said, glaring at the students who had not fled.

"Are you injured in any way, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"No professor."

"Then proceed to class. If you feel any effects later, report to the infirmary," McGonagall said.

With one last smirk at the students in the corridor, Hermione primly put her wand in her pocket, took Draco's hand and they resumed their journey to class.

"Hermione, I think you scared them," Draco whispered to her when they took their seat.

"Good. The nerve of them, casting the maiden charm, as if I wouldn't be ready for that," she winked and opened her books.

Pansy came into class, trying not to look at Hermione as she took her seat next to Harry. She was rubbing her hand. The maiden charm she had cast on Hermione a few minutes ago in the hallway backfired, causing her hand to feel as if it was frostbitten.

"Hermione can resist a lot of minor spells, didn't you know that?" Harry whispered.

"I do now," Pansy said ruefully.

* * *

They day before school let out for the Christmas holiday, Draco and Hermione sat together on the plush sofa in the Head's common room, sipping hot chocolate and talking. They were watching the crackling fire and discussing holiday plans. Hermione had broken the news to Draco. He was disappointed, but understood. Kathy Granger, unable to spend the holiday in the Granger home, (it was still painful for her without John) asked Hermione if she wouldn't mind just the two of them getting away for the holidays.

"Preferably somewhere sunny and warm," Kathy said.

Hermione enthusiastically agreed. It would be good to get away.

_Now to break the news to Draco_.

"So mum and I will be spending ten warm, wonderful days in the Bahamas," Hermione said.

They made love that night, knowing that they would be apart for almost two weeks. Draco would be at the manor for the holidays, although he was invited by Ginny to the Burrow for a visit. Three days into the holidays, a package arrived by Muggle post for Draco. It was some pictures of Hermione on a sunny beach (in a knock-out bikini), some postcards and souvenirs. He passed the parcel for the Malfoys to look at.

"Do you think we will ever be permitted to leave the manor?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know mother," Draco said. "Mr. Weasley has given no indication of any parole being granted."

"How do you know this?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I do go to school with two Weasleys, who are best friends of Hermione," Draco said.

"And you have developed a friendship with them?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, with the youngest, Ginny. She could have been a Slytherin, the way she and Hermione are thick as thieves sometimes! With Ronald Weasley, let's just say we are _civil_, for Hermione's sake," Draco said.

"That is wise," Lucius said. "And what of Potter?"

"I'm civil with him as well. He's not as thick as Weasley, and appears to be kind, like Hermione. Apparently some time last year, Hermione and Potter tried to form some kind of relationship, but Weasley got jealous. It became apparent that it wouldn't work out, so now the three share a kind of sibling-like relationship," Draco said. "You wouldn't believe who Potty is seeing."

"Who?" Narcissa asked, amused by the Hogwarts intrigues.

"Pansy," Draco said.

Lucius snorted.

"No one could have seen that coming. With the Parkinsons rotting in Azkaban, Pansy is free to do as she chooses," Lucius said.

"Or who," Draco quipped.

"So it's gotten to that point?" Lucius said.

Draco rubbed his face. "Ugh, yes. A day doesn't go by without Pansy regaling us with tales of Potty's sexual talents," Draco said with a grimace.

"Well, the Parkinsons always lacked discretion," Lucius said, now himself amused by the Hogwarts intrigues and the fact that Draco calledthe savior of the Wizarding world"Potty."

"And what is the status of your relationship?" Narcissa asked.

Draco blushed. "We are very discrete, mother," he said.

"I see," Lucius said. "And your studies?"

"Still the second highest rated student," Draco said with a grin.

That fact used to anger him to no end, but now he realized that if had to come in second behind anyone, it was best that it was Hermione.

"In fact, Hermione and I have a potion idea that Professor Snape is sponsoring andthinking about submittingto the ministry," Draco said.

"Fascinating, what is it?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius watched the conversation between Draco and Narcissa and took a long sip of coffee.

_I have missed out on so much. And look at my son! He's a man now, obviously __in love and appears not to openly resent me as he once did._ Lucius thought.

"So Draco, tell me about some of the other students," Lucius said.

Draco mentioned the Head Boy, Ernie Macmillan.

"He's a good friend of Hermione and although smart like Hermione, not _as _smart as her. He's the fourth rated student," Draco said.

"You mentioned the first, second and fourth, who's the third?" Narcissa asked.

"Potty," Draco said with a grin.

"So, you are ahead of Potter?" Lucius asked.

"In terms of marks, yes. In terms of power, honestly, no," Draco admitted with a shrug. "It's no small wonder he blew old Voldy to pieces."

Lucius inwardly shuddered at the casual way Draco spoke of Voldemort.

"How so?" Lucius asked.

"You can feel his power, just standing by him," Draco said. "Hermione said that she and Weasel have been around him for so long that they really don't feel the difference, but I do."

He went on to explain a day two weeks ago in DADA class when Harry disarmed him by performing a non-verbal spell.

"Hermione was furious with Harry for days for knocking me out. She challenged Harry to a duel the next day in DADA class. Even the Headmaster came to watch," Draco said, laughing at the memory. "Weasel tried to talk them out of it, but they are so stubborn that they wouldn't listen. He backed off and told everyone to take cover."

"What happened?" Narcissa asked.

"Hermione lost, but _barely. _Harry was barely conscious when he was taken to the infirmary, and Hermione was revived soon after," Draco said. "The last day before the holidays, Pansy cast a spell on Hermione from behind. That pissed Hermione off something awful. She whipped around, wand raised and challenged anyone and everyone to a duel for hitting her in the back," Draco said, laughing. "You should have seen the look on everyone's faces. No one in their right mind would _willingly _duel Hermione."

"Why would Pansy cast a spell on her?" Lucius asked.

"That's a long story," Draco said.

He went on to explain the unicorn incident in the woods, and the ensuing wager.

"The pot is up to 175 galleons at last count," Draco quipped. "They are going to be disappointed. Our relationship is not to be made sport of."

"Oh Draco, I do hope you were a gentleman her first time," Narcissa said gently.

"Of course I was mother," Draco said.

"I do hope you two are taking…precautions," Lucius said diplomatically.

"Hermione would die if she knew we were talking about this. She was embarrassed at first about the whole unicorn incident," Draco said.

"Don't concern yourself. We, unlike the Parkinsons, embrace discretion," Lucius said.

Draco nodded. "As for precautions, yes. We have no desire to be parents…yet " he said.

_Yet?_ Narcissa asked.

"Yet?" Lucius asked.

"We would like to actually leave Hogwarts before having children, father," Draco said as it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And she would like to bewed when she has them."

"Goodness Draco, are you two that serious?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course mother, I love her," Draco stated. "She's the witch for me."

"Are you planning on marrying this young lady?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Yes, if she will have me," Draco said.

The Malfoys were shocked.

"Why are you two so surprised? You married as soon as you left Hogwarts, godfather told me," Draco said.

Suddenly, there was a tapping on the dining room window.Hermione's owl was on the window ledge, flapping her wings to be let in. Draco took the offered letter and gave it a crust from his toast. He smiled when he read the letter.

"She came home a couple of days early," Draco said. "She going to visit theWeasley's tomorrow and wanted to know if it was alright for her to come here the day after?" Draco asked.

"Of course, we would be delighted to see her," Narcissa said.

"Good, I'll let her know," Draco said and went to the parlor to write his letter.

Two days later, the sound of an old car was heard from outside. Draco hurried out to Hermione, getting out of her sputtering car. The Malfoys observed from the front window. Draco swept her up in a swinging, twirling hug and the two melted into each other with a smoldering kiss. They chatted for a minute, and Hermione took a green velvet bag from the front seat and they went into the manor. The Malfoys took a good look at Hermione with new eyes. This young lady was probably going to be their daughter-in-law and _provider of grandchildren!_ Narcissa thought.

Draco and Hermione were an attractive couple. Hermione's eyes were shining with happiness at being with Draco again and she was tanned and relaxed from her Carribean vacation. She held up the velvet bag.

"I come bearing gifts!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go into the parlor," Narcissa gushed, guiding Hermione by the elbow to the other room.

Hermione handed out gifts to everyone. Lucius was impressed with the eighty year old bottle of scotch and three new ties. They were black silk, handmade and embroidered with a green and silver "M" at the bottom.

"Splendid gifts, thank you," Lucius said.

"Yes, where did you get these ties?" Narcissa asked, fingering the ties. "I've yet to see any like this in any of my catalogs."

"I made them," Hermione said casually, nodding at Draco when he handed her a cookie.

Lucius couldn't believe it. The girl had taken the time and costly material to make these for him.

"To be treasured all the more," Narcissa said.

"I'm glad you like them," Hermione said. "I used to make them for Daddy."

Narcissa opened her gifts to find a French cookbook and a bedside clock that had a little picture of Draco on the pendulum.

"Hermione dear, what charming gifts, thank you," Narcissa said.

"Draco said you wanted to cook some French dishes," Hermione said. "Now yours, love," she said to Draco.

Draco opened his first package to reveal days-of-the-week satin boxers. Everyone laughed at the amusing gift. Next were shirt boxes containing dark green and black polo shirts with the Slytherin crest embroidered on the upper left chest.

"You said you liked Ernie's polo's," Hermione said. His last gift was a new watch.

"I've never worn a watch," Draco said slipping it on. "I like it."

"Draco, did you get Hermione any gifts?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes mother, I gave them to her at school," Draco said.

Hermione showed them a necklace with a Gryffindor pendant, told them about the gift certificate from Honeydukes, a glass cauldron for brewing that she had been admiring, and pointed out the new cloak she had arrived in. She didn't mention the silky black barely-there negligee back at Hogwarts.

"What of this new cauldron?" Lucius asked. "I wasn't aware that students used glass cauldrons."

"Oh, we aren't allowed to, but we have a potion idea that works best in a glass cauldron. Professor Snape is letting us do independent study after hours in the lab."

Narcissa left the room to finish with dinner while the other three talked. They laughed at an amusing comment from Hermione.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**TEN**_

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, Draco and Hermione were inseparable. Hermione it turned out was now insatiable when it came to sex. Draco thought himself the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful and intelligent woman who also happened to love sex. She was an enthusiastic, giving lover that Draco was absolutely head over heels for. The student population was tearing their hair out trying to get proof of the sexual relationship between the two. Everyone knew they were shagging, but the cagey couple left them no definitive proof. How in the world would they ever find out when they had done the deed? Ron was mourning the potential loss of the now 230 galleon pot.

"I ask you again, did you think that you would outsmart the two of them?" Harry asked.

Hannah Abbot and Colin Creevey, editors of the _Hogwarts Herald _school newspaper, touted the couple with a front page article entitled "**_Hermione and Draco- Hogwart's Super Couple!_**" The "super couple" laughed off the headline, announcing that it looked like a tabloid headline, but admitted that the article was tastefully written.

"Well of course, what would my father say if he found out that I wrote a bad article?" Luna Lovegood commented.

Her father was editor of _The Quibbler, _while not officially acknowledged as a tabloid, came close. Draco sent a copy of the latest school paper to his parents, knowing that it would amuse them. On April 20th, shortly after the Easter season, Hermione and Draco were practice brewing a potion for their NEWTS, when Hermione was overcome by a fit of nausea.

"This potion never affected me before," Hermione groaned and held her stomach. "EEEWW."

She covered her mouth and ran for the wastebasket beside Professor Snape's desk, emptying her stomach of the contents of her breakfast. When she finished, she charmed the mess away and apologized to Professor Snape. He raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Miss Granger, I believe a visit to the infirmary is in order, as this potion has never made you ill before," the professor said.

"Thank you sir," Hermione said and left the class. Professor Snape came to their desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, could she have ingested some of the aconite powder, or absorbed some into her skin?"

"Highly unlikely, sir," Draco said.

That much was true. Hermione would not have made such a mistake.

"Very well. Clean your desk and review your notes the remainder of class," Professor Snape said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Madame Pomfrey was attempting to comfort a distraught Hermione. She had just been informed that the cause of her nausea was pregnancy.

"Oh my God, Draco's going to hate me," she sobbed.

_We've been so careful! How could have I been such a tart? _

"I assume that Mr. Malfoy is the father?" the nurse asked gently.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm quite sure he won't hate you, Hermione," she said.

"Well if he doesn't, McGonagall will," she sniffed.

"I'll give you a little while to compose yourself while I notify the Headmaster and your two heads of house," Madame Pomfrey said. "Mr. Malfoy will be excused from his class as well. You two have a lot to talk about."

_What will my mum think? What will the Malfoys think? _Hermione thought desperately. _They will think me the worst kind of skank, that's what!_

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Draco were sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk. He would let Hermione break the news to Draco before McGonagall and Snape arrived. Hermione decided to just come out and tell him.

"Draco love, I'm pregnant."

"Pardon?"

"_I.am.pregnant_."

Draco swallowed and his eyes narrowed. Hermione put her hand to her stomach again as another wave of nausea hit. She was startled when Draco stood up and embraced her into a twirling hug.

"A baby! Our baby! Hermione, this is great!" Draco exclaimed.

_Good show, Mr. Malfoy! _Dumbledore thought as he watched the couple.

"You're happy about this?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am, aren't you?" Draco asked, setting her down.

"I don't know. I like babies, but this is a shock right now, I'm still in school," Hermione said, glancing at the headmaster. "You must think I'm such a tart."

"This isn't the first time this has happened, I assure you. However we do hope it will be that last," Dumbledore said. "We will invite your Heads of House to join the discussion. And for the record, Miss Granger, you're no tart."

McGonagall and Severus were let in and looked carefully at the whispering couple. Draco was wiping Hermione's cheeks with a handkerchief and kissed her forehead. Severus had an idea of what this meeting was about.

"I have called you two here to inform you that the happy couple is expecting," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall put a hand over her heart. "Are you serious?"

"Confirmed an hour ago by Poppy," Dumbledore said.

Severus cleared his throat and spoke. "I assume that you plan to take responsibility for your child?"

"You had better, young man!" Minerva scolded.

Draco stood up. "What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I do!"

He turned to Hermione and knelt before her. "I know we can't get married now, it's against school rules, but will you marry me when we leave?"

Hermione was shocked at the sudden, earnest proposal. When she saw the loving, concerned look in his eyes, no one else existed in the room. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and lightly kissed him.

"Of course I will," she said softly.

"WHOOP!" Draco shouted and hopped up.

"The next matter at hand is to contact your parents," Dumbledore said.

"Wait a minute. What about my apprenticeship?" Hermione asked.

At the beginning of April, her application to apprentice under Professor Vector in Arithmancy studies was approved. Professor Vector thought it quite a coup to land Hermione as an apprentice. Five other professors tried to woo her for a position. In addition, she would be studying at the Ministry of Magic for Muggle Studies certification.

"The apprenticeship is yours if you still desire it," McGonagall said.

"You two are excused from classes tomorrow to break the news to your parents," Dumbledore said.

"I'll owl my mother straight away," Hermione said.

"Me too," Draco said.

"Very well. I suggest the two of you visit the infirmary and consult with Poppy in regard to Miss Granger's health care for her remaining time here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

Kathy took a day off from the dental practice for Hermione and Draco's visit. At nine a.m. they stepped through the floo.

"I've missed you," Kathy said, hugging Hermione.

"Draco, welcome to you as well. Have you had breakfast?" Kathy asked.

_A lot of good it did, I chucked it up! _Hermione thought.

"Yes, we had breakfast, but thanks anyway," Hermione said.

"I'll get some tea made then. You said you had something important to talk to me about?" Kathy said.

"Yes mum, it has to do with my future," Hermione said.

_And Draco's, and this baby! _Hermione thought.

A few minutes later, Kathy appeared in the den with a serving tray and tea.

"Now, let's talk," she said.

Draco cleared his throat. "I am here to ask permission to marry your daughter."

"Pardon?" Kathy asked.

"I want to marry Hermione," Draco said. "And she would like to marry me."

"Now?"

"No mum, when we leave Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Aren't you two a little young?" Kathy asked, forgetting the tea.

Hermione looked at the teapot; tea would soothe her stomach. Draco saw her eyeing the tea and got her a cup. He rubber her back when she nodded in approval.

"In the Wizarding world, it's fairly common to marry at a young age," Draco said.

"Why so suddenly?" Kathy asked. A second later it hit her.

"Pumpkin, are you-" Kathy started.

"Yes mum, I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday that I'm about two weeks along. Are you angry with me?"

Kathy looked at her nineteen year old daughter warmly. "No, I'm not mad. You are young to be going through this, and I had hoped that you would have a little more self control- "

"That's the rub, mum. We were careful," Hermione said.

"Mother nature works in mysterious ways pumpkin, or perhaps you got caught up in the moment and forgot. Once is all it takes," Kathy said.

"Believe me, I know that now. This baby was conceived in love, and will be born into love, I'm sure of it," Hermione said, wiping a tear.

"In that case, yes Draco, you may marry my daughter. If John was here, he would agree," Kathy said. "What do your parents think, Draco?"

"We will be informing them when we leave here," Draco said.

"May I join you? I would like to meet the other grandparents," Kathy said. "We can take the Benz," she quipped to Hermione.

"First I need to give you the background on my parents," Draco said.

* * *

An hour later, the Malfoys looked out the window to see an attractive, obviously expensive car slowly pull up the drive. Draco emerged from the car first to open the door for Mrs. Granger, then Hermione.

"His manners are impeccable, for that I thank you," Narcissa said of Draco.

"He _is _a Malfoy after all," Lucius said smoothly.

Draco took Kathy's arm and propelled her to the front door. Kathy was stupefied at the sight of the manor.

"Draco, my goodness! Neither of you said anything!" Kathy said.

Draco chuckled and led her into the house.

"Mother, father, we're here!" Draco called out.

Lucius and Narcissa strolled into the foyer. The parents looked at each other. Hermione was spitting image of Kathy, and Draco was a mix of his parents.

_What a striking family! _Kathy thought.

Kathy glanced around the opulent manor. Evidently, Draco was in charge of a fortune that made the Queen of England seem like a pauper.

"Good afternoon, I'm Kathy Granger," she said, walking forward to shake their hands.

Lucius nodded and extended his hand. "Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife, Narcissa."

"A pleasure to meet you," Narcissa said. Then she hugged Draco. "It's wonderful to have you home, dear boy. I'll put on some tea."

_She might not think me so dear after this! _Draco thought.

"Shall we adjourn to the parlor? There's a nice view of the gardens there," Lucius said.

"I absolutely adore your home," Kathy said.

"Why thank you, we've worked hard on it," Lucius said.

"I can imagine so, from what Draco told me," Kathy said.

Narcissa returned with tea. Draco immediately got Hermione a cup to soothe her stomach, then served Kathy. Lucius held a hand up to Narcissa, preferring coffee.

"Ahh, another addict to the juice of the coffee bean," Kathy said.

"Now, what brings you by today?" Narcissa asked.

Draco cleared his throat. "I asked Mrs. Granger for Hermione's hand in marriage this morning," he stated. "And keeping with wizard tradition, I present to Mrs. Granger the holdings of the estate, thatshe may examine my suitability as a proper provider for Hermione and our child."

He gave Mrs. Granger three parchments.

_Our child? _both Malfoys thought. They were stunned.

"Mother? Father?" Draco asked.

Narcissa was the first to snap out of it. "A baby? My goodness, when are you due?"

"In January, I'm about two weeks along," Hermione said softly.

Narcissa nudged Lucius in the side. He was proud that Draco was taking responsibility for the situation, but had hoped that they would exercise a bit more self control. They were still in school.

"I assume that you find our son acceptable?" Lucius asked Kathy.

"Yes I do," Kathy said. "He loves her that much is obvious. As a parent, I want nothing more for my child than for her to be loved, to be happy. Your son accomplishes both."

"Very well, when will this marriage take place?" Lucius asked.

"As soon as we leave school," Draco said.

"Where will the ceremony be held at?" Narcissa asked.

At that question, the Malfoys were concerned. They couldn't leave the house- they would miss their only childbe wed! Hermione and Draco grinned at each other.

"In light of the fact that you two cannot leave the manor, we wondered if we might have a small, intimate ceremony in the solarium, here," Draco asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has agreed to perform the ceremony," Hermione added.

Narcissa clutched her hands to her chest. "The solarium, here? That would be divine! I can think of no better place!"

* * *

She stood up and beckoned Hermione and Kathy out of the room toward the direction of the solarium. That left Draco and Lucius to talk.

"Are you sure about this Draco? Once it's done, it cannot be undone."

"Yes Father, I'm sure," Draco said.

Lucius stepped forward and shook Draco's hand. "You've made me proud today, you kept with tradition and handled this like a true man. Through you and this child, may honor be brought back to the Malfoy name."

Draco was dumbstruck. Lucius had never said anything so fatherly and caring before. Lucius handed him a small glass of whiskey and held up his own.

"Let's charge our glasses. Congratulations on the impending arrival of another Malfoy and a toast to the women we love."

They tapped their glasses together and threw the whiskey back.

* * *

The next day back at Hogwarts, no one was the wiser. Hermione and Draco considered this the ultimate payback for a whole term's worth of gossip, plotting and innuendo directed their way. There was just over a month left of the term. Hermione and Draco were counting the days. So was the student body, as the wager was now up to 240 galleons. At breakfast, Hermione again placed a large amount of food on her plate. She was eating for two now. She was ravenously hungry and ate, not knowing if it would stay down or not.

"Did everything go alright in the infirmary?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine, I just ate something that disagreed with me," Hermione said and resumed her breakfast.

Draco waited for her at the Great Hall doors after breakfast, took her book bag and they walked to Potions class together. Hermione slowed down and leaned against the wall and groaned.

"Your stomach again?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and resumed walking.

"I hope this passes soon," Hermione said. "This baby has to be a boy, seeing all the trouble it's already giving me," she said with a grin.

"I love you so much, do you know that?" Draco said.

"Yes. Me too."

Severus saw the couple walk through the doors to class. Hermione was a bit green in the face and walking slower. Draco held the door for her, took her by the elbow and guided her to a seat. He pulled the chair out for her, said a charm to cushion the seat and made sure she was settled before taking his own seat.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I'll see you after class," the professor drawled.

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

Professor Snape noticed throughout the duration of class that Hermione put on a brave face, but her misery was obvious. Draco frequently rubbed her back and gave her crackers from his pocket. When the bells indicating the end of classes sounded, Draco gathered their belongings. They started to stand.

"No, stay seated, especially you, Miss Granger. Will you be able to continue with this class the remainder of term?"

Hermione looked panicked. "Of course sir. Hopefully, this morning sickness will pass. Madame Pomfrey said that it's different with every woman, and some don't get it at all."

_Why couldn't I have been one of those_? Hermione wondered.

"Has she given you a supply of morning sickness potions?" Severus asked.

"No, she has none. I'm the first pregnant student or professor in 38 years. She said she had no need to keep it on hand," Hermione said.

"I'm quite surprised that she didn't ask for some to be brewed," Severus said. "With your permission, I will brew a substantial supply for the infirmary, you will have to get it from there. It's pointless to be suffering from this when something can be done. Madame Pomfrey has strict rule regarding medicinal potions."

"Yes sir, I appreciate it," Hermione said.

"How did your parents take the news?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Surprised at first, but now happy," Hermione said.

"Where will the ceremony be held?" Severus asked.

"In the solarium at the manor," Draco answered. "It would have broken mother's heart to not seethe ceremony."

"It will be a small, intimate ceremony," Hermione said. "You are invited sir."

"In that case, I will make every effort to attend," Severus said. "You do plan to apprentice under Professor Vector, do you not?"

"Yes professor," Hermione said.

"Very well. Check with Madame Pomfrey later this evening for your potions. You are dismissed," he said.

_Why am I so concerned? _Severus thought.

Despite outward appearances, he did care for Draco. The young man stepped forward from his father's shadow and became one of the heroes of the war against Voldmemort. He was taking his new situation as a young, prospective parent with grace. As for Hermione, he didn't understand how Poppy would not have a morning sickness potion made available; there was no need to suffer needlessly. The girl was going through enough with NEWTS coming up. And despite outward appearances, he did have a high regard for mothers. He would have a quick lunch then start on the morning sickness potions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Becoming**

_Chapter 11_

_Friday May 26_

It was a week before the end of term. Hermione had one NEWT left, Potions, to be taken the following Tuesday. She ate her now usual huge breakfast and mused on the little time they had left at Hogwarts.

"Help me study for the Potions NEWT?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Sure Harry," he replied.

To her amazement, she really didn't feel like studying. Her apprenticeship was secured, and she was confident of a good grade on her NEWTs.

"My common room, seven sharp, don't be late," Hermione said casually.

The next afternoon the last quidditch Quidditch match of the year was taking place and was the talk of all the houses. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, big surprise. It was generally considered that Gryffindor would win, since half of the Slytherin players were dead or in Azkaban. Draco didn't care, he just wanted to play. In any event, it would be exiting exciting. The remainder of the day was spent in study hall, then a last practice.

"Coming to watch practice?" Draco asked Hermione in the study hall.

"I'm helping Harry study for his Potions NEWT," Hermione replied.

"Oh, all right. See you later then."

After seven that evening, Draco came to the head's Head's common room to find Hermione and Harry bent over a book. He didn't know why, but he felt a flash of anger at the sight.

"It's generally considered that the aconite can be used-" she said then looked up at Draco when he cleared his throat. He was sweaty and dirty from practice.

"Hi love. We'll be done soon," Hermione said then returned to her lecture.

He stalked from the room then to the prefects' bathroom and eased himself into the hot water, his thoughts running away with him. He couldn't wait for school to end. It was always Potter, always Weasley, always _somebody! _He would finally have Hermione to himself. After a fashion, he saw that he was wrinkled from soaking in the bath for so long and dressed for the evening. He made his way back to Hermione's common room. Potter was just leaving.

"She's all yours," Harry said and left.

Draco ground his teeth at the comment. The common room was empty and he looked to her quarters. The door was open and he went to it. He heard humming from within and pushed the door open some more. Hermione was letting her hair down and loosening her shirt, preparing for her own bath. She saw Draco at the door staring.

"Are you going to come in or stand there all night?" she asked.

He stepped in and shut the door.

"Potter was here a long time," he said.

"Well, the 12 uses for dragon's blood is on the NEWT, and I wasn't letting him leave until he could recite them," Hermione said. "Fat lot of good it will do, he won't remember."

"Then why bother helping?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Because it's no bother to help my friends," Hermione said. "Is something wrong?"

"If Potter was so concerned about his studies, he should have spent more time studying, and not so much time panting after Pansy like a dog this term," Draco said.

"What in the world? Draco, what brought that on? Harry isn't panting after anyone!" Hermione declared. "What got your knickers in a knot?"

"You!" Draco said.

"Me? What did I do?" Hermione asked.

She was perplexed. What had happened to get Draco so out of sorts? With her?

"_Your_ friends piss me off!" Draco exclaimed.

"_My_ friends? Draco, in case you haven't noticed, this whole term, they've been quite civil to you. Hell, Ginny told me that if we weren't involved, she be asking you out!" Hermione said. "And _my_ friends? I have to resist every urge I have to not hex _your_ friends every time I hear some nasty remark from them!"

"Go ahead and hex them, if it will make you feel better," Draco said.

"For a little while, yes, it would make me feel better, but in the end I know that it won't solve any problems," Hermione said.

"Please spare me the goody-goody Gryffindor know-it-all lecture," Draco spat.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something then stopped. Her big brown eyes welled up with tears. Her lips trembled. He instantly regretted his hurtful remark.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so-" he started then took a step to her. She turned her back to him and mumbled, "Please leave Draco."

He couldn't blame her. _How could I say that? _He closed the door, his heart in his stomach.

The next morning, Hermione wasn't at breakfast. Draco was worried. She should be eating. After breakfast, he hurried to her common room. Ernie answered and let him in.

"She's not here," Ernie said. "I don't know where she is."

Draco looked at the watch she had given him for Christmas. It was an hour until the match. He searched the castle for an hour, finally leaving for the match. He changed into his Quidditch kit and waited for the teams to be announced. The Gryffindors flew in first, then the Slytherins. He scanned the stands for Hermione. To his relief, she was sitting there. She didn't look particularly happy to be there, nor did she acknowledge his presence.

Harry flew to him, the two seekers side by side mid-air.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked. "Did you two fight?"

"I said something I shouldn't have," Draco admitted.

"I really hate seeing her upset like this," Harry said evenly, gesturing to Hermione in the stands.

She looked more tired and forlorn than Draco had ever seen. She was reading a magazine, paying little attention to the pitch.

"She doesn't have mean bone in her body," Harry said. "She loves you and you go and say something stupid."

"I know that Potter," Draco said with exasperation.

Harry looked to Madame Hooch bringing out the gear chest. He sneered at Draco.

"Enjoy the match," Harry quipped.

Draco didn't like the look in Harry's eyes or the tone of warning in his voice. Gryffindors may be goody-goody, but they were loyal and loved their Head Girl. He saw Harry talk to the Gryffindor team and throw a backward glance at Draco. The team nodded and smirked at Draco.

The entire match was the most harrowing Draco had ever been in. Fighting against Death Eaters was a picnic compared to a vengeful pack of Gryffindors on brooms. Halfway through the match, Draco was completely frustrated by the constant attempts to dislodge him from his broom, the continual whiz of bludgers at his head, and Harry's perpetual need to practically fly on top of him, preventing any chance of him seeing the snitch. Halfway through the match, he caught a bludger juggled by Ginny. In anger, he threw the bludger at the nearest Gryffindor, Colin Creevey, who deftly dodged it. It flew straight into the stands, hitting the unsuspecting, reading Hermione square in the face, knocking her out. The whistle was blown.

"Draco, what did you do?" Harry called out, flying like a rocket to the stands.

Draco flew there as well, feeling faint when he got to her. Her nose was bloody and broken, eyes already bruised and her beautiful lips swollen. He hopped off his broom and knelt by her. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped her face.

"H-Hermione, I'm s-so sorry," he whispered shakily. He stood up and shrieked, "WHERE IS POPPY! SHE'S HURT BAD!"

"Right here, Mr. Malfoy," Poppy said calmly.

"You don't think it will affect the-" Draco asked.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, it shouldn't. Let's just get her to the infirmary," Poppy urged, saying a levitation spell and gently propelled her away from the pitch. Draco held her hand as she floated in the air.

"Hey Draco, what about the match?" Blaise Zabini, chaser, called out.

"Screw the match!" Draco shouted and left the pitch.

In the stands, Lavender Brown picked up what Hermione had been reading. It was titled _To Brew Or Not To Brew- Forbidden Potions. _Lavender flipped through the pages to find what was not some boring potion rag, but a catalogue of witch's maternity clothing. Lavender squealed to herself.

_Is Hermione pregnant with Draco's baby? My my Hermione, you have been busy! _Lavender thought_. 240 galleons is a lot of money! If this isn't proof, I don't know what is!_

That night in the common room, however, people thought differently. Thoughts of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup were set aside as the bet was discussed.

Lavender waved the catalogue. "She was reading this behind some boring magazine, clearly trying to hide it! A maternity catalogue! How is that not proof?" she asked. "She's been sick to her stomach, eating a ton and now a maternity catalogue!"

"You know the terms of the wager, _definitive proof_, some catalogue and an upset stomach is not proof," Ron stated.

Lavender glared at him and dropped to a chair. _How could they be so blind?_

"First, Hermione and Draco wouldn't be so dumb as to get pregnant during school of all times. Secondly, for all we know, Hermione could be looking for a gift for a pregnant friend or relative," Harry said.

"We only have a week left, then all bets are off!" Ron mourned.

"You know what? I'm glad! I'm tired of this! Hermione and Draco are not some spectator sport! They are real people, and she is lying in that infirmary hurt! Hasn't she been hurt enough? And Draco is probably out of his mind by now," Harry said. He stood up, glared at everyone and left the common room. He was suddenly very tired.

In the infirmary, Draco was a little out of his mind. Not only had his last words to her been hurtful, but he had physically hurt her as well. He felt his eyes swelling up with tears.

_I hurt my beautiful, sweet, pregnant Hermione. I am swine. No, lower than that- the fungus on swine balls!_

Poppy had stopped the bleeding, healed her nose and lips but unable to do anything for the bruising around her eyes.

"That will have to heal on its own," Poppy said. "She will most likely have a terrible headache when I rouse her."

"When will that be?" Draco asked.

"Now," Poppy said.

She waved her wand at Hermione to wake her. Hermione groaned, peeked open her eyes, squinted and wrenched them shut.

"Too...bright," she croaked.

Poppy dimmed the lights in the infirmary.

"How do you feel Hermione?" Poppy asked quietly.

"Like I have the worst headache of my life," Hermione said, not opening her eyes.

"That's the concussion from the bludger impact," Poppy said. "You'll stay here for the weekend. You need peace, quiet and rest my dear. Drink this, it's to ease the headache and help you rest."

Poppy left the two alone. Hermione drank the potion. Draco was on his knees beside the bed.

"Hermione, can you ever forgive me?" Draco pleaded.

"Draco love, those were just words, anger in the heat of the moment," Hermione said. "Do you have any idea how many times I've said something I regret?"

"Not just last night, but for all this," Draco said, waving his hand above her bed.

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

"I threw the bludger," Draco admitted.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, you must have certainly been angry with me to launch a bludger my way," Hermione said.

Draco closed his eyes. "Hermione, I would never do something like th-" he said looking at her.

She still had her eyebrow lifted.

_She's teasing me._

"Not funny love," Draco said. "I about passed out when it happened."

"You're forgiven," Hermione assured him. "Do you forgive me?"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I was the arse," Draco said.

Draco gave her a light kiss on her lips before she fell asleep. He stayed with her the rest of the day, summoning elves to bring him dinner, sleeping in a chair next to her bed that night. Draco was roused the next morning by Hermione patting his leg.

"Draco, wake up! We have a problem!" she hissed.

"Huh?What?Is-it-th-e-baby?" Draco asked sleepily.

"No, the baby is perfectly fine, Poppy examined me while you slept. Where is the magazine I was reading?" Hermione asked.

"What magazine? I don't know," Draco said.

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned in frustration. "I was looking over a maternity clothing catalogue hidden in another magazine during the match. Someone might have picked it up! People aren't stupid, Draco. They can and will put two and two together. I'm eating more, been sick to my stomach and now I'm looking at a maternity catalogue!" Hermione said.

"You give these dunderheads too much credit," Draco said. "And we have been stringing them along all year, haven't we? Just one more week to go then we will be out of here."

Monday morning, Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall together, all eyes on them. One thought was on the minds of everyone, thanks to Lavender.

_Was she pregnant or wasn't she?_

Hermione kissed Draco lightly then made her way to her spot at the table.

"Pass the coffee, please Ron? Thanks," she said.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked her.

"Like I got hit in the face with a bludger," Hermione said.

At the look on Harry's face, Hermione patted his hand.

"Oh Harry, I'm just teasing. I'm fine, really."

She loaded food on her plate, prompting Ron to comment.

"You sure have been eating a lot lately, Mione."

"Have I? It's just from NEWTS. I got the same way when we took our OWLS, I put on four pounds in one week," Hermione said. "Poppy said the headache potions I took for the concussion would make me hungry."

_Damn, she's good. _Lavender thought.

Lavender placed the maternity catalogue by Hermione's plate. Hermione only flicked her eyebrows slightly.

"Who's looking at maternity stuff?" Lavender asked. The entire table listened intently.

_Don't take the bait! _Hermione thought. _You're smarter than this!_

"Oh thanks, I've been looking for that," Hermione said then put the catalogue in her satchel and said nothing more.

_She's really good! _Lavender thought.

"Do you have that catalogue love? We need to pick out which one would look best on Mother," Draco said suddenly from behind them.

_My hero! _Hermione thought.

The entire table groaned in disappointment. Hermione and Draco stifled their laughter.

"The library awaits, my love," Draco drawled and extended an arm, eliciting a 'yuck' from Ron.

"NEWTS are no yuck matter Ron," Hermione said lightly and left with Draco.

"I wasn't saying yuck about the studying," Ron called to the door.

"She's good. She's really, really good," Lavender said.

In the corridor, Hermione hugged Draco.

"You saved me in there. I couldn't think of a response to the catalogue," Hermione said. "Did you see the look on their faces! But really, Draco, your mother?"

"I had to think of something quick. Come on, let's go. Potions NEWT is tomorrow," Draco said, nodding his head toward the library. Little did they know that Ginny was not ten feet from them, disillusioned behind a suit of armor and was privy to the entire conversation.

"You, me, library. I'm positively turned on," Hermione said coquettishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's attempt at coquettish behavior. Draco drew her close.

"Are you now?" he purred.

Hermione pulled him down and whispered something in his ear.

"Why Miss Granger, that is naughty," Draco said.

"Tonight after my ten p.m. patrol?" Hermione suggested.

"I'll be there," Draco said and the two walked off hand in hand.

Ginny would need Harry's invisibilty invisibility cloak that night.

At nine-forty five that night, Ginny rushed into Harry's dorm. He was lying in bed, looking over his potions notes.

"Harry, I need your cloak," she urged.

"Huh? It's almost curfew, and why?" he asked then held up a hand. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Thanks, you're a doll," she said, kissing his cheek then rushing out.

"How come a girl never runs in here and kisses me?" Seamus asked.

"Cause you're not a _doll_," Neville quipped.

"Gits," Harry mumbled with a grin.

Ginny donned the cloak and waited across from the library, again hiding behind a suit of armor. At ten, she heard the whispers of Hermione and Draco. They looked the length of the corridor then peeked in the library. Hermione muttered the password for the door. The two hopped in, Ginny just behind them. Hermione warded the doors shut. No one would be getting in.

_Or out for that matter_. Ginny thought.

The two gazed at each other, then coming together in a frantic kiss.

_Oh no, please don't tell me that they are going to shag right here on a library table! I should have known that Herms would have some kind of kinky library fetish! _Ginny thought.

She wanted to turn away, but was drawn to the love (and lust!) radiated from the two. Draco peered at her school robes then tore the front open, revealing the sexiest negligee Ginny had ever seen. He buried his face in her breasts then brought his face to her stomach and kissed it.

"Soon this belly will be swollen with our baby," Draco whispered.

"Mmmhmm," Hermione nodded.

Ginny put a hand over her mouth and bit down on her lip to prevent from crying out. So it was true! Ginny's heart jumped for joy for her friend.

"I want you," Draco muttered.

"I need you- fuck me- right here, right now on this table," Hermione whispered.

_Harry would faint if he as here! Hell, I feel faint! Who knew she was such a vixen?_

"Your wish is my will," Draco purred and unzipped his pants to reveal his erection.

_Good-God, I've never seen one that big! Herms, you lucky hag! _Ginny thought.

He gently turned her over, massaged her buttocks and thrust into her. Draco shuddered and threw his head back. Ginny quickly turned her back.

"Gods Hermione...so tight...so good," he gasped.

Hermione moaned in approval and gripped the edge of the table, urging him on to go _harder-faster-deeper. _Ginny heard the rapid thumping of a table leg and the slapping of the two bodies coming together.

_Just how long have they been shagging? This sure isn't vestal virgin sex! _Ginny thought, wincing as Hermione let loose a stream of passion-laden expletives that would have put a sailor's monkey to shame. Now it was Ginny's turn to blush when the they reached orgasm, the table thumping harder, the two crying out and exclaiming their mutual admiration for each other's sexual talents.

_I'm going to be scarred for life! _Ginny thought.

After satisfied sighs from the couple, Ginny ventured to turn around. They were getting dressed again, Hermione saying, "Draco, give me some light, I think my badge fell from my robe."

Hermione searched the ground, finding nothing.

"I just probably left it in my room," she said. "Your zipper love, I'm the only one who gets to see this," Hermione said, cupping him over his pants.

When they snuck from the library, Ginny rushed out behind them. She hurried to Harry's dorm, tossing his robe to him.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, seeing the look on her face.

"I'll never tell," she mumbled and left the room.

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny was unable to look Hermione in the face.

"Something wrong Gin?" Hermione asked as she shoveled a large bite of eggs into her mouth.

"No, nothing, nothing at all," Ginny said.

_Except that you are Hermione Granger, exemplary head Head girl Girl by day yet kinky sex kitten by night! _Ginny thought.

McGonagall came to Hermione's seat and gave Hermione her head Head girl Girl badge. "Take more care with this Miss Granger, it was found on the floor of the library."

Hermione blushed as she pinned the badge on her robe. Ginny had no desire about winning the bet, which she was sure to win if she decided to put her memories in a pensive for everyone to see. But last night was such a private moment for the two that all and sundry did not have a right to see. She smirked at Lavender and Ron, the two most desperate to win the bet. There was were three days left after today. Ginny patted her friend's hand. Hermione looked at her curiously.

_Hermione's gonna have a baby! _Ginny thought.

Hermione gasped at Ginny.

_She knows! _Hermione thought.

Ginny winked at her. She leaned over and whispered, "I'll never tell, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Becoming**_

**Chapter 12**

_Leaving _

At noon, on Friday June 2, 2007, Hermione and Ernie sat on the raised platform with the professors and headmaster. Kathy Granger stood up and snapped a picture. Hermione smiled at Draco sitting in the front row with the other seventh year prefects. Dumbledore gave a speech similar to the sorting ceremony, familiar and bit trite, but comforting nonetheless. Hermione and Ernie, Head students, received their finishing certificates first, the rest of the student body in alphabetical order. Hermione hugged Draco when he walked across the stage to receive his, then Harry and Ron when it was their turn. Dumbledore announced a luncheon after the ceremony in the great hall for the graduates and their immediate families.

A reporter from _The Daily Prophet _was on hand to cover the day. Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley was quoted as saying "The most talented group of graduates in over twenty years are ready to make their mark on the wizarding world" so on and so forth. Hermione and Draco sat with Kathy, discussing their immediate plans.

"Not here mum, too many ears," Hermione said, looking around the Great Hall.

"My parents have invited you and Hermione to the manor for dinner," Draco said. It was the last owl he received from them. Lucius and Narcissa would have no further access to owls.

"I accept," Kathy said.

"And I certainly do, we have a wedding to sort out," Hermione said.

The following Monday morning, Harry, the Weasleys, and Minerva McGonagall received an invitation:

**You are cordially invited to the ceremony celebrating the marriage of**

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

and

_ Draconis Alexander Malfoy_

**As the two bind their hearts, souls and magic for eternity**

**Noon on Friday the ninth of June in the year 2007**

**Location: Malfoy Manor Solarium with reception immediately following**

**Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Officiating Wizard**

_**Blessed Be**_

"Is this some sort of joke?" Ron asked at the breakfast table at Grimmauld Place.

He was waving the card around. His parents had floo-ed in with the invitation. Harry and Ron were living at Grimmauld Place now.

"It's no joke, I assure you," Arthur said. "My protocol wizard just confirmed the event."

"Are you going?" Ron asked.

"Of course I am, Hermione is like a daughter to me," he said.

"I suppose we better find some nice robes for the day," Harry said. "Come on slob, let's go. We don't want to disappoint Hermione on her day by looking less than our best," Harry teased.

"Here, you'll need this," Arthur said, digging in his pockets for money, handing a handful of galleons to Ron.

"Dad, I-" Ron started.

"I know, you'll pay me back with your first paycheck," Arthur said.

"I promise Dad, I get it after my first match," Ron said.

He was hired as a second string keeper for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. His pay wasn't going to be much, but he was going to be on a professional Quidditch team. You never can tell; something might happen to Oliver Wood, the current keeper.

On the big day, the guests showed up on the front steps of Malfoy Manor, all eight of them. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Arthur with 2 Auror bodyguards, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and Minerva McGonagall. Draco answered the door and greeted them.

"We're glad you could make it. Come in," he said. "Mother, Father, they're here!" he called out.

There was a moment of apprehension when the elder Malfoys appeared to the group. Lucius nodded to the group. When Harry walked by him, he felt the power radiating off the young wizard. Draco had been right.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor on this happy day," Narcissa gushed.

She shook the hand of every guest and urged them down the corridor to the solarium. In the large, sunlit room, a hired string quartet was playing pleasant music. The room was tastefully adorned with ribbons displaying "Hermione and Draco" on them, and her favorite flowers spaced beautifully about the room. Comfortable chairs were arranged in a half-circle around the altar.

"Did you do this yourself?" Molly asked politely.

"She certainly did," Lucius said.

"It looks lovely," Molly said.

The Malfoys glowed with pride.

Severus and Dumbledore appeared in the room. Narcissa took another picture from a mounted camera in the corner, a picture of the beautiful room with people in it. Every guest thought this curious. To the Malfoys, it was just another adjustment. Since they no longer could use pensives, or magical cameras that took the moving pictures, she had started using a still-camera months ago. A better camera was purchased for her to have memories of the day. To her surprise, Narcissa discovered that she enjoyed taking pictures.

"Welcome one and all," Albus said brightly.

"Noon approaches," Severus said.

"Very good, let's get started shall we?" Albus said.

Severus nodded and left the room. Draco took his place on the altar, Lucius standing next to him. The door opened and Severus stuck his head in.

"Miss Granger requests the presence of Miss Weasley," he said politely.

"Certainly," Ginny replied and left the room.

She was led upstairs to the room Hermione was in. She knocked and heard a "come in." She opened the door and gasped at the sight of Hermione. She had never seen anyone look so stunning. The satin ivory wedding robe sparkled in the light. The low cut neck showed off the smooth, soft skin of her neck and upper chest, adorned with a simple white pearl necklace. The long sleeves flared out at the wrists, hemmed with gold thread. It was form-fitted to her hips, where it to flared out and hung artfully to the floor, the bottom hemmed in gold thread. Hermione twirled. She didn't put her hair up, but smoothed it in waves to hang down over her shoulders, down her back.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," Ginny whispered.

"I'm glad you agree, Maid of Honor," Hermione said.

"Huh? Oh Herms, I'm not dressed for that!" she said.

"Nonsense, you look fine. Besides, everyone is going to be looking at me," Hermione said with a smirk. That much was true.

"How does Draco look?" Hermione asked.

"In a word-yummy," Ginny replied.

"Isn't he though?" Hermione said dreamily.

There was another knock on the door, this time Kathy Granger. She clasped her hands to her chest.

"If only your father could see you now," she said, wiping a tear.

"Don't worry mum, he does," Hermione said, hugging her mother. She looked at the clock.

"It's almost noon, time for me to get married," Hermione said.

Another knock on the door revealed Severus.

"It's time," he said solemnly.

"What's he? Some kind of wedding coordinator?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said as they walked down the stairs. "He's giving me away."

Ginny stumbled over her own feet.

_Professor Severus Snape is giving Hermione away? Have I stumbled into some alternate reality?_

"Oh Ginny, get over yourself," Hermione teased. "Dad is gone, Dumbledore is marrying us, and as much as I would have liked your father, _the Minister of Magic,_ to give me away, it would have been inappropriate. In my mind, the next choice was Professor Snape."

"I understand….I think," Ginny said, looking at Severus, who for once was not dressed from head to toe in black. Instead he wore Slytherin green, hemmed in the same gold as Hermione's robe.

"It's her day, Miss Weasley, I imagine she can do as she pleases. I was honored to be asked."

Hermione, Kathy, Ginny and Severus left the room and made their way down the stairs. At the doors to the solarium, the Wedding March was heard. The doors opened, and Kathy Granger strolled to her seat.

"Ready Miss Granger?" he asked gently.

"Always," Hermione said. "Let's do this."

The tone of the music changed, everyone rose, and an angel that looked like Hermione stepped through the doors on the arm of Severus Snape. Ron clutched Harry's arm and Molly wiped her teary eyes. Draco wavered when he gazed at Hermione. He was suddenly void of thought and breath.

_I don't deserve this! _Draco thought as he wavered again.

Lucius put a steadying arm on Draco's shoulder. He knew how Draco felt; he felt the same way when he married Narcissa.

"Breathe Draco," Lucius whispered.

Hermione and Severus finally arrived at the altar. The snapping of cameras was heard.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" Albus asked.

"Mrs. Granger and I do," Severus said.

"Very well."

Severus gently propelled Hermione to the altar by the elbow, standing her next to Draco.

"Blessed be," Severus said softly and took a seat next to Mrs. Granger.

Albus cleared his throat.

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate the bonding of this witch and wizard, Hermione and Draco. If anyone present has any reason why these two may not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

There was a brief pause.

_"Very well. Hermione and Draco, face each other and clasp hands and repeat the vows after me."_

Draco and Hermione faced each other and took each other's hands. Draco's hands were shaking slightly, so Hermione gave them a soft squeeze and a wink. Draco felt peace as he regarded the look of love and trust in her bright mocha eyes.

_"Do you, Draconis Alexander Malfoy, affirm a solemn oath to love, honor and cherish Hermione Jane Granger as long as you breathe life in this world?"_

"I, Draconis Alexander Malfoy, do affirm a solemn oath to love, honor and cherish Hermione Jane Granger for as long as I breathe life in this world."

_"Very well, place the ring on the fourth finger of your bride."_

When he slid the ring on her finger, a camera was heard again then soft, happy sniffling was heard from Kathy, Molly, Narcissa and Minerva. Lucius cleared his throat.

_"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, affirm a solemn oath to love, honor and cherish Draconis_ _Alexander Malfoy as long as you breathe life in this world?"_

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, do affirm a solemn oath to love, honor and cherish Draconis Alexander Malfoy as long as I breathe life in this world."

_"Very well, place the ring on the fourth finger of your intended."_

When she slid the ring on his finger, "_SNAP_" then sniffling was louder and even Harry and Ron cleared their throats.

_"Clasp hands again as I bless this union by a handfasting."_

Severus and Ginny stepped forward and wrapped a cord made of intertwined material from Hermione and Draco's robes, and a strand of their hair. Albus tapped his wand on the cord. More cameras were heard, and then it tightened around their wrists, glowed brightly then disappeared. Hermione and Draco felt a warm sensation pass through their bodies from the top of their heads to the tip of their toes. Albus kissed both their foreheads, grasped them by their shoulders turned them towards the guests.

_"On this joyous day, I pronounce this couple husband and wife and wish them a long, happy life and the blessings of many children. Draco, by all means, kiss your lovely bride."_

Not hearing the flashing and clicking of cameras, Draco embraced Hermione and gave her one of her favorite smoldering kisses. Yes, Hermione catalogued kisses. There were no kisses she disliked, but rather varying levels of pleasure.

Draco had a lifetime to discover her many quirks. Those present burst out in applause. Narcissa announced the reception in the dining room. It felt wrong to call it merely a room it was so large. Twenty people could fit comfortably around the long table, which was pushed to the side by the wall. She had apparently learned a lot over the course of the term; she had a feast catered for the day. Lucius brought up a dozen bottles of the best wine from the wine cellar. The feast was arranged buffet style.Turkey and roast beef were the main course; seasoned vegetables accompanied it; topped off with various pies and puddings. Severus and Kathy rolled out a three tiered three-tiered wedding cake to the applause of the guests.

Hermione and Draco cut the symbolic first piece and fed each other. Hermione slowly licked the glittering gold icing off Draco's index finger when he fed her a slice.

"Cut that out, or we won't make it to the honeymoon," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Hey! Wait for the honeymoon!" Harry called out.

They then toasted each other, drinking apple juice out of the bride and groom labeled goblets then toasted the guests. Hermione and Draco wriggled their eyebrows at everyone, shrugging.

"Should I tell them?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see the look on Weasley's face," Draco said.

"Here goes," Hermione said, drinking the rest of her juice.

"Before the party starts, I'd like to say a few words," Hermione said. "First off, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for use of your lovely home. Second, thank you mum for all that you have done to make this day happy for me, for both of us. To all the guests, thank you for being here today. I know this came as a surprise to all of you, but to us the logical next step in our lives, which brings me to another matter."

She set her glass down and smirked at everyone.

"I have good news for all of you."

Which was everyone besides Albus, Minerva and Severus, and secretly, Ginny already knew.

"I'm pregnant, and the baby is due in January."

She smiled at Draco and waited for everyone to do the math. It was Harry who spoke up first after counting on his fingers.

"But that would mean-," Harry said standing up.

"Yes, I'm two months along," Hermione said.

Harry sunk back into his chair.

"But we were at Hogwarts two months ago," Ron said.

Seconds later he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. _Lavender was right_! he mourned silently.

Ginny snorted. "Wow, he can do math."

Hermione put her hands on the table and leaned forward. "We knew all about that horrid wager going on at Hogwarts. Did you think that all of you could outsmart the two of us?" Hermione said, kissing Draco's cheek.

The look on everyone's faces was priceless.

"Let's dance!" Draco called out.

Back in the solarium, Lucius started music from the biggest home music system that money could buy. Buckets of cooled champagne and finger food were placed around the room.

"The bride and groom will now have their dance," Lucius said.

Hermione and Draco came together in the middle of the solarium and started dancing when the music started.

_The whispers in the morning, of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now as I look in your eyes  
I hold on to your body, and feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender, a love that I could not forsake _

Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times, It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am 'cause I am always by your side

Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something, somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly- the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

_Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
_

_We're heading for something, somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

Everyone was touched at the sight of the couple in the middle of the floor. They were wrapped around each other, Hermione's head on Draco's chest, his face buried in her hair, murmuring in her ear. They were gently swaying side to side, lost in each other.

_What a perfect song_! Ginny thought.

_It's good to see her so happy_! Harry thought. _She's gonna be a mum!_

_So what that I lost 240 galleons, look at them! Hermione never looks at anyone they way she looks at Malfoy!_ Ron thought.

Narcissa and Kathy gave each other a hug and tapped their champagne glasses against each other. After years of unhappiness and uncertainty, their children were happy.

_With a grandchild on the way!_ the two grandmothers gushed.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Becoming_**

_Chapter 13_

After two hours of dancing, talking, laughing and drinking, the newlyweds announced that they had a flight to catch.

"A flight?" Ron asked.

Of course he thought of a broom. _Hermione wouldn't get on a broom, much less pregnant!_

"Yes. We are flying on an airplane to Hawaii," Hermione said.

"First class," Draco added.

He and Hermione made their way to the doors of the room amidst hugs and handshakes, promising to owl Ginny as soon as they got back.

Their bags were already packed, so it was just a matter of loading the old station wagon, waving good-bye to everyone and driving off.

"Whew! Thought we would never get out of there," Draco said, watching Hermione drive. "You're going to have to teach me to drive, you know."

She patted his thigh. "Yes dear."

At Heathrow, Hermione shook her head at the old sputtering car that shuddered after she turned it off.

"You're just going to leave it here for a week?" Draco asked.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and someone will steal it," Hermione aid. "Or I'll get really lucky and a meteor will fall right on it."

Back at the manor, Kathy and Severus talked with the Malfoys. Everyone was welcome to stay as long as they liked, there was more than enough food and drink. The Malfoys appreciated the company, and were eager to show how they were transitioning to living as Muggles. Arthur was the first to approach Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, congratulations on a fine wedding," Arthur said.

Lucius nodded.

"Everything is well with you?" Arthur said.

"Yes, quite well, as you can see."

"No more unpleasant visits from the Ministry?" Arthur asked.

"Thankfully, no."

"Good to hear. I received a strongly worded letter from your new daughter-in-law regarding my son. I feel the need to apologize for his behavior."

Lucius nodded again. "On my wife's behalf, I thank you. She was quite distressed to be treated so distastefully."

"And you Lucius?"

"I am accustomed to it, so it made little difference to me."

Severus and Narcissa observed Arthur talking to Lucius.

"We are doing better than we hoped for, so Lucius is not as unhappy with the Ministry as he could be," Narcissa said.

"But you chose to have your magic stripped," Severus said.

"In light of today's happy event, we would have been foolish to choose Azkaban. We would have missed seeing our son so happy, and now we look forward to a grandchild." Narcissa said. "We are still not accustomed to not having magic, but as you can see, we are not suffering as we would have in that wretched prison."

Severus was examining the large, elaborate stereo system in the solarium. He understood the on/off button and the volume but not much else. He felt a hand on his arm.

"I just wanted to thank you before I leave for what you did for my Hermione today," Kathy said.

Severus nodded. "I was a bit surprised when she asked. As with most of my students, I was under the impression that she hated me."

"Hermione hate you?" Kathy said then chuckled. "Hermione is incapable of hate, professor. She may have fought like a warrior that day against that Volmeedort character, and she lashes out from time to time with that sharp tongue of hers, but she has a gentle soul."

"I can only hope that I was an acceptable substitute."

The next morning, a collective gasp of surprise was heard around the breakfast tables of wizarding Britain when _The Daily Prophet _arrived.

**WEDDING OF THE YEAR**

Story by Simon Havelock

_In a stunning turn of events, Gryffindor war hero Hermione Granger, recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was wed to the prince of Slytherin houseHouse, Draco Malfoy yesterday at noon. From a source that wishes to remain anonymous, it is reported that the new Mrs. Malfoy is due to have the couple's first child in January. The anonymous source also stated thatstated "you never saw two people more in love than Hermione and Draco."_

_The guest list for the small, intimate ceremony, in an undisclosed location, was attended by friends of the bride: "Golden Trio" friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, The Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly along with three other Weasley siblings and Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts. A friend of the groom, Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts, also attended. Albus Dumbledore, Chief Mugwump, Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts performed the ceremony. The newlyweds are reportedly honeymooning in the state of Hawaii, a series of islands off the west coast of America in the Pacific Ocean. This reporter hopes to secure an interview with the newlyweds in the near future._

_For more about Hermione Malfoy, please see page 3._

_For more about Draco Malfoy, please see page 3._

_For more about the bride's wedding robe, see the "Society" section._

_For more about Hawaii, see page 12._

"I knew it!" Lavender Brown exclaimed, knocking over her glass of juice.

"Knew what?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Hermione and Draco!" Lavender said, thumping at the paper with her finger. "I knew she was pregnant!"

Mrs. Brown had no idea what her daughter was talking about.

"They did an article about her robe?" Lavender said, flipping to the society section.

The article about the wedding spawned half a dozen others. Over the next week, the following article headlines were seen from The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler:

**THEY DIDN'T CHOOSE AZKABAN- THE REAL STORY OF LUCIUS AND NARCISSA MALFOY**

**THE STORY OF KATHY GRANGER, MUGGLE MOTHER OF A WAR HERO**

**RELUCTANT HERO, SEVERUS SNAPE**

**MUGGLE HOTSPOTS- JUST HOW POPULAR ARE THEY?**

**LEMON DROPS AND TWINKLING EYES- A CHAT WITH ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**A POTTER-PARKINSON WEDDING PERHAPS?**

Two days after the wedding, Severus received an owl from Draco.

_Godfather-_

_Please get the enclosed letter to Mother and Father. The way Muggle post works, we will be back before it gets to them. I swear to God, Merlin, Buddha and bloody Santa Claus that I will never use an "airplane" as a mode of transportation again, as long as I have breath in my body. No one could explain to me how the monstrous metal contraption actually stays in the air! We stopped in places called New York City, Dallas, and Los Angeles, finally landing in Hawaii. I was sick for half a day upon arrival, putting a damper on our immediate honeymoon activities. My back hurt, my stomach was upset the entire flight and don't get me going about "airplane food." I would have expected more from first class. The bright part of the trip was Hermione reminding me that first class passengers got free drinks, so the torture was bearable. Upon arrival in our hotel room, my darling wife had the foresight to pack plenty of potions to relieve me of the "jet lag" as it is called. We will be returning by port key June 18. Give Mother my love-_

_Draco_

Kathy got a letter from Hermione:

_Aloha! _

_I've instructed my owl to stay at the house in case you need to use her. Mum, you have to see Hawaii! The Bahamas have nothing on it! The flight was terribly long, and poor Draco was miserable the whole flight. He suffered from an awful case of jet lag the day we arrived, but I packed some potions ahead of time to help with it. Our room opens up to a fabulous beach, and there is a Jacuzzi on the patio of our room as well. It's so romantic at night, when the tiki torches are lit, the waves are crashing against the beach and the moon-the biggest I've ever seen it- is sparkling against the water. Even the sand sparkles! I think I'm entering the "eating like a pregnant woman" phase. I feel like devouring everything in sight and having a few odd food cravings. Speaking of which, room service just arrived with dinner. We'll visit with souvenirs when we get back on June 18._

_Love, Hermione and Draco_

The newlyweds took port-key all the way back to Britain. Hermione promptly threw up on arrival at the Ministry international port-key point. A squib janitor looked on in disgust.

"Sorry," Hermione croaked.

She cast a cleaning charm with her wand then the two made their way to Heathrow to get her car. At the car park, the car was not there. They went to airport personnel who reported that it had not been towed but suggested that the authorities be called to report the possible theft of her car. She shrugged and they left the airport.

"You don't seem too disappointed," Draco said.

"About that car? No. Just gives me an excuse to get a new one." Hermione shrugged.

"The Leaky Cauldron isn't far from here, why don't we head there," Draco said.

"Great! Mum is expecting us sometime today," Hermione said.

Hermione hailed a taxi that dropped them off at a shop a block from the wizarding pub.

"We need to use the floo, Tom," Hermione said, giving him a couple of galleons.

"Sure thing lass," Tom said, gesturing to the fireplace.

People around the pub were murmuring and pointing to the couple, so they left quickly. Seconds later, they were in the Granger living room.

"Mum, we're home!" Hermione called out.

"In the kitchen!" Kathy called out.

They went to the kitchen were Kathy was doing something with a large spanner under the sink.

"Times like this I wish John was here," she mumbled and crawled from beneath the sink. She smiled at the tanned, relaxed couple and smiled, embracing her daughter then Draco in a hug.

"You look like you enjoyed yourselves," Kathy said, taking a good look at them.

"We sure did mum," Hermione said, eyes shining at Draco as she said it.

"We have souvenirs for you," Draco said.

"I also feel the need to tell you that the wagon was probably stolen," Hermione said.

"You left it at Heathrow? For a whole week?" Kathy asked.

Hermione nodded.

"That was very naughty of you," Kathy said. "Did you report it to the authorities?"

"Mum, that car is as good as gone," Hermione said.

They next visited the Malfoys, entertaining them with Draco's "torturous" flight experience and stories of Hawaii.

"You will stay for dinner, won't you?" Narcissa asked.

They couldn't help but say yes when they saw the hopeful look on Narcissa's face.

"Can we stay the night?" Draco asked.

"Of course, you needn't ask," Lucius said. "This is your home."

"Speaking of which, where do you two plan on settling down?" Narcissa asked.

"We don't know yet," Draco replied. "We were thinking about Hogsmeade. It would be easier on Hermione as she gets further along, seeing as she will be at Hogwarts during the week," he said.

"When does that start?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm to report to the Headmaster two weeks before the start of term," Hermione said. "During the summer, I'll only be studying at the Ministry 3 days of the week."

"Why don't you stay here in the meantime, during the summer, until you procure a home?" Lucius asked.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"Only if we aren't intruding," Hermione said.

"Don't be silly, it's just the two of us here," Narcissa said.

Hermione went to bed early, tired from the large dinner and the trip back home. Draco sat in the solarium, nursing a glass of wine and looking out over the grounds and the clear starry night. He heard Lucius clearing his throat at the door.

"Yes Father?"

"The photographs from your wedding came back yesterday," Lucius said.

Draco turned around to see him standing there with an envelope. He rose from the chair and took the offered envelope then returned to his seat. He took the pictures out and smiled as he looked at them.

"May I sit?" Lucius asked politely.

"I guess," Draco said casually, flipping through the pictures, chuckling at one.

Lucius helped himself to a glass of wine.

"Draco, you are to be congratulated on a fine wedding," Lucius said.

"Hermione was the star," Draco said. "I'm the lucky one."

"I feel the same way about your mother," Lucius said. "She has stood by me all these years, despising what I was doing, but never despising me."

"And yet, here she is, standing by you- a convicted criminal, stripped of her magic," Draco said wryly.

"A fate I deserved, but not her," Lucius conceded. "I can imagine how much you loathe me."

"I don't loathe you father, _not anymore_."

"Anymore? So you did at one time," Lucius said.

"Yes, last term. I hated that you, Lucius Malfoy, could be so..so..stupid to follow someone like Voldemort! I knew Potter's power, knew that that scaly bastard didn't have a chance and I was planning your funeral. And when I started having feelings for Hermione, then met her parents, I thought of how ignorant you were to…..want to rid our world of such good people!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, I've had nothing but time to see how stupid and ignorant I was. It's hard for an arrogant man like me to admit that," Lucius said. "Hermione is an attractive, intelligent, loving young lady- everything I could hope for you."

Draco could only listen in silent wonder.

"I was so blind to what everyone else saw. You didn't take the path I took, thanks to your mother, Severus, and Hermione. I should have been the one to guide you," Lucius said. "Thanks to you, _and Hermione_, honor will be brought back to the name of Malfoy."

"If only grandfather could hear you know," Draco quipped.

"I can only speculate that he is turning in his grave at the life I've led the past twenty years. Yes, your grandfather was arrogant. Yes, he didn't care for Muggles, but he would have never stooped to the levels I have."

"You mean become a puppet for an insane, maniacal, reptilian freak who used unforgivables for fun?" Draco stated. "_An animal who thought that people like Hermione and her mother didn't deserve to live?_" he finished quietly.

"Yes, if your grandfather was here, he would have taken me to Azkaban himself," Lucius said.

"Well, what's past is passed, as Kathy says. You know better now, I know better now, and have the future to look forward to," Draco said, finishing his wine. "We're bringing a baby into a Voldemort-free world."


	14. Chapter 14

**Becoming**

_Chapter 14_

_**August 1, 2007**_

At breakfast at the manor, everyone looked on in amusement as Hermione ate her usual morning feast before heading to the Ministry. Her Muggle Studies work-study program was going well. She was currently working on a required genealogy project.

"How's your project coming?" Draco asked as Hermione finished off her second glass of milk, gesturing for the pitcher for a refill. Lucius passed it to Draco, who filled her glass.

"Fine I guess. Nothing spectacular in the Granger-McIlvane line," Hermione said.

"You may peruse the charts of the Malfoy line if you wish, as a reference," Lucius said.

"The Black line as well," Narcissa added.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind," Hermione said.

She wiped her mouth and pushed her chair back. At three months along in pregnancy, she had a modest bulge and a glow about her. Draco could do nothing but adore her. He stood up and helped her to her feet. She kissed his cheek.

"I'll be going to the library in London to use their computers after the morning meeting, it will help," Hermione said and the two left the dining room.

"Did you eat that much carrying Draco?" Lucius asked Narcissa, gesturing the three plates Hermione had used.

"Yes dear, I did," Narcissa said, patting his hand.

Draco came back into the dining room and started clearing the table.

"What are your plans today Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Meeting with an apothecary owner who's looking to sell his business," Draco said. "Severus has indicated his interest as well, so we might go into it together."

"Outstanding," Lucius said. "So I take it Potter was unable to wheedle you into Magical Law Enforcement?"

"It's not my cup of tea, I've had enough excitement for a lifetime," Draco said. "I actually want to be here for my daughter or son."

Draco met Hermione for lunch at a deli in Diagon Alley. Hermione found a deli that made "perfect sandwiches" in her opinion. Food was a big deal, so no one argued with her. They walked into the deli and went to the counter.

"Hermione! Draco!" was heard from behind them.

They turned to see Harry and Ginny in a booth waving at them.

"You go see them, I'll order," Draco said.

He knew what she wanted because she ordered the same thing every time she came here for lunch. Hermione got to their table. Ginny hopped up and hugged her.

"Herms, you got bigger!" Ginny said. "You look fabulous!"

"Yeah, you look great, we haven't seen you since the wedding," Harry said. "Sit, please."

Hermione sat down and looked to the counter. Draco was paying the cashier and brought their drinks. An extra large milk for Hermione and a grape juice for Draco.

"Hermione, you never drink milk," Harry noted.

"I do now," Hermione said, taking a huge gulp, leaving a milk mustache. "Can't get enough."

"By the gallon," Draco commented.

He chuckled and wiped the milk mustache from her lips with a napkin then kissed her cheek. A waiter arrived with their trays. A foot long meatball hero sandwich with all the toppings, a large basket of chips, chocolate chip cookies and fruit salad for Hermione, and a simple ham and cheese sandwich for Draco.

"Wow Hermione, you going to eat all that?" Harry asked.

"Just watch," Draco said.

Hermione groaned in bliss when she took a bite of the sub.

"So what are you two doing here?" Draco asked.

"Lunch date," Harry said.

"Arg-ew-thew-gong-ot?" Hermione asked as she chewed.

Ginny snorted, this from Britain's premier manner minder.

"Yes, we are going out," Ginny said.

"What about Pansy?" Hermione asked, no longer chewing.

"We broke it off not long after your wedding," Harry said. "Apparently, I was just a school thing."

"Interesting, last I heard, she was thinking of the names of your children," Hermione quipped.

"Ha ha Mione," Harry said, tossing a napkin at her.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Hermione asked.

"Since June 20th," Harry said.

"You do look sweet together," Hermione said.

"So what's up with you two?" Ginny asked.

Draco told them about the apothecary and Hermione told them about her work-study program and apprenticeship to start later in the month.

"I'll be teaching the third year Arithmancy classes, and assisting Professor Vector with the rest," Hermione said proudly. "On top of studies, of course."

"How's Auror training Potter?" Draco asked.

Hermione took another inhumanly large bite of her sub.

"A lot of classes in advanced dueling techniques," Harry said. "They throw rough stuff at us trainees to weed out those who don't have the stomach for it."

"What do they do with the ones that don't make it?" Hermione asked.

"They train them for duty at Azkaban, or as Ministry police, or interrogators," Harry said. "Magical Law Enforcement has lots of positions, being an Auror isn't for everyone."

When lunch came to an end, Hermione told Ginny, "Owl me, would you? We can get together for dinner or something."

"Sure thing Herms, take care of yourself and the little one," Ginny said, hugging Hermione.

Draco put some cookies in a take-away bag for Hermione and the two left the deli hand-in-hand.

"Harry, you remembered the exact day we had our first date? That's sweet," Ginny said, kissing him.

Narcissa was in the kitchen taking rolls out of the oven when Hermione burst in the front door, calling out for Draco.

"He hasn't made it home quite yet," Narcissa said, coming from the kitchen, stopping in surprise at the sight of Hermione.

She looked excited about something, hair disheveled, her satchel stuffed haphazardly with papers. She couldn't stand still. Lucius came from the parlor.

"Did something happen today?" Narcissa asked.

"Let me get some milk first and I'll explain," Hermione said.

In the kitchen she summoned a glass while opening the fridge for the milk pitcher.

"I found out something absolutely brilliant today in my genealogy project! Mum will flip!" Hermione said. "Can she come over?"

"Of course," Lucius said.

"I've made enough for dinner," Narcissa said diplomatically.

Of course she did, Hermione had a huge appetite to appease.

"Great, let me call her," Hermione said, digging for her cell and went to the parlor. "Hey mum, I really want you to come to the manor for supper this evening. You remember that genealogy project of mine? I found something absolutely brilliant from your line. Yes mum, the McIlvane line. Yes mum, I'm bigger. You'll come? Great, see you soon."

"What is the news?" Narcissa said.

"I'll tell when everyone is here," Hermione said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Draco arrived at home the same time Kathy drove up.

"Kathy, what a pleasant surprise. Joining us for dinner?" Draco said, opening the door for her.

"Yes, apparently something exciting happened that I just have to know," Kathy said.

"We're home!" Draco called out.

Hermione met them in the foyer, kissing Draco then hugging her mother.

"Dinner's ready," Hermione said. "Your mum made the biggest meatloaf I've ever seen!"

When dinner was over, Kathy tossed her napkin aside. "Now pumpkin, what is this big news that caused me to make a hour long trip?"

Hermione grinned and hurried from the room, returning a minute later with her trusty leather satchel, the very one she had when she started Hogwarts. Kathy recognized it; John got it for her, stamped with "HJG" on the side. With a wave of her wand, she banished the mess from the table to the kitchen and arranged the papers on the table.

"Pumpkin, I really don't understand all this," Kathy said.

"Okay, this pile is Daddy's ancestors," Hermione said. "Did you know his line were knights at one time? The last knight of his line, a member of some order called the Order of Saint-John died in 1325 from wounds suffered while fighting the Turks. Then in 1756 one ancestor was even a duke! After that, the line became politicians and businessmen."

"Noble ancestry, to be sure," Lucius said.

"Are you certain?" Kathy asked.

"About research? Mum, it's me, the know-it-all queen of research and I've been working on it all summer," Hermione said. "But that's not the best part, mum, _your_ line made me want to faint."

She scooted another pile in front of her mum.

"Mum, how much do you know about the women of your line?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Kathy said. "I know the McIlvanes are Scotch, and the furthest I can recall being passed down is that my great-grandmother was the wife of a farmer."

"Yes, that much is true," Hermione said, pointing to a spot on the paper. "After cross-checking the Muggle and the British Ministry of Magic genealogy, I can confirm that the grandmother of your great-grandmother was a witch."

The room fell silent.

"Pumpkin, if that were the case, don't you think the knowledge that this person had magical powers would have been passed down?" Kathy said. "That's what, five generations? So you mean to tell me that this woman had-" Kathy said.

"Jillian Campbell-McIlvane," Hermione interrupted.

"How come no one knew until now?" Kathy said.

"Perhaps I can help with that point. In those times, those that claimed magical abilities were seen as a threat, or freaks, so the abilities were probably kept secret," Lucius said.

"That much is true, however, this woman was killed by her Muggle husband's family when she confessed to being a witch," Hermione said.

"So the magic simply skipped five generations of women until you were born?" Kathy asked.

"I have no idea mum," Hermione said. "For all we know, grandma may have been a witch."

Kathy snorted.

"Laugh if you will mum," Hermione said. "_You_ may be able to do magic and just don't know it."

"Pumpkin, don't you think I would have figured that out before now?" Kathy asked.

"If the line after this Campbell woman was never put on the Ministry of Magic register, then no, I'll wager that it never entered any one's mind," Narcissa said. "Especially if no one talked about it."

"With your permission mum, the Ministry can locate the grave of this Campbell woman and do some sort of magical indicator at the grave to confirm if she was a witch or not," Hermione said.

"My permission?" Kathy asked.

"As the only remaining ancestor, your permission is needed," Hermione said. "It will take a while to find, however. There are six possible places where she could have been buried; and that is if she wasn't buried in a private ceremony in a backyard somewhere. Records for the time are unclear."

"Wouldn't it be brilliant to find out if this Campbell witch went to Hogwarts?" Hermione said. She looked wide-eyed at Draco.

"So we're going to Hogwarts in the morning, I take it?" Draco asked.

After breakfast the next morning, Hermione and Draco went to Hogwarts, strolling down the corridors, remembering the good times (and bad) that were had inside the castle walls. They arrived at the gargoyle and waited. It really didn't matter that they didn't know the password; Dumbledore would somehow know that they were there.

They called out as many candy and snack names as they could think of, chuckling at the gargoyle's consternation.

"Ah, entertaining the gargoyle this morning?" was heard from behind.

They turned to see Dumbledore approaching. He smiled warmly at the newlyweds, hugging Hermione and shaking Draco's hand.

"Hermione dear, you look radiant," Albus said.

"And Mr. Malfoy, it appears that marriage and impending fatherhood agrees with you," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"It certainly does," Draco said, kissing her hand.

"Shall we have some tea in my office?" he ushered Hermione first, then Draco, waving his hand at the large door to his office. Hermione and Draco took seats across from the desk. Draco summoned a small pillow and put it behind her back.

"Now, what brings you here today?"

Hermione took a deep breath, displayed her genealogical research to Dumbledore and waited for his reaction.

"Hmm, curious. And you are certain of this?" he asked, gesturing her pile of work.

"It is intriguing indeed. What do you need of me?"

"I would like to see the Hogwarts class rolls from the late fourteen-hundreds," Hermione said.

Albus chuckled. "That's quite a request."

"Sir, it's really the only way I can be certain," Hermione pleaded.

"You misunderstand me, Hermione. Of course you can see the rolls, finding that particular roll is," he said then stopped. "You'll see. You will also need help, let me summon Severus, it's his free period and he loves a mystery."

"Thank you sir!" Hermione exclaimed.

"My pleasure," Albus said.

He went to the floo and summoned Severus.

"He will meet you in the archives room," Albus said. "But don't say I didn't warn you, you have an arduous task ahead of you."

Minutes later, they found that Dumbledore wasn't joking. Literally, a thousand years worth of school records was piled wall to wall, floor to ceiling.

"Now Mrs. Malfoy, what exactly are you seeking?" Severus asked.

Hermione showed her research to Severus.

"You research looks to be extensive," Severus said. "It will make the task easier."

Two hours later, a sneeze from Severus elicited a "bless you" from Hermione.

"If only," Severus quipped.

"I believe I have found something of use," Draco said.

Hermione hurried to him and watched him carefully open the leather-bound book.

"It appears to be a record of enrolled students, circa 1430," Hermione said.

She skimmed the names of all the years listed and found no Campbell listed. She frowned.

"Never fear, Miss Malfoy, this entire shelf encompasses the fourteen hundreds," Severus said.

Hermione wished she could cast a spell she knew to scan the books, but using charms on the extremely old books might damage them. All three name-hunters took books off the shelf, settling in for a long day.

At three in the afternoon, they heard Hermione gasp.

"L-look!" she squealed and pointed. "I found it!"

"Miss Jillian Campbell, of her sixth year, in the year…" was seen.

"Damn! I can't make out the column that lists her house, and this stupid book has no year listed," Hermione growled.

"Calm down pretty one, we can just look in the next book," Draco assured her.

_Hormones!_ Draco thought. From the smirk on his face, Severus was thinking the same thing.

Severus carefully took the next book off the shelf and gingerly turned the pages.

"Ah, here we are, seventh years," he said.

He followed the lines with his finger, narrowed his eyes at an entry and chuckled.

"This might be of interest to you," he said, handing the book to Hermione.

"Miss Gillian Campbell, Head Girl, of her seventh year, of House Slytherin, 1497," she said then stopped. "Oh good lord," she muttered. "Wait a minute! If she was Head Girl, her bio would be in Hogwarts, A History!" Hermione said.

"Her Head Girl portrait would be in the Head students' corridor as well," Severus added.

Hermione was biting her lip then nodded. "Library first."

She wanted to run to the library. She quickly waved at Madam Pince and headed straight for the historical section. She scanned the shelves for any edition of Hogwarts, A History beyond 1497 and took the first one she came to off the shelf.

Flipping to "Notable Students" she skimmed until she found "Campbell, Jillian" and sat down to read. Draco and Severus joined her. Hermione read the entry out loud.

**_Jillian Patricia Campbell- Slytherin House_**

**_Native of Glasgow, Scotland. _**

_**Father- Henry Campbell IV, Slytherin (pureblood)**_

_**Mother- Anna Potter, Gryffindor (pureblood)**_

_**Head Girl status for the 1497-98 term. **_

**_Miss Campbell was noted for having the highest marks in Divination from the previous 32 years upon leaving Hogwarts. Miss Campbell was betrothed to the noted Parkinson heir, Robert, of Slytherin, in what was to be a highly anticipated marriage between two of the oldest and most powerful pureblood families. For unknown reasons, the betrothal was voided upon her leaving Hogwarts, and Miss Campbell wed a Muggle farmer, Angus McIlvane a year later. In 1504, after giving birth to two girls, Jillian McIlvane nee Campbell, aged 24, was murdered by the family of her husband when she confessed to witchcraft. Fearing the death of his two daughters, Angus McIlvane fled Glasgow with the two girls. Nothing more is known of this sad story, and to this day the fate of the two daughters remains a mystery._**

**_For more, see the book Scottish Witch Hunts of the 1500's by Anthony Smythe._**

Hermione let the book fall to the table with a quiet thump. They let her contemplate what she had read for a minute. Admittedly, they were surprised too.

"Draco, hand me a parchment please?" Hermione said. "I have to copy this."

She was quiet as she charmed a section of the book to copy to the parchment.

"I don't know whether to be amused or horrified, or both," Hermione said a few minutes later.

"Well, if Potter was possibly a distant relation of mine, I would be horrified as well," Severus said.

Draco laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I need to confirm something before I break the news to Harry that we might be distant cousins," Hermione said.

She went to a shelf, picked _Noted Wizard Family Histories, L-S_ and took it to the table. She flipped to the "P", read then nodded.

"Yep, Anna Potter married Henry Campbell IV and had a daughter, Jillian. There are no more females listed after her on the chart," Hermione said.

She found Harry's name at the bottom of the Potter page and traced his line until she came to Jacob N. Potter, brother of Anna Campbell nee Potter.

"So Potter is your distant, although very distant, _cousin_," Draco said.

"Many of the oldest wizarding families are intertwined in this manner," Severus said.

"Do you want to see the "W" book?" Draco teased.

"Oh please no, I've had enough for one day," Hermione said, rubbing her temples.

On the way to the corridor where the Head Student's portraits were found, the three were joined by Albus. Hermione handed him the copy of the article from the book.

"Take care of what you say. The spirit of the portrait will only have the knowledge of herself up until the time the portrait was commissioned," he said.

"We understand," Hermione said.

"Now, let's say hello to your great-great-great grandmother," Albus chuckled and they stepped into the corridor. In front of the Head Student's common room, Hermione groaned.

"There are hundreds of them! How are we supposed to find her?" she asked.

Albus stepped forward, cleared his throat and announced, "Will Miss Jillian Campbell please make her presence known?"

"Ahem, how may I help you, Headmaster?" was heard from behind them.

The group turned around, and directly across the hallway a pretty young woman in a portrait did a curtsey for the group. Hermione slowly stepped forward, drawn to the portrait. She drew closer, and noticed that she and the woman in the portrait had the same eyes.

_The same nose too!_ Hermione thought.

"Miss, I don't mean to scold, but m'mum always said that it was uncomely to stare," Jillian said.

Hermione turned her head around to beckon Draco closer.

"I apologize," Hermione said. "You are Miss Jillian Campbell?"

"I am, and you are Miss Hermione Granger, Head Girl from the previous term, and a Gryffindor?" she smirked. "Don't be so surprised miss, I saw you everyday a dozen times a day."

"She's right," Draco commented.

"And you must be a Malfoy, I can tell from the hair," Jillian said, nodding to Draco.

"Yes, he's my husband, Draco," Hermione said.

"Please forgive my forwardness miss, but you seem familiar to me, in a way," Jillian said. "We have similar eyes."

Hermione turned around again and asked Albus, "How much can I say?"

"As little or as much you feel necessary," Albus said.

"Very well," Hermione said. She faced Jillian again. "You miss, are apparently my great-great-great grandmother."


	15. Chapter 15

**Becoming**

_Chapter 15_

"That cannot be possible," Jillian said. "I am to be wed to a Parkinson. It is well known that they pay handsomely to have their _male essence,_" Jillian said, blushing even in the portrait, "...charmed to enable only male children born."

Hermione looked back at the group in question.

"You mean they messed with sperm?" Hermione asked.

"_Well, I never_," Jillian scolded, softly.

"As distasteful as it sounds, up until the early 1800's, it was common practice," Severus said.

"It sounds absurd, some stuff should be left to nature," Hermione said.

"I agree," Draco said, patting Hermione's belly.

"Now back to Jillian," Hermione said, facing her again. "You didn't marry Robert Parkinson."

"You lie. I have known Robert since we were small children, promised to each other at birth, and officially betrothed upon my 17th birthday."

"No Miss Campbell, I am not lying to you. I'll swear a Wizard's Oath to it. I have been doing a genealogical study for months for the Ministry, studied many family trees and have made some interesting discoveries," Hermione said earnestly. "I'm many things Miss Campbell, but a liar is not one of them. Not over something like this," Hermione said, holding up a stack of parchment.

"Let me, for a moment, pretend to believe you. Why did I _not_ marry Robert?" Jillian asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Hermione said.

"What? A Gryffindor afraid?" Jillian suggested.

Hermione tilted her chin up. She stood face-to-face with Voldemort; a silly Slytherin portrait would not get the best of her. She stepped closer to the portrait, smirking back at it.

"I assure you, Miss Campbell, that this Gryffindor fears nothing. The simple truth is this: it is not known why your engagement to Robert was broken."

"Your standing here indicates that I indeed had children. Whom did I wed?" Jillian asked.

Hermione turned around again and shrugged at Albus. He stepped forward.

"Miss Campbell, please understand our hesitation to reveal what occurred after you left this school," Albus said kindly. "It might be a little difficult for you to hear."

"Surely Headmaster, it cannot be that bad. Additionally, I'm not convinced that this whole episode is not a ruse of some sort."

_She's a Slytherin all right! _Hermione thought.

"Aside from that, what can be done? It's been hundreds of years since my time," she said. "What's done is done."

"Very well," Albus said. "Hermione, proceed."

"According to your Hogwarts, A History biography, a year after you left Hogwarts, you married a Muggle," Hermione said.

"That cannot be. What would possibly possess me to wed a Muggle?"

"Again, nothing is known of the reason why," Hermione said.

"Well, what was this Muggle's occupation?" Jillian asked haughtily. "Surely he must have been a Muggle of some notoriety for me to wed."

"He was a farmer," Hermione smirked.

"Pardon? _A farmer?_ Was I insane?" Jillian hissed. Hermione started to say something else but was stopped by Jillian, "yes, I know, no one knows why."

"You had two daughters with this man, named Angus McIlvane," Hermione said.

"Well, at least something good came of this union," Jillian said. "I cannot imagine what my parents thought of all this."

"They disowned you when you broke off your engagement to Robert Parkinson," Draco said.

Jillian threw her hands up. The worst was yet to come.

"The family of your husband…" Hermione said but stopped.

"The family what, Miss Malfoy?" Jillian pressed.

Hermione gave Draco, Severus and Dumbledore one last look.

"They put you to death for confessing to witchcraft," Hermione said quietly.

"Confessing to witchcraft? _Death_?" Jillian exclaimed. "What did I have to confess to? Surely they knew that I was…" she said then stopped.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Hermione said. "I wish I knew more of the story. All of this might make more sense."

Jillian had her back turned to the quiet gathering. "So I am to believe that I left Robert Parkinson, wed a Muggle farmer whose family killed me, and no one knows what became of my daughters?"

"I'm still trying to…" Hermione said.

Jillian turned around to the group again with a sad smile. "There's no need. You are here; evidently my daughters lived to have children of their own."

"The Ministry is currently trying to locate your grave to do some kind of test over it," Hermione said. "Your magical signature will still resonate after five hundred years."

"If you will excuse me," Jillian said and nodded to the group.

She placed the chair in the portrait facing away from them then sat down and sighed.

"We'll just come back some other time," Hermione said softly to Draco. "I'm tired and hungry."

"Please let me know if my final resting place is located," Jillian said quietly, still facing away from the group.

Hermione and Draco returned to Malfoy Manor. Hermione was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open.

"You tell them," Hermione said to Draco, waving him away.

She slowly made her way up the stairs.

"I might move our bedroom to the guest room downstairs so that she doesn't have to climb those stairs," Draco said thoughtfully. "Especially the further along she gets."

"How is Severus?" Lucius asked.

"He was a lot of help today," Draco said, walking to the den. He poured himself a brandy, then his father one.

"What happened?" Narcissa said.

Draco took the papers from Hermione's bag. "Mione's research was spot on, what we found today only confirmed it."

He explained the Campbell-Potter line and the biography from Hogwarts, A History.

"And you spoke with this Jillian?" Narcissa asked.

Draco nodded. "She resembles Hermione and Kathy that much is obvious. Jillian was sad when we left her portrait."

"I should say so," Malfoy said. "To come from such a distinguished line to have it end so tragically."

"Technically, it didn't end. Look at how powerful and smart Mione is! I'm thinking of hiring the best investigators and researchers money can buy to find out what happened the last five hundred years," Draco said. "They might come to a dead end, but they can still try."

_**August 17, 2007**_

"Mi, I know you're excited, but you need to eat," Draco said, scooting a plate of muffins her way. "Your favorite, banana nut."

She rolled her eyes, wondering when Draco exactly stated calling her 'Mi.' She plucked a muffin from the plate. "Admit it, you're excited too, _Dray_," she said.

Admittedly, he was. Today was her fourth month prenatal check up, and they would hopefully find out the sex of the baby today. She was also thrilled to be starting her apprenticeship the next day. Most of her and Draco's things had been already moved to Hogsmeade. Narcissa was sad at her leaving.

"We will be back on the weekends," Draco said. "Mi isn't a professor, so she really doesn't have to stay over the weekends."

"My mum expects visits too," Hermione said. "I've enjoyed the stay here."

Draco looked at his watch. "We had better get going." He assisted her to her feet and looked at his parents. "We'll get lunch while we're out."

"Is there anything you would like us to pick up while we're out?" Hermione asked.

"No dear, but thank you for asking," Narcissa said.

The happy couple smiled at the elder Malfoys and left the house by floo.

Narcissa was thankful for the time the two had been in the manor. As long as she could remember, the manor was always quiet, a little too quiet in her opinion. Brooding as well, considering the life that Lucius led. Lucius doted on her, and always tried to shield her from as much unpleasantness as possible. But really, how pleasant could the mood be when your husband was a Death Eater and there was nothing you could do about it? The life and laughter that Hermione brought to the manor was refreshing. Her varied tastes in music, her quirky sense of humor, and the unconditional love and affection she showered on Draco lifted her spirits.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucius patting her hand. "I know, pet. Those two are a breath of fresh air in this musty manor."

"I sometimes wonder what life would have been like had we had more children," Narcissa mused.

She rose from the table and started clearing away the breakfast dishes.

"I sometimes find myself wondering the same," Lucius said. "You know dear, you're only 40, many women have children-"

"Oh Lucius, stop teasing," Narcissa chuckled.

"Who said that I am teasing?" Lucius said.

Narcissa stopped, still holding plates. "You're serious aren't you?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like another child?" Lucius asked.

"Well, yes of course, I've always wanted another, but-" Narcissa said.

"But what?" Lucius asked.

"What of medical care? We no longer have access to St. Mungo's, " Narcissa asked.

"We can ask Hermione, she will know," Lucius said.

"I can just imagine the look on their faces when we ask," Narcissa said.

At St. Mungo's, Hermione and Draco were in a waiting area. A medi-witch peeked her head out of a door and called them.

She and Draco went to an examining room and shown seats. She was handed a gown to put on.

"You know the drill Hermione, the healer will be in shortly," the nurse said.

"Thanks Mary," Hermione said.

Ten minutes later, Hermione sat on the examining table chatting with Draco. A soft knock on the door revealed her obstetric healer wheeling in a large machine of some kind.

"Hey! An ultrasound machine!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes indeed. I could wave a wand and tell you the sex of your baby, but with this I can actually see him or her to ascertain that everything is progressing as it should," the healer said.

"You will actually be able to see inside her belly?" Draco asked.

The healer nodded. "Now Hermione, I will apply this gel to your abdomen, it will help the probe move smoothly on your stomach. The actual procedure will take ten minutes at the most."

He opened the front of her robe, squirted the gel on her abdomen and set the probe on her stomach. A series of soft thumps and swishes were heard.

"The heartbeat sounds strong," the healer said.

"That's the heartbeat?" Draco whispered.

The healer nodded and pushed some buttons on the machine.

"Now let's see if you are having a daughter or son," the healer said.

Draco squeezed her hand. This was the moment they had been waiting for. The healer moved the probe around her stomach, bringing his face closer, frowning.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Just a little more," the healer said.

He pushed another button, peered at the screen then chuckled.

"Well, my goodness. That explains the unusual weight gain."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you are having triplets," the healer said.

"What?" Draco asked, his voice raising an octave.

"Triplets, Mr. Malfoy, as in _three,_" the healer said.

They saw Hermione looking at the ceiling in shock. The healer gently shook her shoulder. This wasn't the first time he had seen that look on mothers of multiple births.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Th-th-three babies," Hermione mumbled.

"You will be monitored more closely from now on," the healer said. "I would like you to come in every two weeks vice the once a month from here on out. I will prescribe an increase to your prenatal vitamins. We will do an ultrasound during every appointment to keep an eye on the little ones. Now just give me another minute to tell what the sexes of these three are. Ah, here we go," he said.

He pointed to the screen and tapped on one of the little forms.

"The one here on the left is a girl," he said. "The middle one is a girl as well."

The tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"And the grand finale, the third appears to be a girl as well," the healer said with a smile.

"Three girls," Draco said breathlessly. "Three little angels, like their mother."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Mi, are you all right?"

"This is just a shock," Hermione said softly.

"I imagine so," the healer said, patting her shoulder. "As I said before, you will be monitored more closely. The last month, depending on the size of the babies and your condition, I will have you confined to bed."

"A month in bed?" Hermione asked.

"Believe me, by that time, you will thank me," the healer said. "Now, I'll leave you to get dressed. See the nurse for your new prenatal prescription and next appointment date. If you have any questions or feel the need to see me, don't hesitate to come in. In the Muggle world, this would be considered a high-risk pregnancy, but as a wizard, I will just say that I prefer to keep a closer eye on you."

"Thank you," Hermione said. Draco shook his hand.

"One last thing," the healer said. He pushed another button on the machine and a paper came out.

"A picture of the little ones," he said with a warm smile. "Congratulations by the way."

At the café they usually ate at, Hermione quietly ate her usual meal.

"Mi, are you all right?" Draco asked.

She nodded. That was the second time he had asked her that.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Of course I am. I just have to get used to the idea of having three at one time. Draco, this means three of everything," Hermione said. "If I make it that far."

"What kind of talk is that?" he asked, startled.

"Draco, look at me. I'm a small woman. This is going to be hard." Hermione said. "I'm scared."

"I am too. I marvel as your body changes, but I am worried about you," Draco said. "I'm going to suddenly be a father to three girls."

"Well, aren't we a pair?" Hermione said. "A scared Gryffindor and a scared Slytherin."

"We will get through this together, Mi. I promise you that. Just think, we get three daughters for the New Year," he said.

"Let's get back to the manor, I'm tired," she said.

Lucius and Narcissa were reading when the two floo-ed back to the parlor. They put their magazines down.

"Everything went well?" Narcissa said.

Hermione nodded. Draco guided her to a chair, fluffing a pillow at her back.

"You seem distressed," Lucius said.

"Not distressed exactly, just surprised," Hermione said.

Draco handed Narcissa the ultrasound printout.

"Here is a picture," Draco said. "Of them."

"Pardon? _Them_?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, three. Triplets," Hermione said.

"Gracious," Lucius said. Narcissa handed him the printout and he peered at it.

"They took this image from her?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, a Muggle device called an ultrasound," Hermione said.

"Fascinating," Lucius said.

"They are girls, by the way," Draco said proudly.

"All three?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded. Narcissa quickly wiped a tear that threatened to fall down her cheek.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Draco asked. "What did you do?" Draco demanded, turning to Lucius.

"Draco, I did nothing. Calm yourself. Your mother is perhaps a bit emotional from a discussion we had earlier," Lucius said.

"Yes, that reminds me," Narcissa said. "Hermione, what can you tell me about medical care for the homebound?"

"Doctors still make house calls, and most of the equipment used in hospitals or doctors offices are portable nowadays. Why, are you ill?" Hermione asked.

"No, nothing like that. Women still have babies at home, don't they?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, it's becoming trendy, in a way," Hermione said. "Again, why? You're not talking about me, are you? I have to have these babies at St. Mungo's, it safer that way."

"No, not you dear," Narcissa said gently. She looked at Lucius. "Me."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Draco asked.

"No son, I assure you, it is not," Lucius said.

"Oh good lord, are you pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"No, we were just exploring the avenues should we decide to conceive," Lucius said.

"When was the last time you saw a healer?" Hermione asked.

"Just before my trial," Narcissa said. "I was pronounced in perfect health."

"They wanted to be sure that we were healthy enough to stand trial," Lucius said wryly.

"Well, since you can no longer use St. Mungo's, home care from a Muggle obstetrician will be costly," Hermione said. "But it can be done."

_What am I saying_? Hermione thought. _They have enough money to buy a hospital. _

"Mother, Father, if you are serious, then go for it. No expense will be spared. I have to provide for three, what's one more?" Draco said.

Hermione yawned.

"Time for bed, my pretty one. You are not only eating for three, but sleeping for three as well. I'm glad I moved our room to the ground floor," Draco said, helping her to her feet.

"I'll be back," Draco said to his parents, walking Hermione to their room.

Twenty minutes later, Draco stood just outside the parlor, overhearing his parents talk.

"Three granddaughters, simply marvelous," Narcissa said.

"Never knew Draco had it in him," Lucius quipped.

Narcissa laughed.

"You should laugh more, pet," Lucius said warmly. "You're lovely when you do."

"So I'm monstrous when I'm not laughing?" Narcissa teased.

"You're lovely no matter what you do," Lucius said gently, correcting himself.

"That's better," Narcissa said softly. "Now Lucius, what would you really think of having a forty year old woman bearing your child?"

"The same thing I thought when you had Draco at 22," Lucius thought. "You are just as beautiful, just as alluring now at 40 that you were at 20."

_Smooth father, smooth_! Draco thought. _I have to remember that one!_

"Then why have we not shared a bed since before the trial?" Narcissa asked gently.

There was silence for over a minute. Lucius cleared his throat. "I have felt less a man since my magic was taken from me. I assumed that you saw me as less a man as well."

Draco stopped breathing. That was quite a revelation coming from his father.

He cast a transparency spell on the door so he could see in, purely out of morbid curiosity. Narcissa stood up and sat next to Lucius on the sofa, taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek.

"Lucius, I have never thought of you as anything less than a man. That day, at the Wizengamot, you held your head high and drank that potion that stripped your magic and you never batted an eye. You have admirably faced our circumstances like a man, and I'm certainly willing to see if it has affected your…virility," she said softly. "You and your notions."

_EEWW, is Mother trying to seduce Father? _Draco thought.

"Are you trying to seduce me, pet?" Lucius purred.

"I sincerely hope so," Narcissa chuckled. "Is it working?"

Draco stifled a laugh at the comment.

Lucius pulled Narcissa into his lap. "Why don't you find out?"

Draco quickly left the doorway, not wanting to see (but unfortunately knowing) where his mother's hand was heading. As he closed the door to the bedroom, he heard the door to the parlor locked shut. He saw Hermione raise her head from the pillow as he said a silencing spell for the room.

"I don't care to hear the noise from the two of them shagging in the parlor," Draco said.


	16. Chapter 16

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 16

_October 1, 2007_

Draco and Hermione read the letter from the Ministry investigators.

"No luck," Hermione said.

"They've only searched three graveyards," Draco said. "And I do have my own investigators on the case as well. How's Jillian?"

Hermione remembered her last visit to the portrait. A couple times a month she visited the portrait to update her on the investigation. Jillian was sullen for a while about what Hermione had revealed, but eventually resigned to what part the fates had played in her short life. Hermione also promised to bring her mother around to see her great-great-grandmother.

"Mum looks more like you than I do," Hermione said.

"Have you decided on names for the babes?" Jillian asked kindly.

"Yes, Julia, Jessica and Jillian," Hermione said proudly.

"Thank you, I'm honored," Jillian said with a small curtsy. "You are due in just over three months?"

Hermione nodded.

"How are your classes?" Jillian asked.

"Teaching is harder than I thought, and they're just third years," Hermione said ruefully and looked at her watch. "It's a great source of amusement for Professor Snape."

"You keep looking at the timepiece on your wrist," Jillian said.

"Yes, I have a healer's appointment soon," Hermione said.

"In that case, good day to you Madame," Jillian said with a curtsy. "May all be well with you."

Hermione smiled at her refreshing, age-old courtesy. "And with you as well Miss."

Draco was waiting for her at the ob-healer's office and tapped his watch when she came in the door. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I can't hurry these days Draco," she said and sat down. "How did the meeting go?"

"We closed the deal this morning," Draco said proudly.

Indeed, that morning, he and Severus had finalized the buy-out of an apothecary. Draco didn't really need to to work or need the money, but he did want to do something, to be involved in the goings- on of the Wizarding world. He and Severus had plans to expand the apothecary, bring it up-to-date to start making a meaningful profit. Severus was planning to patent several potion innovations and introduce them at the new shop.

Severus was not hurting for money; he had saved most of his salary from 21 years of teaching. He wasn't wealthy, but was comfortable. He wished to change the wealthy part. He received no inheritance, as his father had squandered what was left of the Snape fortune. All he received was Snape Manor at Spinner's End. What no one knew and would certainly be shocked to hear was that he wanted to leave a substantial fortune for an heir, if he ever managed to have one. He had a small glimmer of hope to have a child of his own, and didn't want the Snape line to end with him. He was willing to pay handsomely for a surrogate if necessary, but was still holding out hope for a willing woman to bear his children. Marriage wasn't a a prerequisite.

The first order of business was to come up with a new name for the shop. Severus did not agree with the existing name of the shop, it being "**_The Melting Cauldron_**." Draco thought it was amusing, but nonetheless agreed with Severus.

"The first order of business is to register a new name for the shop, any suggestions?" Draco said. "Then a complete inventory of the shop's contents and a thorough cleaning."

"Can we see it when we're done here?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely," Draco said.

Hermione placed her hand on her swollen stomach. "They're moving today."

"Madame Malfoy? The healer will see you now," a nurse said from the door.

After being poked and prodded for twenty minutes and an ultrasound, Hermione changed back into her clothes and the couple sat before the healer's desk.

"The little ones look good, a bit small but good," he said warmly.

"A bit small?" Draco said.

"Small babies are normal with multiple births," the healer said. "And given Hermione's petite size, it's not surprising."

He took a book from the shelf behind him and showed them pictures, comparing normal sized babies from a single birth in comparison to smaller babies from multiple births.

"The next two months will actually be a growth spurt for the babies," the healer continued. "As I mentioned before, the last month I will be prescribing bed rest, it will be best for you and the little ones."

"What about being...intimate? Is it safe now?" Hermione asked with a blush.

"Not only is it safe, but I recommend it. It will help keep you relaxed, keep those hormones flowing and will help maintain the emotional link between the two of you," he said. "Your body will let you know when you should stop, it might become a tad bit uncomfortable and tiring the closer you get to your due date, which is what we need to decide upon."

He flipped through an appointment book and continued. "I mentioned last month that I wished to surgically birth the babies, have you given any thought to it?"

"If it's the safest way," Hermione said.

"In your case, I believe it is," he said. "You will recover quicker too. I assure you that a magical c-section is nothing like a Muggle one."

He explained the procedure and offered a some dates the first half of January.

"I know how tired you will be by then, but I also know that you want the best for the babies; so I want you to carry them as long as possible," the healer said. "How does January tenth sound?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and nodded. "Sounds fine," Hermione said.

"Good," the healer said and marked his appointment book. "I have you scheduled for nine am, my first patient of the day."

"I still am terribly curious about how this all came about in the first place," Hermione said. "I have been doing genealogical research for months and have come across no multiple births in either of our lines."

The healer chuckled. "I won't launch into a day-long lesson of genetics and cellular biology, so I will give you my best professional explanation."

He took a breath. "Sometimes these things just happen."

Later, they were in Hermione's favorite deli and talked about the big day.

"It's kind of a relief to not have to wonder about the day," Hermione said. "We know that they are girls and when they'll be making their appearance. It's easier to prepare for them, if that's possible."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Something my mum told me. No matter how much you think you are prepared to be a parent, it isn't enough. You suddenly have total responsibility for a life, in our case three of them," Hermione said.

"Speaking of preparing, my mum is excited about about the baby shower," Draco said. "You're a sport for agreeing to have it at the manor."

"Well, our flat is too small for all the people on the invite list. I had thought of having it my mum's house, but like the wedding, we couldn't have your mum miss it."

At the old-new apothecary, Draco gave Hermione the grand tour. When they walked into the storage room, Hermione yelped and jumped when she spotted a mouse.

"Mi, come on," Draco said with a laugh. "You were face to face with Voldemort, and a little mouse scares you?"

Gryffindors were so easy and fun to rile.

"It didn't scare me, it just...surprised me is all," Hermione said primly.

"Surprise huh? I haven't seen you move like that in months," Draco teased.

"Get me back home and I can show you just how I can move," Hermione said softly.

"You asked the healer about intimacy," Draco said and pulled her close, nuzzling her ear. "I was wondering if you still thought about it, it's been awhile."

"I was wondering if you even liked my body anymore," Hermione said.

"Let's go so I can show you," Draco chuckled. "You and your notions."

Back at their flat, Draco led her into the bedroom and stood her in front of the mirror.

"What do you see?" Draco asked her.

"Puffy face and swollen ankles," Hermione said.

Draco kissed the back of her neck and slowly removed her cloak.

"Shall I tell you what I see?" he purred.

"Sure, I need a good laugh."

He muttered "Divesto" and suddenly Hermione was nude. She sighed at the sight of herself.

"I see your bright, contented eyes. The prenatal potions give your smooth, soft skin a glow. I wish I could spend all day with my face buried in your full, luscious breasts."

He kissed her shoulder and gently caressed her breasts and moved down her sides.

"I love the feel of these perfectly rounded hips," he whispered and pushed his erection to her ass, massaging her hips.

"Mostly, I see your belly growing with our girls, and think back to the love we made that brought them about. That's nothing more sexy than that, love."

He bent over and lightly kissed the bulge and looked into her tearful eyes and continued. "I am hot for you any time I'm around you, so don't even think for a second that I don't want you. I want you so much it aches."

He saw the heated look in her eyes. She was positively turned on. Now she said "Divesto" and he too was nude.

"I ache too," she whispered.

"Then let's ease our aches," Draco purred and led her to their bed. "Lay down love, let me please you."

He eased her on the bed, bent over and kissed her deeply while running his hands through her hair. She ran her hands up his arms and along his sides, smiling at the shudder it elicited from him. He moved to kissing her neck, caressing her breasts while she ran her fingertips around his chest. His mouth moved to her breasts, lightly working them with his lips and tongue, paying special attention to her nipples, which were now quite sensitive in pregnancy. She moaned softly and bucked her hips slightly. When he palmed her swollen, throbbing mound, she gasped and raked her nails across his chest.

"Like that do you?" he asked gently.

She responded by gently squeezing and stroking him, drawing him closer to her.

He stood up, closed his eyes and put his head back and let her stroke him, until she caused to him to raise up on his toes when she suddenly took him in her mouth. He suddenly hunched over and put a hand under her chin.

"I want to be inside you when I come," he said softly.

He urged her to lay back down, took hold of her hips and drew her to him. The bed was high enough so that his hips were level with the top of the bed, so he could slide in with no trouble. She arched her back and Draco shuddered with the first thrust. For her safety and comfort, he resisted the urge to treat her to the robust sex they were used to, instead pulling out and thrusting with slow, deep strokes. Her eyes were closed and she was whispering incoherently. He gripped her hips, put his head back again and continued with slow, deep deliberate thrusts.

Hermione was feeling so good and suddenly sexier than she had in a while. She opened her eyes and was enthralled at the sight above her. Draco had his head thrown back, was moaning and breathing heavily. She felt a warm wetness blossom from her, causing Draco to look down at her.

"Draco," she gasped.

He bent over and braced himself on the bed, an arm on each side of her, grinding harder against her when he thrust in.

"So sexy," he choked as Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Yesdontstoplove," Hermione gasped, gripping his arms. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts. "Faster,Draco,please."

He obliged, now feeling that he was nearing his peak, and by her breathing she was too. He groaned when he felt her muscles starting to constrict around him.

"Yes,yes,ohgod,yes," she cried out and gripped the bed covers, moving with him moaning and exploded with a string of naughty words and touched her breasts.

That was too much for Draco, gasping "shit,Hermione,so-good" and stood up again, taking hold of her hips as he came with a shout of "coming-so-hard!" and shouted out again as he climaxed, groaning and panting as he gave a few more quick thrusts and slumped his shoulders in relief. He flopped down on the bed beside her.

She never again doubted how much he wanted her.


	17. Chapter 17

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 17

**Saturday November 5, 2007**

Draco took Hermione to a celebratory dinner at _The Golden Dragon, _her favorite restaurant. She completed her Muggle Studies Master Certification that day and had already been offered two consulting positions at the Ministry. She politely turned them down due to the Arithmancy apprenticeship because there was simply no way she could work and do the apprenticeship; she was tired enough. Hermione's eyes lit up when the waiter brought the steaming plate of rice and teriyaki chicken. Draco chuckled at how food was so delightful to Hermione these days.

"So how goes the shop?" Hermione asked.

"I think Severus and I have come to an agreement about the name of said shop," Draco said. "_**Felix Felicis**_."

"That's clever," Hermione said. "It's much better than your last idea."

"Hey, _Draco's Daring Draughts_ was good!" Draco said.

"What daring draughts do you have exactly? It's Severus' shop too," Hermione teased. "And besides-" she said then stopped, fork suspended in mid-air. She was looking at the entrance in shock then dropped the fork.

"Mi?" Draco asked softly. She didn't answer so he gently shook her arm. "Mi, say something, you're scaring me."

Draco looked to see what had her so spooked.

"Merlin's balls," he whispered.

Standing at the entrance was Severus and Kathy Granger.

"Can we go? I'm not hungry anymore," she said softly.

"Of course," Draco said and signaled the waiter for the check and a take-away box.

Across the restaurant, Kathy saw Draco and Hermione leaving.

"Oh look, Draco and Hermione," Kathy said. "She looks none too happy about something. It's those hormones, any little thing sets her off."

Monday afternoon, Severus watched for the arrival of Hermione at lunch. He knew that Hermione was administering her first quiz for the third year Arithmancy class, so she might be running a little late. He actually had a reason to wait for her arrival. He had to get to know her better. Why? It was the best way to get to know Kathy Granger better. Hermione and Kathy seemed so similar that it seemed like a logical idea. The staff entrance doors opened and Hermione walked through, glancing at Severus then heading straight for her chair. Severus stood up before she got there and pulled out her chair. Hermione said nothing and took her seat.

"Pass the bread please," she said quietly to Minerva.

"How was your first quiz?" Albus inquired.

"If perhaps they had studied for it, they might have performed better," Hermione said evenly.

"Hermione, are you feeling all right ?" Minerva asked kindly.

Hermione said nothing but took her consternation out on her bread.

"Has the bread angered you?" Severus asked.

"No, but you have sir," Hermione snarled.

"Pardon?" Severus asked.

Hermione stood up quickly from her chair, knocking it over.

"_I saw you Saturday night, how dare you take advantage of her_!" Hermione hissed and stalked from the table.

Severus was perplexed. So was everyone else.

"Severus, what on Earth was she talking about? What went on Saturday night?" Minerva asked.

"Missus Granger merely accompanied me to dinner," Severus said.

"Kathy Granger?" Albus asked.

"Oh dear," Minerva said.

That night at Malfoy Manor, Hermione sat alone in the den while Draco helped his mother clean up the kitchen.

"Hermione was quiet this evening," Narcissa said.

"She's still upset about Saturday night," Draco said. "Although I must admit I don't understand completely why."

"She's an emotional woman son, even more so now. Her father passed just over a year ago, am I correct?" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded.

"She and her mother are protective of each other. Hermione probably sees Severus as taking advantage of her mother or maybe trying to take the place of her father," Narcissa said.

"Kathy would never let anyone take advantage of her," Draco said. "She's too smart for that."

"Hermione is looking at this from a daughter's standpoint, not from a woman's standpoint, do you understand?" Narcissa asked.

"I think so."

Hermione was looking into the crackling fireplace when Draco announced from the den entrance, "Mi, you have a visitors."

Hermione looked up to see her mum and Severus at the doorway.

"Pumpkin, I think there's a misunderstanding we need to clear up," Kathy said.

"Is there?" Hermione quipped.

"Perhaps I should leave if my presence-" Severus started to say.

"No Severus, you need to be here. This involves you as well," Kathy said. "Now Hermione, I understand that you saw Severus and me at dinner Saturday night?"

"Yes. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because he asked me," Kathy said.

"That's not what I meant," Hermione said impatiently.

"Then explain to me what you meant," Kathy said.

"How can you go out with him?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What kind of a question is that?" Kathy asked.

"A simple one," Hermione quipped.

"I don't care for your tone, young lady," Kathy warned, putting her hands on her hips.

The Malfoys and Severus watched the scene with interest. Hermione's temper was well known, and now seeing Kathy and Hermione square off was nothing less than spectacular.

"Have you slept with him?" Hermione demanded, eyes flashing.

"_Hermione Jane_, that's an entirely impertinent question and entirely none of your business! Not to mention disrespectful to Severus!" Kathy scolded. "Apologize at once!"

"Hah! To him?" Hermione scoffed. "Why are you doing this? Daddy-" Hermione started.

"-is dead Hermione," Kathy said.

"He's taking advantage of you, trying to move in on Daddy's place!" Hermione shouted. A flower vase by the window exploded.

"He is doing no such thing!" Kathy said. "Your father has been dead a year Hermione. I've been alone the whole year, and I don't like it. Do you expect me to be alone the rest of my life?"

Hermione's fists were clenched and tears were falling down her cheeks. Kathy's heart went out to her daughter and she stepped forward and rubbed her arms.

"Hermione, I had 22 wonderful years with your father. I wasn't planning on spending the rest of my life alone, and I know your father wouldn't want that either. I'm still young and if I can maybe find someone to make more wonderful years with, then I have to try. Surely you understand?" Kathy asked, now with tears in her eyes.

Hermione's heart went out to her mother, more sorry than she could say for saying those hurtful things to her.

"I understand mum," Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry," she said.

Kathy pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry this was such a surprise to you."

Hermione went to Severus, wiped a tear and pointed a finger at him, eyes blazing. "If you hurt my mum, I'll kill you."

The others gasped. An oath had just been made. Hermione turned back around.

"Mum, I-" she said then stopped. A pain in her side took her breath away, then got worse. She held her stomach and bent over.

"Hermione!" Draco called out and rushed to her.

"Dra.." she mumbled, the room faded from view then her knees gave out. Draco and Lucius managed to catch her before she fell to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aren't I a naughty one? It wasn't that bad of a cliffie, was it? And don't worry, I never let anything bad happen to kittens, babies and pygmy puffs in my stories. **

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 18

Hermione woke in her bed, the concerned faces of Draco, the Malfoys and her mother looking down at her. A healer from St. Mungo's was also there, taking her pulse at her wrist.

"Her blood pressure is normal," he said.

"Mi, you got too worked up," Draco said.

"Yes, indeed. Your hormones and magic boiled over, so to speak," the healer said. He handed her a potion vial. "Drink this, it will regulate your levels."

"We'll leave you two alone," Draco said and everyone left the room, leaving Hermione with her mother.

"Mum, I'm so sorry," Hermione said. "You must think I'm out of my mind."

"No pumpkin, you're not out of your mind. Your hormones are playing a part in all of this, but you did get angry at someone you shouldn't have," Kathy said gently. "You do realize that, don't you?"

"Yes mum," Hermione said.

"You can rant and rave at me all you like, but there was no reason to treat him that way," Kathy said.

"I know mum, help me up, I'll go make my apologies right now," Hermione said. "Plus, I need to take back that oath I made."

"Stay in bed, he's left already," Kathy said.

"Then first thing in the morning," Hermione said.

Later, Severus was in his quarters telling Albus and Minerva the events of the evening.

"My goodness, is she all right?" Minerva asked.

"The healer assured us that she would be," Severus said. "I do enjoy Mrs. Granger's company, but if it will cause discord between them, I will not-"

"Severus, don't say it. I'm sure that Mrs. Granger has sat down and had a heart to heart talk with Hermione. Hermione is a sensible young woman, she should see reason," Minerva said. "This is about you and Kathy Granger, no one else."

"We simply had no idea that this would happen," Severus said.

The next morning, Severus heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," he called out.

"Professor?" the voice of Hermione asked.

"Come in, have a seat," Severus said.

An extremely penitent looking Hermione sat before him, wringing her hands. She cleared her throat then looked him in the eyes.

_She has her mother's eyes_.

"Professor, I am sorrier than I can express for my horrid behavior last night. I had no cause to lash out at you," Hermione said softly. "Please do not take my comments about you to mean that I am averse to you, because that is not the case."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"It was just a shock to see her with someone that was not Daddy. If she agreed to go out with you, who am I to object? She sees something in you, or she would have said no before you finished your sentence," Hermione said. "I beg your forgiveness, professor."

That was quite possibly the most eloquent apology he had ever heard, and by the look in her eyes, she meant every word of it.

"Thank you, apology accepted," Severus said with a nod.

"I also wish to recant that idiotic oath I made. I could no more kill you than Draco," Hermione said. "You must think me out of my mind."

"No, I do not. Emotional, yes. Protective of your mother, yes, any good child would be." Severus said. "So you don't object to the idea of me seeing your mother again?" Severus asked.

"I really have no say in it, it's her life- it's your life," Hermione said. "But if my mother isn't averse to it, then I'm not either. But I have to know, what do you see in her? I mean, she's not a witch- she's a Muggle dentist."

"You of all people should know how little that matters," Severus said. "However, if you must know, I find her to be an attractive, intelligent woman with a wonderful sense of humor."

Hermione grinned that someone thought that about her mum that way.

_I can't wait to ask what Mum sees in him!_

At lunch, Severus was questioning Hermione about her mum's likes and dislikes. What were her hobbies? Did she like books? Music?

"Haven't you asked her yet?" Hermione asked.

"No. She talks of you mainly," Severus said. "It's been quite interesting actually. I've never really sat down and talked with a Muggle parent about her a daughter being a witch," Severus said.

"She really doesn't need to be talking about me on a date," Hermione said. "She might not know what else to talk about, she hasn't dated for over twenty years."

"I didn't think of that way," Severus said.

"Let's see. She likes to read," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What a surprise," Severus quipped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She likes going to the cinema, loves Chinese food but can't cook it," Hermione said. "She likes sixties and big band music. She also likes some of that American country-western music."

She giggled when she saw that Severus was writing down everything she said.

"Severus, this isn't a quiz. Just keep in mind what I've said. Mum's pretty easy-going," Hermione said. "Oh! Her big thing is gardening."

"Gardening?"

"Yep. She has two acres on the edge of town that she grows herbs on and sells to the local markets," Hermione said. "She doesn't need the money, she just does it as a hobby."

"What kinds of herbs?" Severus asked.

"Cooking herbs," Hermione said. "She can't do it in the winter of course, but when the weather turns warm, she spends a lot of time at the field. I've repeatedly offered to make heating charms for the field year round, but she says some things should be done naturally."

"Interesting," Severus said.

"Ask her about some of her patients," Hermione said. "She'll like that."

After lunch, Hermione was absently listening to Professor Vector lecture the seventh year class.

_I can't believe I was giving Severus Snape advice about Mum!_

"...Mrs. Malfoy?" the professor asked.

The professor had been trying to get her attention.

"Yes professor?" Hermione asked.

"Are you quite well? I called your name three times. Mr. Turner needs assistance," Professor Vector said.

"Of course, my apologies," Hermione said and went to the student's desk.

Later, the seventh years Potions class filed into the classroom, talking with another when they did not see Severus in the class room yet. He was in the adjoining lab working on a potion for the infirmary. He over heard some of the conversations.

"Yeah, it worked again today," Zach Turner said with a dubious tone. "All I had to do was say that I was having trouble with a problem, and Vector sent Mrs. Malfoy my way."

_What in the world?_ Severus wondered.

"Was she wearing _that _robe?" another boy asked.

"Sure was, got an eyeful I did when she bent over," Mr. Turner said. "Pregnancy has done that body good, and when that Gryffindork pendant she wears rests on those-"

The door to the lab opened with a bang, startling the students. Severus was livid.

"Mr. Turner! One hundred points from Ravenclaw for blatant, disgusting disrespect to a faculty member! _Detention for a week, with Filch," _he sneered. "On a personal note, what do you think would happen if **_Mr. _**Malfoy got wind of your conversation? Hmmm?" he asked smoothly.

Mr. Turner paled.

"That's what I thought. Or better yet, _Mrs. Malfoy_?" Severus offered.

An unintelligible noise came from Mr. Turner's throat.

"I suggest to you, to all of you, keep what little minds you have on your studies and off other people's anatomies. Do I make myself clear?" Severus barked.

"Yes professor," Mr. Turner replied.

At the end of the class day, Severus did see what Mr. Turner was talking about however. When Hermione walked in with Professor Vector for dinner he noted that the entire Ravenclaw table looked elsewhere but entirely too many more students were "admiring" her. Of course, Hermione was oblivious to the attention. It was undeniable that she attractive, but this was neither the setting nor time for this; nor was it proper for any of these hormonal twits to be ogling a married, pregnant witch. If Draco got wind of this, he would hex everyone in sight. He would have to talk to Albus. What a conversation this would be. That evening, Severus heard "Enter" as he was about to knock on Albus' door. He entered to find the other heads of house already there. Hermione was there as well, facing the window.

"Ahh Severus, I was about to send for you," Albus said.

"There is a matter, a delicate one, that needs to be discussed," Severus said.

"Does it regard the incident with Mr. Turner today?" Albus asked.

"It does," Severus said.

"I'm going to have a long talk with my boys," Professor Flitwick said. "Especially the ones of age, they know better, their manners should be better."

"I've got an idea," Albus said thoughtfully.

Hermione snorted from the window, the rest looked at each other cautiously.

"A class, a sexual education class to be exact, one for the boys, one for the girls. It should answer any honest questions they may have and embarrass the rest into silence," Albus said. "And I know just the people to teach the classes."

Hermione stormed home that evening, tossing her satchel across the room. Draco peeked his head from the kitchen.

"Bad day?"

"You have no idea," Hermione said, flopping down on the sofa and rubbing her temples.

"Come come, tell your Draco what's bothering you," he teased and sat next to her, drawing her close.

"You won't think it's so funny when I tell you," Hermione said, trying to remember that she was miffed..

She told him what happened that day and her disbelief at being told that she was going to be teaching the first ever sex ed class for girls at Hogwarts. Draco was livid.

"First those randy little morons are ogling at you….making those comments, and now they want you to teach a sex class?" Draco asked.

"Guess who's teaching the boys?" Hermione asked. She didn't have to say.

"You're joking," Draco sputtered.

"Nope," she said.

"I wish I could be the fly on the wall for that. When are the classes?"

"This Saturday, instead of the Hogsmeade trip."

"Oh they'll love that."

_Saturday November 12_

The fifth through seventh year males grumbled as they filed into the Great Hall for their Sex Ed class.

"This is all your fault, Turner," one grumbled. "I had date for Hogsmeade."

"Tell me something I don't know, stupid," Zack replied.

The Great Hall was arranged differently. Instead of tables, there was rows of chairs set up in front of a raised platform. The doors opened and Professor Snape swept through the doors. He was dressed in his usual black pants and boots, but wore no robe or frock, but a white shirt and green vest. Everyone looked in amazement- they had never seen him dressed so casually. Albus had suggested that he try to present an approachable appearance for the class.

"_They need to see you as a man, not their strict, unflappable Potions Professor," Albus had said._

"Alright, take your seats quickly."

He strode to the front and waited for the boys to take their seats.

"This purpose of this class is to answer any honest questions or concerns you might have concerning…. yourselves and relations with the opposite sex. There will be no lewd remarks, nor any disparaging remarks made to others. You are here to learn."

Two hours later, the boys were riveted to Professor Snape's lecture.

"...so in answer to your question Mr. Lackland, yes, every male on the face of the earth masturbates," Severus said. "Any one that says otherwise is a liar, plain and simple."

"Do you?" Mr. Lackland asked.

Severus' cheeks pinked. "Next question," Severus said. The class snickered.

"I will next talk about the female form. While many of you think yourselves men, and may have dallied with your female classmates, you know nothing."

Severus flipped a large chart that displayed the most boring, generic picture of a nude woman he could find. He also planned to be as clinical as possible.

"Admittedly, the mature female body can be attractive, but it serves a purpose. The first purpose is to attract a male, in order to perpetuate the species. Some girls mature earlier than others, the reasons being genetic and hormonal differences. The second reason behind the female form is biological- to prepare her body for childbearing. Note the larger, rounded hips to cradle the child in the womb and the larger breasts to accommodate the milk supply."

"Yeah, my mum nurses my little brother," one student piped up.

"Yes, it is best for infants and helps the bond between mother and child."

"So the girls can't help how they look?" one asked.

"No, their changing bodies are a natural occurrence, but they can help how they deal with it. Some take it in stride, some are embarrassed by it- but believe me, they are dealing with the same issues you are. They just express it differently."

"Yeah, they don't get wood," one quipped.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Females do feel arounal, just not... outwardly," Severus said. "What I wanted you to get out of this class is this: there is a time and place for you to explore your manhood and enjoy the pleasures of a woman's body, but Hogwarts is just not the time or place."

He paused to let the words sink in. With this group, it was probably an exercise in futility.

"One last thing: mothers, who are bearing the next generation of wizards and witches, are to be respected, so I will hear of no more comments regarding any staff member. If Madame McGonagall were with child, would you say anything? I dare say not, so the same applies to Madame Malfoy. This class in concluded."

"Draco, my class is in twenty minutes, walk me there?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," he said.

They left their flat, passed through Hogsmeade and arrived at the gates to Hogwarts.

"I wonder how Severus' class went," Hermione mused.

"I don't think I want to know," Draco said.

They entered the castle and made their way to the Great Hall. The boys had just left class passed the couple in the corridor. Draco narrowed his eyes at the bunch and pulled her closer. Hermione snorted at him and slapped his arm. Some walked away quickly, but some made short bows in Hermione's direction before walking away.

"What in the world did he tell them?" Hermione asked.

They walked into the Great Hall where Severus was vanishing his presentation. Draco got to him and shook his hand.

"So, how did your class go?" Hermione asked.

"Surprisingly well."

"Wow. With that bunch?"

The fifth through seventh year girls started to file in, blushing and pointing at Hermione and Draco.

"Your turn," Draco said, chuckling at Hermione.

"Good luck to you," Severus said with a smirk.

"If you need anything, I'll be in Severus' chambers," Draco said quietly and kissed her hand and winked.

The girls giggled.

"Ladies," Draco said to the crowd and strolled out.

Hermione removed her cloak and tossed it aside to reveal maternity blue jeans and white blouse and faced the group. Ginny gave her a little wave.

"It's a scientific fact that girls are more mentally more mature than boys, and I hope that's the case today while I give this class. I welcome honest questions and comments, so I must ask you to restrain from embarassing others. No one in this class is to be ridiculed. Is that understood?"

She wandlessly flipped the page on a large chart of the male form. She too had found the most boring, generic picture of a nude male she could find.

"I want all of you to go back in your mind's eye, think back to the blokes you know today and what they looked like your first year. There is undoubtedly a change, attractive at that, I won't deny it. Mature male bodies are that way for a reason. Due to hormones and genetics, some mature faster and in different ways. They look they way they do to attract females, and it also goes back to the biological fact that long ago, males had to be the protector and providers. Blokes have the thicker defined chests, wide shoulders and muscled legs that happen naturally to prepare them for that role."

For the next two hours, the class was riveted to her lecture.

"But the randiness," one piped up.

"Ahh yes. That's also the natural urge of the male to procreate, the surging of testosterone. It happens whether they like it or not. When they're around females, the urge heightens."

"So that's why they…toss off?" one fifth year asked. The class laughed, even Hermione laughed.

"Yes Miss Miller, that's why they….toss off," she replied. "What you have to realize is that boys face peer pressure from other boys about their sexuality. The need to prove themselves to the other males, combined with their curiosity how good they imagine sex feels will propel them to do and say just about anything to reach their objective. I would venture to say that the urge for sex is one of the strongest forces on earth.

"So it does feel good?" one sixth year asked.

"In my book, there's nothing better," Hermione said. The class gasped. Maybe not the best thing to say to this group, but this was no time to mince words or tell half truths. Soon this was going to be one of the most important aspects of their lives, and for some of the older ones in the group, already was.

"I certainly don't mean for you to rush out and drag the nearest bloke to the nearest broom closet," Hermione said. "Sex is something special to be shared between a man and woman, not just some quick shag to sate your raging hormones. Sixteen and seventeen year old boys are simply incapable of making love- the emotional connection that you as a female crave, not to mention an unplanned pregnancy or STD."

"That's the truth," one mumbled.

"Do you feel like sharing?" Hermione asked.

The girl looked around. Her friends encouraged her and she stood up.

"It's true. I wish I had waited. My first time was the quick shag, it hurt and I didn't enjoy it. It was over with after a minute. The jerk in question acts like it didn't even happen. He got what he wanted, I guess." She sat back down.

"The time will come when you are with men who care for you and will be interested in your pleasure, your needs. What I hope you got from this class is that the time is not while you are here at Hogwarts. The staff and your parents hope that you remain proper young witches, who take pride in yourself and your bodies. Your sexuality is a unique gift to be treasured by someone who cares, not the trophy of some hormonal-ridden boy whose brain is in his pants. Thank you for your attention, class is concluded."

The girls clapped. Ginny came forward and hugged her.

"Hermione, that was brilliant. Mum would die before she would even utter some of the things you said," she said.

"I just hope it helps," Hermione said. "Now let's have lunch, tell me what's been going on with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 19

_December 9, 2007_

"Not long now, Hermione," her healer said. "In a month, you'll be welcoming your three precious little ones."

"I'm so tired, I wish it would just get here already," Hermione said.

She had already put her studies on hold, she just couldn't go on anymore. She was tired and her back ached all the time. Her appetite wasn't what it used to be, and the last she and Draco had made love was three weeks ago. It was just too hard. She felt ridiculous about even thinking that sex was hard.

"I'm pleased that you moved in with the Malfoys for this last month, I wasn't comfortable with you being alone," the healer said.

At Draco's urging, Hermione was put in their room at the manor. The Malfoys were thrilled to have her. Her room was arranged with everything she could want to keep her occupied: a small refrigerator, bookshelves, her laptop computer, television and a masseuse that came to the manor twice a week.

If you had asked Hermione month ago how she would feel about being in bed for a month, she would have scoffed at you. Now she saw it as necessity as just walking across the room to go to the loo was a chore. She was happy that it was getting to the end, happy that she would be seeing the babies soon.

Draco loved coming home from the shop to see Hermione napping, sleeping contentedly as her belly rose and fell with her chest. He loved to sit on the bed next to her and lay his hand on her stomach and feel the babies move. He kissed her stomach and left the room. In the kitchen, his mum was taking a large chicken out of the oven. He kissed his mum's cheek.

"Father on the computer again?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Hermione showed him how to get some sites where cards are played," Narcissa said.

Draco chuckled. "At this time last year, would you have ever imagined yourself saying that?"

"Certainly not. At this time last year, I made a peanut butter and jam butty for the first time," Narcissa mused.

"You've come a long way mother, brilliantly I might add," Draco said.

"So have you son," Narcissa said.

"Thanks to Hermione," Draco said.

"I couldn't agree more," Narcissa said. "Now go and try to pry your father away from his game, I worked hard on this chicken."

He glanced into the bedroom on his way to the den and saw Hermione still asleep. In the den, Lucius was absorbed in an on-line poker game.

"Father, Mother says dinner is ready."

"I will be there momentarily."

"She'll be mad if…" Draco started.

Lucius stood up. "I was losing anyway."

"Hermione's a good poker player you know," Draco said.

"Is there anything she doesn't do?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"Not that I know of," Draco said proudly.

He turned into the bedroom. He carefully sat on the bed and softly rubbed her back to wake her gradually. Heaven help the person who woke her otherwise. She stirred, smacked her lips and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him with a sleepy smile.

_How could I have ever thought of living without this_? he thought.

"Hi love," she said.

"Hello yourself," he said and kissed her. "Hungry?"

"Some," she said.

"Mum made a huge chicken," Draco said and helped her into a dressing robe.

"It smells good," Hermione said.

Draco helped her to her feet and they walked slowly to the dining room.

"How's the poker game?" Hermione asked Lucius.

"A losing effort," he said.

"Well, it's different on the computer. You don't get the nuances of the other players," Hermione said. "I'll get my deck of cards after dinner and show you a few things."

She listened to the Malfoys chat. Narcissa talked about a new camera she had seen in a catalog, Lucius about refurbishing one of the spare lavs and Draco about the shop. It would open just in time for the holidays. It was directly across from Flourish and Blotts, so he expected brisk business.

"What about you?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Watched the telly, wrote letters, studied, counted baby kicks….stuff," she said quietly.

Everyone nodded. According to the healer, she would get pensive toward the end.

_Should I say that I heard Lucius and Narcissa shagging? _she thought with a grin. _And they thought I was asleep!_

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Tell you later," she said and took a bite of her cake.

After the table had been cleared, Draco fetched Hermione's cards. Hermione dealt the cards the game started. Hermione won six hands in a row. When the seventh hand started, the doorbell rang. Narcissa walked to the front window.

"It's Kathy and Severus," she said curiously.

Draco left the table to let them in.

"Mrs. Granger, Severus welcome," he said and ushered them inside. "Mi's in the dining room."

In the dining room, Kathy chuckled when she saw Hermione and Lucius looking at one another. Hermione had already figured out Lucius' bluff (he tapped his thumb on the cards he was holding.)

"How's my favorite card shark doing?" Kathy asked and kissed the top of her head.

"Up six hands, seven soon," Hermione quipped.

Severus chuckled.

"That confident are you?" Lucius inquired.

"Always," Hermione said. "Call."

"Very well," Lucius said and laid his cards on the table. "Full house."

"Hmm, good hand, but it still doesn't beat my straight flush," she said and laid her cards on the table.

Lucius threw his hands up. Everyone laughed. When Hermione yawned, Draco helped her up and she slowly made her way to the bedroom. Her mother walked with her and gasped when she saw the room.

"Goodness! If I had this room, I would never leave!"

"It'll do," Hermione said and laid back. "Gods my back hurts."

"So, what brings you and Severus here?" she asked.

She and Severus had been seeing each other for over a month and apparently enjoyed each other's company quite a bit.

"I'm teaching him how to drive," Kathy said.

"Another thing to add to the list of amazing things I've heard today," Hermione said. She closed the bedroom door with a wave of her hand.

In the dining room, they heard the bedroom door shut.

"How are things with Mrs. Granger?" Narcissa asked.

"She is teaching me to drive an automobile," Severus said.

"She lets you drive the Benz?" Draco asked. "Wow, that's something. She doesn't let Hermione drive it."

"I took her flying on my broom last weekend," Severus said.

"Is that some kind of code for something else since mum is in the room?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"On that note, I will take my leave," Narcissa said with a chuckle.

When Narcissa left the dining room, Severus rolled his eyes.

"No, it is not some kind of juvenile code, Draco. Get your brain out of your pants," Severus said. "Whether or not I'm intimate with Mrs. Granger is no one's business and will be up to her."

In the bedroom, Hermione and Kathy were talking.

"I did something I never thought I would do," Kathy said. "Severus took me on a broom ride."

"Huh? Is that some kind of code for sex?" Hermione asked, trying not to laugh.

Kathy snorted. "No pumpkin, it's not. We really went flying. I thought I would be freezing since it's freezing out, but he said some words and we were warm. I don't see how you don't like it," Kathy said. "But I do have a question for you."

"Go on," Hermione said.

"Is intimacy different with wizards?" she asked.

Hermione's mind reeled for an answer. Her mum was asking her a question like this? With Severus? She suppressed a shudder.

"Mum, Draco was my first. I've never been with anyone else," Hermione said softly. "So the best I can tell you is this: wizards are men, so the equipment must work the same as Muggle men."

"Does a wizard do anything different...you know…during?" Kathy asked carefully.

"As far as I know, no," Hermione said. "Although there are sex spells, we've never used one."

"Sex spells? Goodness," Kathy said.

"And there are lust potions, but they are illegal," Hermione said.

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"Lust potions are so powerful in that you would want to mindlessly shag someone's brains out, be it your best friend or worst enemy," Hermione said.

"I see," Kathy said.

"I'm sorry I'm not more help. Maybe one of these days, Narcissa can help you out," Hermione said. "She's been with a wizard a lot longer than I have."

"I get the feeling that Severus hasn't been a real relationship for a while, I don't want to make him uncomfortable or scare him away," Kathy said.

Hermione yawned.

"I'll be getting home. I have a root canal at nine," Kathy said.

"That's the most normal thing I've heard today," Hermione said. "I'll walk you out," she added, starting to get up.

"No- stay put. No need," Kathy said and gave her a quick hug. "Good night pumpkin, take care."

"You too mum," Hermione said.

Hermione heard everyone's voices then the door shut. Draco came into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Well, that was fun," Draco said.

"Mum was asking me about wizard sex," Hermione said. "She seems to think there's some big difference, like there's another kind."

They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Is that what was so funny earlier?" Draco asked. He climbed on the bed and cuddled with her.

"This morning, not long after you left, I heard your parents shagging. I guess they thought I was asleep. They had the parlor door shut and our door was shut, but your mum is…how shall I put it…vocal?" Hermione said.

Draco looked as if he had eaten one of Albus' lemon drops, extra lemony.

"I'm sorry I asked," Draco said.

_December 16, 2007_

It was 2 a.m. and Hermione couldn't sleep. She got up to use the loo and considered taking a stroll around the manor. Not wanting to wake Draco, she waddled out of bed and into the hallway. She went into the parlor and saw the moonlight shining through a slit in the drapes. She opened the drapes and saw a beautiful full-moon night, the snow sparkling from the moonlight. She saw a rabbit hop across the yard. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"What are you doing put of bed?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "And I'm hungry."

"I think there's some cake left," he said.

A slice of cake later, Hermione was settled back in bed.

"I forgot to brush my teeth," she said and threw the covers back.

She waddled to the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush. She felt a sharp pain come then go. She sighed and went for the toothpaste. Another pain hit, this one much stronger that made her cry out. Draco was at the door in a second.

"It...hurts," she gasped.

"Lay down," Draco said, leading her to the bed.

"Okay, it went away," she said. "God, that was awful. I still didn't brush my teeth."

"It can wait."

"You're telling a child of dentists that tooth brushing can wait?"

"I see you're feeling better."

"Git."

"Witch."

They both chuckled.

Hermione was dreaming about the babies, except that they weren't babies. They were eighteen perhaps, laughing and frolicking on the front grounds of the manor. They were beautiful, happy young women. One had blond hair with brown eyes, one with brown hair and sky-blue eyes, and a third with light brown hair and darker blue eyes. Draco was startled by the shuddering of the bed and a cry from Hermione. He charmed the light to softly light the room to see Hermione in a cold sweat and holding her stomach.

"It hurts again," she whimpered.

"I'm getting someone," Draco said and dashed from the room. She heard his footsteps thump on the stairs and heard him knock on his parents door. Words were said and he bounded back down the stairs. He ran back into the room, put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then ran to use the floo in the den.

_Thank goodness she's friends with the Weasleys! _he thought. Mr. Weasley had agreed to allow a floo connection to Malfoy Manor because Hermione was staying there and in her condition, it might be needed. Narcissa swept into the bedroom.

"Poor dear," she said when she walked in.

Hermione cried out when another pain hit.

"I want my mum," she whimpered.

"Of course you do," Narcissa said.

Lucius appeared at the doorway. "Dear, call Kathy if you would," Narcissa asked.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Don't leave, I'm scared," Hermione said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Narcissa assured.

"Okay, they've passed," Hermione said.

"How about we find something on the telly?" Narcissa asked. "Let's try and get your mind on something else."

"Kathy said she will be here as soon as she can," Lucius said.

Twenty minutes later, just as the man on the screen was about to tell them how he made a million pounds in a day, Hermione doubled over in pain again.

"Damn, where is Draco?" Hermione gasped. "How long does it take to floo?"

Visions of the girls from her dream caused her to put her hand to her stomach. She felt them kick.

_Just a little while longer girls, wait for your Dad!_ she thought.

She felt something warm and wet between her legs.

"I think my water just broke!" she cried out.

_Author's cliff-note: If you're going to start lobbing rotten vegetables my way, refrain from tomatoes- I'm allergic!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Hermione's healer, George emerged from the floo just in time to hear Hermione announce that her water had broken. They hurried to the bedroom. Her bed was soaked, and Narcissa was patting her forehead with a cool cloth. The healer took out his medi-wand and waved it over her.

"Well, it seems they are ready to make their appearance sooner than later," he said calmly then turned to Draco.

"I would not dare to floo or apparate her in her current condition, although not dangerous for her, it could be for the babies," the healer said. "So it seems they will be born here."

He clapped his hands and said, "Now Hermione, let's get you and this bed cleaned up before I examine you."

Lucius and Narcissa paced in the hallway outside the bedroom. The healer was examining Hermione and telling her what was going to happen. Twenty minutes later, frantic knocking was heard on the front door of the manor. Draco wrenched open the bedroom door, hurried to the front door and snatched it open. Kathy rushed in, gave Draco a quick hug then went straight for the bedroom.

"Mum!" was heard from Hermione and the door shut again.

Ten minutes later, Kathy and the healer emerged from the room.

"I will start the procedure in ten minutes. I understand that a nursery is ready for the babies?" George asked.

"Yes," Narcissa said.

"Good. I will need the help of both of you. Mrs. Granger will be assisting me with the actual procedure, since she's not _unfamiliar_ with medical procedures," George said.

"What can we do?" Lucius asked.

"If the nurse hasn't arrived by the time the babies arrive, help with the babies when they arrive, I'll be focused on Hermione," he said. "As soon as I'm through with her, I can tend to the babies."

"Of course, anything," Narcissa said.

"Very well, we will begin," the healer said.

He saw the worried look Lucius' face.

"Not to worry Mr. Malfoy. You won't be privy to the procedure, a barrier has already been put up," he said.

Narcissa put a hand on Lucius' am. "You weren't here when Draco was born, but at least you will be here when your grandchildren are."

Hermione was huffing and panting when another contraction hit.

"For the love of God, please get them out of me!" she shrieked. "I was an even bigger tart than I thought to let you touch me Draco!"

Kathy patted her shoulder and tried not to grin. Much. Draco was patting her forehead with a cool rag and smoothed her hair.

"Now Draco, help to turn her on her side so I can anesthetize her," George instructed calmly.

Hermione whimpered as Draco did so. Kathy watched fascinated as the healer felt spots along her spine, murmured something then lightly tapped her back with the medi-wand. Hermione quieted seconds later.

"Feel better?"

"Much," she said with a sigh.

"Feel that?" he asked as he poked her stomach.

Hermione shook her head.

"Good. Now we can begin."

He explained the procedure to Kathy, Hermione only slightly interested. She just wanted it all over with.

"I will first make the incision here, horizontally across the abdominal tissue. This medi-wand will cauterize the incision as I cut, to minimize blood loss and scarring."

Draco couldn't bear to watch someone cut into Hermione, even knowing why. He focused on her face instead. Hermione squeezed his hand.

"I wish I had one of those for oral surgery," Kathy said thoughtfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. In the meantime the nurse had arrived and stood to the side of and behind the healer.

"Now, the next incision will be the across the uterine and womb tissue."

He frowned in concentration as he made the cut, Kathy watching in fascination then her expression turned to wonder at the sight of the three small babies writhing in the womb. Draco swallowed and looked at Hermione, the wall, anything to keep from looking at what they were doing.

"There they are," Kathy said softly.

"Missus Granger, I need you to hold the cavity open while I lift them out."

Kathy nodded and both she and the doctor leaned in.

"First one out," he said and held the baby girl up and handed her to the nurse waiting at his shoulder. Draco gasped at the sight. The nurse quickly stepped around the sheet barrier, laid the baby in the crib the Malfoys brought in the room and quickly stepped back to the healer. Lucius watched dumbfounded as Narcissa cleared the placental matter from the baby's mouth and cleaned her off as the nurse had instructed. The baby kicked her legs and let out a strong wail.

"Second one out," and the procedure was repeated.

Hermione started crying as the second baby started crying. George leaned over one more time and lifted the third up.

"Last one out, congratulations Hermione, you did well," the healer said.

Kathy watched in wonder as the healer magically healed the incision. He gave the area a quick flick with the medi-wand and an anti-bacterial mist covered her lower abdomen.

"Now, let's see to the little ones," he said warmly.

The sheet barrier was taken down and they all saw the healer do an examination on the babies, the nurse writing everything down as he spoke. Draco was holding her, talking softly in her ear then walked to the crib to see his daughters.

"Hermione, they are small but perfectly healthy," he said.

Kathy, Narcissa and Lucius were admiring the babies. Lucius patted Draco on the shoulder and shook his hand when he stood next to the crib. Narcissa and Kathy hugged him. Draco was flushed from the birth and the attention from the ladies.

"Can I hold them?" he asked.

"Of course you can, they're yours," Kathy said.

He picked up the smallest one, who was fast asleep.

"She was the last out," Narcissa said.

Draco took the baby back to the bed and gave her to Hermione.

"She's beautiful like her mother," he choked.

The babies didn't make the trip through the birth canal, so they looked perfect upon arrival. Hermione marveled at the little baby girl in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Have you names for them?" the nurse asked. "I need them for the records."

"Which one was first?" Draco asked and went back to the crib.

Narcissa gestured to the blonde baby. Draco picked her up and cuddled her close.

"Your name is Julia Katherine Malfoy," he said softly and gave the baby to Kathy.

He picked up the little brunette baby. "You are Jessica Minerva Malfoy."

"And Hermione is holding Jillian Narcissa Malfoy," he said.

Hermione was given a blood-replenishing potion and sleeping draught. When she fell asleep, everyone went to the parlor. Lucius brought in tea and snacks. Draco, Kathy and Narcissa each held a baby. The healer sat down with a sigh.

"I never thought a home birth for triplets would go so smoothly," he said. "Mrs. Granger, I would like to thank you especially. Your steady hands were crucial in the delivery of your grandchildren. I thank you, and I'm sure Hermione thanks you."

"I just feel privileged to be a part of it. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my daughter," she said and wiped a tear.

"I'll look in on the new mother then take my leave," the healer said.

Kathy called one of the staff dentists to let them know she would be back in two days time. The Malfoys overheard her conversation on the phone.

"Just reschedule the cleaning for the Miller kids Friday. Dan can take Mr. Tillman's filling tomorrow morning…damn, I forgot about Evan…he's a dental student, make sure he sticks to exams and cleanings until I get back….Dr. Garland across town will take three of the indigent cases…..yes, I'll let her know…take care." She closed her cell and sighed. "I must be crazy to think about opening another practice."

Little Jessica, held by Draco, started to fuss. Draco had no idea what to do. George came back from the bedroom.

"She's hungry," George said.

"Oh, I'll get her something," Draco said. "There's some cake in the fridge."

George looked at him curiously. "I'm talking about the baby."

"Oh."

"Draco, bring her here," Hermione called out from the bedroom.

Draco walked in with the baby. "They're already laughing at me," he mumbled and gave her the baby.

"Huh?" she asked, cuddling the baby.

"Nothing," he said.

"Shut the door, I don't want an audience for this," she said.

He did and Hermione adjusted her gown and it took a few tries, but got Jessica latched on. The baby suckled vigorously.

"Wow, you're a hungry one," she crooned and giggled.

Draco thought his heart would melt at the sight. It was a sight he would remember the rest of his life- the first time he saw one of his babies nursing at Hermione's breast. After ten minutes, the baby dozed off.

"I'm glad I've been pumping, it's going to be a sight when all three of them get hungry at the same time. I can only nurse one at a time."

The past couple of weeks, Hermione had been using a device called a "breast pump." Draco was fascinated when he saw it attached to both breasts and draw milk from her. Hermione often said that she felt like a dairy rather than a mother when she was pumping. The doctor had assured Draco that Hermione's body would make enough milk for all three, and that it was perfect nutrition for the babies. Hermione remembered the day the pump was delivered. Narcissa was fascinated at the device (she didn't nurse Draco), Draco read the directions in disbelief, and Lucius made a quick, blushing exit from the room when Hermione announced "let's give it a try".

The next morning, Draco proudly read the article in The Daily Prophet about the birth of the babies over breakfast. It made the front page.

**MALFOY TRIPLETS BORN**

_For only the nineteenth time in Wizarding history, triplets were born into our world. Healer George Davis announced the arrival of Julia, Jessica and Jillian Malfoy on December 17, 2001 at 3:05 a.m. The proud parents, Hermione and Draco Malfoy, could not be reached for comment at the present time. The nurse that attended the births has reported that "all three girls are healthy, beautiful and appear to be a charming mix of their parents."_

Hermione was in the bedroom nursing Julie, while Draco and Kathy fed the other two from bottles of pumped milk.

"Look princess, you're a day old and have already made the paper," Draco said softly to Jessica.

"This one's done already," Kathy said. "Little Jill is quite the eater."

"I can't get over how small they are," Draco said examining Jessica's tiny hands.

"It's adorable how all three fit into a single crib," Narcissa said.

Hermione walked into the kitchen with Julie and grinned. "This one takes after Draco, she fusses the most."

"Hungry pumpkin?" Kathy asked.

"Famished," Hermione said.

Narcissa took Julie and Hermione sat down to eat. She piled eggs and pancakes on her plate and ate vigorously. After a minute she felt eyes on her and looked up. Everyone was amused at how enthusiastically she was eating.

"What? George said eating is more important than ever," Hermione said and in went another heaping spoonful of eggs.

Two days later, Kathy made a tearful goodbye to Hermione and the babies.

"They are more precious than I can say," she said. "And I was lucky enough to help bring them into this world. My only wish is that John could have been here."

"I know mum, he was in spirit," Hermione said.

"I'm just a phone call away pumpkin," Kathy said.

"Have a safe trip home," Hermione said. "Thanks for everything."

Hermione held little Julie as she watched her mum drive away. Kathy cried most of the way home. She cried out of joy for Hermione and for John that had not been there to see his grandchildren born. The birth also inspired Lucius and Narcissa to try harder to conceive a little brother or sister for Draco.


	21. Chapter 21

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**Chapter 21**_

As with all new parents, Hermione and Draco were fearful to the point of paranoia for the health of the babies. For weeks, they didn't take the babies out of the manor for fear of them catching something or someone touching them. This presented a problem when they discussed the move back to their flat in Hogsmeade. The Malfoys were quietly disappointed at this. In their heart of hearts, they hoped that Hermione and Draco would perhaps stay at the manor, indefinitely. Just after the babies were a month old, Draco decided to pop in on his apothecary for a few hours each day. He wasn't too worried about Hermione and the babies. Hermione seemed to be a natural, happy mother and she had plenty of help, thanks to the doting Malfoys.. The manager of the apothecary had taken good care of things while Draco was away. Sales were steady, the books were kept, and the suppliers were on time with shipments. Back at the manor, Hermione was in the nursery changing Jill's nappy when she heard Narcissa from the parlor. She sounded upset.

"Lucius, I was hoping they would stay," she said sadly.

"Having them here has made you happy, hasn't it," Lucius stated.

"That young woman has brought life, love and joy into this manor," Narcissa said. "She has inspired us to try and bring another little one into our lives."

"We can't force them to stay," Lucius said. "I admit I would miss them, the girls are precious."

"Watching those babies leave would feel like having my magic taken again, it broke my heart," Narcissa said. "I'm not sure I could handle another heartbreak."

Hermione's heart fell. She knew they were attached, but not this attached.

"Dear heart, that is my fault entirely and I will be forever sorry for it," Lucius said softly. "I pleaded with the Wizengamot about your innocence, but-"

"I know Lucius, I know. Maybe someday, someone will listen," she said.

Someone was listening, and it was Hermione.

Later that afternoon, the babies were asleep in a crib and Hermione was quickly eating a sandwich in the dining room. It wasn't often that all three babies were asleep at the same time, so she used the time wisely. She was so tired and hearing the talk between the Malfoys made her feel wearier. Despite the welcome help from Narcissa and Lucius, the babies kept her hopping. A baby always needed to be fed, a nappy changed, a cry comforted. She couldn't remember the last time she got a full night's sleep or read a book. She lost count of the number of times the babies spit up on her. Just this morning, she was so tired that she wasn't paying attention when she put a new nappy on Julie. She picked the baby up to cuddle when she felt a gush of wetness on her lap. She looked down- Julie's nappy had slipped off and she had done her business on Hermione's lap. After cleaning her up and putting her in her crib, Hermione sat down again.

_I just need to rest for a minute_, she thought and laid her head on her arms.

Draco came home, this time bringing Arthur and Molly Weasley with him. They were eager to see the babies. He was careful not to shut the door too loudly. Narcissa was in the den with Jill, Julie and Jessica asleep in a crib in the nursery. He smiled when he saw Hermione asleep at the table. The Weasleys waited by the front door. Narcissa walked out of the den with Jill.

"Minister, Madame Weasley, welcome," Narcissa said.

Further down the hallway in the parlor, Lucius heard the "Minister, Madame Weasley, welcome" and quickly made his way to them.

They saw Draco gently rub Hermione's back and kiss her cheek. She woke and gave him a tired smile then her gaze fell on the Weasleys in the foyer.

"Arthur! Molly!" she said and stood up.

Lucius was a bit taken back at the familiarity between them when Hermione hugged them.

"Hermione, you're looking good," Molly said.

"Are you joking? I'm death warmed over," Hermione said ruefully.

"May I?" Arthur asked seeing Jill in Narcissa's arms.

"Of course," Narcissa said. "This one is Jill."

Arthur held and cooed at the baby. "My goodness, you're a sweet one."

"Yes, she's the most behaved of the three," Hermione said. "Come on, the other two are asleep."

Well, not any more. They heard the babies gurgling the closer they got to the nursery.

"My goodness, how precious!" Molly said when Arthur gave her Jill.

"Yes, they fuss when we put them in separate cribs, so we just keep them together," Draco said.

Hermione picked up the blonde baby. "This is Julie."

Draco picked up the brunette. "This is Jessica."

"You certainly have your hands full," Arthur said.

"Were it not for the Malfoys, I would be a basket case by now," Hermione said.

The Weasleys took a good look at the babies. Julie had blonde hair and Hermione's eyes. Jessica had brown hair and Draco's eyes. Jill was a pretty mix of the two with light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"You must be so proud," Arthur said.

"They are going to be heart breakers," Molly said.

"Of course they are," Draco said and they all laughed. Unfortunately, the laughing startled all three babies, and all three started crying.

"Hermione dear, I wish we could stay longer, but I must be going," Arthur said.

"Of course, I understand," Hermione said. "But thank you so much for stopping by."

"We wanted to see the babies and let you know that Harry and Ginny have announced their engagement," Molly said proudly.

"What? When?" Hermione said.

"Just last night, Harry showed up at Hogwarts during dinner and proposed," Arthur said.

"I'm sure you'll get an owl soon," Molly said.

"Come Molly, we really must be going," Arthur said.

"Hermione dear, it's lovely to see you again," Molly said and hugged her again.

"Draco, again, congratulations," Arthur said and shook Draco's hand. "Good day to you," he said to the Malfoys.

"Ginny and Harry, wow," Hermione said after the Weasleys left.

Julie started fussing the loudest, as usual.

"Was Draco a fussy baby?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," both the Malfoys answered.

"Come on precious, let's get you fed," Hermione said and settled in a rocking chair with the baby. The other babies were taken to the kitchen for bottles. A few minutes later, Draco came back in with Jill sucking eagerly from a bottle. Julie was nursing contentedly.

"Father has Jess," Draco said.

"Sit down, there's something you need to hear," Hermione said.

Hermione first told him about Narcissa's distress over their leaving.

"I had no idea," Draco said. "I don't want to hurt Mother.," Draco said.

"Neither do I," Hermione said. "So we stay?"

"Yes."

"What about the place in Hogsmeade?"

"Sell it, rent it out, whatever," Draco said. "A wedding present for the Potters?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I also heard something else today that involves your mum."

"Is she pregnant?" Draco asked.

"No, not that I know of. Anyway, have you ever thought that there's a chance that your mum was innocent?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I've thought of it," Draco said.

"You haven't said anything? Told anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Sweet, you have to realize that once "death-eater" and "Malfoy" was uttered in the same sentence, they had no chance," Draco aid. "It's unfair, but that's the way it is. They knew it."

"But what if your mum was innocent?" Hermione asked. "Someone needs to stand up to the Wizengamot and make them listen."

Sure enough, that night an owl came for Hermione. She laughed when she read Ginny's enthusiastic narrative describing the proposal, and all but begged Hermione to bring the babies to Hogwarts over the weekend so she could see them.

"Well, the staff would like to see them as well," Hermione said. "But we can't apparate or floo month old babies," she said.

"Drive?" Draco suggested.

"To Northern Scotland? From here?" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you joking?"

"Broom?" Draco joked.

Hermione snorted. She wasn't going to even justify that with a response.

"I suppose we can drive," Hermione said. "Or _I_ can drive, seeing how you haven't learned."

"Ha.Ha." Draco said.

"We need to actually have a car first," Hermione said.

Draco shrugged. "Let's go to town and buy one."

Only the very wealthy could just up and buy a car as if they were going to pick up something from the market. Luckily, Draco was very wealthy. Hermione was nervous about leaving the babies, if only for a little while in town five miles away.

"Hermione, there's plenty of milk for them, thanks to all the pumping you do. I'm sure Mother and Father are capable of looking after them for a little while," Draco assured her. "It's your chance to get out for a bit."

Draco was right, so Hermione bundled up for her big day in Wiltshire. They apparated to the outskirts of town. Hermione sighed when they passed the library and breathed deeply as they passed a restaurant cooking the lunch hour meals. The new car could wait.

Draco was a car salesman's dream. Three car lots dealers and hours later, they drove off in a Range Land Rover Vogue SE, Supercharged Sport Utility Vehicle equipped with every amenity and gadget known to man, at the cost of a cool 73,000 pounds. Draco was enchanted with the vehicle.

"I'm definitely going to learn to drive this," Draco said as Hermione turned on the windshield wipers to wipe away the snow falling on the windshield.

"Merlin, I hate driving in this," she mumbled.

She turned into a Boots store.

"What are we doing here?" Draco asked.

"Car seats," she said.

And of course, Draco insisted on the fanciest, most expensive car seats available. Only the very best would do for his babies.

"Look, the seats detach from the car mounts and then reattach to these pushchairs, we are a getting these," Draco said. "And you can change out the wheels for different terrain!"

"Do you plan on wheeling our babies off-road?" Hermione asked.

Five hours later, they returned to a quiet manor. In a miracle of Miracles, all three babies were asleep in a crib. Hermione sat down to send a letter to Albus to inform him that she, Draco and the babies would be there sometime Saturday. Draco was showing off the car seats and pushchairs.

"Good heavens, what is that?" Narcissa said from the window.

"It's a Land Rover, Mother," Draco said proudly.

Friday night, Hermione and Draco looked over a map for the trip.

"I cross-checked Muggle and Magical maps, and apparently we can drive right up to the outskirts of Hogsmeade," Hermione said. "I hope the weather has calmed down by tomorrow, I detest driving in heavy snowfall."

Hermione's hopes were answered the next morning. The day was sunny and clear. Ploughs had been able to clear snow from the roads. _Thank goodness for small blessings_! she thought.

She laughed when she saw Draco packing the SUV.

"Draco, it's just the weekend, you're packing like we're moving out," she said then bit her tongue. She saw the crestfallen looks on the Malfoy's faces.

"You're right pretty one," he said, remembering their talk earlier in the week.

They needed room in the SUV for stuff they'd be bringing _back _to the manor from their home in Hogsmeade.

In the manor, Narcissa clicked pictures of the babies before Draco tucked them into their car seats.

"It's their first trip," she said.

"We'll be back sometime Sunday night," Hermione said. "Don't wait up."

They waved goodbye from the windows of the manor as the SUV drove away. The manor seemed eerily quiet as they ate breakfast.

After an hour on the road, Hermione was terribly annoyed at how much Draco was playing with every single button, knob and switch he could lay eyes on.

"Draco, I'm about to cast a binding charm on your hands," Hermione quipped.

After another hour, Julie started fussing.

"We have to pull over, babies need tending to. Plus, I'm hungry," Hermione said.

At a McDonald's, they went through the chore of taking three babies out of car seats and getting them in pushchairs. They went inside the restaurant and took in the scent of fresh chips.

"Nappies first," Hermione said.

Hermione took the double pushchair that held Julie and Jess, Draco the one that held Jill and they used the baby changing stations in the loos.

"You go ahead and get something to eat, I'll get their bottles," Draco said when nappy changing was done.

Some patrons were admiring the triplets when Hermione came to the table with a tray of food. Draco held a bottle for Julie and ate, Hermione doing the same with Jess. Jill was asleep as usual.

"I'm going to have to wake her to feed her," Hermione said. "Lazy little thing won't even wake up to eat."

After the meal, Hermione estimated another hour of driving before reaching Hogsmeade.

"Hermione, the other day when you said making someone listen about Mother, did you mean you?" Draco asked quietly.

"I'm no barrister Draco," Hermione said. "But Narcissa was convicted under Wizarding law, so she can appeal her case to the Wizengamot and have any counsel of her choosing."

"You would really do that?" Draco asked.

"She's innocent, we have to try," Hermione said. "She can't get her magic back, but the world can know of her innocence and she can take a walk in her gardens again."

"Hermione, it's enough that you believe she's innocent," Draco said.

"No it's not, everyone needs to know," Hermione said.

"First house elves, now Malfoys," Draco said with affection.

"Hey, I think that's Hogsmeade station!" Draco said an hour later.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"It's probably charmed to look different to Muggles," Draco said looking at the map.

She pulled into the car park in front of the station that had two other cars parked and turned off the SUV. She got out and stretched. They again set to the task of getting the three babies out of the vehicle, gathered their things and made their way around the station.

"Hey, it is Hogsmeade station!" Hermione said when they arrived at the back.

Sure enough, the Hogsmeade Express was sitting quietly on the tracks.

"It looks like a Muggle rail station from the front," Hermione said.

"Let's get to the flat and get our things settled," Draco said.

As they walked through the village, the residents and patrons smiled and greeted them. They arrived at their home and sighed at the overgrown yard and noted some missing shingles. In the home, Draco frowned at the stale smell and thick layer of dust present. It sure wasn't the manor.

"We should have kept an elf here to keep the place," Draco said.

Hermione glared at him.

"Joking," he said with raised hands.

"Let's get this straightened out then head to Hogwarts," she said primly. "Jillian wants to see her namesake."


	22. Chapter 22

_**BIGGER THAN US **_

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

It was after lunch when the babies had been fed and changed again. When Julie had a sneezing fit, Hermione and Draco cleaned the place so well that you could eat off the floor. Knocking was heard from the front door and Draco answered. Ginny's voice was heard.

"I saw the fireplace going and had to see if it was you," she said.

_That's right, Hogsmeade trip for students_! Draco thought and ushered her in.

Hermione walked in the living room with Julie.

"Yeee!"Ginny squealed and walked with her arms out.

Hermione smiled and gave her the baby. "This one's Julie. We were about to get them ready to go to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"I'll help!" Ginny offered.

Ginny declared that she would faint when she saw all three babies.

"They are so precious," Ginny cooed and cuddled with Jill. "I'll go with you back to the castle. I really didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade today anyway."

"Isn't there something you want to show me?" Hermione asked.

Ginny held up her left hand to show a perfectly round-cut emerald and ruby set into a platinum band.

"It's perfect," Hermione said.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, a group of younger students were engaged in a snowball fight. Draco looked at the group carefully. If so much as a flake of snow flew within breathing distance of his babies, none of them would have hands left to throw snowballs.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy!" one of the third years called out and waved. He was an Arithmancy student. Hermione smiled and waved back.

When they walked through the doors, a first year ran up to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, it's Peeves again!" the girl exclaimed.

Ginny sighed. "The Head Girl's job never ends, excuse me you two," she said and left with the girl.

She was proud of her friend for her accomplishment. She didn't agree with the choice for Head Boy this term, but then again, she was no longer there and that was Albus' business.

When they arrived at the gargoyle to Albus' office, they heard "Pumpkin?" from behind them.

Hermione and Draco looked curiously at each other then turned around to see Kathy and Severus behind them.

"Mum? What in the world are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Draco saw a small love bite on Severus' neck and started laughing. He bent over and whispered something in Hermione's ear. Her face scrunched up and she too stole a quick glance at Severus' neck. She buried her face in Draco's arm and laughed with him. Severus and Kathy looked at each other curiously. In Albus' office, Severus observed the scene before him. Kathy, who had not seen her daughter and grandchildren in over a month lavished attention on Julie. Albus was cuddling with Jill, who was gazing at Fawkes. Fawkes was gazing right back at the baby. Minerva was cooing at Jessica.

"Hermione and Draco, you have every reason to be bursting with pride," Albus said. "They are adorable."

Severus noticed that Draco smirked at him every now and then and Hermione looked everywhere but at him.

"How was the drive?" Kathy asked. She gestured for the baby's bag. Draco handed it to her. She took out a bottle and started feeding Julie.

"Good, the roads were clear," Hermione said. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, I am; but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Severus asked me to visit for the weekend," she said casually.

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"We used the fireplace," she replied.

"Where are you staying?" Draco asked.

"At some inn at that hoggytown," Kathy said. "What is this? An interrogation?"

Severus covered his mouth.

"Mum, it's called Hogsmeade," Hermione said with not so straight a face. "And that won't do, you can stay at our flat. We kept the one in the village."

* * *

Severus observed the scene.

_Why does Draco keep smirking at me?_ he thought. _Hermione is making an effort to not look at me. What is going on?_

Minerva and Albus were enchanted by the babies. Kathy was burping Julie while chatting with Hermione and Draco. He heard Kathy call Hogsmeade "that hoggytown" and had to stifle his laughter. Kathy glanced at him, winked and gave Julie back to Hermione. She had to wipe the spit-up from her shoulder. Hermione waved her wand and cleaned it for her. His gaze fell back to her face.

He had been seeing Kathy for just over two months and was pleased so far. He had been meeting her in London for dates. He found Kathy to be attractive, intelligent, easy-going, with a wonderful sense of humor. Earlier in the week he extended an invitation for her to visit Hogwarts over the weekend, sending a letter by his raven. She returned his letter, saying that she would be delighted, and would he like to drop by the house for dinner Friday night?

That was last night, and Kathy took the initiative to progress the relationship a bit further by inviting him to an intimate dinner at her home. He had been to the Granger home once in the past, to assist Albus, Flitwick and Arthur Weasley ward the home when things got bad with Voldemort. He dressed in a dark green shirt, gray wool trousers and cloak. He really had no need for the Potions Professor persona. He arrived at the front door with roses and wine and pressed the doorbell. Kathy, still in an apron, answered the door with a warm smile.

"Welcome, now in out of the cold," she said and ushered him into the home. "Supper's almost ready."

He took in the scent of Beef Wellington, stewed tomatoes and fresh-baked rolls.

"Smells delicious," he said. "Shall I pour some wine?"

"Certainly," she said.

A timer went off and she bent over to take the delectable dish from the oven. He saw her shapely bum and thighs through her grey linen slacks. Severus placed the wine glasses on the table and when Kathy brought the steaming platter to the table, he noticed her wearing a simple pearl necklace and caught a peek of her ample cleavage. He really didn't mean to ogle, (he was a gentlewizard after all) but the top two buttons were open and his sight naturally drifted that way. By the way Kathy blushed; he knew he'd been caught. Kathy was a lady, she didn't embarrass him by acting the shy maiden or coquettishly; she just silently acknowledged that he looked then continued with dinner preparations. Conversation over dinner was pleasant and interesting. Severus took Hermione's earlier suggestion about not talking about her so much and led the conversation elsewhere. Kathy talked about her work and plans to open another practice across town. She talked of her hobbies and some new sheet music she had picked up that day.

"Oh, what do you play?" he asked.

"The violin," she said. "I tried to get Hermione to learn, but John played the piano, and she was a daddy's girl- so she plays the piano."

"Can I hear something after dinner?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "Now, how about dessert? I found a fabulous dessert wine today that should go perfectly with the torte."

While she was cutting the torte, she hissed "damn" and opened the cupboard under the sink.

"Here we go again," she mumbled.

She snatched a wrench from a drawer and knelt on the floor. He rose from the table.

"May I help?"" he asked.

"Do you know anything about plumbing?" she asked and grunted.

"Admittedly, no," he replied.

"Well, I need a bit more oomph to turn this," she said and gestured him down to her. "Turn it anti-clockwise until the water stops dripping."

He tugged at it until the water stopped dripping. When Kathy put her hands on the floor to inspect the pipe, her hands slipped on some water that had dripped on the floor. She fell forward and her forehead hit the sink with a thump.

"That smarted," she said ruefully. "I've learned my lesson-get a plumber out here."

They eventually had dessert and moved into the den. Kathy stoked the fireplace then flipped through a folder of sheet music. He noticed a jar of floo powder on the mantle.

"You travel by floo?" he asked.

"No, Hermione thought it would be a good idea to keep it. I don't know the details, she says it's connected to the Malfoy home," she said. "And I don't know why, but that Dumbledore fellow requested a Hogwarts connection. If Hermione thinks it's all right , then I'm okay with it."

_Curious_. he thought.

"Ah, found just the one," Kathy said and placed a sheet on a stand.

She tweaked her violin, put it to her chin and started. After a few minutes, she got into the music, closed her eyes and swayed while she played. Severus was enchanted, she looked beautiful. She finished with a flourish and a small bow. Severus clapped a few times and held a glass of wine for her to take. She sat on the sofa next to him and sipped her wine.

"The composer of that piece was a wizard," Severus said.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Indeed," he replied.

"Learn something new every day," she quipped.

"Indeed," he said again.

He was learning that he could be comfortable outside Hogwarts, and was learning that he could be comfortable with this woman, Muggle she was. But did that matter? She had more intelligence, class, warmth and humor than most witches he knew. There had to be some magic to it.

"May I ask you something regarding your late husband?" he asked.

"Yes you may, but I can't guarantee an answer," she said softly.

"Fair enough," he said. "Have you seen anyone since his passing?" he asked.

"Yes, once," she said. "It was a disaster, I was a buffoon."

He thought it was priceless that she would call herself a buffoon.

"How so?" he asked.

"He was a younger man," she said and blushed, "Things are vastly different since the last time I dated."

"Which was…?" he asked.

She sighed. "Well, I started seeing John when I was nineteen, and we married just after my twentieth birthday. I'm 41, do the math, that's how long."

"It's been about that long for me as well," he said. "May I ask another question?"

"Fire away," she said and sipped her wine.

"What do you find agreeable about me?" he asked.

"_Agreeable? _If you mean what I like about you, honestly, it was your voice that first turned my head. I never heard anything like it. You also extended a great kindness to my daughter on the biggest day of her life," she said. "You are intelligent, that much is obvious, I find that attractive as well."

"And this younger man, why was it a disaster?" he asked smoothly.

She sipped her wine again. _Good God, his voice_!

She cleared her throat. "Younger men don't know how to treat a lady, Severus," she said quietly.

"Then they are fools," he purred and lifted her hand to his lips and placed a slow, lingering kiss on the top of it.

She was biting her bottom lip (like mother, like daughter he noted) and was blushing.

"Are you quite all right ?" he asked and rubbed the top of her hands lightly with his thumbs.

"No one has paid this kind of attention to me in a very long time," she said.

"I shall have to remedy that," he said softly and placed a light kiss on her lips.

* * *

"….Severus?"

He suddenly realized that Minerva was trying to get his attention.

"Would you like to hold a baby?" she asked.

"I'm not sure that-" Severus started to say.

"Godfather, they won't break," Draco said and placed Julie in his arms.

"See? Not so hard, is it?" Kathy asked.

Now that he was getting to know Kathy, he knew she could be quite cheeky. The baby felt incredibly small in his arms and he couldn't help but smile when eyes the same as Hermione and Kathy look at him. He saw a small birthmark just behind her left ear and bent his head in for a closer look. At that moment, Julie decided to sneeze, delivering a small mist to Severus' face. Severus was shocked into speechlessness; that had never happened to him. The baby even had the temerity to grab at his nose!

"Oh dear God, that made my day," Hermione said through hysterical laughter.

"Please take your sneezing infant," Severus said and held the baby out for Draco to take.


	23. Chapter 23

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

"_Colonel Mustard in the study with the rope,_" Hermione declared.

After visiting Hogwarts that day, Kathy and Severus returned with the Malfoys to their flat in Hogsmeade to continue the visit. Considering the news she was about to deliver, she wanted to spend as much time with Hermione and the babies as possible. Hermione, Draco and Kathy each held a baby as they played a board game. Draco opened up the little envelope that held the game's solution.

"You win again!" Draco said.

"If you thought about it, you could win too," Hermione said.

"I thought it was the candlestick vice the rope," Severus mused.

Kathy caught his eye. She nodded slowly toward Hermione. Severus nodded and asked Draco, "Care to join me for a drink at the Hogshead?"

"This must mean girl talk," Draco said.

"Apparently so," Hermione said. "Let's get these little ones to bed. Jill's asleep already."

When the babies were down and the men gone, Hermione and her mother sat down to talk.

"Is this about Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, no," Kathy said. "I'm going to America for a few months."

"What? When? Why?" Hermione asked. This was kind of sudden.

"I have an idea to open another practice to take advantage of the boom in cosmetic dentistry," Kathy said.

"Why America?" Hermione asked.

"It's where the bulk of cosmetic dentistry is taking place, and to me seemed like the best place for continuing education, to brush up on the subject. Twenty years ago, cosmetic dentistry wasn't touched on that much in dental school."

"Where in America?"

"Atlanta, Georgia," Kathy said.

"When do you leave?"

"Next Thursday," Kathy said.

"Oh."

"Are you upset?" Kathy asked.

"No, not really. This just took me by surprise is all. It sounds like a good idea," Hermione said. "What about Severus? You and he…"

"He understands completely. It's a learning opportunity and smart business move," Kathy said. "It's not forever, just a few months; I'll be back at the end of May."

An hour later, Severus and Draco returned. Kathy was in the den with a glass of wine and a book.

"She went to bed," Kathy said of Hermione.

Draco saw Kathy and Severus looking at each other.

"I'll do the same, good night Kathy," Draco said. He shot one more grin at Severus then joined Hermione in the bedroom.

Hermione was lying on the bed in a sheer silky gown, facing the wall.

"Have a good time?" she asked softly.

"Godfather told me," Draco said. "He says he's going to miss her."

Hermione turned to face him to see him taking off his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and tugged off his socks.

"Warm enough?" he asked and chuckled. "Want to know what else he told me?"

He looked up and saw that Hermione's eyes were on his hands, which were about to take off his pants. He grinned, slowly lowered his pants and stepped out of them. Hermione licked her lips.

"He also said that if you are anything like your mum, I'm a lucky man," he purred.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Just how lucky do you feel tonight? And can we please leave those two out of it?"

It was terribly funny to have Hermione thinking that Kathy and Severus shagged. They didn't, but according to Severus, Kathy was a gifted kisser and had amazing hands.

"Luckier than last night?" he asked hopefully and dropped his boxers.

Hermione bit her lips and suddenly lunged for him, sliding off the bed and pushing him forcefully against the door then attacked his mouth with hers. Oh how he had missed this, missed her attention this way. He let her have her way with him.

* * *

In the den, Kathy jumped at the sudden sound of the thump on the bedroom door.

"What in the world are those two doing?" she asked.

"I'd rather concentrate on what's going on out here," Severus purred and returned his lips to her neck.

The passionate but cheeky woman had left a mark on his neck for all and sundry to snicker at. He was going to return the favor.

Kathy was up with the sun the next morning. She was curled up in plush chair by the fireplace with toast and coffee. The door to Hermione's bedroom opened and Draco came out. He didn't notice Kathy sitting in the chair. He was dressed in black satin sleeping pants that hung low on his hips and nothing else. Kathy took note of the wide strong shoulders, thick, nicely formed chest and chiseled abs when he stretched his arms above his head.

_Well done pumpkin_! Kathy thought.

Draco prepared a tray with fruit, toast and coffee and walked back to the bedroom. He finally saw Kathy in the corner and stopped. He realized he was halfway nude. He wasn't expecting anyone to be up so early and sitting in the den.

"Forgive me for my state of undress," he said and continued to the bedroom.

The sound of fussing babies propelled Kathy to the babies' room.

"I'll be out in a minute mum!" Hermione called from the bedroom.

Kathy tended to the fussiest baby first, Julie. She needed a new nappy and cuddling. She was also the only baby of the three who wouldn't take a bottle in the morning, only Hermione would do. Kathy cradled and shushed the baby until Hermione came into the room a few minutes later.

"Good morning princess, hungry?" Hermione asked and cradled the baby.

She sat down, adjusted her shirt and started feeding her. Draco and Kathy left the room with the other two. Hermione sighed contentedly. Julie was relaxed at her breast, her sweet little eyes looking up at Hermione just as contentedly. She thought back to last night and smiled at how vigorously she had made love to Draco. It was short but satisfying. Very satisfying. The baby took a leisurely twenty minutes to eat this morning and finished with a small burp. Hermione dressed the baby and took her into the den. Draco was cuddling with Jill and talking softly to her. Kathy was laying Jessica in the bassinet next to the fireplace. Hermione made sure she was through burping Julie before she put her in the bassinet with Jessica.

"What's the plan for today?" Kathy asked.

"Pay Jillian a visit," Hermione said. "You finally get to meet her. She's going to be seeing three generations of her descendants."

"Excellent," Kathy said.

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet Sunday mornings. Prefects on rounds greeted the group as they made their way to Heads' corridor. Hermione smiled when they rounded the corner and saw Jillian's portrait. Hermione stopped in front of the Head's common room entrance. Kathy looked and saw dozens of portraits on the wall.

Jillian saw the group approaching but said nothing. They stopped in front of her portrait, Kathy standing about ten feet away scanning the dozens of portraits of past Head Students.

"Look Pumpkin, there's yours," Kathy grinned and pointed to one just above the door. Jillian smiled at the kindness of Kathy's voice.

"So I see," Hermione grumbled. She really didn't like the portrait.

"Why doesn't yours move?" Kathy asked.

"It won't move until I'm dead," Hermione replied.

"Oh. Well, let's just hope that it's later_, much later_ than sooner, shall we?" she said lightly.

"I'll try my best," Hermione said. "Now mum, may I present Miss Jillian McIlvane, your great-great-great grandmother," Hermione said and gestured to the portrait.

"Good morning to you Madame," Jillian replied and curtseyed.

"Good morning to you as well," Kathy said and moved closer. "I can see the resemblance."

Jillian nodded politely.

"My sympathies on the passing of your husband, Madame," Jillian said.

"That's sweet of you, thank you," Kathy said.

"May I also present Julie, Jessica and your namesake, Jillian," Hermione said and held little Jill closer to the portrait. The baby gurgled when she saw the portrait and reached for it.

"Beautiful lassies to be sure," Jillian said. " 'M still a bit distressed concerning the manner of my passing, but seeing all of you brings some comfort to know that my line did not die with me, nor did the magic."

"The investigation is now centered on Glasgow," Draco said. "They are certain your resting place is there."

"Thank you again Master Malfoy for your efforts," Jillian said. "Madame, if I may so bold, what is that on your neck?" she asked.

Hermione whispered something in her mum's ear.

"What?" she asked quietly and blushed. "The man I'm currently seeing is to blame," Kathy said lightly.

"Seeing?" Jillian asked. She saw no man other than Draco there.

"She means courting," Hermione said to Jillian.

"Oh. Well…yes, they do get enthusiastic," Jillian said, blushing herself.

"I'd say," Draco quipped.

Hermione slapped his arm and added a quick "git."

"_Gryffindor_," Draco quipped back.

"_Slytherin_," Hermione retorted. There was a chuckle from the portrait.

"You called?" Severus said as he strolled around the corner, arrived at Kathy and kissed her hand. "Good morning to you."

Draco made a gagging sound. Hermione had to look away again-just the thought of her mum and Severus was too much. Jillian noticed this.

"Shall we adjourn to the staff room? Albus has refreshments and an idea he's excited to announce," Severus said.

"Professor Snape, can you stay a moment? I wish to discuss something with you," Jillian asked.

When the group left the corridor Jillian asked, "Professor, are you certain that Madame Granger is a Muggle?"

"What makes you ask that?" Severus asked.

"I only say that she is no ordinary Muggle. Her daughter is a powerful witch, one of the most powerful to have ever walked these halls. Her grandchildren will most certainly be witches, and am I correct in saying that you are courting her?" Jillian asked.

Severus nodded.

"All of this points to the fact that she may very well be a witch," Jillian said. "Do you deny feeling something different about her? Something that sets her apart from other Muggle women?"

"I do feel comfortable around her; and yes, she is different from other Muggle women," Severus said.

"So the question remains: if she is indeed a witch, why is she a Muggle?" Jillian asked.

* * *

Severus entered the staff room to find the gathering laughing about the baby sneezing on him the previous day. Severus raised an eyebrow at the baby.

"You surely you can't believe that a month old baby sneezed on you on purpose," Hermione said. "You smell of sandalwood, it's strong to a baby."

He took the empty seat next to Kathy (someone left it free) and sat down. He decided to do some investigating. _A light Legilimens should work._ It would have no effect on a Muggle, however to an untrained witch or wizard, they would feel a twinge in their head as if a headache was coming on. He gently slipped into her mind. He saw images of their dinner Friday night, the board game they played last night and when he had kissed her hand. He left her mind and observed her reaction, if any. She had grown quiet and was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Headache mum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I thought I felt one coming on," Kathy said.

_Interesting_. He decided to slip in her mind again, going a little farther, staying a little longer. He bypassed images of the babies, her picking out fruit at the market and came upon great sadness, an image of her crying over John's body in a hospital bed. The image faded and he was startled from her mind when "MUM!" was heard from Hermione. Draco was already there, keeping Kathy from falling forward out of the chair. She had passed out. Severus felt awful- it was his fault. The babies were crying and Hermione was almost in hysterics.

"_What if she dies like Daddy_!" she cried.

"Minerva, please fetch Madame Pomfrey," Albus said. Minerva nodded and hurried from the room. A minute later, Madame Pomfrey arrived and cast diagnostic charms over Kathy.

"I see nothing wrong aside from elevated blood pressure," the nurse said and gently revived her.

"What happened?" Kathy asked and sat up.

Hermione knelt down and tackled her in a hug. "How are you feeling? You passed out!"

"Have you been ill?" the nurse asked.

"No," Kathy said. "I felt as if I had a bad headache coming on then felt dizzy."

"We should get you back to the house for a bit," Hermione said.

"Really, I just need some aspirin," Kathy said.

Severus helped her to her feet and set her back in the chair. He was never going to do that to her again.

_I shouldn't have done it in the first place! Idiot! _

One thing was clear though: she felt and reacted (in an unexpected way) to a spell.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Hermione and Draco packed their belongings for the return to Wiltshire. The two used shrinking charms to pack as much of the house as they could to take back as well.

"No telling when we'll be back," Draco said.

Just before ten that night, the Malfoys heard the SUV pull into the driveway. They hurried to the foyer window and breathed a sigh of relief. _They had returned! _It took a few minutes to get the babies out of the vehicle. Draco held two, Hermione one and they walked in the front door.

"This one needs a new nappy," Draco said of Julie.

Narcissa took the baby and cuddled her as if she had been gone a year. Hermione and Draco grinned at each other.

"I'm putting this one to bed, she fell asleep an hour ago," Hermione said and walked to the nursery.

"I've got to unload the Rover," Draco said and gave Jessica to Lucius.

"Hello little one," Lucius said and rubbed her cheek. "What's in it?" Lucius asked.

"Well, we packed as much stuff as we could from the flat in Hogsmeade," Draco said. "Hermione really wanted most of her things here."

Hermione and Narcissa returned from the nursery.

"I was just telling Narcissa that while I like the Hogsmeade flat, it's just too small for our needs. We'll keep it for a weekend getaway or something like that," Hermione said and winked surreptitiously at Draco.

Narcissa was looking at Lucius in happy relief.

_They were staying!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

They stayed up well past midnight telling the Malfoys of their weekend at Hogwarts.

"Mum and Severus are apparently a _thing_ now," Hermione said. She told them of Kathy's plans in America.

"I'm taking her to Heathrow Thursday morning," Hermione said. "The oddest thing happened while at Hogwarts with her that gave me a fright."

"What happened?"

"We were all in the staff room teasing Severus and chatting when she just passed out," Hermione said.

"I mean keeled over, right there in the chair, no warning," Draco said.

"Whatever for?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing! She wasn't ill, she just said her head hurt and she was dizzy. Ten minutes later she was good as new."

"What were you teasing Severus about?"

"Saturday Julie sneezed in Severus' face," Hermione said. They laughed for a full minute.

"Than came Albus' _exciting idea_, twinkling eyes and all," Hermione said. "We were all like, uh-oh," Hermione said.

"But this actually is a good idea," Draco said. "I can't wait."

"After the term ends, Hogwarts will be hosting a series of dueling contests during the summer, all of Wizarding Britain is invited to compete," Hermione said. "At the end of August, the winners from each contest will battle it out, and a grand champion witch and wizard will be named. It should be great fun."

"Yeah, he expects hundreds to enter," Draco said.

"That does sound exciting," Lucius said. "You do plan to enter, don't you?"

"Of course," Draco said.

"Hermione?" Lucius asked.

"I just hope they spell my name correctly on the grand champion trophy," she said casually.

_

* * *

Thursday January 24_

After breakfast, the Malfoys were in the parlor when they heard angry shouts from Hermione and Draco's bedroom.

"Trouble in paradise," Lucius quipped and turned the page of his paper.

The door swung open. "_Bugger off you prat_!" Hermione hissed at Draco and stalked from the room. She snatched her purse from the table in the foyer.

"Harpy!" Draco yelled.

He was answered with the slamming front door. Narcissa came out of the parlor.

"What was it this time?" she asked.

"I made comment about her weight, I wasn't serious," Draco said. "She sure can throw a wobbly."

Two hours later, Kathy rang from Heathrow to say that Hermione never showed at the house to pick her up.

"I didn't want to leave the Benz at the airport for months, so I had to take a taxi."

"She hasn't returned to the manor," Draco said.

"Maybe she broke down; I don't know, I've got to catch my flight. Give her my love, I'll call from Atlanta when I get there."

"Okay Kathy, take care," Draco said and hung up.

"Is something the matter?" Narcissa asked.

"Kathy said Hermione never showed at the house. That's odd, she really wanted to see her mum off; she has her cell, why didn't she ring her?" Draco asked. "Let me ring her cell."

He did and got no answer. He wasn't worried. Yet. Sometimes she misplaced her cell. It was finally after lunch that Draco started to worry. It was unlike Hermione to just vanish. He sat on the settee in the den with the telephone on his lap and watched the news, waiting for the sport scores. The leading story was about a multi-auto accident on the motorway that led to London. Draco's heart fell to his stomach when he saw the scene on the telly: their Range Rover was flipped over among a bunch of other wrecked autos. He knew it was theirs. How many green Range Rovers had "GRYFF" on the license plate?

"Son, what's wrong?" Lucius asked.

Draco pointed to the telly. "That's our Rover," he choked.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked worriedly. Draco nodded sadly.

"…._the cause of the accident is not known and the injured have been taken to the local hospital for treatment. There has been no word of fatalities,_" was heard from the reporter.

Draco jumped up. "Where the hell is my broom?" he shouted to no one in particular.

Loud and fast knocking was heard from the front door. Draco ran to the door with his broom to find Harry standing there.

"You've heard?" Harry asked. "Come on, I've got a Ministry car."

"You know where she's at?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, our Muggle contact alerted the Ministry because Hermione and some French wizard were brought to the hospital," Harry said.

"Is she all right ?" Draco asked. "Wait, what French wizard?"

"I don't know, I just found out," Harry said. "I got here as fast as I could."

They arrived in London proper and pulled into the hospital car park. It was a hectic when they hurried into the hospital. Twenty two people were brought to this particular hospital alone. They weaved through the throng of worried families and friends to a frazzled desk clerk.

"Pardon me, but my wife was brought here," Draco asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Name?" the clerk asked.

"Hermione Malfoy."

"Wow, that's a mouthful, let me look on the list."

She scanned the list and smiled at Draco. "Yes, she's being treated as we speak, room 4C. Down the corridor, then the first smaller corridor on the left. Good luck."

"Thank you miss."

They rushed through the corridor as directed and found themselves in another waiting area. There was a sign on the wall that read "Urgent Care Treament Ward 2" above double swinging doors. A worried looking couple was sitting in chairs, looking blankly at a telly mounted on the wall. The doors opened and Hermione accompanied by a nurse slowly walked through.

"Hermione!" Draco called out a rushed to her.

"Dra-oof, careful!" Hermione said as Draco pulled her into a hug. "I was thinking the worst. What happened?"

"Broken arm and concussion," the nurse said. "I see that you are in good hands. You have your discharge instructions, take care."

"Thank you miss," Hermione said.

Draco saw her arm in a cast and bandage on her forehead.

"I never made it to mum's," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about that now, let's just get you home," Draco said and drew her close, thanking whatever deities above that she was all right .

"Potter, thanks. I owe you," Draco said.

"Nonsense, she may be your wife, but she's one of my best friends as well," Harry said.

Hermione explained what happened on the motorway as best she could as Harry drove them home.

"The traffic in front of me slowed and when I did, I was hit from behind. The impact pushed me into the center barrier, bouncing off it and hitting another car. Just when I thought it was over, I was hit again on the passenger side and the Rover flipped, how many times I don't know; all I remember was knocking my head on the window the first roll. It all happened so fast. Next I know, I wake up with a bad headache and cast on my arm."

When they returned to the manor, the Malfoys were watching from the foyer window. Draco assisted Hermione from the car and they went inside.

"My goodness! Are you all right ?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to rest, my arm and head are killing me," Hermione said.

"Didn't they give you anything for the pain?" Draco asked.

Hermione held up a pill bottle.

"Come on, you're going to St. Mungo's," Draco said and they went to the fireplace. At St. Mungo's, Hermione winced in pain after she stepped from the floo and held her head.

"That hurt," she said.

At the reception desk, Draco explained that Hermione had been in an accident earlier and was treated at a Muggle hospital.

"She's in pain," Draco said.

"Name?" the bored looking clerk asked.

"Hermione _Malfoy_," Draco answered.

At the answer, the nurse perked a bit. "Does she have a healer?"

"Yes, Healer Davis," Draco said.

Twenty minutes later, George was doing an examination on Hermione. He handed her a pain potion. Seconds later, she sighed in relief.

"I heard about the accident, sorry that you were involved," George said.

He handed her a cup of another potion. "This will heal the break."

"It's not Skele-Grow is it?" she asked dubiously. Skele-Grow tasted ghastly. She would rather suffer a broken arm than drink it.

"No, a modified version," George said. "You should be good as new in an hour. If you have any more problems, don't hesitate to come back, you should have come here in the first place," he said.

* * *

He left the treatment room mumbling something about "primitive muggle medicine" and the couple left St. Mungo's. She was good as new the next day, and Kathy rang from Atlanta, Georgia. Draco answered the phone.

"I've arrived and settling in. Now where's my wayward daughter that caused me twenty two pounds of taxi fare?" she asked. She didn't know about the accident yet.

"She napping today," Draco said. "She was in an accident on the motorway yesterday. That's why she didn't make it to the house."

The Malfoys heard the "_WHAT!_?" from the other end, even from the den.

"Now Kathy, she's fine….a broken arm and concussion….yes, she's fine ….uh, it was Teller Street Hospital….yes, I suppose it's a good hospital…I'll tell her you called. Okay, bye."

After her nap, Draco found Hermione in the nursery gazing at the sleeping babies. He enveloped her from behind.

"What if-" she started.

"None of that _what if_ talk," he said.

"Draco, my last words to you before the accident were 'bugger off prat,' I feel awful," she said.

"And I feel like an absolute shite that mine was 'harpy'," Draco said.

"Was I really screaming like one?" she whispered and ran the tip of her finger along his ear the way he liked.

"Oh yeah," Draco said huskily. "I'd like to have you screaming my name instead."

Lucius saw the couple dash across the hall from the nursery to their bedroom.

* * *

At dinner, Narcissa was absent.

"Is Mother okay ?" Draco asked.

"She's lying down a bit, her stomach was being bothersome," Lucius said. "The pink liquid seems to help with it."

Just after two a.m., Hermione woke from a dead sleep and felt that someone was in the nursery. She grabbed her wand and tip-toed to the nursery. She lowered her wand in relief to see Narcissa arranging the blankets on the babies.

"I couldn't sleep," she said.

"Would some tea help?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think it would," Narcissa said.

In the kitchen, Hermione served tea and they sat in the breakfast nook.

"Hermione dear, we are so relieved that you came from the accident relatively unscathed," Narcissa said. "Draco was beside himself."

"I know, our last words were cross," Hermione said. "He said mum flipped out when she rang."

"What of your vehicle?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, it's a total loss, although it held up well during the collisions. That probably saved me from further injury. Our insurance policy will pay for a rental, although no claim will be paid on the Rover until the insurance company's investigation is through," Hermione said. "Draco thinks that's nonsense. He insists on going out and buying another today."

At breakfast, Narcissa rushed from the kitchen to the lav adjoining the dining room.

"Her stomach again?" Draco asked.

Lucius nodded. "While you are out this morning, could you pick up some more of that pink stomach remedy?"

Hermione had another idea of something to pick up, but would speak to Narcissa first. When the breakfast dishes had been cleared, Hermione joined Narcissa in the parlor. She was reading the latest photography trade journal.

Hermione laid her hand on her shoulder and sat in the chair next to her.

"There's something else I can pick up for you aside from the stomach stuff," Hermione said. "There's a test I can get to see if you're pregnant, a home pregnancy test."

"They sell them?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded. "Have you told Lucius?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I don't want to get his hopes up, or mine for that matter, just to have them dashed if I'm not with child."

"I understand completely, I won't say a word," Hermione said.

"Ready pretty one?" Draco called from the foyer. He was excited to be buying a new car again.

* * *

That afternoon, the couple returned to the manor with a brand new Range Rover. Draco would have nothing else, no matter how much Hermione pointed out the other of dozens of autos available. The salesman, while sorry to hear of the accident, was pleased to be making another large sale. They stopped at the market on the way home. Hermione picked up a bottle of stomach remedy for Narcissa and deftly slipped a home pregnancy test in with the purchase while Draco was fumbling with a gumball machine. At home, Hermione nodded ever so slightly at Narcissa over the top of a market bag. Narcissa looked in the bag and took a smaller bag from it.

"The directions are inside," Hermione whispered then continued to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Narcissa walked into the kitchen flushed and smiling. Hermione gave her a questioning look.

"Positive," was Narcissa's quiet reply.

"What's positive?" Draco asked.

He saw Hermione and Narcissa giving each other goofy looks then Hermione hurry to her and engulf her in a hug. Draco and Lucius looked at each other curiously.

_Women!_ they thought.

Hermione was pondering the situation at supper. First, Narcissa had to tell Lucius. Next, the pregnancy needed to be confirmed. If so, she needed medical care. They would have to use a Muggle O.B. since they were banned from any St. Mungo's care, unless Narcissa was pardoned.

_Okay, Lucius first, then we go from there_.

Draco startled her from her thoughts.

"Hermione? You haven't touched your food. Are you still pouting about the Rover?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"If you want one of those Benz contraptions like your mother has, we can get you one. I can get you seven different ones for each day of the week if that's what you want," he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "A lot on my mind, that's all."

Narcissa wiped her mouth with her napkin and cleared her throat. "I have some exciting news. I think I'm with child."

Lucius started choking on his drink and sputtered, "How do you know this?"

"The persistent nausea first raised my suspicion," Narcissa said. "Hermione next suspected it and bought me something called a home pregnancy test today."

Lucius said nothing but looked at his wife reverently. "How certain is this test?"

Narcissa looked to Hermione. "Fairly certain, but it should be confirmed by a healer," Hermione said.

"We are no longer allowed healers," Narcissa said.

"Let me work that. I'll see George tomorrow and just maybe I can convince him to break the rules just long enough to confirm it. We can go from there, which brings me to something else."

_Here we go! s_he thought. Draco squeezed her hand.

"I overheard a conversation between the two of you last month about your convictions," Hermione said. "Narcissa, I think you should appeal your case to the Wizengamot."

"While the suggestion has worth, the fact is that no barrister would dare take Narcissa's case," Lucius said.

"So if you could find someone to take your case, would you try?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

"I suppose I would," Narcissa said.

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other. "That's all I needed to hear," Hermione said. "I'll send an owl right now."

She left the dining room and called her owl. Lucius and Narcissa were puzzled.

"Send an owl to who?" Lucius asked.

"Dumbledore," Draco replied.

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"Dumbledore _is_ Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot isn't he?" Draco asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hermione knows of a barrister that would take the case?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"Hermione."

"Hermione who?" Lucius asked.

_Father, are you that thick? _he thought

"_Our_ Hermione, do you know of any other?" Draco said.

"She's not a barrister," Narcissa said.

"According to Wizengamot rules, anyone can act as barrister for the accused," Draco said. "I can and will point out two important facts: Hermione is smarter than any barrister out there and that if anyone can make the Wizengamot listen, it's Hermione."

Hermione swept into the dining room with a look of determination. "There's one more thing that will work to our advantage. I once held the dubious distinction of being the most wanted Muggle-born on the Death-Eater hit list. Who better to plead your innocence of Death Eater crimes than that?" she asked.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

_** BIGGER THAN US **_

_** Chapter 25 **_

* * *

Two days later, Hermione received the following owl:

** JANUARY 19, 2002**

**TO: HERMIONE J. MALFOY **

**IN ACCORDANCE WITH WIZENGAMOT CHARTERS, YOUR REQUEST TO REPRESENT **_NARCISSA R. MALFOY _**HAS BEEN APPROVED. AN APPEAL OF THE CONVICTION: **_CONSPIRANCY TO COMMIT DEATH EATER CRIMES _**IS SCHEDULED TO BE HEARD APRIL 1, 2002 AT NINE A.M. **

**PLEASE SUBMIT A LIST OF WITNESSES, IF ANY, WITHIN A WEEK OF DATE OF THIS NOTICE. AS YOU ARE NOT A LICENSED BARRISTER, IT IS ADVISED THAT YOU RESEARCH WIZENGAMOT PROCEDURES BEFORE THE HEARING. THE WIZENGAMOT ADMINISTRATION SERVICES IS ALSO AVAILABLE FOR ANY CONCERNS YOU MIGHT HAVE. BEST OF LUCK IN YOUR ENDEAVORS. **

_ Esther McFee, Wizengamot Administration Chief _

* * *

"April Fools Day, why am I not surprised?" Hermione asked and handed the letter to Narcissa. "I have work to do."

She notified Professor Vector that her apprentice studies were on indefinite hiatus. The professor assured her that the position was hers whenever she wished to return. Albus, who would be presiding over the Wizengamot for the hearing, sent her the following letter:

_ Hermione-_

_As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I must insist that all contact between us cease until the time of the hearing, to avoid any appearance of conflict of interest. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I can assure you that Madame Malfoy will receive a fair hearing and every opportunity to appeal her sentence of guilt. _

_As a friend, I applaud this brave step to once again help a person once considered an enemy. I am uncertain of the outcome, but confident that you will represent Madame Malfoy admirably. _

_Best wishes, Albus Dumbledore _

"That's kind of him," Narcissa said after reading the letter. "Now, what can I do?"

"Prepare a list of witnesses on your behalf," Hermione said. "I also want to ask one more time: are you sure about the Veritaserum? They can't compel you to take it. What if it affects the baby?"

"They won't be able to cast doubt on the truthfulness of my testimony without it," Narcissa said. "It's to my advantage to offer to take it, to show that I have nothing to lie about."

"Very well," Hermione said.

Over the next couple of months, Hermione could be found in the parlor with books and stacks of parchment about Wizard law, Wizengamot rules, the record of Narcissa's original trial and the entire fifty page decree detailing the conviction. She was still concerned about the Veritaserum, but after consulting Severus it was found that no element in it that would be harmful to a fetus.

The Malfoys thought it priceless how she practiced on the babies. She asked them questions, read legalities to them and practiced her "game face" on them. The almost 4 month old babies merely gurgled at her. There was an article in The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler announcing the appeal. After the ninth howler, she refused letters from anyone other than family or friends. Narcissa received her fair share of hate mail too. Hermione shrugged it off. "I was expecting it."

A week before the trial, Hermione was as versed as any barrister. She reviewed the hearing procedure again for Narcissa, who sat patiently in the parlor while Hermione paced back and forth and spoke.

"You will want to wear your best Muggle clothing; that will best show them how well you've made the adjustment and that it hasn't been so…distasteful. When you stroll into Courtroom Ten, I want you to _strut_. "

She took a deep breath and continued.

"You know that you're innocent, show them that confidence! Chin up, I want you to own the room! A little condescension is called for in this instance; show them the error they made pronouncing you guilty. Narcissa, you have a gift; your demeanor. Well-placed words with only a look will say loads more than frantic, arm-waving assertions."

_ April 1, 2002 _

"Is this necessary?" Hermione asked angrily as shackles were placed on Lucius. "Do you think they plan to make a run for it?"

"Madame Malfoy, they are convicted criminals. It's proper procedure," an Auror said in exasperation.

Hermione knew that, but as acting barrister, she was making her objections known the second the Aurors made their appearance. It was a small comfort that Harry was there, he agreed for Hermione's sake to escort Narcissa.

"Sorry," Harry said softly as he placed the shackles on Narcissa. It tore at Draco's heart to see his mother in shackles. A small part of him would never forgive his father for this injustice done to his mother.

"Quite alright, you have a job to do," Narcissa said. Harry placed the shackled on her as loosely as possible.

Their arrival at the Ministry of Magic was more than she could have hoped for. There was no way for this to be kept quiet. Dozens of reporters were on the scene, taking pictures and shouting questions.

"Ignore them," Hermione said quietly.

They made their way to Courtroom Ten. The witnesses would be sequestered in an adjoining room until they were called. They were to wait outside the courtroom until summoned. At five minutes to nine, a Wizengamot clerk called them in.

"Let's set you free," Hermione said and swept in, Narcissa strutting behind her, head held high, looking calmly at the Wizengamot members.

Harry escorted her to the chair where the accused sat. Narcissa took her seat, crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap. She had to appear as if the whole matter was a formality. Albus cleared his throat and started.

"We are gathered this morning to hear the appeal of Narcissa R. Malfoy regarding her conviction of guilt of Conspirancy to Commit Death-Eater crimes. Representing Madame Malfoy is Hermione Malfoy."

Albus addressed Narcissa.

"Madame Malfoy, do you affirm a Wizard's Oath that your testimony this morning to be the truth, so help your soul?"

"Objection," Hermione said and stood up. "Madame Malfoy no longer possesses magical powers, _as sentenced by this court I might add_, so she cannot be compelled to affirm any kind of magic."

The Wizengamot members looked at each other curiously. She was right.

_ Well done Hermione_! Albus thought.

"Noted and sustained, Madame Malfoy," Albus said.

"Then how do you propose to verify the veracity of her testimony?" one witch asked haughtily.

"Madame Malfoy has agreed to testify under Veritaserum. It is her right under Rule 92, paragraph 3, section A of the Wizengamot Charter," Hermione stated and held up a paper. "You can administer it yourself, madame," Hermione told the haughty witch. "In addition, every single witness today has agreed to testify under Veritaserum."

Albus held back a grin. This court wouldn't know what hit it.

"To avoid any appearances of duplicity, I have requested doses of Veritaserum used in interrogations at Azkaban brought here this morning. As you well know, I was required to request it through official channels, and it is required to be transported by an Auror guard from Azkaban. That guard is waiting outside. May he bring it in and administer it?"

"Certainly," Albus said.

Hermione signaled to the door and Harry let the Auror in. He knew nothing of the case, only that he was to take a container of Veritaserum to Courtroom Ten at nine a.m. this morning.

"You may administer it to the witness," Hermione said to the Auror.

The Auror gulped when he saw that the witness was Narcissa Malfoy. Three drops later, a slightly dazed Narcissa looked at Albus.

"She's dosed," the Auror said.

"Very well. Madame Malfoy, I will start with the obvious question. Have you ever conspired to commit death eater crimes?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly not."

"You plead innocent to the crimes, did you not?"

"I did."

"Have you ever witnessed a death eater crime?"

"No."

"Have you ever taken part in any death eater activity?"

"Absolutely not."

"Is your husband guilty of death eater crimes?"

"Regretfully, yes."

"Did you ever try to stop him?"

"I begged and pleaded for him to stop."

"So you did not agree with what he was doing?"

"Of course not, Voldemort was insane."

"Thank you Madame Malfoy."

Hermione turned to the Wizengamot and said, "Your witness."

Albus spoke. "Madame Malfoy, would you elaborate about trying to stop your husband?"

"I begged, screamed, and cried repeatedly. I threatened more than once to bodily bind him; I did anything I could that would delay his leaving the manor," Narcissa said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"What does your husband think of-" another wizard asked.

"Objection," Hermione interrupted. "This isn't about her husband, and you can't presume her to know another's thoughts. Stick to relevant questions if you would."

"Sustained," Albus said.

"Why did you not choose Azkaban, Madame Malfoy?" another witch asked.

"For my son, my sanity, my life."

"Can you elaborate?" Albus asked kindly.

"Azkaban is living death. I would have never seen my son again, and I'm fairly sure that I would have went insane."

"How is your life today?" Albus asked.

"Comfortable. I have my home and family."

"How do you feel about not having magic?" Albus asked.

"At first like half a person but I have grown accustomed to it."

Another witch was about to ask something about Lucius, but knew Hermione would jump on it, so she refrained. They would get their chance, Lucius was a witness.

"If your appeal is successful, what are your plans?" Albus asked.

_ Good question_! _Why didn't I think of it_? Hermione silently admitted.

"I am with child and I plan to offer photography services."

"Madame Malfoy, did we hear correctly, you are with child?" a witch asked.

"Objection, asked and answered," Hermione piped up. Hermione wasn't giving them an inch. The courtroom fell silent.

"Are there any more questions for the witness?" Albus asked.

"Permission for redirect?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you may ask another question," Albus said.

This was the question Hermione was saving for last.

"Madame Malfoy, to the best of your knowledge, are there any other witches or wizards in your situation?"

"Yes, many."

"Thank you Madame Malfoy, I have no more questions," Hermione said.

"We will take a ten minute recess before the first witness," Albus said.

* * *

Narcissa was led to a holding cell for the duration of the hearing. Albus observed his former head girl in quiet admiration. She was calm, cool and collected through the ten minute recess as she perused her notes. She would make a formidable barrister or prosecutor were she to take that route. Albus reconvened the proceedings and called forth the next witness. It was Severus. He was given the oath, administered Veritaserum and Hermione started.

"Professor, I know that you are a busy man and today was an inconvenience, but I beg your patience a bit longer."

"Of course."

"How long have you known Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Since the age of twelve."

"What is your age today?"

"42 last week."

"In all the years you have known her, to the best of your knowledge, has she ever committed a crime?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Your role in the war against Voldemort is well known documented fact. During that time, did you ever witness Narcissa Malfoy conspire to Death Eater activities?"

"No, certainly not."

"Were you ever a witness to her attempts to stop her husband?"

"On many occasions."

"To the best of your knowledge, do you believe Narcissa Malfoy to be innocent?"

"Yes."

"I have no more questions for the witness," Hermione said and took a seat.

"Professor, to the best of your knowledge, are there any other allegedly innocent witches or wizards who were pronounced guilty?" Albus asked.

"Yes."

"To the best of your knowledge, how many?" a witch asked.

Severus thought for a minute.

"Sixty at the least."

The members of the Wizengamot shifted in their seats. They were uncomfortable, and Hermione planned to keep them that way.

"Do any members have any further questions for the witness?" Albus asked.

_ I dare say not_! he thought.

"Thank you professor, you are excused," Albus said. "There will be another ten minute recess before the next witness."

* * *

Hermione nibbled on some chocolate, took a swig of water and flipped through her notes during the ten minutes. The next witness was her "impact witness" as she called it. The members took their seats and looked to Hermione.

"I call Rose Parkinson," Hermione said and signaled to Harry again.

He opened the door and two Azkaban aurors walked in with Rose Parkinson. She looked awful, as any Azkaban prisoner would. The doors shut on the commotion in the foyer. The chains in the witness chair secured Rose. She was given Veritaserum and quieted. The Auror nodded at Albus.

"Prisoner Parkinson, do you know why you are here today?" Hermione asked

"To tell you what I know of Cissy."

"Do you mean Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known Narcissa?"

"Since I was five."

"And your age?"

"39 I think."

"In all the years you have known her, to the best of your knowledge, has she ever committed a crime?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Have you ever witnessed Narcissa Malfoy conspire to commit Death Eater activities?"

"No, never."

"Did you ever try to convince Narcissa Malfoy to join in Death Eater activities?"

"Many times. She refused."

"What were her reasons?"

"She said that it was absurd and that our Dark Lord was insane."

"To the best of your knowledge, is Narcissa Malfoy innocent of her crimes?"

"Of course, you twit."

"I have no more questions for the witness," Hermione said and sat down.

Albus knew what the answer was, but asked anyway. "To the best of your knowledge, are there any other allegedly innocent witches or wizards that were pronounced guilty?" he asked.

"Yes, many."

"Are there any more questions for this witness?" Albus asked.

The only answer from the court was silence.

"Very well, there will be another ten minute recess before the last witness," Albus said.

* * *

Albus sighed and paced the front row of chairs. He saw Hermione talking quietly to Harry by the courtroom doors. He was a little more than impressed by today's events. _Bamboozled is more like it! _he thought. Hermione resumed her place at the front and gave Albus a quick smile and tapped her watch. Albus quirked his lips and nodded.

"Ahem, if everyone would take their seats," he said.

"I call Lucius Malfoy," Hermione said.

There was more commotion from the foyer when Lucius Malfoy was escorted to the witness chair. He knew without a doubt that he was totally and absolutely guilty of his crimes, but Narcissa should not have borne this burden. He hoped things had gone well that day. He took his seat and looked at the Wizengamot. He was administered Veritaserum and a passive look overtook his face. The Auror nodded at Albus.

"Are you the husband of Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I am."

"How long have you known Narcissa?"

"Since her third year at Hogwarts."

"In all the years you have known her, has she ever committed a crime?"

"No, she has not."

"Has she ever participated in any Death Eater activity?"

"Certainly not."

"Has she ever conspired with you or anyone else to commit Death Eater crimes?"

"Certainly not."

"Why?"

"She thought the activities distasteful and V-Voldemort insane."

"Did she ever try to stop you from joining in the _activities_?"

"Yes, to the point of begging, crying, screaming and throwing objects at me. She once threatened to bodily bind me."

"Why didn't you listen?"

"I was a stubborn, misguided arse."

There was murmuring from the court. Even under Veritaserum, Lucius was still, well, _Lucius_.

"Why didn't you choose Azkaban?"

Lucius thought for a minute then spoke. "Narcissa vowed to stay with me no matter what. By some miracle, the woman loves me. Had I chosen Azkaban, she would have as well. I could not bear the thought of my innocent wife in that wretched place."

"Do you believe Narcissa to be innocent?"

"I _know_ that she is innocent."

"Do you love your wife?"

"With all that I am."

"I have no more questions," Hermione said and sat down.

"To the best of your knowledge, are there any allegedly innocent wizards or witches that were pronounced guilty?" Albus asked.

"Of course there are. My wife included."

"No more questions, the witness is excused."

When Lucius was led away, Albus told Hermione, "You may make your closing statement."

Hermione took a deep breath and clasped her hands behind her back and took a long hard look at the Wizengamot.

* * *

"Suffice it to say, the further travesty of justice can be prevented by granting Narcissa Malfoy her freedom. I will be the first to admit that I hungered for justice those days after the war. However, I will not admit to blind justice, the absolute kind that turns a blind eye because of a name, which is exactly what happened in this case. Narcissa's only fault is having the last name Malfoy, which by default pronounced her guilty in the eyes of this august body. Tragically, we cannot give restore her magic, but we can restore her freedom. I implore you, I beg you to examine your hearts, your minds, the evidence and the irrefutable testimony heard today. I will leave you with the image of a woman, sitting on a blanket under a tree on a warm summer day, holding a baby, pointing out the shapes of the clouds as they pass. Narcissa's wish is to be that woman. She can't do that if she's a prisoner in her own home. Thank you for your patient attention."

Hermione took a seat and a sip of water.

Twenty minutes later, an Auror told Narcissa that the Wizengamot had come to a decision. She was led from the holding room back into the courtroom. Hermione was returning to the courtroom as well, fighting through a crowd of reporters. Narcissa took her place in the witness chair. Hermione stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

_ They came to a quick decision, is that good or bad _? she thought. Narcissa was shaking.

Albus stood and spoke. "Narcissa Malfoy, this court wishes to reverse its previous judgment of guilt and now pronounce you innocent of all charges. Furthermore, as of this minute of this day, your full rights as a witch are restored. I wish the best for you and the child you are bearing. You are free to go madame."

Narcissa slumped in the chair and cried. Hermione hugged her and cried with her. A few members of the Wizengamot lingered to watch the scene before they left. They had voted unanimously in favor of her innocence. Draco was waiting outside the courtroom about ready to wet his pants in anticipation. He heard that the hearing was over, but what had they decided? The heavy oak doors opened and a tearful Hermione and Narcissa walked through.

"I'm free," Narcissa cried and embraced her son.

Draco caught his mother in a twirling hug. The reporters gathered around Narcissa and a barrage of questions began. Hermione slipped away to join Harry down the corridor, away from the crowd. This was Narcissa's moment. She sat down next to Harry and nibbled on her chocolate bar.

"Mione, what you did today, that was a miracle," Harry said quietly.

"No it wasn't Harry, I just made them listen and see," Hermione said. "Before, they were listening but not hearing. Before, they were looking, but not seeing."

* * *

Evil triumphs when good people do nothing...


	26. Chapter 26

**BIGGER THAN US **

Chapter 26

* * *

After fielding twenty minutes of questions and comments from reporters, Narcissa looked around the gaggle of reporters and asked Draco, "Where is Hermione? She should be here."

Draco pointed down the corridor where Hermione and Harry were chatting. "I'll get her, Mother."

Draco went to the two and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Mother is wondering why you are here," he said, indicating the bench away from the reporters, "and not there," he finished, gesturing to the crowd.

"This is her moment," Hermione said. "Besides, reporters aren't my favorite people, you know that."

After many minutes of cajoling and teasing, Draco convinced Hermione to join the crowd. She gave a brief statement, then Draco propelled Hermione and Narcissa out of the Ministry. They had good news for Lucius. He was overjoyed for his wife when she strolled into the manor Auror and shackle free. They had a celebratory dinner that night at the manor; the dinner out would be the next night. Hermione's nerves were drained and she was exhausted.

"However nervous I was, she was ten times the more. The poor thing was actually shaking when the Wizengamot returned to the courtroom to announce their decision. I feel like could fly, however," Narcissa said.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Lucius said.

"Nursery," Draco said.

They went to the nursery to find Hermione asleep in the rocking chair, Julie in her arms, asleep as well. Narcissa carefully took the baby from her arms and Draco gently picked her up.

She woke a bit and sleepily asked, "Wha-Draco?"

"Off to bed with you," he said quietly. "You're getting a good night's sleep if I have to cast a silencing spell on the babies."

_

* * *

April 2, 2002_

If Wizarding Britain didn't hear the news the day of the hearing, they were treated to the following headline and article the next day in all the papers:

_** NARCISSA MALFOY INNOCENT **_

by Alyssa Hagg

_ In a stunning reversal, the Wizengamot pronounced Narcissa Malfoy innocent of all the charges of Death Eater conspiracy in a hearing yesterday. Presiding over the hearing was Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and defending Narcissa Malfoy was her daughter-in-law, Hermione Malfoy. Amazingly, Hermione Malfoy, who is not a licensed, trained barrister, was said to have "passionately and vigorously defended her client as well as any veteran barrister."_

_Albus Dumbledore was quoted in a brief statement after the hearing: "It is with deep regret that I step down as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Not with regret that I'm leaving the position, but the aching regret I now feel knowing that innocent wizards and witches were stripped of their magic and are prisoners in their homes. The Wizengamot urges them make their cases known in the hopes of restoring their freedom."_

_Another Wizengamot member was quoted as saying:"There was a question about the rather dubious nature of the witness list, but after the testimonies under Veritaserum and Madame Malfoy's no nonsense defense approach, the veracity of the testimonies could not be questioned. Even her closing statement was something to be remembered."_

_After the hearing, the jubilant Narcissa Malfoy was quoted as saying: "The first thing I'm going to do is see a healer to ascertain my and my growing child's health needs. I then plan to enjoy a nice dinner **out** with my family." When asked if she ever had any doubts about the outcome of the hearing she replied, "No, none. Hermione stepped forward and saved my life once before, and I had every confidence that she would come through for me again. She's a remarkable young witch, one I'm proud to call daughter-in-law." _

_When asked how Hermione had saved her life once before the reply to this curious question was: "Last year, when my husband and I were first stripped of our magic, we were struggling to survive our new existence. With Hermione's assistance, we were able to learn to function and thrive without our magic. So in essence, she saved my life then and did it once more today. I will be forever grateful." _

_When asked about her feelings about the hearing, Hermione had a brief statement: "I'm pleased with the outcome and the collective wisdom of the Wizengamot. After months of nervous anticipation and tireless preparation, I'm glad it's over so that Narcissa can go on with her life."_

_For a biography of Narcissa Malfoy, please see top of page two._

_For a biography of Hermione Malfoy and her eloquent closing statement, __please see page two. _

* * *

During breakfast, Hermione's owl returned with a letter. She gave it a bit of bacon and read the letter.

"Good news Narcissa, Healer Davis cleared his calendar for you this morning, nine a.m.," Hermione said.

Draco stayed at the manor with Lucius while Narcissa and Hermione went to St. Mungo's. In the OB clinic, Narcissa was the celebrity of the waiting room. She happily talked with the other women who congratulated each other on their pregnancies and Narcissa's freedom. Hermione quietly sat beside her reading a magazine. The door to the healer offices opened and George Davis stepped out.

"Madame Malfoy, I'll be seeing you now," he said kindly.

An hour later, Narcissa finished with the healer and they returned home. Narcissa told them about her appointment.

"I am indeed just at three months along, and in "tip-top" shape, as the healer says," Narcissa gushed. "I'm to get this prenatal potion from an apothecary and see him once a month until my eight month, then twice until I have the child."

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?" Draco asked.

"No, we prefer it be a surprise," Narcissa said, squeezing Lucius' hand.

"Now, go see Draco's shop, get the potion and some lunch. I want you to enjoy your freedom, my pet," Lucius said and kissed Narcissa's hand.

Draco, Narcissa, Hermione and the babies all packed into the Rover for the trip to London, parking near the Diagon Alley entrance. Narcissa was greeted by every other person as they made their way along the main street.

"I'm dying for something from Fortescue's," Narcissa said.

"Fortescues it is then," Draco said.

Inside the ice cream shop, the babies were propped to a sitting position in their prams and Draco wanted to feed them ice cream. They had never had anything besides Hermione's breast milk.

"I'm sure the ice cream is alright for them, but _you _get to change their nappies later," Hermione said lightly.

They watched as Julie had her first ever taste of ice cream. Her face scrunched up in such a way at the strange taste and coldness that had everyone laughing. Jess and Jill went next, not having so quite a dramatic reaction.

"So Mother, thought of names for the baby yet?" Draco asked and fed Julie another bite.

"No, not yet," Narcissa said. "We're still getting used to the idea. I'm 41 you know."

"Age is just a number as my mum says," Hermione said.

"Speaking of which, have you heard from her lately?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I got a letter from her yesterday. She's having fun, learning a lot but is looking forward to coming home," Hermione said. "The girls will be five months old, she'll be shocked at how they've grown."

"We're their parents and we're amazed," Draco said. "They were at what, just four pounds when they were born and now look them, almost ten pounds."

It was true; the babies went on a growth spurt it seemed after they turned a month old.

"Shall I pay the bill so we can show Mother the shop? I'm rather proud of it," Draco said.

They didn't have to walk far, the shop was just down the street from Fortescues.

"Clever name for the shop," Narcissa said, looking at the sign, **_Felix Felicis_**.

"It was Severus' idea," Draco said.

"Good thing," Hermione quipped quietly.

Draco introduced his mother to the shop manager and gave her a tour. A man walked in the door, looked around curiously and asked a question. It was in French; Draco couldn't help. To everyone's surprise, Hermione could. Hermione gave Julie to Draco and went to assist the man.

"Bonjour monsieur! Comment allez-vous!" Hermione said and went to the man, who was happily surprised. So were Draco and Narcissa.

"I didn't know she spoke French," Draco said.

"Pardonnez-moi, je desole...je suis perdu," the man said.

"Ce n'est pas grave," Hermione said with a warm smile.

After the man pulled out a piece of paper, pointed to it and asked, "Pouvez-vous me montrer sur la carte?"

Draco continued the tour and listened to the conversation every once in a while. Severus walked in and nodded his head to Hermione then greeted Narcissa.

"Quand?...beaucoup...Oui!...pourquoi?..." was heard from Hermione conversing with the man.

"I didn't know she spoke French," Severus said.

"Neither did we," Narcissa said.

Hermione went to the door with the man, pointed down the street and continued,

"oui monsieur...tournez a droite...en face," then she pointed on the map, "..apres l'hotel...oui...voila."

The man took her hand and kissed it with a "Merci beaucoup, madamoiselle," then walked away.

"Avec plaisir monsieur, au revoir, bonne chance," Hermione said with a wave.

"Hermione, is there anything you can't do?" Narcissa asked.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"We didn't know you spoke French," Draco said.

"I haven't had an occasion to use it in a while," Hermione said. "My mum insisted I learn another language. She knows French, Daddy knew Spanish- I just took to French."

"We know German," Draco offered.

"Good! I can teach the girls French, you can teach them German," Hermione said with a chuckle. "How about you professor?"

"I am fluent in French, Spanish, Latin, and Russian," Severus said.

"Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? We have reservations at _The Blue Rose,_" Narcissa said. It was always her favorite restaurant to dine at.

"Regretfully I must decline, I have a prior engagement," Severus said.

* * *

They chatted some more and thanked Frank for the fine job he was doing managing the shop. When they stepped out of the shop, they were assailed by a young wizard shouting obscenities at them.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco demanded, "How dare you talk that way to my wife and mother, in front of my children!"

"It's nothing less than you deserve, Malfoy-you filthy, cowardly traitors," the wizard snarled. Draco stepped to the man. Hermione held him back.

"He's drunk," Hermione said. "Leave him be, it's not worth it."

"You should be in Azkaban, rotting with my mother," he snarled at Narcissa.

Faster than a drunk man should be able to, he whipped a wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Narcissa. Draco and Hermione instinctively reached for theirs but were a second too late. The man shouted "CRUCIO!"

Hermione, who was closer to Narcissa, jumped in front of her. Draco yelled "Expelliarmus!" but the damage was already done. Aurors popped into the scene seconds later to apprehend the wizard. Draco turned to see Narcissa crying and kneeling next to Hermione, trying to soothe her as best she could. Hermione heard none of it. She was curled into a fetal position on the ground, fists clenched and silently crying, tears pouring from her eyes as the effects of the torture curse slowly subsided. She was gasping for breath and shaking when someone who said he was a healer offered assistance.

"Let's get her to St. Mungo's, just to be on the safe side," the wizard said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hermione was still curled up on an examining table at St. Mungo's. It hurt too much to move. George walked in and shook his head.

"I sometimes wish you weren't my most interesting patient," he said softly and gave her a potion. "This is a muscle relaxant and will help you sleep."

Hermione barely nodded and accepted the potion. A minute later, she was asleep and her body limp. George and a nurse straightened her limbs so he could do an examination. A few minutes later, he joined Draco and Narcissa in the waiting room.

"She's going to be fine, but I want her to stay the night for observation," George said.

"Of course, whatever you say," Draco said softly.

He was still horrified at what happened. He knew at that moment he could kill the bastard who cast the curse with his bare hands.

Narcissa sighed sadly and said, "Draco, why would she do such a thing?"

Draco smiled sadly. He knew why. "She's a Gryffindor, Mother."

* * *

Later, Draco and Narcissa arrived home with babies, less Hermione. He saw the looks on their faces and was alarmed.

"What has happened?" he asked.

Draco explained what had happened. Now Lucius was horrified.

"How dare...the temerity to point a wand at a woman with child..." he sputtered angrily. "What possessed her to do that? There's no telling what that maniac would have said, he might have..."

_ What if it had been the killing curse? _Lucius thought.

"It all happened so fast Father, I stepped in front of the babies and a split second later, Hermione jumped in front of Mother," Draco said. "Mother, had you been hit with that curse, you would have lost the baby."

Narcissa sank into a chair. "That's why she did it."

* * *

Draco skipped breakfast the next morning to pick Hermione up from St. Mungo's. She was dressed and finishing her own breakfast when Draco walked into her ward. She was engulfed in a hug.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and kissed her lightly.

"I'm fine," Hermione said. "I wanted to leave last night, but the healer forbid it. Something about residual effects."

"Let's get you home, Mother and Father are worried sick," Draco said.

They again made front page news.

_** NARCISSA MALFOY ATTACKED **_

by Alyssa Hagg

_ What should have been an enjoyable day in Diagon Alley with her family and new-found freedom turned __into horror yesterday, when an assailant attempted to cast an Unforgivable curse at Narcissa Malfoy, who is three __months pregnant. Her daughter-in-law, Hermione Malfoy stepped in front of Narcissa, taking the curse in her stead.__Draco Malfoy immediately disarmed the wizard and Aurors arrived on the scene to take him into custody. Maxwell Herrington, 22, was charged in the Wizengamot for Use of an Unforgivable Curse and sentenced to 100 years in __Azkaban. Maxwell Herrington will be joining his parents, Howard and Lydia Herrington, who are currently in Azkaban __for Death Eater related crimes. The Malfoy family declined to make a statement. _

_

* * *

_


	27. Chapter 27

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

Chapter 27

_Heathrow Airport, London_

Hermione, Draco, Narcissa and the five-month old babies waited at the disembarkation point for Kathy. Hermione tried in vain to look over the heads of the others. Draco could, he was taller than most of the people there.

"There she is," Draco said and waved.

Kathy flashed them a huge smile, waved and hurried to them. She crushed Hermione in a hug and took her face in her hands, looking over her carefully.

"Pumpkin, I've missed you," she said. "And apparently, I've missed a lot."

She saw the babies and gasped. "My God, look at them! More precious then ever!" She scooped each baby up and kissed, cuddled and cooed at them. "They're so big!"

She put the babies back in their prams and gave Draco a hug. "All of your girls have kept you on your toes, haven't they?"

She then looked to Narcissa. "I'm so happy to see you...out! And pregnant!"

"Welcome home," Narcissa said. "You're coming to the house for dinner I hope."

"Of course, I have so much to catch up on."

* * *

After dinner, they all sat in the parlor and heard all about Kathy's time in America. Kathy then heard about the babies, the Wizengamot hearing, Narcissa's pregnancy, the Range Rover accident, and the attack in Diagon Alley.

"Next Monday, I'll attend Ginny's leaving Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Our wedding anniversary is next Thursday, and the Dueling contests are starting next Saturday. Mum, you have to come and watch, it's going to be thrilling!"

"Speaking of Hogwarts, have you heard from Severus lately?" Kathy asked casually. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other.

"Yes, NEWTs and OWLs are this week, so he's quite busy," Hermione said.

"He's going to enter the dueling contests," Draco said. "I'm sure he would like someone there cheering him on."

"Can I use your owl?" Kathy asked Hermione.

_

* * *

June 9_

Kathy was again at the manor to help out with the babies while Draco and Hermione were going to dinner to celebrate their anniversary. Draco was in his finest dress robe, bouncing Jessica on his knee while waiting for Hermione. She strolled into the room and twirled to show off her new dress, a shimmering satin burgundy creation around that clung to her slender body. She styled her hair in a loose French twist, a few tendrils hanging down each side of her face.

"Ravishing, as always," Draco said. He gave her a small bow, kissed her hand and gave her a red rose. She blushed and kissed his cheek. She gave all the babies a quick kiss then hugged her mother.

"Have fun you two," Kathy called out.

She looped her arm in Draco's and they walked out the door. As soon as they closed the door behind them, Draco pulled her into his arms for a smoldering kiss.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Will I finally get to find out where we are going?"

"Yes, right now," he said and they apparated with a loud crack.

Seconds later, Hermione swayed a bit when they arrived. She gasped when she looked up.

"_Merlin's Heart! Draco, I don't believe it!" _Hermione whispered.

Merlin's Heart was the swankiest, most expensive restaurant in Britain. The string quartet they employed for entertaining the guests was generally acknowledged as the best in Britain as well.

"Only the best for you," Draco said.

A smiling doorman welcomed them with a slight bow. "Master and Madame Malfoy, welcome and congratulations on this special night. May I take your cloaks?"

Harry and Ginny, double dating with Ron and Susan Bones, were also at Merlin's Heart that night. Harry was there with Ginny to celebrate her leaving Hogwarts. Ron was there to surprise Susan with a marriage proposal.

"Oi, look who just came in," Ron said.

They all looked to the door to see Hermione and Draco come in.

_Is it just me, or does she just get more beautiful every time I see her?_ Ron thought.

It was just an observation of course, he only had eyes for Susan. He remembered the time sixth year how hard it was to finally let her go, but in the end, it had been for the best. He was happy with Susan and Hermione was happy with Draco, however weird that was.

"My goodness, she looks brilliant," Susan says. "I hope I look that good after having kids."

"You can't help but look good, no matter what," Ron said and kissed her cheek.

They saw a waiter lead the couple up a winding staircase to a balcony with a single table, that overlooked the restaurant and dancing floor.

"Of course they would have the best table in the place," Ron said with a chuckle.

Draco pulled a chair out for Hermione, kissed her cheek and sat down.

Hermione looked over the wine list. "This one looks good," she said and pointed to a name on the list. Draco nodded to the nearby waiter who swiftly left to retrieve the wine. This particular table had had its own exclusive waiter who did nothing but wait on the patrons of that table. The waiter returned minutes later with a bottle and waited for Draco to prompt him to serve. Hermione laid her hand on the waiter's arm.

"Sir, what is your name?" she asked.

"Patrick, madame," he answered. "Does the wine please you?"

Hermione took a sip. "That it does Patrick, thank you."

Patrick nodded and took his place away from the table, standing by for their appetizer and dinner selections. Hermione carefully read the menu.

"Draco, it's hard to decide, it all looks so good," Hermione said.

"Then may I be permitted to order for both of us? I've got a good idea of what you'll enjoy," Draco said.

"As long as I get to decide on dessert," Hermione said.

Draco signaled Patrick. "We'd like to start with the truffle and brie; your mushroom and basil tarts for first course; the Veau Cotelets for the lady and Beef Wellington for me."

"Excellent selection, it will be served shortly," Patrick replied and left to return a minute later with the truffles and brie appetizer.

Hermione gave a surprised "oh" when she took a bite of the appetizer. If just the appetizer was this good, dessert was bound to be heavenly. The couple chatted about the upcoming dueling contests and whether Draco would be having a new baby brother or sister.

"Father and I are hoping for a boy," Draco said. "To even out the female to male ratio."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip of wine.

"So, any more little ones in our future?" Draco asked.

"That's not the best thing to ask the mum of five-month old triplets," Hermione said with a grin. "Ask me a year from now."

"Fair enough," Draco said.

"Dinner is served," Patrick said from behind them. He placed the platters before them. "Enjoy your meal."

Hermione marveled over the thick, lightly browned lamb cutlets, blended with shallots and cream, flamed with a touch of Calvados and garnished with thin apple slices. The broccoli au gratin aside it perfected the dish. She looked at Draco's dish.

"My mum's Beef Wellington looks nothing like that," she said.

They took their time with dinner, savoring every bite of the delicious food.

"There's a good reason why this place is the best," Hermione said. "This food is amazing."

"Given any thought to dessert?" he asked.

"How about we decide while we dance?" Hermione asked when she heard the music start.

"That's a waltz I believe," Draco said.

They walked down the staircase and joined other couples on the floor.

* * *

"Those two sure can dance," Ginny said as the four observed the couple.

"Even you could do a waltz, Ron," Harry teased.

"I doubt it," Ron said. "I'm allergic to dancing."

The table laughed.

"How's the spaghetti?" Harry asked everyone.

"Better than mum's," Ron said and took a bite. "Just don't tell her that."

Some spirited music began.

"I believe that's a tango," Ginny said.

"Think Hermione and Draco can do that?" Susan asked.

"Let's see," Harry said and settled back with a glass of wine.

When the waltz ended, a tango started up.

"Decided on dessert?" Draco asked.

"How about a tango? We've been doing it at the manor," Hermione said.

"Want to give them a show, do you? You know who's here?" Draco asked.

"Yes, the ones eating spaghetti," Hermione chuckled.

He gave a quick bow and pulled her quickly to him. "Let's dance."

* * *

"My God, they _can_ tango," Ginny said in awe minutes later.

The four watched the couple do the promenades, swivels, quick spins and cross-body movements in perfect tandem. Hermione arched and swayed into him, their eyes flashing at each other with passion and excitement. Hermione matched the flourish at music's end by wrapping her leg around Draco's.

"I knew she could dance, but damn, that's just...foreplay," Harry said.

Well, dancing is a vertical expression of horizontal desire...

* * *

When the couple sat down back at their table, Patrick complimented them on their fine dancing.

"Yes, the tango is fun," Hermione said. "I think I've decided on dessert."

Hermione stood up, leaned over the table and whispered something in Draco's ear. She sat down with a shy smile and blush.

"Patrick, the bill please," Draco asked.

"Certainly sir."

_Lucky young man!_ Patrick thought.

He went to the kitchen, retrieved the bill for "Malfoy, Balcony Setting" and swiftly ascended the stairs. He marveled at the Malfoy bill every time they came to dine. Tonight's four hundred galleon dinner would be no exception, considering the lady present. Patrick followed the news, and thought that she deserved no less. After seeing her tonight, he was convinced of it. He placed the bill on the table for Draco to peruse. He did briefly, added a hundred galleon tip for Patrick, a hundred galleon tip for the chef and thanked Patrick for a fine evening.

"Yes Patrick, thank you," Hermione said.

"My pleasure madame," Patrick said.

The couple donned their cloaks in the foyer, stepped outside and Apparated to the Manor. When they arrived on the front steps, Hermione took a step to the door. Draco took her hand.

"We have somewhere else to go," Draco purred and nuzzled her neck.

* * *

In the manor, Lucius and Narcissa heard the crack of Apparition. Kathy jumped at the sound.

"They're back," Lucius said.

After a few minutes, they didn't hear the front door opening or the voices of the couple.

"Well, aren't they coming inside?" Kathy asked.

Narcissa put down her photography journal and went to the front windows to see Draco and Hermione wrapped up with each other on the front stoop. Draco nodded his head sideways, Hermione smiled and the two jogged off the front porch and headed for the back of the manor, still in their evening wear.

"Where in the world are they going?" Narcissa wondered.

"Who? The kids?" Kathy asked.

"They were in front kissing and such, and are now heading for the back of the property," Narcissa said.

The couple jogged to the creek in the back grounds of the manor.

"This is a special place to me," Draco said.

"Is it now?" she asked softly.

He took his cloak off, laid it on the ground and transformed it into a blanket. He sat down, spread out his legs and patted the ground between them for her to sit down. She hitched her dress up and sat down. He took her hair down, ran his hands through it and buried his face in it. He massaged her shoulders, pushed her hair aside and started kissing the back of her neck, in her favorite spot below her ears.

"hmmm," she said.

Narcissa and Kathy looked for the two from the windows of the solarium.

"They're at the creek," Narcissa said.

"In that dress?" Kathy asked then added quietly, "Well, she probably won't be wearing it much longer anyway."

"Come along you two, you know that Hermione would be horrified if she knew that you were watching," Lucius said from the solarium door.

* * *

Kathy was right, at the creek, Draco had the last button on the back of her dress undone. He slipped it off her shoulders to reveal nothing underneath.

"Vixen," he mumbled.

Hermione turned around and was kneeling, her bare upper body glowing in the moonlight. The gold flecks in her eyes danced when the moonlight hit them and her hair was shimmering. He was in awe at the sight of her.

"I don't deserve this," he whispered.

"Yes, you do," she whispered and pushed him on his back and worked on unbuttoning his shirt and opening it, not taking it off completely, just enough to reveal his chest. She next worked on his slacks, sliding his belt off and tossing it aside then unzipping his pants.

"Mine," she said, cupping his erection.

"All yours," he said.

She bent over and kissed his chest, giving each nipple equal attention to include a nibble, loving the growl that action elicited from him. She placed light kisses all the way down his chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his boxers and slid them down. Draco was so aroused he could barely stand it.

"Now I get dessert," she whispered and took him into her mouth, treating his cock like her favorite ice cream cone.

Draco hissed, arched his back and had to bite his lip to avoid coming as she bobbed, licked, sucked and nibbled on him. He felt her hands glide on his hips, around to his bum and lift him up. This was too much for Draco when he looked down to see her as is she was feasting on him. He felt the aching heat build up and shoot down the length of his cock. He cried out as his hips bucked through his release. He whimpered as she gave a few more licks and nibbles. She loved to make him whimper...

Twenty minutes later, the parlor occupants heard the door open and the sound of giggles and soft, deep laughter. They looked through the doorway to see Hermione wrapped in a blanket and nothing else, her hair down and pleasantly tousled. Draco's shirt was halfway on, pants hastily put on and was carrying her dress and his shoes. They were so caught up with each other that they didn't notice the three in the parlor. Hermione stopped in the hallway in front of the parlor, extended an arm from the blanket and caught his arm to spin him around. She pushed him against the wall and attacked his mouth with hers.

"Gracious," Kathy mumbled.

Lucius and Narcissa smirked at each other, wondering if the two were going to notice the audience to their snogging show. At that moment the telephone rang, startling everyone who heard. Hermione turned to the parlor with a frown at the disruption that turned into a blushing "oh!" when she saw the three. They had seen the whole display! Kathy was stifling her laughter as Hermione drew the blanket closer to herself, said "Good night" primly and walked quickly to the bedroom.

"Good night," Draco added and left just as quickly.

"Passionate little thing, isn't she?" Lucius quipped.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

_** Bigger Than Us **_

Chapter 28

_June 11, 2002- Saturday _

Hundreds of wizards and witches began arriving as dawn broke at Hogwarts for the first day of first annual British Mages' Dueling Tournament. It would be held every Saturday during the summer, with the final matches to be held the last Saturday of August to determine the Grand Champion Witch and Wizard of Dueling. Hermione had every intention of winning the Grand Champion Witch Trophy, but knew some witches there would give her the duel of a lifetime, Minerva particularly.

Draco was confident as well, but knew that Harry would probably beat him; Severus and several other powerful wizards there would give him a run for his money. He and Hermione made their way to the Quidditch pitch, where the contests were going to be held.

"I feel for the blokes, someone has to duel Harry today," Hermione said.

"Come on, let's find our mothers," Draco said.

They did. Narcissa was found chatting with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Kathy and Severus talking; Severus was leaning casually against a stadium pillar, arms crossed and a leg extended. He had never looked so out of character. Kathy laid a hand on his chest and they laughed.

"Ugh, let's get our numbers," Hermione said.

By numbers, she meant her turn among witches paired off for today's contest. Everyone would get their number by simply saying "Accio number" at a large bucket by the Witches' registration desk. Hermione did and got Duel Number 47.

"Hmm, not too early, not too late," she said.

Draco drew Duel Number 56.

"I wish we knew who we were up against," Hermione lamented.

That was one of the rules of the tournament. You wouldn't actually know who you were dueling until both walked onto the field. Hermione read the list of additional rules:

_ No Hogwarts student will be permitted to compete in the tournament._

_ Only wands may be used during the tournament; no additional magical items or potions will be allowed_

_ If the witch or wizard possesses the ability, wandless magic and/or silent spell casting may be used; the natural abilities of the competitors will not be restricted _

_ The contests will be confined to the Quidditch pitch; the spectator stands will be warded against errant spells _

_ No Legilimency will be allowed_

_ The matched pairs will duel until one yields or is unable to continue; the maximum time alloted for a match is fifteen minutes. If after fifteen minutes a winner is not decided, a winner will be decided by a popular vote_

_ Under no circumstances will Unforgivable curses be used _

Hermione and Draco sat in the stands with Kathy, Severus and Narcissa.

"I'm going to be here a while," Draco said, holding up his number.

The crowd started clapping when Albus strolled to the middle of the pitch. He cast a "Sonorus" charm and began his speech.

"Hogwarts wishes to welcome each and every one of you to the first annual British Mages' Dueling Tournament. Today the first matched pairs of the 2050 wizards and witches will compete to move to the next rounds, which will continue each Saturday during the summer. The final matches will be held the last Saturday in August to crown the Grand Master Witch and Wizard Dueler of Wizarding Britain."

The crowd cheered and clapped until Albus spoke again.

"I trust everyone has read the rules. There will be refreshments for the winners of today's matches in the Great Hall of the castle. The tournament will start with the first pairs at nine a.m. Again, welcome and let the duels begin!"

At nine a.m. the first pair of wizards took the field. Hermione didn't know who they were, but watched anyway. A referee met the two in the middle of the field.

"I'm sure you know the rules of the match; you will face each other, bow, then stand back to back. I will count off ten paces then you may begin. If one of you turns before the count of ten, you will be automatically eliminated, so listen and don't anticipate the count. Any questions? Very well, shake hands and let's begin."

The crowd was silent in anticipation as the referee counted off. At ten, both whipped around, extended their wands and began the tournament. They appeared to be an evenly matched pair, both dueling well until one wizard had his wand knocked from his hand which prompted the other wizard to stupefy him and the match ended. All day, they watched many matches that lasted the whole fifteen minutes with fine displays of skill and determination. Some matches were not so good, where clearly a skilled wizard was matched with a not so skilled wizard. Hermione and Draco saw dozens of former classmates duel, some won and some lost.

"Will duel 26 please make their way to the field?" an announcement was heard.

"That's me," Severus said.

"Good luck," Kathy said. She was in awe of what she witnessed that day. And to think, she would be seeing her daughter on that field!

"Thank you my dear, but luck has nothing to do with it," he said. "I shall return soon."

* * *

On the field, Ron was dismayed to see Severus take the field.

_Well, it was fun while it lasted_! Ron thought. Hermione laughed until she cried.

"Poor Ron, " Hermione said.

"What kind of shite luck is that?" Draco said.

Severus was primed and dressed for dueling. He was rolling his neck, rotating his arms and popping his wrists. He was dressed in a white shirt, black leather vest, black pants, knee pads and black dragon-hide boots.

_ He certainly looks...dashing!_ Kathy thought. Many other witche were expressing the same thought.

Ron and Severus met at mid-field, bowed and stood back-to-back. When the count of ten had been reached, the two turned around. Severus quickly charmed a shield as a hex was sent his way.

_Hmm- quick, not bad Weasley. _Severus thought. _But not good enough. _

Severus cast a harmless mild stunning charm to distract Ron then disappeared from sight. A second later, he appeared behind Ron, tapped him on the shoulder with his wand and stupefied him. The match was over in less than a minute. Severus left the field while the referee cast an "Ennervate" on Ron. Severus took his seat back with the group.

"Weasley has heart, but I saw no need to embarrass him any more than necessary," Severus said. "He has learned his lesson-be prepared for anything."

* * *

There was an announcement for the first of the Witch's Duels to begin. For the next three hours, Hermione saw Ginny, Minerva, Luna and Lavender Brown win their matches. When "Will duel 47 please make their way to the field" was heard Hermione stood up.

"My turn," she said.

Hermione strolled to mid-field and waited for her opponent. She smirked when she saw Mandy Brocklehurst approach.

_Excellent!_ Hermione thought.

"Oh man, this is gonna be good!" Draco crooned and rubbed his hands together.

"Why?" Kathy and Narcissa asked.

"Hermione doesn't hate anyone, but Mandy comes close," Draco said.

"It should be entertaining," Severus conceded.

On the field, Hermione and Mandy smirked at each other.

"Ready Granger?" she asked.

"For you? Huh- always, and it's Malfoy to you, bratwurst," Hermione said.

She called Mandy "bratwurst" instead of Brocklehurst to rile her.

"So Malfart, how is that deliciously disgusting husband of yours?" Mandy taunted and stepped face to face with Hermione. Hermione's eyes narrowed. She could care less about being called names, but drew the line at it happening to Draco.

"Uh oh," Draco said when she saw them nose to nose.

"_Mention him one more time and I will make sure that you are carried from this field, you cow,_" Hermione hissed.

Mandy pushed her, which caused Hermione to push back. This excited the crowd, many who knew Hermione, her temper and dislike of Mandy. Tonks, the ref, ran to mid-field and broke them apart. Harry and Ron gave each other high-fives.

"Get her Mione!" Ron called from the stands.

"That's my girl!" Draco called out.

"Alright you two, break it up, save it for the duel," Tonks said with a grin.

She knew Mandy was a decent dueler, but Hermione was in fact the superior dueler so this would be a good match. Hermione had no intention of bowing to her and turned her back.

"I suggest you hold on to your wand tightly, bratwurst," Hermione said lightly.

Tonks counted to ten and Hermione whipped around, crouched and cast a shield charm. She saw nothing.

_ Hmmm, invisibility charm. Good, but not good enough! _Hermione thought.

She cast a sticky-charm to her wand and heard "Expelliarmus!" from her left. She dived to the side, cast an "_Aguamenti_" so the water that showered from her wand would surprise and outline the distortion in the air of her opponent. She grinned when saw the outline and cast a tripping hex at the running distortion. The soggy Mandy cursed as she fell and the invisibility faded.

"Now she's just having fun," Draco said proudly.

When Mandy raised her wand, Hermione shouted "_Langlock! _" which caused Mandy's tongue to stick to the roof of her mouth. She couldn't say anything.

"Accio Mandy's wand!" Hermione called and the wand flew from Mandy's hands.

Mandy's eyes were wide now. She couldn't utter a word to cast a spell and had no wand. Hermione threw Mandy's wand across the field, pointed her wand and simply said, "Petrificus Totalis."

Mandy was suddenly frozen stiff and fell to the ground face first. Hermione didn't give her another glance and left the field.

"That was fun," she mumbled with a smirk.

She returned to her seat where Draco gave her a big kiss.

"It was fun to send that twit home," Hermione said and took some offered popcorn.

* * *

Finally, just after eight that night, the last match was announced.

"Kick arse Harry!" Hermione called out when Percy Weasley walked onto the field.

Percy tried to be friendly when he saw Harry approach him mid-field. Harry would have none of it. He still held a grudge against him for speaking against him those years ago and for what he had done to the Weasley family.

"I wish I could duel Percy," Hermione said with a sigh.

Draco patted her hand. "I know love, but no worries; Potty will wipe the pitch with him."

"That much is true," Severus conceded.

Harry was the one, after all, who caused Voldemort to spontaneously combust. Harry swiftly turned his back and waited for the count. When the ref got to '9' he gripped his wand and prepared to cast a protego charm.

A split-second before '10' the ref called, "HOLD! Weasley eliminated for turning before the count!"

Harry smirked, shrugged and left the pitch without even looking back. Dozens of people in the crowd were laughing. Percy was so nervous about facing off with Harry that he jumped the gun. He had reason to be embarrassed; his brothers Bill, George and Fred had won their matches. As the crowds left the stands, Narcissa said that she was returning home.

"Would you care to accompany me to the Great Hall for refreshments?" Severus asked Kathy and offered his arm.

"Of course," Kathy said.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

_**BIGGER THAN US**_

_Chapter 29_

* * *

Draco chatted with some former house mates and scanned the Great Hall for Hermione. She was chatting, fussing and laughing with a group of witches. Fred went to the witches and gave Hermione a cup of wine.

"For the winner," he said.

"Thanks Fred, I was running out," Hermione said and took a sip.

Draco saw Fred nod at George.

_ What are they up to? _he thought. He knew scheming when he saw it.

He saw Hermione take another sip of wine and take a deep breath. He next saw the Weasley twins pour a bottle of wine into several cups at the refreshment table. Ginny tapped Hermione on the shoulder; Hermione pointed out the wine on the table. Ginny took two glasses; she started drinking one (to Fred's alarm) then went back to the witches group and gave one to Kathy. As Kathy took a drink, George shouted "No!" to her but it was in vain. Kathy and Hermione walked away not hearing. Now Fred and George were arguing. It was obvious that the twins had again started mischief. Draco went to them.

"Problems gentlemen?" he asked.

George and Fred took Draco aside and explained to him a new product they were working on, specifically an "arousal" potion geared for women.

"Aren't lust potions illegal?" Draco asked.

"Not our kind...exactly," George said.

"It won't harm anyone will it?" Draco asked.

"It shouldn't, but we saw someone drink it-" George started.

"-that really shouldn't have," Fred finished.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Kathy Granger," Fred said weakly.

"And Ginny," George added.

"Oh shite," Draco said.

He scanned the room and saw who had the cups of the tainted wine: Hermione, Ginny, Susan Bones, Minerva, Lavender Brown and about twenty other witches he didn't know.

"Okay, where's the antidote?" Draco asked.

Fred and George looked at each other guiltily.

"Oh fuck it all you two, don't you remember the first rule of potions?" Draco demanded.

"Which is?" a silky voice from behind them asked.

Severus had seen Draco and the Weasley twins conversing intensely and knew something was up.

"Always have an antidote," Fred replied.

"Antidote for what?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fred and George remained silent so Draco told the story. Severus glared at the twins.

"We figured this would be the perfect time and place to give the potion a test run," George said.

"At the expense of unsuspecting witches," Severus said and glanced at Kathy.

"We know, all right? Our sister had some," George said.

They did not want to see their little sister in lust; although it would be for Harry, they still didn't want to see it.

"I need a sample of the wine to determine the ingredients of your potion to configure an antidote," Severus said.

"How long will that take?" Fred asked.

"I have no idea, you imbecile; meanwhile, some witches will be feeling the effects from uncontrollable arousal until I do," Severus snarled. "It's that or..."

He knew; when someone imbibed a lust potion, they either had to drink the antidote or achieve a release through sex.

"We need to quarantine the affected witches; I assume you were able to come up with a way to identify the control subjects?" Severus asked.

"Yes...they have the white cups," George said. "We really didn't mean for things to turn out like this."

* * *

Across the room, Hermione licked her lips and felt a warm, pleasant ache in a certain spot and felt a very sudden, very strong need for Draco. She looked at Ginny. She was blushing, rubbing the back of her neck and was glancing nervously around the room. She saw Harry and her nostrils flared.

She next saw Minerva shooting Albus shy, fleeting glances, patting her forehead with a handkerchief then winked at him.

At last she saw her mother, leaning on a table, a look in her eyes she had never seen before, also patting herself with a napkin. She went to Kathy.

"Mum, do you feel odd?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice as another wave of arousal washed over her.

"Pumpkin, what kind of wine is this?" Kathy asked quietly. "I feel positively randier than I've ever felt. It's a rather nice feeling," she finished with a chuckle.

Kathy closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. In that second, Hermione knew. She sniffed the cup and looked at everyone else who had the white cups. With a mix of anger and lust, she turned a faced the room with narrowed eyes. Someone had caused her mother to drink a potion. Severus saw Hermione talking quietly to her mother. Kathy held up the white cup and patted herself again with a napkin. When Severus saw Hermione sniff the cup and glare at the room, he knew it was time to take action. He had to let Albus know, and soon by the ravenous looks Minerva was giving him.

He hurried to Albus and said, "Albus, we have a situation."

* * *

Minutes later, a plan was made. The beaus and husbands of the potion drinkers

were instructed to get the ladies out of the Great Hall as soon as possible. It was like the witches were possessed. Hermione especially; she was protective of her mother and could possibly go on a rampage against the Weasleys. Severus saw how the other witches were reacting to the potion and had to approach Kathy carefully.

Ron took Susan from the Hall, being forcefully groped in the process.

Harry had to carry Ginny out; she was trying to attach her lips to his neck and was urging him to show her "his real wand."

Severus had to stifle laughter at the sight of Albus trying to reason with Minerva, who kept insisting that he show her "the powerful magic kept hidden under his robe."

Maybe the night wasn't a total loss.

Draco was having a time with Hermione, who was trying to convince Draco that they _could_ tango naked to the nearest broom cupboard. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear. Draco gulped and looked at the ceiling. He was losing the battle with Hermione's lust.

* * *

Now he had to deal with Kathy. She was facing the corner, knowing that she was feeling so very randy in a room full of people made her feel extremely self conscious. She sighed as another wave of arousal washed through her body.

Severus approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Kathy?" he asked softly.

Kathy shivered in delight at his touch and the sound of his voice and whimpered softly.

"Yes Severus?" she whispered.

"I need to take you from this room," he said softly and took the cup from her.

Kathy knew she would sound like the world's biggest tart with her next statement, but just didn't care. She needed a man, and lo and behold the man she wanted was right there.

"I agree, is _your _room far?" she asked and turned around.

The heated, unadulterated lust in her eyes caused Severus to take a small step back. She licked her lips and gazed at him, tracing the "S" on his vest. She closed her eyes again and Severus saw the blush work its way up her neck and spread to her face.

"I can help you," he said.

"In your room?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes...well, my lab...something that will help you feel better," Severus said.

"Feel better? Severus, I never felt better," Kathy purred and stepped closer to him.

He damned his traitorous body as his groin tingled. He was supposed to be helping her!

"Shall we?" he asked and took her by the elbow.

"Oh yes, we shall," she whispered.

He took one last look at the room before walking out. Just as he thought, Draco had lost the battle with Hermione's lust and the two were in a corner kissing frantically. During the journey to Severus' quarters, Kathy was wringing a handful of his sleeve and and humming a tune. He entered the classroom, propelled Kathy through it to his lab, sat her down and took the cup she was drinking from out of his pocket. He took a cotton swab from a drawer and swiped the inside of the cup.

"What are you up to looking all dashing as you do?" she asked huskily.

"Trying to determine what you drank so I can make an antidote," Severus said. _ Dashing?_

"Antidote for what?" she asked softly.

"A lust potion you imbibed," he said.

"Now why in the world would I want an antidote for what I'm feeling?" she asked and stood from the chair.

"Because it causes people act in a way they ordinarily wouldn't," Severus said.

"And this is a bad thing?" Kathy asked and gazed at him and strolled toward him.

Severus didn't answer. _Was the current situation really a bad thing?_

"That's what I thought," Kathy replied as she paced behind him.

_ Like a hunter about to pounce on the prey! _Severus thought.

"And this...antidote is the only way to cure it?" she asked, rubbing small circles on his back.

"Uh...well, there is another way," Severus mumbled.

"Continue," Kathy said and slinked closer to him. Severus felt her body pressed against him. She was shivering.

"A climax will cause the symptoms to subside," Severus said softly.

"You mean I have to drink something or get laid?" Kathy asked huskily and ran her hands up his arms.

"Yes," Severus said.

Kathy slid between him and the table and she ran both hands up his stomach and chest. Severus shivered at the feeling. He took hold of her hands and kissed her palms.

"Woman, you're making it hard for me not to take advantage of the situation," Severus whispered. "I am a wizard, but first and foremost _I am a man_. A man being propositioned by a desirable, willing woman."

"You can't take advantage of the willing," she purred, pulled his face down to hers and started sucking on his bottom lip.

"Would you want me without..." Severus started.

"Yes," she interrupted and covered his mouth with hers.

_ Sod it! _Severus thought and was lost to her kisses.

A soft growl came from Kathy's throat as she suckled his neck, took a good look at his vest and quickly started undoing the buttons. Severus took her hair down, loving how it cascaded over her shoulders. He had never seen her hair down, she always wore it up.

_ "Habit, I don't want hair falling into patient's mouths," she once told him. _

She slid the vest off and tutted at him. "Too many damned buttons," and in one quick motion tore the shirt from his body. She ran her fingertips across his chest, down his stomach and up his chest again. She kissed him again, this time grabbing his hips and drawing him closer.

"Minx," he whispered and picked her up.

He walked across the room, her kissing his neck the entire way and kicked the door to his room open and walked in. He carried her to the bed and laid her on it.

"What a big, beautiful bed," she said and ran her hands over the black, silver and green satin duvet. She looked demurely up at him, his bare chest heaving and erection tenting his pants and sighed as another wave of arousal washed over her.

"You need relief, don't you?" he asked softly.

"So much it hurts," she pleaded and bit her lip.

"Let me be the one to relieve you," he said and eased her to lay down on the bed. He had never in his life bedded a Muggle (if she even was one) but figured a woman was a woman was a woman. He deftly unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a lacy black bra.

"My favorite color," he purred and massaged her breasts. She moaned and arched into him. While he massaged and kissed her breasts, one hand moved to his wand and he quickly and quietly "divestoed" her pants to reveal a thong that matched her bra.

"Beautiful," he said and ran his hand down her thigh while giving her breasts due attention. She may be 41, but had the body of a 21 year old. He eased his trousers off and moaned as his erection rubbed against her thigh though his boxers.

"Please," she murmured.

Severus smoothly removed his boxers and her thong and scooted between her legs. One last fleeting guilty thought ran through his fogging mind.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" he whispered.

"Yes, I want you, _I need you,_" she urged.

"Then you shall have me," he said and thrust into her. He moaned and shuddered at the feeling.

Kathy cried out at his first thrust and arched into him. She was so tight because she hadn't done this in over a year and a half.

"_Damn-so-tight...so good,_ " he whispered and drove into her harder.

She welcomed his eager thrusts, crying out and moaning every time he sank in. She raked her nails across his chest and wrapped her legs around his waist. In a surprising show of strength, she flipped him over, not missing a beat when she impaled herself on him. She lost herself to the feeling of this man and his body, something she had not felt for far too long. He took hold of her hips and brought her down, bucking his hips to meet hers.

"That's it, let go," he purred as she rode him faster.

She started babbling unintelligible things, closed her eyes and leaned forward as she rode him, gasping, "yes-yes-coming" then leaned back as her release exploded with a scream, baring her body and soul to him as she rode out the feeling. The sight of her, the feel of her, the sounds from her-it was too much for him as her muscles pulsed repeatedly around his aching cock and he climaxed with a shout, bringing her hips down harder then ever as he bucked though his release. After their releases had died down, he saw that she was slumped over. He sat up and embraced her and her head fell on his shoulder.

"Sweet?" he asked softly. No answer.

He lifted her chin and saw that she had passed out. Alarmed, he carefully laid her on the bed. He felt the pulse at her neck, it was strong and steady. He lifted an eyelid; her eyes looked normal. He pulled a sheet to cover her and took in the sight of her. Was what had happened the real her, magnified by the potion? Or was it just the potion? He hoped it was the first. He pulled the duvet around himself, kissed her cheek and whispered, "Good night sweet" and settled in for the night.

* * *

More than a few witches across Britain acted strangely that night. When Harry and Ginny arrived at Grimmauld Place, Remus was treated to the sight of Ginny practically attacking Harry, and whispering the naughty things she wanted to do to him.

_ I'll tell you in the morning! _Harry mouthed to him.

At Malfoy Manor, Draco walked into the house carefully cradling his unconscious wife to their bedroom. To say he was startled when she passed out after the quick shag at Hogwarts was an understatement. He thought he had shagged her to death; he would never forgive himself. _What was in that potion?_

Lucius and Narcissa saw the two and asked, "Did she drink too much?"

"Not exactly," Draco said and closed the bedroom door and joined his parents in the parlor.

He told them the story of the matches that day and of the tainted wine.

"That's not the worst part," Draco said. "Kathy drank some."

"Gracious, is she all right?" Narcissa asked.

"The last I saw, she was talking to Severus," Draco said.

"The last you saw? Draco, you don't know what became of her?" Lucius asked.

"Dammit, I was a little busy at the time, trying to stop my wife from tearing my clothes off in the middle of the Great Hall," Draco said. "I'm sure she's fine with Severus. He's fond of her and won't let anything happen to her."

You'll just have to use your imagination about what happened when Albus and Minerva left the Great Hall...


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: I don't know who hazeleyes73 is, but I was shocked to see that he or she nominated this and two of my other stories for "The Goblets" fanfiction awards. I had no idea what these awards were until I read about them this morning. Apparently, this tale was nominated for Best AU/AR fiction- there's dozens of other stories eons better than this one, so I thank you for thinking so much of this one. Now on with the story...

_** BIGGER THAN US **_

Chapter 30

Severus woke up as he always did, just before dawn. His internal clock had worked this way for years, but he couldn't remember the last time he slept so contentedly. The reason was still asleep beside him. Kathy hadn't yet woken up, realized her mistake and fled in horror as he thought she might. She was snoring lightly and had a pleasant look about her face. Her hair was tousled and spread about the pillow. She was lying on her stomach with one arm hugging another pillow and the other outstretched. Severus thought she looked lovely. He had to use the loo, so he summoned a robe hanging from a chair and made his way to the lav as quietly as he could so as not to wake her. When he finished his business , he returned walked out to see Kathy awake and looking at him. There was no look of disgust, suspicion or anger; instead he saw affection, warmth and just a bit of mirth.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"To you as well, sweet," he said.

She patted the empty space next to her on the bed. "We need to talk."

"That goes without saying," Severus said and sat on the bed.

"Do you regret what happened?" she asked.

"_You're _asking me if i _I _regret it?" Severus asked. "You were the one practically poisoned."

"I wouldn't exactly call what I felt _poisoned_," she said.

"What do you remember of it?" he asked.

She blushed. "Everything."

"Do you regret it?" he asked quietly.

"No," she answered.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

She smirked. "What do you think?" She scooted closer, the sheet slipping tantalizingly down her hips. "You didn't answer my first question."

"Which was?" he said glancing at her bare hip. He had lost his train of thought.

"Do you regret it? Us?" she asked, hope flickering in her eyes.

"No sweet, not one second. I had hoped that the...intimacy between us would have started in a different way is all, not some potions blunder by a duo of imbeciles," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You were hoping for intimacy...with me?"

He sighed and told the rest of the story about last night. She was giggling at the end.

"Hermione too? That must have been a sight," she said, then her stomach gave a ferocious growl. Severus quirked an eyebrow and called out "Dobby!"

The house elf appeared feet from the edge of the bed with a soft pop, startling Kathy.

"Dobby is sorry to scare Miss Mum," the elf said. "What is you be needing sir?" he asked Severus.

"Breakfast, Dobby," Severus said. "What would you like?" he asked her.

"Severus, I was going to go home and-" Kathy said.

"Oh! Miss Mum will like Hogwarts breakfast! We make what you want, we make it good!" Dobby exclaimed hopefully.

She didn't want to disappoint the pleading little thing so she said, "Scrambled eggs, fruit salad, blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice, please," Kathy said.

"That is good Miss Mummum," Dobby said and looked to Severus who answered, "The usual."

* * *

Hermione sleepily walked into the dining room. She yawned, tightened the belt on her robe and sat down. Everyone was looking at her in curious amusement.

"Coffee Draco, please," Hermione said and smiled at the babies in their high chairs.

"Congratulations on winning your match," Lucius said.

"Thanks," Hermione replied. "It was fun."

She took a bite of eggs and fed some to Jessica, who was becoming accustomed to solid foods faster than her sisters.

"I need to check on mum," Hermione said. "There's no telling what effect that bloody potion had on her. Then I'm paying the Weasley twits a visit."

"Mind if I come along? The Aurors will need a witness for a statement," Draco teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to do anything drastic...much. Mum first though."

After breakfast, they floo-ed to Hogwarts and went to Albus' office. Albus was sitting behind his desk and glancing at the door to his quarters every once in a while. Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek. One of the last things he saw the previous night was McGonagall leeching onto Albus.

"Good morning, what can I do for you? I assume you know of the events of last night?" Albus asked.

"I'm just here to ask Professor Snape about mum, Draco told me he looked after her," Hermione said.

Draco looked at Albus guiltily.

"Am I missing something?" Hermione asked.

"Mi, I left with you...before I saw what became of your mum," Draco said. "Although I did see Severus talking to her."

Hermione was frowning and clenching her fists.

"You know Severus wouldn't let anything bad happen to her," Draco said. "He's fond of her."

_ Said the spider to the fly! _"Yeah, but just how fond?" Hermione mumbled.

At that moment, Minerva came out from the side door from Albus' quarters holding a sheet about her. She started talking before she saw Hermione and Draco.

"Albus, where is my blouse?" she asked and stopped when she saw the couple. She said something in Scotch and hurried back into the other room.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Draco could hold it in no longer; his stifled laughter came bubbling out. Albus was leaning on his desk covering his face with his hands, shaking his head.

"About Severus?" Hermione asked with as much composure as she could muster.

"He was absent from breakfast," Albus said. "I assume he is in his quarters."

"Thank you, we'll be leaving now," Hermione choked and tugged on Draco, who was leaning on Albus' desk, trying to catch his breath. They went to the dungeons and found that neither Severus or Kathy was present. Outside the school gates, they Apparated to the backyard of the Granger home. Some coffee had been recently made, and they heard the sound of the telly in the den. They went to the den where they found Severus absorbed in a news-talk program.

"Professor?" Hermione said from the doorway.

Severus jumped up and saw the couple there.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked. Severus was looking everywhere trying not to looking at Hermione.

"I am well," he said.

"You are well?" Draco mimicked.

"Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Taking a bath," Severus said.

"What happened? I understand you looked after her?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes...she fell asleep...in my quarters," Severus said. While that much was true, he failed to mention what had happened before she "fell asleep."

"She fell asleep?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Severus nodded. Draco was smirking at him with a "_yeah right._"

"She enjoyed a hearty breakfast at Hogwarts then wished to return here," Severus said. "She shows no ill effects from the potion."

Hermione sighed in relief. So did Severus. Hermione went upstairs and the two men talked in the den. When they heard the upstairs door close, Draco turned to Severus and asked, "Fell asleep did she?"

* * *

Hermione sat on her mum's bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She did and was startled to see her sitting on the bed.

"Oh! Good morning!" Kathy said.

"Um..yeah," Hermione said. _Why isn't she mad? _

"Mum, you do know what happened last night?" Hermione asked.

"Remind to thank those Weasley chaps," Kathy chirped.

"Huh?" Hermione asked blankly. "You fell asleep!"

"Fell asleep? I guess you could say that, _after_," Kathy said.

"After what?" Hermione asked.

Kathy slipped on a blouse and tutted at her daughter.

"Pumpkin, what happened after you and Draco left that gathering?" Kathy asked.

"Mum, I'm not telling you that," Hermione said.

"Exactly, as I will not either." Kathy said. "A little discretion if you will."

"You're not mad? Or embarrassed?" Hermione asked.

"I should be, but I'm not. Last night was magical and Severus was...good to me," Kathy said with a grin.

Hermione could take no more. Good to her? She remembered last night between her and Draco in the broom cupboard; she rode him so hard they broke the crate they were perched on. After what she saw in Albus' office and now this, all she could do was laugh. And laugh she did. Severus and her mum- they were a couple now- _a shagging couple _- and nothing was going to stop it.

"Does he make you happy?" Hermione asked as her laughter died down.

"Yes, he does," Kathy said. "Now that you've had your little laughing fit, what are your plans today?"

"Just going to Ginny's, helping with her wedding plans," Hermione said.

"I'm going to show Severus my crops," Kathy said. She called her acre of herbs her "crops." They walked down the stairs and heard Draco and Severus' bellowing laughter.

_ He must have told him about what we saw in Albus' office!_ Hermione thought.

* * *

They were chatting in the den when Kathy told them she would bring coffee. After a minute, they heard the shattering of dishes and rushed into the kitchen. They saw the dropped tray of cups and carafe, a single cup hovering in mid-air and Kathy holding a chair as if to fend off the cup. Severus cast a quick ghost detection charm and said that there wasn't one present.

"Mum? What are you doing?" Hermione asked, perplexed at the scene.

"That c.c...cup started making its way toward m-m-me...all by itself!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"What were you doing before?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, I was just-" Kathy said.

"I have an idea! Mum, say the words _finite incantatum,_ " Hermione interrupted.

"What? Why on earth would I say something like that?" Kathy asked still holding the chair.

"Please mum? Just say it," Hermione said.

"Oh all right then, finite incantatum," she said.

The cup dropped to the floor. All three looked at Kathy in surprise. Kathy dropped the chair and fled from the kitchen and out the front door. Hermione followed behind her, calling out for her to stop. Kathy was running down the street.

"Should we follow?" Draco asked.

"No, she needs Hermione right now," Severus said.

His suspicions were right- the woman he was besotted with was indeed a witch. He couldn't believe his luck. He could nurture her, her gift, teach her everything he knew, show her just how magical magic could be and the best part? She wouldn't be some 11 year old dunderhead. Now she just had to come back home.

_

* * *

Mum's faster than I thought! Hermione thought and looked around. It was a quiet and fairly deserted Sunday morning in the cul-de-sac, so instead of chasing her understandably frightened mother down the street, she would Apparate into her path. A second later, her mother skidded to a stop as Hermione appeared in front of her._

"What are you afraid of?" Hermione asked gently. "What do you think I went through when I was little girl and all those odd things happened? You remember the fishbowl, from when I was six, don't you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"You really _didn't _push it off the table, did you?" Kathy asked.

"Not with my hands, no," Hermione replied. "The fish made me angry, so I wished it would go away," Hermione said.

"And the exploding milk carton?" Kathy asked with a smile.

"I wanted chocolate milk," Hermione quipped.

"Your father was angry to be showered with milk," Kathy said and both laughed.

"Mum, you have nothing to be afraid of," Hermione said. "You have a gift, one that needs to be developed. Are you interested? No one can force you to be a witch."

"A witch?" Kathy asked.

"Yes mum, a witch. I'm a witch, and generations before you were witches," Hermione said. "You have magic, raw as it is, so yes- a witch."

"I have to think about it," Kathy said. "It's just a lot to take in right now."

"I imagine it is," Hermione said. "Shall we get back to the house?"

"There's no telling what Severus must think of me," Kathy said ruefully.

"He's probably wondering what triggered it," Hermione said and they walked back to the house. "I'm wondering too."

At the house, the men waited for the women to return. Draco paced the den while Severus cleaned up the dropped mess in the kitchen. The front door opened and the two women came in laughing. They were met at the door.

"Are you quite all right?" Severus asked.

"I am now," Kathy said. "Can we start over with the coffee?"

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

** center b u BIGGER THAN US /center /b /i **

Chapter 31

As they sipped coffee and chatted, Severus was silent and musing about what could have triggered Kathy's dormant magic.

"...never picked up a carton of milk again," Hermione was heard saying and the other three laughed. Milk? How much of the conversation had he missed?

"Severus, you've been quiet," Kathy said and patted his leg.

"I have a theory on what triggered your latent magic," Severus said.

"Do tell," Hermione said.

"I believe it may be a combination of the potion you drank and...our activities in my quarters," Severus said with a flushblush.

"Interesting theory," Draco said.

"It's all just conjecture of course, I need to analyze the ingredients of the potion to make a definitive conclusion," Severus said.

Hermione looked at her watch. "We need to get home, it's time to feed the girls."

"Of course, give them my love," Kathy said and hugged her daughter.

"I'll call you later, let me know what you decide," Hermione said softly and the couple stepped into the floo.

"Ready to see my crops?" Kathy saidasked to Severus.

Later that morning, the two were looking over an acre of sprouting herbs. Kathy was pointing out the rows.

"...that one is oregano, the far one garlic and the one closest to us, parsley," she said.

"Is the shed yours as well?" Severus said, pointing out a small wooden shed in the near corner of the property.

"Yes, it has the fertilizer, organic of course, some tools and my secret project," she winked.

"Oh? And what would this secret be?" he asked.

"Ask nicely and I'll show you," she said.

He pulled her close and gave her a soft but demanding kiss. "Nice enough?" he asked.

"This way," she said gestured to the shed.

She sorted through her key ring, found one and opened the lock on the door. Inside she said, "Tada!"

Severus couldn't believe his eyes. On the shelves were dozens of pots of four leaf clovers, growing hundreds of the little cloversplants.

"Do you have any idea what you have here?" he whispered.

"Yes, my project," she said.

"More than that, my dear. These clovers are a rare commodity," Severus said. "They are more than a good luck myth; they are a valuable component in many potions."

"How valuable?" she asked.

"You know I have part interest in an apothecary?" Severus asked.

"Yes, my son-in-law's shop," Kathy said.

"We have to pay exorbitant prices for these clovers, when we get lucky enough to run across one, pardon the pun. They fetch an average of 30 galleons a clover," Severus said. "You could make a good living just selling these to apothecaries all over Britain. That's not counting the potions made with them."

"Goodness, to think I was just doing it for fun!" Kathy exclaimed.

"How exactly did you manage this? These resist magical duplication," Severus said.

"Science," Kathy replied and pointed to a large diagram of an electron microscope on the wallcounter. "I just looked at them on a sub-cellular level, figured out the genetic sequence and voila! Clovers are simple plants, so it only took two years to figure it out."

She picked out the biggest pot of clovers and handed it to him. "It's yours, and when I plant a row of them, we can harvest those as well for your shop."

"My dear, this is too much," Severus said.

"Oh please, I plan to grow an entire row of them," she said with a wave.

"An entire row of them?" he askedwhispered.

"Yes, that's what the empty row is for," she said. "Let's get started, shall we?"

She took a trowel, one of the bigger pots and they went back to the field. It took the most of the afternoon to transplant the clovers.

"Now my biggest concern," she said. "If they managed to survive the transplant to the ground and the onslaught from critters, they might flourish."

Severus' curious look made her laugh.

"I had to stop growing shallots because the animals came at night and ate them," she said. "About half of what you see here probably won't be here next week."

"May I presentoffer a suggestion?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Permit me to apply a harmless charm to keep away the pests," Severus said. "So all your work is not wasted, as well as the cost of your time and materials."

"You can do that, over this entire field?" she asked.

The sound of gurgling, fussing babies greeted our happy couple.

"We were wondering if you would make it for lunch," Lucius said. "Is your mother well?"

"More than well," Hermione said. Over soup and sandwiches, they told what had happened that morning.

"Severus has a theory as to what woke her latent magic," Draco said.

"Which is?" Lucius asked.

"The potion in the wine," Hermione said.

"And them shagging," Draco added.

"Why thank you for pointing that out," Hermione quipped angrily then sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. This whole situation is just-" Hermione said.

"Unexpected?" Narcissa offered.

"Thanks to a Weasley potion mistake and getting shagged by Severus Snape, her magic was awakened. Funny how things work out, huh?" she said.

"You are descended from witches and wizards, so it must be logical that your mother possess powers," Lucius said.

"Now the big question: does she want to pursue it?" Hermione said.

"Magic?" Narcissa asked. "Why ever not?"

"There's no telling what's going on in that head of hers, she was frightened at first," Hermione said. "She's still thinking about it."

"She's spending the day with Severus, that might help her decision," Draco said.

That evening, Kathy demonstrated that she didn't need a potion to desire Severus. To his delight, he was invited to shower with her to wash away the sweat and grime of the day. After a passionate after-shower coupling, they lay nude in bed, ate Chinese take-away and watched a trivia game-show. Severus couldn't remember that last time he felt so content. Kathy didn't wonder about it, she just enjoyed it.

When Draco went to the shop the next morning, Severus beckoned him to the back room where plant parts were kept in stasis for freshness.

"Before we enter the room, you must take a Wizard's Oath not to reveal what is disclosed," Severus said.

"Huh? Is it bad? It's not illegal is it?" Draco asked warily.

"No, it's good, quite good and will bring in more galleons in a day that we make in a month," Severus said. "Not counting the potions brewed from this little surprise."

"Okay, let's see it," Draco said.

"The oath first," Severus said.

"Okay, I swearaffirm an oath not to reveal what is seen and heard in this room," he said and they tapped wands. "Now, what is the big deal?"

When they stepped into the room, Severus reversed an invisibility charm on the pot of four leaf clovers.

"Fuck me, are those real?" Draco whispered.

"I'll leave that to your wife, and yes you twit, they are real," Severus said lightly.

"Where did you get them?" Draco asked and started counting the clovers.

"There are 54 in that pot and I got them from Kathy," Severus said.

"Kathy? Kathy Granger?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she grows them," Severus said. "And better, we will have a steady supply of them, i _with virtually no competition._" /i 

"What's the catch?" Draco asked.

"Simple, we merely help her harvest them. Her plot of land is rather large and is hard for one person to work," Severus said.

"How much does she want for them?" Draco asked.

"She doesn't want any money for them," Severus asked.

"These are so rare! Doesn't she know their value?" Draco asked.

"I plan to show her," Severus said. "We will debut the sale of the clovers Saturday so she can see."

"Why wait?" Draco asked.

"That i's when Hermione is taking her to get a wand," Severus said.

"Does Hermione know about the clovers?" Draco asked. "Can I tell her?"

"Yes, you may reveal it to her and her only, an oath is required," Severus said. "People will be frantic to know how we came about them. To corner the market, absolute secrecy is essential."

"Of course," Draco said. "We have to tell Frank, he is the manager after all."

Saturday, Hermione floo-ed to the Granger home to retrieve Kathy for her big day.

"Now, we floo back to the manor," Hermione said.

At the manor, Kathy tumbled from the floo, sliding to a stop on her backside. Draco was waiting in the parlor and helped her to her feet. Hermione stepped through with a sneeze.

"You'll get used to it," Draco said and "scourgified" the soot from her face and clothes.

The three went to the dining room.

"Ahh, we heard a familiar sneeze," Lucius said.

Narcissa went to Kathy and squeezed her hands. "You must be so excited! A witch coming into her powers, to be getting your wand! You'll remember the day for the rest of your life!"

After breakfast, Kathy, Hermione, Draco, Narcissa and little Jill (the other two were asleep) made their way to Olivander's, stopping by the shop to pick up Severus. They went in and were greeted by the elderly wand maker. He looked at Kathy with narrowed eyes then smiled.

"You've come into your magic, have you not?" he asked asked Kathy. "I remember those years ago when you brought the young witch standing next to you for her wand. Vine wood with dragon heartstring?"

Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Come closer to the counter my dear, so your wand can more easily find you," the old wizard said with a warm smile.

He brought several wand boxes out for Kathy to try out. After five, none seemed to fit. Olivander shuffled around the back of the shop for a few minutes and came back with a smile.

"Try this one," he said and set it on the counter.

Kathy opened the box. She took itthe wand and it glowed. Severus squeezed her shoulder.

"Congratulations," Olivander said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked examining the wand.

"Nine inch oak with griffin heart string," Olivander said.

"Oak? Griffin? Every Gryffindor I ever knew longed for a Griffin wand," Hermione exclaimed. "Mum, this is excellent! What would you like next?" Hermione asked.

"That's easy, a broom," Kathy said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco and Severus stepped forward to advise her on the best broom to purchase. They debated all they way to the shop.

"We could be here all day," Hermione quipped to Narcissa, as Severus and Draco talked with the broom salesman about which model would be best for Kathy. After just an hour, they left the shop with a Nimbus training model broom.

As they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, Kathy noticed a line that formed down the street from a shop.

"Wow, business must be good for that shop," Kathy said.

Severus, Draco and Hermione grinned at each other.

"Mum, that's Draco and Severus' shop," Hermione said.

"Let's go see what it's all about then," Kathy said. "What does Felix Felicis mean?"

"It's the name of a luck potion," Severus said.

At the shop, Kathy saw a sign that said, "Four Leaf Clovers- Buy Them Here" then a smaller sign below it that said, "Sold Out." Kathy looked at Severus in surprise.

" i _What did I tell you?_" /i Severus whispered in her ear.

Inside the shop, Frank hurried to them and shook Draco's hand.

"Sir, the clover sold out in a half hour's time!" Frank exclaimed. "All 54 of them!"

"Very good," Draco said.

"The line you see are people putting them on order," Severus said to Kathy.

"How much did you sell them for?" Kathy asked.

"Come, let's talk business over lunch," Severus said.

They all went to Hermione's favorite deli and talked. Severus cast a privacy charm over the booth.

"What did you just do?" Kathy asked.

"Privacy charm," Draco said.

"We made 1620 galleons today just from the clovers alone," Severus said. Hermione gasped. "We should make a tidy sum from the potions made with the clovers as well."

"Mum, do you know how much that is?" Hermione said started doing some figuring on a napkin. Hermione's pencil broke when she finished.

"Mum, at the current exchange rate, that's £8100," Hermione squeaked. So did Kathy.

"You my dear, as the supplier of said clover, will get 30 of the sales from the clovers and 30 from the potions made with them," Severus said.

"But Severus, I already told you that-" Kathy started but was stopped by Severus finger over her mouth. Hermione was already figuring Kathy's "commission."

"That 486 846 galleons you made today! Which is £4230 2430!" Hermione said. "Mum, take it!"

"Well...I could use the extra cash for the new clinic," Kathy conceded.

After lunch, Kathy said that she wanted to go home. She had had enough for one day. Severus offered to take her home. Narcissa said that she had some business to attend to, Draco wanted to do some things in the shop, and Hermione was desperate to go to Flourish and Blotts.

A half hour later, Hermione was absorbed in a new magical theory book when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned, saw a wizard about Lucius' age and another younger one that appeared to be his son.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

" i _See DadFather, told you she was pretty, /i _" the younger one whispered.

"Are you Hermione Malfoy?" the older one asked.

"I am," she replied "And you are?"

"Henry Hawkins, and this is my son, Steven. We were wondering if we might have a word with you?" Henry asked.


	32. Chapter 32

** Bigger Than Us **

_Chapter 32_

_

* * *

Author's note: I am toning down the Kathy-having-and-learning-magic-and-Severus-the-boyfriend angle, as it is too big a story line for a Hermione/Draco story. But never fear! There will be still be some in this story, but I'm planning a much more in-depth Kathy/Severus story under the Snape/OFC section!_

* * *

When Draco finished his business at the shop, he went to the bookstore to retrieve Hermione. She wasn't there, or at Fortescue's, or anywhere she would normally be. A bit worried, he cast a locating charm with his wand to find her. He arrived at her favorite deli. He walked in to find Hermione holding Jess, talking to two strange men. He went to the table. The two wizards saw him approach the table and jumped to their feet. Hermione was in the booth with her back to the door, so she didn't see him come in. She didn't know what to think when she saw the two of them jump to their feet.

"What in the world?" she asked.

Jess gurgled when she saw her Dad. Draco arrived at the table, took the baby and looked at the two men.

"Master Malfoy," the older one said. The younger one bobbed his head.

"I thought you were in the bookstore," he said to Hermione.

"I was, but Mr. Hawkins and his son wanted to talk to me about something," Hermione said.

"Oh?" Draco said.

"They were released from Azkaban two days ago," Hermione explained. "They petitioned the Wizengamot like your mum did and were pardoned."

"Yes, your wife kindly treated us to lunch," Henry Hawkins said. "It's the first real meal we've had in who knows how long, we were hard pressed to turn it down."

"I see," Draco said. "So what is your business with my wife?"

"We heard what she did for your family," Henry said. "We have to learn to live without magic."

"Draco, they asked for my help," Hermione said. Her eyes were shining at the thought of doing something useful again. "I'll do for them what I did for your parents."

"I insist on being there as well," Draco said evenly.

The wizards knew exactly what Draco meant: _You two strange wizards, fresh from Azkaban, aren't going to be alone around my __well-meaning wife! _For her innocent part, Hermione was thrilled with the thought that Draco wanted to help.

* * *

_Saturday, July 2_

Another round of Dueling contests was held. Hermione and Draco had won all their duels so far, working their way toward the semi-finals. This day, Hermione found herself in three matches (that she won), while Draco had two, that he also won. They sat in the stands watching Severus battle Fred Weasley. It was halfway through the match clock.

"This is something I never thought I'd see," Draco said, gesturing to the field as Severus dodged a hex.

"Severus and Fred are both sneaky and clever," Hermione said. "We're going to see better matches from here on out, the not-so-good duelers are being weeded out."

"Can you believe that McGonagall got beat by Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked. "Now she's out of the tournament."

"Minerva is still coming to grips with it herself," Hermione giggled. "I have to thank Gin later, I was worried about being matched with her."

"Well, now your chances of being matched with Weasley in the future are increased," Draco said.

"I know," Hermione sighed then gasped and pointed to the field. Both Severus and Fred were face down on the ground, not moving. Medics rushed to the field, reviving the two, and the match continued.

"Simultaneous stunners," was heard from around them. Fred was slumped and breathing heavily, Severus was limping and was missing a sleeve. Neither wanted to give. Severus had no intention of losing to a Weasley, so he had to do something much more drastic than he had been doing so far, something completely unexpected. There were only 3 minutes left in their match, and he didn't want his fate left to the crowds in the stands. He had fought too hard for that.

"ACCIO WEASLEY!" Severus shouted and Fred was jerked toward him, dropping his wand in surprise. When Fred was ten feet from him, he stopped the spell and followed it with an immediate body bind.

"MATCH OVER! SEVERUS SNAPE WINS!" the announcer shouted.

"Now your chances of being matched with Severus have increased," Hermione teased. "And Harry's won all his matches too."

* * *

_Monday July 4_

Narcissa returned from her six-month prenatal appointment. She was greeted by Lucius at the door.

"Everything is well, my pet?" he asked and kissed her hand.

"Perfect," Narcissa replied. "I'm a bit tired, but I am 41 years old and six months pregnant after all."

"Nonsense. You are radiant, my dear," Lucius said, drawing her close.

"It's bad enough I have to gag down Severus romancing mum, but do I have to see it from you two as well?" Hermione teased from the door, holding Julie and market bag. "You're traumatizing Draco too."

"Cheeky girl," Lucius said.

"You've got your hands full!" Narcissa said, taking Julie.

"Sale at Tesco I just couldn't pass up," Hermione said and made her way to the kitchen. "I'm cooking dinner!"

Draco teased her endlessly about "catching sales" and her excitement over double-coupon days. She explained that it was compulsive behavior inherited from her mum. "_Mi, I could ** buy** Tesco tomorrow if I wanted to, and you're clipping coupons_?" he teased.

"How was your appointment?" Hermione asked.

"Everything is as it should be," Narcissa said. "How are the Hawkins?"

"I'll be done tomorrow," Hermione said.

"So soon?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, their home isn't half as big as this one, so it didn't take as long to get them settled," Hermione said. "Spaghetti all right for dinner?"

"As long as you make a lot of it," Narcissa said.

"That I know," Hermione said, smiling at Narcissa's stomach.

That evening, Draco arrived home to the scene of his parents cuddling on the sofa in the parlor, and Hermione singing a silly song to the girls in their high-chairs in the kitchen as she prepared dinner. She was facing the sink as she sang.

_Three little kittens _

_they lost their mittens_

_And they began to cry,_

_Oh mother dear, we sadly fear_

_Our mittens we have lost! _

The babies gurgled when they saw their Dad sneak up on Hermione. He tiptoed to her, grabbed her waist and exclaimed, "_Those poor kittens_!"

She shrieked and jumped, causing some spaghetti sauce from a ladle to hit her in the face. Draco laughed loudly. Hermione launched a meatball at him, catching him on the cheek with a splat. He grabbed a handful of noodles already on the table and launched a handful at her. She ducked and threw another meatball at him. He flicked a piece of bread at her, she some of the noodles he had thrown and the food fight was on. Lucius and Narcissa heard the sudden shouts, shrieks, laughs and baby gurgles from the kitchen.

"What now?" Lucius said and left the parlor to investigate.

There was urgent knocking on the front door, so Narcissa went to answer it.

"Miss Weasley, how are you?" she asked through the background noise. _What in the world were those two doing? _

Lucius was in a state of shock as he stood in the kitchen doorway. Spaghetti sauce, noodles, bread and chocolate pie decorated the walls, floor, table, Hermione and Draco. He had never in his life seen a food fight. Were they drunk?

Hermione had her arm cocked back and as ready to launch another handful of noodles at Draco when Ginny and Narcissa appeared in the kitchen doorway. Narcissa gasped and threw up her hands. Her kitchen was a shambles. Ginny was in shock too. She had just had an awful fight with Harry and had to talk to Hermione. Narcissa was surprised to see the tearful girl at the doorstep. What Ginny saw in the kitchen was just what she needed to cheer her up, and it did. She took in the scene: little Julie was mashing a meatball, Jess had a noodle hanging from her ear, and Jill was gnawing on a noodle. Draco's hair was matted with sauce and Hermione's hair had spaghetti and sauce in it. Both had been struck by chocolate pie at various points on their bodies.

Hermione lowered her hand. "Gin, are you all right?" she asked as a clump of noodles fell from her hair.

Ginny was laughing at the absurdity of the scene, but it turned to sobs and Hermione hurried toward her. "Let's talk in my room," she urged and the two left the kitchen.

"This mess!" Narcissa hooted.

"I'll clean it up, it's kind of my fault anyway," Draco conceded. He didn't want to upset his mother in her condition because of a messy kitchen.

"I should hope so," Narcissa huffed and stalked away. Lucius shook his head and left with his wife.

"Well girls, it's just you and me," he said to the babies.

* * *

"I'll be just a few minutes Gin," Hermione apologized and went to the en-suite for a quick shower.

Ginny sat down on Hermione and Draco's bed while Hermione was taking a shower. It would take Hermione more than few minutes with her hair, so Ginny relaxed and took a look around the comfortable room. Draco and Hermione had certainly made this room their haven. It was a Gryffindor-Slytherin mix of colors. Dozens of pictures of the babies dotted the walls, and the first ultrasound of the babies was framed on Draco's bedside table. Various pictures of Hermione and Draco's time together and their wedding joined the babies' pictures. On Hermione's vast bookshelf, she smiled at a picture of Hermione, Ron and Harry the day they left Hogwarts. They had Hermione between them and their arms around her shoulders. "**Friends Forever**" was etched on the frame. There were also pictures of John and Kathy Granger. Ginny picked up Hermione's football and passed it hand-to-hand. The lav door opened and Hermione was seen towel drying her hair, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"I do that when I need to think," she said to Ginny. "Now, what happened?" She sat down on the bed and patted a chair next to the bed for Ginny to sit in.

"It's all so stupid really," Ginny said.

"It can't be all that stupid for you to come all the way over here," Hermione said.

"I'm glad I did. That scene earlier was just what I needed," Ginny said. "Anyway, Harry and I got into a huge fight."

"About what?"

Ginny took a breath and said, "I made a harmless joke about Draco beating him in the dueling matches. He flew off the handle."

"I don't understand," Hermione said. "That hasn't happened...yet."

"I didn't understand why he was so mad either," Ginny said. "He's got it in his head that I think Draco is better than him."

"You're joking," Hermione said flatly.

"It was a harmless joke, I meant nothing by it, nothing at all. Of course I know Harry's better, no one is better in my eyes," Ginny started tearing up again. "He didn't give me chance to say that. He said that I could be _so bitchy_ then stormed out."

"Now I want to find him and shake some sense into him," Hermione exclaimed. "I can't believe he called you that! How could he hurt you like that?"

"I don't know!" Ginny declared, sobbing again.

Hermione sat next to her friend and hugged her, trying to calm her crying. What had gotten into Harry? There was a knock on the door and Draco peeked his head in.

"Potty's here," he said. Ginny snorted at the name. _Yep, this was the right place to go._

"Oh is he?" Hermione declared and marched from the room, wand in hand.

Harry was in the corridor in front of the parlor, looking at Hermione and Draco's Order of Merlin citations. He saw Hermione strolling toward him, was about to say hi until he noticed her gripping her wand. Lucius and Narcissa were watching from the foyer.

Hermione pointed her wand at him while she was walking and said, "Make sure you're calling the right witch a bitch, Potter."

_ Oh.God. _Harry thought. _She called me Potter! _

He glanced behind Hermione to see Draco leaning against the doorway, smirking at him and giving Ginny a reassuring pat on the back. Hermione gave an all-too familiar flick of her wand and a dozen angry twittering canaries materialized and flew at Harry. Before he could react, Hermione shouted "_LEVICORPUS_!" and Harry found himself hanging upside down by one foot while the canaries flew and pecked at his head and face. Draco was bent over in laughter, Ginny had her face covered and the Malfoys were again in a state of shock. Their daughter-in-law was, for the most part, cursing the savior of the Wizarding World in their corridor without blinking an eye.

She leaned against the wall, looked at her nails and said calmly, "Let's hear it Harry."

Harry was swiping at the canaries attempting to peck his glasses off and sputtered. Hermione put her hand to her ear and said, "I didn't catch that, did you Gin?"

"I'm sorry! Ginny, I'm sorry!" Harry shrieked.

Hermione nodded and asked, "Narcissa, could you open the door?"

Narcissa did and with a flick of Hermione's wand, the canaries flew out the door. Hermione carefully lowered Harry to the ground, making sure he had his footing. She had no intention of hurting him, just scaring him perhaps. It worked. Harry was frozen in his place when Hermione stood in front of him, smoothed down his hair as best she could, straightened his glasses and adjusted his clothing.

"You can use the parlor," she said and gently pushed Harry inside. "Come on Gin, he's ready to talk."

"_I should say so_," Lucius mumbled.

When the couple closed the door to the parlor, Hermione clapped her hands. "Who wants dinner?" she asked.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

**BIGGER THAN US**

_Chapter 33_

_July 9_

* * *

It was another day of exciting dueling at Hogwarts. Less than half of the original tournament entrants remained, the best and brightest making themselves known. Aurors, healers, teachers, shop owners; they were all winning. No one should have been underestimated and no one understood this better than Severus.

Earlier that day he barely beat Bill Weasley; barely, meaning by the skin of his teeth. He couldn't remember the last time his ribs hurt so much. The two remaining Weasleys in the tournament were Fred and Ginny, who was currently holding her own against a veteran Auror. She was doing well for herself. Why wouldn't she be? Look at who her sparring partners were over the years- Harry, Hermione, Ron, and her brothers. He sat next to Draco and Hermione and some of the Hogwarts staff this day- Kathy had a meeting with a Realtor to look at some buildings for the new clinic. He heard a gasp and saw Hermione jump from her seat and grasp the stadium wall.

"She's going to give me a heart attack," Hermione exclaimed of Ginny as she dueled.

"She's doing fine, that Auror is getting tired," Draco said. "And what about that stunt you pulled during your match? You could have broken your arm….again."

"I won, didn't I?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but at what price glory?" Draco asked.

Severus shook his head as the two affectionately fussed at each other.

"MATCH OVER! WEASLEY WINS!" was heard.

Hermione rushed from the stands as two healers levitated Ginny and the Auror from the field.

* * *

"Concerned about facing Potty yet?" Draco asked Severus, as he saw Hermione accompany the healers to the healing tents.

"I have thought about it," Severus mused, which in Severus talk, was _yes_.

"All of his matches have lasted less then three minutes," Draco pointed out.

"I am aware of this," Severus said. "Are _you _concerned about facing him?"

"Damn right I am," Draco said. "He may not be the smartest bloke out here, but you can't deny his power. Being sneaky may not be enough."

Draco sat straight in his seat when the thought hit him: _What if I have to face you, Godfather?_ Draco thought as he looked at Severus.

* * *

At the manor that night, Draco was quiet as he helped Hermione put the babies to bed then went to the parlor.

"You're quiet tonight," Hermione commented as they sat down on a settee.

"Today, I realized the very real possibility that I may be facing Severus," Draco said.

"I know what you mean, it's the same with Gin," Hermione said and put her legs on Draco's lap. He started rubbing her legs and she flinched when he got to her left thigh.

"What's this?" he asked and slid her skirt up. A large black and blue bruise covered most of the top of her thigh. "Damn it Hermione, you should have said something! Look at this bruise!"

"Draco, really I'm-"

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't answer. Draco rose from the settee, pulled her to her feet and led her to the bedroom.

"Strip," he said.

"Pardon?" she asked. "I'm not that kinda girl, Draco," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "I want to see where the rest of the bruises are," he said.

"There are no more," she said.

"You're a bad liar," he said. "Now please remove your clothing before _I_ do."

"Git," she mumbled and toed her shoes off.

She huffed and sighed as she slowly took off her clothes, soon standing before him in nothing but her knickers. Draco's face lost what little color it had. She seemed to have all sorts of bruises, big and small, covering half her body, along with more than a few cuts and scrapes. She looked as if someone had used her body as a punching bag.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. "You went to the medical tent with Ginny, why didn't you do something about all this?"

"It looks worse than it feels," Hermione said. "Well…maybe the one on my shoulder stings a bit."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was once again at St. Mungo's being treated.

"You have no idea how many tournament duelers this hospital has seen today," George said, shaking his head.

_August 15_

It was the early morning of the dueling tournament semifinals. After three months of the best dueling Britain had seen in hundreds of years, the final pairs sat at home eating their breakfasts, contemplating their potential opponents.

The four witches left were Hermione, Ginny, an Auror named Diana Abernathy and Anna Dublin, a Charms professor from a private witches school in Ireland. Hermione quietly ate a large breakfast, not really tasting or noticing what she was eating. She was finally concerned about her fate in the tournament. The Auror had quite a bit of punch, like Harry. The Charms professor was one of the best casters she had ever seen. As for Ginny, Hermione was proud of her friend yet shocked that she had made it this far. Ginny had surprised everyone; her skills had been greatly underestimated. Hermione was concerned about facing her.

Draco couldn't eat at all. He was facing either Severus, Harry, or the surprise contender, Fred Weasley. _What am I going to do?_

At Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny cuddled in bed, slow to wake, the memory of last night clouding the thoughts of the tournament later that day.

"Everyone's going to have a fit about what we did last night," Harry said.

"Harry, we aren't the first couple to have eloped," Ginny said, kissing his nose. "Everyone will just have to get over it."

"I wish we could just stay in bed all day, Mrs. Potter," Harry said, pulling her closer. "I have to face Malfoy, Snape or Fred today."

Ginny sighed. "At least you don't have to worry about facing Herms." _What if she sends something worse than canaries after me? _she thought.

Harry shuddered; the memory of his recent experience at the wand of Hermione still fresh in his mind.

* * *

At nine a.m., Albus stood mid-pitch and announced the duels that day. He cast a sonorous charm and the crowd quieted.

"Welcome one and all to the semifinals of the 2002 All-Britain Dueling Tournament. Today's winning pairs will compete in the final Grand Championship match to be held August 29th. The semifinalists will now come to the center of the field to determine today's duels."

The crowd erupted in applause as each contestant entered the field as their name was called.

"Severus Snape."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Fred Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Anna Dublin."

"Hermione Malfoy."

"Diana Abernathy."

"And the last of the contestants…Ginerva Potter."

The crowd was silent for a few moments. Albus chuckled at the silent crowd looking center field and the shocked look on Hermione's face as she regarded her friends. He had performed the ceremony late last night by Black Lake.

"Ginny Potter?" Hermione asked. "When?"

"Last night," Ginny said and took Harry's hand. "We didn't want to wait any longer."

They looked to the Weasley contingent in the stands. People were congratulating Arthur, and Molly was fanning herself. She was happy that Ginny and Harry were together, but was shocked by the elopement. She had been planning an elaborate wedding of her only daughter.

"Mum's gonna have a fit," Ginny said. "But let's get through today first, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," Hermione said.

Albus spoke again. "The selection will be simple. You will draw your opponent's name from this cauldron, ladies first." None of the witches wanted to draw first. They looked at each other apprehensively.

"For Pete's sake," Hermione mumbled and drew the first slip of paper.

She didn't look at it right away but took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then cleared her throat and looked at the slip of paper. She took a step toward Diana Abernathy and extended her hand. "Madame, I look forward to our match."

"As do I," Diana said and they shook hands. Ginny and Anna shook hands as well.

"Our turn," Draco said and took a slip out. He looked at it, said "Bugger" and looked at Severus.

"Oi, I get to tangle with my new brother-in-law," Fred exclaimed and slapped Harry on the back.

"The matches will start in ten minutes," Albus said. "Good luck to you all."

_9:15- Ginny Weasley vs. Anna Dublin_

Ginny and Anna walked together to the middle of the field and greeted Tonks, the witch referee.

"You know the drill ladies. Shake hands, turn and take ten paces. At ten, you may begin. Any questions?"

Ginny and Anna shook their heads then shook hands and stood back to back then stepped off when Tonks started the count. Ginny's heart was galloping in her chest. Her opponent was one of the smartest witches beside Hermione she had ever encountered. Anna's duel would be clever and focused, so Ginny knew she would have to counter with power and surprise.

_So what the hell do I do? _

She heard the count of "NINE" and gripped her wand, preparing to cast a "PROTEGO." At ten, she shouted the shield charm and whipped around. What she saw almost made her drop her wand. Anna had turned around quicker and had duplicated herself. She found herself staring at five Annas.

"I'll be damned," Hermione said from the stands. "Brilliant."

Ginny saw a large rock behind Anna #4 and summoned it. It went right through the illusion. It faded. One down, four to go.

Now four Annas had their wands raised.

Ginny ensured her "PROTEGO" was still active and cast a stinging hex at another illusion. It had no effect and the illusion faded.

_She's trying to wear me down!_ Ginny thought.

She glanced down at the summoned rock at her feet and quickly transfigured it into a broom, mounted it and shot ten feet into the air. Anna wasn't expecting this, and the three remaining Annas looked up. Ginny, not experienced at wand effects, gave it try anyway. She cast a "MAXIMUS SOLARIS" and her wand glowed so brightly that everyone present had to squint or cover their eyes. Ginny hoped that it would have no effect on the illusions. Her hopes were answered when one Anna squinted and the other two remained expressionless.

_GOTCHA!_ Ginny thought and cast a stunning spell mid-air at the squinting real witch.

"PROTEGO!" Anna shouted and rolled away as the illusions faded. "ACCIO BROOM!" she shouted and the Ginny's broom slipped out from under her.

Ginny, not wanting to fall ten feet to the ground cast a charm to slow her fall and was hit with a stinging hex mid air. _OUCH!_ She was trying to ignore the stinging hex as she shot a dozen bluebell flames in quick succession from her wand at Anna as soon as her feet touched ground. The "PROTEGO" blocks spells but not objects, so Anna had to dodge a dozen flames, briefly losing concentration when a flame caught her sleeve and her shield faded. Ginny took advantage of the moment Anna had to cast "Aguamenti" to put out the flame.

"RICTUSEMPRA!" Ginny shouted and Anna was resisting the urge to double over from the tickling sensation.

Anna shouted something in Gaelic and Ginny's legs locked together. Ginny would never have thought to use a translation spell. _DAMN!_ She was swaying on her feet, trying to stay upright, when two spells came to mind. Childish yes, but they would be unexpected.

"Eat slugs!" Ginny shouted and thrust her wand at Anna. _Thanks big brother!_

Anna, who looked puzzled for a couple of seconds, suddenly paled and held her stomach.

"There's only three minutes left!" Harry said excitedly, looking at the clock. The crowd was on its feet, cheering the two.

There was a retching sound and Anna coughed up a huge slug. _I don't believe it!_ she thought as she shuddered from the aftertaste. As she was about to cast a "PROTEGO" she heard Ginny shout another unfamiliar phrase and felt an odd sensation from her nose. A second later, she saw black bat wings sprout from her nose and start flapping.

"PROTEGO!" she shrieked before Ginny could hit her with God-knows-what-else and cast an "IMMOBULUS" on her nose to stop the flapping. She knew she looked ridiculous with bat wings hanging from her nose and bent over as she wretched another slug. She was through and knew it, but she would go down fighting.

"One minute left!" Harry shouted.

Both witches looked at each other through narrowed eyes and cast "STUPEFY" at the same time. The spells collided mid-air and the backlash knocked both witches down. As Anna rose to her knees and raised her wand to repeat the stunning spell she wretched another slug. This gave Ginny just enough time to sit up, shout "INCARCEROUS!" and magical ropes bound Anna. She fell to the ground.

"MATCH OVER! WEASLEY MAKES THE FINAL MATCH!"

The crowd went wild as Ginny flopped to the ground in relief. She was still under the effects of the stinging hex and leg-locking curse and saw her opponent bound in ropes with limp bat wings hanging from her nose. Tonks rushed to Anna first, ending the slug curse and banishing the bat wings and ropes.

When the stinging curse and leg-lock hex was lifted from Ginny, the two competitors shook hands and left the field. Anna couldn't believe an eighteen year old witch fresh from Hogwarts had bested her.

_My students are never going to let me live it down about the slugs! Not to mention bat wings up my nose!_

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 34

* * *

The Sunday morning edition of The Daily Prophet had the following article:

_**POTTER AND MALFOY TO BATTLE FOR CHAMPIONSHIP!**_

_**In the exciting semifinals of the All-Britain Dueling Tournament, the husband and wife pairs of Harry and Ginerva Potter and Draco and Hermione Malfoy will face off to determine the Grand Champion Wizard and Witch of Dueling on Saturday, August 29. In the semifinals, Draco Malfoy won by the slimmest of margins against his godfather, Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus Snape. To no one's surprise, Harry Potter overpowered a very cunning Fred Weasley (son of Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley) to advance to the final match. **_

_**Ginerva Potter, (another child of Arthur Weasley) who reportedly eloped this past Saturday with Harry Potter, used two surprising hexes to win against Irish Charms professor Anna Dublin. "Ginny" as she is called by those close to her, is the surprise winner thus far in the tournament. As the youngest contestant, she has shown much skill and poise against witches with twice her age and experience. **_

_**Perhaps the most thrilling semifinal match was that of Hermione Malfoy and veteran Auror Diana Abernathy. Several spectators noted feeling "the hair on the back of their necks stand" from the magical charge in the air when the two locked wands! It is not known exactly what spell was used, but Madame Malfoy was victorious after employing a spell to apparently drain Auror Abernathy of power, causing the Auror to lose consciousness moments before Madame Malfoy, who was already ailing with a concussion. Both will be released from St. Mungo's Monday morning after a day of observation. There have been no comments from either the Malfoy or Potter family. For more about the finalists, see page three. Good luck duelists!**_

* * *

When Draco arrived at the Spell Damage recovery ward to take Hermione home, he walked in to find Hermione and Diana Abernathy laughing over Sunday's paper. He strolled in and engulfed Hermione in a clinging hug.

"Diana, I present Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Pleased to meet you," Diana said. "You did well Saturday."

"Thank you, so did you," Draco said.

"Evidently not good well enough," Diana said ruefully. "Hermione, you really need to get that power draining spell registered, it would be a great help to us Aurors aurors," Diana said.

"You're not mad about losing?" Draco asked Diana.

Diana smiled at him. "No, the best witch won. Just because I'm an Auror doesn't mean I'm unbeatable."

"I'll try to keep that in mind when I have to face Harry," Draco said.

* * *

At the Granger home, Severus was lying back against Kathy getting a shoulder massage on a sofa.

"When does the sling come off?" Kathy asked.

"Tomorrow," Severus said.

"Are you still mad about losing?" Kathy asked and kissed his ear. Severus loved that.

"Not as much as I was. If I had to lose to anyone, I'm glad it was Draco. He taught me an important lesson," Severus said.

"Which is?" Kathy asked.

"That I'm not as young as I used to be," Severus said glumly.

Kathy scoffed. "Nonsense Sev. You've got the body and stamina of a man half your age. Perhaps I should show you?" she said softly and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're insatiable, woman," Severus said softly.

"Are you complaining?" Kathy asked as she unbuttoned the last button.

"Certainly not, just making an observation," Severus replied.

* * *

When Arthur and Molly moved into the Minister of Magic manor, Fred and George took over residence of the Burrow. George was trying to console Fred over his loss to Harry over oatmeal.

"There's always next year," George said.

"Harry will have gone through another year of Auror training, he'll be better," Fred grumbled then grimaced from the pain in his ribs.

"Ribs still hurt?" George asked.

The floo sounded and Ginny stepped through. "Harry wanted me to check in on you," Ginny said to Fred.

"He's pouting," George said.

"Am not!"

"Was too!"

"Enough!" Ginny exclaimed and gave him a vial of pain relief potion. "Special stuff from the Auror academy, Harry has to use a lot of it."

The floo sounded again and Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped through.

"There you are!" Molly declared and swept Ginny into a hug. "I don't know whether to take you over my knee for eloping like you did, or jump for joy. You've been avoiding me."

"I thought you would be too upset with me," Ginny said.

"Upset with _how_ you did it, but not with you or Harry," Molly said. "You are my only daughter; I was looking forward to your wedding."

"It would have been one to remember, the daughter of the Minister of Magic marrying Harry Potter," George said.

"That's why we eloped," Ginny said. "He's tired of attention and didn't want the news and eventual gossip about the engagement and wedding to outshine the actual event."

"Speaking of events, we are very proud of your performance in the tournament," Arthur said. Fred at the table, sighed. "But we no less proud of you Fred, or Harry, or Hermione. The final matches are going to be remembered for years to come. It's going to be a pleasure to present the trophies to the winners."

"I'm going to lose to Hermione, aren't I?"

No one answered.

"Let's have a spot of breakfast, shall we?" Molly said cheerfully.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, it was business as usual. Hermione was fully recovered, reading owl posts and feeding Julie. Draco was looking over the financial statements from the apothecary and the elder Malfoys were trying to come to a decision over the crib for the baby, the last part of the nursery to be decided. Half a dozen catalogs were strewn over the table.

"It would have been easier if you would have just found out whether it was a boy or girl," Draco said.

"We rather look forward to the surprise of it," Lucius said. "Don't we, pet?"

"Absolutely," Narcissa said and pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh look, here's one from Albus," Hermione said. "He wants to discuss something important with me."

"Have him over for dinner Friday," Draco suggested. "Mother, Father, do you mind?"

"Of course not," Narcissa said.

Lucius agreed. It would never hurt to have a wizard of Albus's stature to visit the manor. The words he spoke to Draco after his wedding rang in his mind: _Thanks to you and Hermione, honor will be brought back to the name of Malfoy_. He didn't want his grandchildren and upcoming child to be branded with a distasteful Malfoy stigma. That was would be entirely an unfair thing to be thrust upon an innocent child. _I'll be damned if any ugliness hovers around those three beautiful girls!_ Since the wedding nothing but positive things had happened. So good so far. The name "Malfoy" made the papers numerous times, but for good reasons.

Hermione Granger, the muggle-born Gryffindor sweetheart that took a direct part in the downfall of Voldemort, fell in love and wed born-and-bred pureblood Slytherin Draco Malfoy, son of a convicted Death Eater. _Point in favor of Malfoy_.

Hermione had vehemently and successfully defended Narcissa in front of the Wizengamot to have her pardoned. _Another point in favor of Malfoy_.

Draco was part owner of an apothecary and due to hard work, good business practices and bit of luck, was one of the most successful apothecaries in Diagon Alley. _Point again to Malfoy_.

And now if the predictions were correct, "Draco Malfoy" and "Hermione Malfoy" would grace take away the Grand Champion's trophies from the All-Britain dueling tournament. Victory wouldn't come about from underhanded, dark magic; it would come from skill, courage and power. _Point again to Malfoy_.

* * *

Friday evening at seven, Albus stepped through the Malfoy Manor floo and was greeted by Hermione holding eight month old Jessica. Albus held his arms out for the baby, so Hermione passed the child baby to him. Hermione grinned at Albus' robe, a sky-blue with sparkling golden stars. Jessica seemed to like it and was fisting the stars.

"They grow so fast, don't they?" Albus said.

"Don't we know it," Hermione said when Draco strolled in with Julie. "They'll be at their own sorting before we know it."

"They eat non-stop," Draco said and chucked Julie under her chin. The baby put her thumb in her mouth and set her head on Draco's shoulder. "Daddy's girl," he mumbled and patted her back.

"Speaking of which, I hope you like honey-grilled salmon," Hermione said to Albus.

"Sounds delicious," Albus said.

They went to the dining room where Lucius was feeding Jill mashed potatoes. "Headmaster, welcome," he said. Narcissa ushered him to the place at the head of the table. "We brought the best wine from the cellar, care for a glass?"

"Yes, that sounds delightful," Albus said.

Hermione emerged from the kitchen with a large platter of honey-grilled salmon. After Narcissa poured glasses of wine, she went to the kitchen to help Hermione with the rest of the food.

"I intend to do as much as possible," Narcissa said. "Next month, I'm confined to bed until the baby arrives."

"You deserve the rest," Hermione said.

"I won't be able to help with the girls as much," Narcissa said.

"You'll have your own baby soon enough," Draco said.

"So Headmaster, what brings you here aside from dinner?" Hermione asked.

"A matter of some importance," Albus said. "We might have to drop a class from the curriculum this term."

"What class? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Muggle studies. During the summer, we were unable to find a teacher," Albus said, taking a bite of salmon, nodding in approval. "I came here to offer you the post."

Hermione was shocked. _Me, a teacher at Hogwarts!!!_

Draco reached over and gently shook her. "Breathe sweet."

Then her heart dropped. As much as the offer appealed to her, she couldn't live away from the babies. Nothing mattered more than them.

"I appreciate the offer more than you know, but I cannot possible leave the girls," Hermione said.

"My dear, who said anything about you leaving your babies?" Albus asked.

"Don't professors have to live at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Albus chuckled. "No, they do not. The ones that live there _choose_ to, it is a perk of being a professor, but it is not required. The only room you are required to maintain at Hogwarts is a professor's office and classroom of course."

"Do you need an answer tonight?" Hermione asked.

"No, not tonight, but soon if you would, the term starts in less than two weeks," Albus said.

"All right, I'll notify you in three days with my answer," Hermione said.

"Wonderful! Now, is that chocolate cake I smell?" Albus asked.

* * *

When Albus left, Hermione squealed and hugged Draco.

"Does this mean yes?" Lucius asked.

"I'm almost sure," Hermione said. "What about the girls?"

"What about them?" Draco asked. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"But what about when you go to the shop?"

"I never stay all day, I don't need to," Draco said.

"I will always be here," Lucius said.

"Yeah, but your own baby is on the way, you'll be plenty busy with him or her," Hermione said.

"We can hire a nanny or something part-time if need be," Draco said.

Hermione frowned at the thought of that.

"Hermione, this is a dream come true for you, isn't it? Be honest," Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "I about wet my knickers when he offered."

"Might I offer a suggestion?" Lucius asked. "Owl the Headmaster and inquire about the exact hours and conditions required of a Hogwarts professor. It would be the best way to make an informed decision."

The next morning, Hermione received a response from Albus:

_**Hermione,**_

_**It pleases me to hope that your inquiry indicates that you are indeed interested in the Professor of Muggle Studies post. As you well know, Muggle Studies is a required course for first through fifth years, optional for sixth and seventh years. On September 1st, all Professors are expected to be present at the Sorting Feast. In your case, as a new Professor (we hope!) tradition requires you to be formally presented to the students and other faculty members. You are not required to be present at meals, though most do attend lunch. Classes start at nine a.m. and end at four p.m. Professors are required to have three office hours a week that are arranged at the professor's leisure. Professors are also required to attend a staff meeting that is held each week. The Hogwarts Professorship Contract goes into more detail regarding the position, which you are free to peruse at any time. I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

**Bigger Than Us**

Chapter 35

* * *

The third day after Albus made his offer, Hermione floo-ed to Hogwarts to see the Professorial Faculty Contract and make her decision. Dobby served tea in his office and Hermione got comfortable and read the agreement. While she was reading, the Heads of House came into the office. Hermione greeted them with a smile and continued her reading. It was a five year contract. She read the standard starting salary for professor was eight hundred sixty seven galleons a month. It wasn't much, but then again, she really didn't need the money. Hogwarts also had an exclusive agreement with Gladrags in Hogsmeade for teaching robes. She was also allowed a research stipend and medical care in the infirmary in case of accidents, which was inevitable with a school full of teenagers. Her office floo could be connected to her home at an increased cost, which again was not a problem. She finished reading and asked for a quill.

"Is the contract to your liking?" Albus asked.

"Quite. I thought I would have a bookload of questions, but I don't," she said.

"Wonders never cease," Severus quipped.

"Hermione, it would be a joy to have you on staff," Minerva said sparing a quick annoyed glance at Severus. "You would be a breath of fresh air here."

"I do have a couple of concessions that I think necessary for class," Hermione said.

"By all means, continue," Albus said.

"I need to be able to use battery-operated Muggle devices in class," Hermione said.

"I can manage that, I'll just need to work with the sentient magic of Hogwarts to adjust the magical field around the classroom," Albus said.

"I also request to take the classes on a few field trips to London, "to go Muggle for a day" so to speak," Hermione said.

"Sensible idea for Muggle Studies class," Albus said. "Anything else?"

"Umm, well...yes," Hermione said. "I do plan on having another child, so in the event that I do become pregnant..."

"Say no more, Hermione. We haven't had a pregnant professor for over forty years, but I daresay we can and will make time for that," Albus said kindly.

"I guess that's it," Hermione said, took Albus' offered quill and signed the contract. He gave it to Fawkes who flew out the window with it to be taken to Board of Governors for Hogwarts.

Albus stood up and held out his hand. "Congratulations, Professor Malfoy. Welcome to the staff."

_Professor Malfoy._ That would take some getting used to.

* * *

That night, she and Draco floo-ed to her mum's house to give her the good news. Was anyone home? She heard voices in the kitchen belonging to Severus and her mum's rueful laugh. She recognized that laugh and wisely stopped short of the kitchen. They didn't know she and Draco had arrived.

"Dear God in heaven Sev, I'm 42 years old, I had this lecture with Hermione not long ago," Kathy said and sniffed.

"My dear, this is not a bad thing," Severus said.

_What wasn't a bad thing?_ Hermione thought as she and Draco looked at each other.

"Not a bad thing? You try running from the middle of a tooth cleaning to throw up the contents of your breakfast," Kathy said. "It's off putting to patients."

"You're not ill, nor contagious, it's for a reason," Severus reasoned.

Hermione decided that it was the perfect time to enter the conversation. She and Draco pushed open the swinging door and appeared as if they just arrived. Kathy was sitting on Severus' lap, sipping a cup of tea and almost dropped it when the couple entered. Kathy rose and hugged her daughter.

"Severus told me about today, congratulations, my daughter the Professor," Kathy said. "And we have news of our own."

Severus cleared his throat and pulled at his collar.

"Are you all right godfather?" Draco asked.

Kathy sat down, covered Hermione's hands and said, "There's no other way to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. Pumpkin, I'm pregnant."

Hermione covered her mouth with one hand and clutched Draco's arm with the other and tried desperately to stifle her laughs. She glanced at Severus who was giving her a look she could only described as indescribable, which for Severus, was really saying something. What could she say? Her mum's own words when Hermione herself found out she was pregnant came to mind, so she said them.

"_You are young to be going through this, and I had hoped that you would have a little more self control_- " she started.

"For Pete's pete's sake, Hermione," Kathy said and crossed her arms, but Hermione continued.

"_Mother nature works in mysterious ways pumpkin, or perhaps you got caught up in the moment and forgot. Once is all it takes_," Hermione said and her laughter came bubbling out.

"Are you through?" Kathy asked through her daughter's mirth.

"Almost, I just have two questions," Hermione asked as she calmed down. "First, how far along are you and second, I thought you couldn't have any more babies?"

"I saw the O.B. today, I'm just at a month along," Kathy said.

"Wow," Draco said.

"Wow indeed," Severus said.

"As for having more babies, that is a story. Let' get some tea and I'll tell you, although I warn you, it may quite shocking," Kathy said.

When Hermione and Draco had their tea, Kathy took a deep breath and started.

"When your father and I married, we planned on starting a family right away. We tried for year, frustrated when I failed to become pregnant. Just when I thought it was my fault, I found out I was pregnant with you. We were overjoyed when you came along, and looked forward to giving you a brother or sister. For the next two years, I tried to conceive to no avail. It wasn't due to lack of trying, I assure you, so we finally went to a fertility specialist to see if anything was wrong with me."

Kathy took a deep breath, a sip of tea then continued.

"We took tests, and it wasn't me. It was your father," Kathy said.

Draco squirmed in his seat. It must have been distressing for a man to find out that he couldn't deliver the goods.

"I won't going to go into great detail, but basically something was wrong with his sperm count. Your father, despite the expert medical and scientific facts presented, refused to believe as he put it- "that his little blokes had a problem." We were presented ways to help conception along, but John simply refused. It was the only sticking point in our marriage," Kathy said. "I wanted more children, I so wanted them," Kathy said and dabbed her eyes with a napkin.

"Hermione, I assure you that I love your mother and I do plan to take full responsibility for our child," Severus said.

"Wait, you _love_ mum?" Hermione asked.

"As sure as I'm standing here, yes," Severus said. "She loves me, in spite of me, and is bearing my child, the next Snape heir, not to mention your sibling."

"Wow," Draco said.

"Draco, is that all you can say? Wow?" Hermione asked.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Draco said. "Godfather, I thought you didn't like kids."

"It's different when they're your own," Kathy said.

Hermione suddenly rose and hugged her mum. "I'm really happy for you."

"So what's next?" Draco said.

"Severus insists I start seeing a _healer_ at that magical hospital," Kathy said with a wave of her hand.

"That's a good idea," Hermione said.

"I'm going to ask Albus to perform a marriage ceremony for the two of us," Severus said.

Hermione almost dropped her tea cup.

"Pumpkin, I know it's a shock," Kathy said.

"I am an honorable wizard Hermione," Severus said. "It was the first thing we decided on when finding out the news. This child will have a better childhood than I did, with a mother and father who love each other and will nurture and care for the child."

"Pumpkin, we probably would have married anyway, baby or not," Kathy said.

Again, Hermione almost dropped her tea cup.

* * *

When they arrived back at Malfoy Manor, Hermione went straight to the parlor while Draco went to find his parents to tell them the news. She went straight for the liquor cabinet, took out a bottle of fire whiskey and took a huge gulp from the bottle. She coughed and tears came to her eyes and she took another big gulp. Draco and his parents came into the parlor. Draco hurried to her as she prepared to take another drink.

"Hermione, what do you think you're doing?! This stuff makes you crazy!" Draco said.

"Really? I thought it would knock me out," she giggled and swayed.

"How much have you had already?" Draco said and backed away with the bottle.

She shrugged and burped loudly.

"I see," Lucius said with a chuckle.

"He b-better treet 'er right," Hermione said with drunk drama and swayed, leaning on Draco, coming face to face with him. "He's gonna be my shtep-fodder," she said.

When she emphasized the "H" in "he's" he covered her mouth at the awful fragrance of her breath.

"Fodder- get it?" she cackled.

"Yeah, I get it," Draco said and led her to the settee. "I'll also get you some tea."

"I gonna haf to teach my little Slytherin brother or sister," he heard as he left the parlor.

* * *

A few minutes later, he came back into the parlor with tea and saw Luciushis father and Malfoymother listening to Hermione babble, patiently nodding at the important parts.

"This is quite amusing, you should hear some of it," Lucius said quietly.

"...and lemme tell yew, this child will be a Slytherin, noo dout about it. I read it in books, all Snapes have been Slytherin," Hermione said. "And mum? She may seem like the good witch of the east, a regular Glinda, but lemme tell you, she's a Slytherin at heart."

"Good witch of the east? Glinda?" Narcissa asked.

"I'll tell you later," Draco said.

Hermione burped again and fell back on the settee with a snore.

"Tea anyone?" Draco asked.

* * *

Draco woke, propped up on an elbow and watched Hermione sleep. She mumbled something, her full pouty lips moved and Draco was compelled to lean in and kiss them. She wrinkled her nose and shifted. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. It took a few moments for her vision to focus. Draco grinned at the sight.

"Good morning pProfessor," Draco softly teased.

"If you say so luv," Hermione said and covered her face with the sheets.

"Whoa no, I want to see your pretty face," Draco said and drew the sheets down.

"I must look a fright," Hermione mumbled.

"You'll feel better after this and breakfast," he said and reached over to the bedside table. It was a vial of hangover potion.

"Bless you, dear man," Hermione said and swallowed the potion.

After breakfast, Narcissa asked what everyone's plans were.

"It's Saturday, so I thought I'd pop in to the shop for a bit when the new batch of clover comes in," Draco said.

"Hang out with the girls, maybe brush up on some dueling techniques, and I have a week to prepare for classes," Hermione said.

"In that case, I'll not be long," Draco said.

* * *

After lunch, Draco returned with Severus and Kathy. Kathy received congratulatory hugs from Narcissa, and Lucius congratulated Severus.

"Severus Snape a father, who would have ever thought?" Lucius said.

"Certainly not me, but now that it's happening, I am rather pleased," Severus said.

"Where's Hermione?" Kathy asked.

"In the nursery," Draco said.

In the nursery, Hermione was laying on her stomach, propped on her elbows, the same as the babies. The babies were making funny faces and noises and kicking their feet as Hermione played with them and read to them. Kathy just stood and watched from the doorway for a few minutes.

"I knew you would be a good mum," Kathy said.

"I had a good teacher," Hermione said. "When I put them down for their nap, me and Draco and I have a treat for you. A good watch and learn experience for you actually."

"What?"

"We're going to duel for a bit and practice for next Saturday," Hermione said.

* * *

After the babies had been put down for their naps, Kathy, Severus and the elder Malfoys opened the parlor windows, brought chairs and sat down to watch Hermione and Draco spar in the back yard. Hermione was flipping through a notebook, Draco commenting every once in a while.

"What is she doing?" Kathy asked.

"She started taking notes on the competitors halfway through the tournament, to study her opponents," Severus said. They listened to the conversation outside.

"Draco, this is all conjecture," Hermione said, tossing the notebook. "Gin could have something new planned."

"Change her technique? I doubt it, no good dueler would do that for something this important, she wouldn't be comfortable during the duel," Draco said.

"That much is true," Severus said.

"What's she worried about?" Kathy asked.

"Miss Potter is one of her closest friends," Narcissa said. "To have a contest of this magnitude against her is difficult."

"Ready Draco?" Hermione asked.

They shook hands, stood back to back and Hermione counted to ten. Draco turned at nine. Hermione sighed and turned around.

"Draco," Hermione said.

"I know, but _you_ don't have to duel Potty!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione shouted and Draco's wand flew from his hand.

"Hey!" Draco shouted.

Hermione waved her hand and Draco's mouth keep moving, but no sound came out. The audience in the parlor started laughing. Draco stopped, frowned and crossed his arms.

"Do you want to duel now, or whine some more? Whining won't help against Harry," Hermione said and walked to Draco and took his face in her hands. "Do you remember that day, in the parlor?"

Draco grinned and nodded.

"If you can get to that point with _me_, then you can get to that point with _him_," Hermione said. "Do you want to try? We have all week. I'll teach you my canary conniption spell."

Draco nodded. Hermione summoned his wand, gave him a kiss, his wand and his voice back. They dueled until dinner.


	36. Chapter 36

BIGGER THAN US

Chapter 36

* * *

The morning of the final match, Draco watched Hermione plow through a monster breakfast.

"Hermione, you're eating enough for a troll," Draco commented.

"I need to have all my energy for Gin," Hermione said. "You need to eat up too."

"So you keep reminding me," Draco mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Nothing," Draco said.

* * *

At Grimmauld Place, Ginny was watching Harry tear through his huge breakfast.

"Eat up love, you'll need all the energy you can get against Hermione," Harry said.

"That's the problem, no matter how good I duel or how hard I try, Herms is better," Ginny said.

"Gin, you're dooming yourself to failure already," Harry said. "Just try your best, look at how far you've gotten."

"Aren't you nervous?" Ginny asked.

"Nervous isn't a strong enough word," Harry said. "I have to face Malfoy, who beat your two brothers and _Snape_ to get to the final. I know he and Hermione have been brushing up on their dueling, so in a word, yes."

_We're buggered!_ Ginny thought.

Harry and Ginny arrived early at Hogwarts to talk with Dumbledore. They heard about Hermione's new position and wanted to hear about it firsthand. Shortly before nine, they were walking toward the field with Dumbledore when they spotted Hermione and Draco walking their direction.

"Well, they seem ready," Albus chuckled.

_No shite!_ Harry thought.

Both were strolling along, hand in hand as the crowd parted for them. They cut quite a path. They were both dressed in black t-shirts, snug black jeans, black trainers, knee pads and black leather gloves. Hermione had her hair slicked back in a tight bun and they both even had on the same sunglasses. They wore serious expressions until they spotted Albus, Harry and Ginny.

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed and took off her sunglasses. Her warm brown eyes sparkled as she jogged towards her friend and gave her a quick hug.

"How are my favorite newlyweds?" she asked.

"Uh, good," Ginny said and glanced at Harry, who was shaking Draco's hand.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked.

"A little," Ginny replied.

"Me too, but it should be great fun today!" Hermione said. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as she'll ever be," Harry said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good to hear, see you soon!" Hermione said and walked away.

* * *

At 8:55 a.m., Albus walked to the center of the field and started the announcement.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE FINAL MATCHES OF THE ALL-BRITAIN DUELING TOURNAMENT. OVER THE SUMMER, YOU HAVE SEEN STUNNING DISPLAYS OF POWER, SKILL AND CUNNING FROM THOUSANDS OF CONTESTANTS WHO HAD THE FORTITUDE TO ENDURE THE COMPETITION. THIS MORNING HOWEVER, I AM CONFIDENT THAT YOU WILL SEE THE BEST YET AS HARRY AND GINERVA POTTER BATTLE AGAINST DRACO AND HERMIONE MALFOY FOR THE TITLE OF GRAND MASTER WIZARD AND WITCH OF DUELING OF GREAT BRITAIN."

Albus had to wait for the cheering of the crowd to die down to continue.

"SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, WILL MADAME MALFOY AND POTTER TAKE THE FIELD!!"

In the stands, Hermione gave her mother a hug and left the stands. Ginny did the same with her family and met Hermione in the center of the field. Hermione had a serious expression, but her eyes gazed warmly at her. Ginny stopped in front of her.

"Good luck Gin, don't hold back," Hermione said, stepped forward and hugged her. "Because I won't."

Ginny swallowed and nodded. It was what she needed to hear. So far, no one had yet told her "don't hold back." How ironic it was that Hermione was telling her this. Then again, this was Hermione.

Tonks was the witch referee. "You know the rules. Stand back to back, take ten paces then let the fun begin."

Hermione winked at Ginny before they took their places. As they heard Tonks count off the paces, they both gripped their wands, preparing to cast a quick sticking charm as soon as ten was heard. Ginny could her her heart beating in her chest.

* * *

Hermione was one big nerve, but she couldn't let Gin know that. She had to play it cool and confident to keep a psychological advantage. _Is it working?_ she thought as she heard Tonks count to ten. The crowd was on its feet, silent in anticipation. At nine, she gripped her wand, reviewing the sticking charm and at ten, she muttered the "PROTEGO" spell and the sticking charm. Both turned around with wands extended and took off at a run towards each other.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" they both shouted.

A sound similar to a thunderclap was heard when the spells of the two connected mid-air and were knocked to the ground. The crowd gasped.

"Good heavens," Kathy said.

Hermione hopped up first, her wand arm stinging from the backlash of magic. She could do wandless magic with the other hand, but preferred the certainty of her wand.

Ginny's head was pounding from the backlash of magic. Both she and Hermione were circling each other, wondering what the other was going to do.

"RELASHIO!" Hermione shouted. While a stream of fiery sparks shot towards Ginny, she wandlessly summoned a rock. She transfigured the rock into a broom.

"What's she going to do with a broom? Sweep something?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled in pride at his wife. Everyone knew that Hermione didn't fly on brooms. Period. _Until a few months ago that is._ Hermione decided that her final opponent would be distracted to see her on a broom, so she asked Draco to teach her to fly. He did happily, and was pleased to see her take to it. She would never play quidditch, but was a decent enough flier. Ginny was going to get a good shock.

* * *

While Ginny was busying herself with "aguamenti" against the fiery streams, Hermione wandlessly cast a tripping hex against her and stopped the relashio. She started casting smoke from her wand, leaving their part of the field in a fog. Ginny cast "evanesco" the best she could to clear the smoke. She heard a "whooshing" sound from above and looked up through the dissipating smoke. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Hermione gliding through the air on a broom.

_Good idea Herms!_ she thought and conjured a broom herself. Ginny felt a burst of confidence at this development. She knew she was a better flier than Hermione. Hermione grinned at Ginny and took off like a shot in the air and Ginny followed. When they were fifty feet up, Ginny was about ten feet behind when she saw Hermione's wand in her direction. She quickly pointed her wand and shouted "AVIS!" Hermione saw a dozen pigeons speeding toward her. Now she had to fly amidst a dozen birds and defend against whatever Ginny had planned next. She flew back toward the ground, slapping at the birds fluttering around her.

Just as she had second year against the cornish pixies, she yelled "IMMOBULUS" against the birds and they became still, their little eyes looking around as they floated immobile in the air. Ginny was flying toward her, wand outstretched and she did the same. The crowd was clapping when they saw the two witches flying toward each other. Ginny saw Hermione's mouth move and wand flick then felt her broom become warm. It soon became uncomfortable then too hot to sit on. She was still twenty feet from the ground and had to get there quick, the broom was starting to burn some private parts. She hopped off the broom, dnaced in discomfort and cast "aguamenti" on herself and the broom on her descent.

"What's Gin doing?" Harry asked when he saw Ginny glide to the ground dripping wet with a steaming broom and start hopping.

* * *

She looked up to see a broom still flying, but with no passenger. Was Hermione still on the broom, but invisible? Or was she on the ground somewhere invisible, controlling the broom? She glanced at the clock to see seven minutes left in the match. Deciding to take a chance that Hermione was on the broom, she cast a "Reducto" on the broom to see it crumble into shards.

What Ginny didn't know was that Hermione indeed was on the broom and was surprised when Ginny cast "reducto" on the broom. She hopped off just in time to descend to the ground, but still caught flying shards of wood to her forehead. She saw six minutes left and Ginny glancing around to see where she was. She disillusioned herself behind Ginny and raised her wand. She whipped around and saw Hermione there, a determined look on her face with blood and scratches on her forehead and unfortunately a larger one impaled in her neck.

"RICTUMSEMPRA!" Hermione shouted and Ginny almost doubled over from the tickling sensation. She managed to sputter the jelly-fingers jinx against Hermione. She couldn't hold on to her wand and mentally berated herself for not casting a new sticking charm.

_No wands it is then!_ Hermione thought when she was hit with the jelly legs jinx.

How had Gin managed to cast it through the tickling hex? No matter, she wouldn't be able to use her wand much longer. Hermione saw four minutes left on the clock and had to do something. Deciding to simply accept the fact that her legs didn't work, she sat on the ground, extended her hand and said "Engorgio" to Ginny's wand. It grew a few inches in length and girth.

"Eat slugs!" Ginny gasped through her tired laughing.

"Oh no," Hermione mumbled, felt nauseous then wretched a huge slug.

She raised her hand again, said "engorgio" and Ginny's wand grew again. Now she had to hold it with both hands. Hermione threw up another slug. Hermione cast multiple "engorgio" on Ginny's wand until it was the size of a baseball bat.

"Finite," Hermione said with a wave and Ginny's rictusempra hex ceased.

Hermione felt sluggish from the nausea from the slugs and the stinging from her neck. She saw two minutes left on the clock. Ginny wiped her face and took deep breaths as she struggled to hold on to her giant wand.

"Langlock!" she shouted and thrust her hand toward Ginny.

Ginny knew it was over for her. Her wand was too big to wield and she couldn't utter a spell, curse or hex. Now the question:

_How is Herms going to end it? _she thought.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione choked and Ginny's giant wand flew from her hands.

Now the crowd was cheering and clapping as less than a minute remained on the clock.

When Ginny took a step back, Hermione stated "Petrificus totalis" with a wave of her hand and Ginny felt her body stiffen, sway then fall back. Hermione said "arreste mementum" and felt her body lowered gently to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione's hand fall to the ground then heard "MATCH OVER MALFOY WINS!!!"

The crowd was as loud as one would be at a quidditch match. Tonks ran to the field, removed the spells from Ginny then went to Hermione and removed the spells from her as well.

"Come on champ, let's get your neck looked at," Tonks said and helped her to her feet.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

**Bigger Than Us**

**Chapter 37**

* * *

When Hermione's match was over, Draco and Harry ran from the stands to meet their wives as they made their way to the medical treatment tent. Hermione emerged exhausted from the field entrance dragging her feet, holding a rag to her neck. When Hermione saw him, the biggest smile he had seen on her since the birth of the girls spread across her face. He engulfed her in a hug.

"Way to go champ," he whispered and kissed her.

"Blimey Hermione, is your neck all right?" Harry asked.

"Hey, what about me? My bum and a certain private part is burnt," Ginny said ruefully.

"Clever spell to make her broom too hot to sit on," Draco said quietly.

They went into the tent and Madame Pomfrey ushered the two witches to cots.

"Mrs. Potter, that cot has a cooling charm, have a seat," the nurse said. "Mrs. Malfoy, come over here to the light so I can see that thing in your neck."

The nurse examined it, and numbed the area and slowly drew out the shard, putting a bandage over it before blood spurted out.

"Hold that there while I take care of the cuts to your face," the nurse said.

The antiseptic stung a bit, and the numbing charm for from her neck was wearing off. She was given a pepper-up potion as well.

"Now, let's close the cut on your neck."

* * *

Just before ten a.m. Severus took center field as the wizard referee. Harry jogged to the center and waited for Draco. He saw Hermione give Draco a quick kiss, a swat on the behind then he strolled mid field as well. Harry extended his hand and the two shook.

"How're the girls?" Harry asked.

"They're great. Julie is eating a ton, and Jess-" Draco said before he was interrupted by Severus.

"As fascinating as this discussion must be, can it wait?" Severus asked.

"Oh, right, well...good luck," Harry said and stepped back.

They took their places back to back. The crowd hushed and listened to Severus count off the paces. At ten, Severus moved out of the way as quickly as he could. Harry and Draco rushed at each other much like Hermione and Ginny had, casting simultaneous "STUPEFY" at each other. The sound from the spells connecting mid-air was deafening. Both wizards were thrown back, stunned but not unconscious. Harry rose first, swaying as he cast "Stupefy" again at the sitting Draco. He threw up a protection charm and grunted as felt the hex hit the shield.

_Damn that's strong!_ Draco thought.

He jumped up and conjured a stream of ice to shoot from his wand at Harry. Harry responded with a stream of fire, causing a stunning display as the fire met ice. Hundreds of cameras flashed around the stadium catching the moment. The arms of both the wizards were shaking as they struggled to hold the streams. Harry broke first, catching the stream of ice in the chest, knocking him on his back. _Damn that's strong!_ he thought.

Harry immediately cast a protego when he hit the ground, just in time to deflect Draco's relentless volley of "EXPELLIARMUS, STUPEFY, EXPELLIARMUS!"

Hermione was on her feet, cheering Draco on. He was doing great, matching Harry's power. Harry could see Draco tiring after that volley of powerful hexes. He thrust his wand as shouted "AGUAMENTI!" Draco wasn't expecting this and had to pause his incantations to do something about the water coming his way. Harry followed him with the stream of water, losing sight of him for a few seconds, giving Draco time to apparate. He appeared behind Harry, shouted "ACCIO HARRY'S GLASSES!"

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed when his glasses left his face. He was in trouble now, he literally couldn't see straight without them and everything was a blur.

"ACCIO DRACO MALFOY!" Harry shouted.

Draco felt himself being pulled toward Harry, unable to stop, bracing for the impact with him.

_Maybe taking his glasses wasn't such a good idea!_ he thought.

All Harry saw was a mass coming at him. Without his glasses, his depth perception was nonexistent.

_Maybe summoning him wasn't such a good idea!_ he thought.

"OOF!DAMMIT!WATCH IT!" was heard as the two wizards collided. Knees hit ribs and chins hit lips as the two fell in a tangled mess of limbs to the ground.

Draco muttered the "Solaris" wand charm to make his wand glow to blind Harry long enough for him to get away. Harry wildly cast a tripping jinx toward the direction of where he heard Draco breathing. He heard a "SHITE!" and knew it connected. When he heard Draco hit the ground, he shouted "ACCIO GLASSES!" to try and get them back. He had no chance without them.

When Draco felt Harry's glasses slip from his back pocket, he apparated again. Harry slipped his glasses on and looked up to see nothing except five minutes left in the match on the clock. Next, he heard "DIFFINDO" from behind and felt his pants fall to the ground.

_Leave it to Malfoy to pull such a stunt!_ Harry thought.

Again, hundreds of cameras flashed around the stadium to catch a picture of Harry and his boxers that said "**Ride_ This _Broom**!" across the front and back.

In the stands, Ginny was laughing so hard she had a hard time catching her breath.

"Why did he have to wear those of all days!" she sputtered.

_

* * *

Only Draco would pull such a stunt! Hermione thought, but it really was the best form of distraction she could think of, or Draco rather._

"LEVICORPUS!" Harry yelled and Draco found himself hanging upside down. He cast a back-firing jinx in addition to a protego for whatever Harry was going to send his way.

"LANGLOCK!" Harry shouted, but the jinx backfired, coming right back at him. To his horror, he couldn't speak, but Draco could. He saw the savior of the Wizarding Worldworld standing there in his boxers, unable to say a word and knew he could win. He could fell the blood rushing to his head from hanging upside down for so long and was dizzy and cast a "stupefy" but missed.

"Damn!" he shouted as the spell harmlessly hit the ground.

Harry dodged the next three hexes sent his way but could do nothing when he heard "ACCIO HARRY POTTER" and was pulled off the ground toward the hanging Draco. Harry heard "STUPEFY" then heard nothing. Draco saw Harry fall to the ground stupefied.

"MATCH OVER MALFOY WINS!"

Severus ran to the field and lowered Draco to the ground. He looked to the clock and saw nine seconds left on it. The roaring from the crowd was deafening. Cameras again flashed and Hermione ran to the field toward him.

"Well done Draco," Severus said and helped him to his feet. He revived Harry and saw Hermione fly into Draco's arms.

"We did it!" she squealed and kissed him.

"We sure did," Draco said.

"Damn good match Draco," Harry said from behind and extended his hand. Draco straightened, bowed to Harry then shook his hand. The crowd roared in approval at his gracious manner of triumph. Arthur and Albus walked onto the field with the trophies. Arthur handed Hermione her trophy, then Draco his and the two held them aloft, giving the crowd time to catch the moment with their cameras.

* * *

"Leaving so soon Madame?" Albus asked Narcissa. Dozens were gathered in he Great Hall for the party.

"Yes, this celebration is for the winners, I'm tired," she said. "This is my last outing for a while, I start bed rest tomorrow and Lucius is eager to hear of the outcome of today's matches."

"Shall I escort you home mother?" Draco asked.

"No need Draco, enjoy your party."

"I'll at least walk with you to the floo."

Hermione watched Draco leave with his mother and resumed her conversation with Albus, Severus and Kathy. Albus was performing their marriage ceremony in his office the next day at noon.

"Got everything moved yet?" Hermione asked. Severus was taking the option of not living at Hogwarts, actually welcoming the chance to get out of the dungeons and living in a home with the woman he loved and his child on the way.

"You should see how different the den looks, Severus made it all his own," Kathy said. "However, I do believe his raven is not too fond of the move."

"I shall have a chat with him," Severus said and the group laughed.

"Have you decided where to honeymoon?" Hermione asked.

"Since it coincides with the beginning of term, we opted to go on honeymoon during the Yule holiday," Severus said.

"And I'm closing the deal on the new office," Kathy said. "The new equipment will be arriving next week as well."

"You're together, that's what matters," Hermione said.

"What matters?" Draco asked, joining the conversation.

"Being together," Hermione said.

"Like our trophies, together on display in the parlor?" Draco asked.

"No way, mine is going in my classroom," Hermione said. "That feels weird to say."

"Just wait until you are facing a room full of dunderheads whose only concern is their date for the next Hogsmeade visit, rather than your class," Severus said. "Weird won't describe it. I live for the day you give a detention to a Gryffindor."

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 38

* * *

The next morning, Draco asked one Lucius one more time "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

He packed the Land Rover that morning for the trip to Hogwarts. Between the things for the babies and belongings for Hermione's classroom the Land Rover was full. He was worried for his parents. Narcissa was confined to bed -what if something happened?

_Can father deliver a baby_? Draco wondered.

"Draco, I'm not helpless," Lucius said. "I do know how to use a telephone should the need arise."

"That's not funny father," Draco said.

"I think it was," Hermione added.

Draco shook his head and went upstairs to say goodbye to Narcissa.

"Give your mother and Severus my best wishes," Lucius said. "I hope they like the gift I sent."

On the road, Hermione was quiet.

"Something wrong sweet?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"Today is a happy day for my godfather and your mother, they won't be alone anymore," Draco said. "And you're getting a new brother or sister out of the deal."

Hermione remained quiet.

"He doesn't want to replace your father, he knows he can't. He loves Kathy, that's what matters, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded.

"He does care for you, you know," Draco added quietly.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Hermione asked.

"Someone needs to," he replied.

"Thank you love."

* * *

At Hogwarts, Hermione was informed that Kathy was in Minerva's office preparing for the ceremony. Minerva was explaining what would happen. Hermione made her way there and opened the door. Kathy beamed at her daughter and went to her.

"How was the drive? Where are the babies?" she asked.

"The drive was fine and the girls are with Draco," Hermione said. "He's getting them settled in Albus' office."

"I'm glad you could make it," Kathy said.

"Of course we would," Hermione said. "This is a happy day mum."

"I'm glad you agree," Kathy said.

"I remember what you said last year about not wanting to be alone," Hermione said. "He makes you happy and treats you well, so in my book that makes him okay."

"He's given me the miracle of another baby," Kathy said. "It's nice to be in love again."

"I never thought I would hear that of Severus," Minerva said, wiping an eye with a handkerchief. The door opened and Draco poked his head in.

"Weepy women already? The ceremony isn't for twenty minutes," he teased.

"Have you seen Sev?" Kathy asked.

"Yes," Draco said. "He looks good, but a bit nervous."

"I would imagine so, this is a big step for him," Minerva said.

The floo sounded and Albus' face showed through the flame. "Ready Kathy?" he asked.

"I am."

Draco stood with Severus, and Hermione stood for Kathy at the ceremony. Kathy wore a green gown that matched Severus' formal robe. She had a simple bouquet of lilies and her hair was draping her shoulders as Severus had requested. The two locked gazes and barely heard what Albus said during the ceremony unless prompted by Draco and Hermione. Kathy marveled at the magic that swirled about the couple when Albus blessed their handfasting. By the time Albus said "Severus, you may kiss your bride" Hermione realized that she had never actually seen her mum and Severus really kiss. Severus gently put his hands behind Kathy's head, drew her close and bent over.

_WOW! _Draco mouthed silently to her.

Hermione nodded. Who knew that their old snarky potions professor could be so passionate? It seemed almost too intimate to witness. Both newlyweds were flushed when the kiss ended and a small reception was held in the Great Hall for all five people plus three babies who witnessed the ceremony. They cut a cake, fed each other a piece then interlocked their arms and took a drink of the juice in their goblets. They opened the wedding gifts, talked with everyone and made their polite goodbyes. They wanted a simple, intimate ceremony and that's exactly what they got.

The staff members happily promised to keep an eye on the babies while Draco helped Hermione get her belongings from the Land Rover to take to her classroom. Soon pictures adorned her desk, certificates graced the walls and her Grand Mistress of British Dueling trophy sat on a stand below the window. She arranged the dozens of books on the classroom shelves and re-arranged the student's desks the way she wanted. When the classroom was done, they moved to her office. She made it as comfortable as possible for herself and any student that might come in as well. After an hour, she flopped into a chair. She closed her eyes and put her head back. She felt Draco start to rub her shoulders and kiss her neck.

"Hmm...feels nice," she mumbled.

"My wife...the professor...it's quite sexy," Draco drawled as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Oh really?" she asked softly.

"What do you say we christen this office?" Draco asked softly.

"I'd say that's a good idea," Hermione said and with a wave and flick of her wand the door shut and a silencing charm cast.

Draco stepped back and Hermione sat up with an idea. She unzipped his pants and slowly drew them down, then his boxers. She cupped his semi-erect cock and looked up at him with a wink. That meant she had something good in mind. She tapped her wand at her throat and murmured something Draco couldn't quite hear, but did it really matter? Hermione was becoming gifted with sex spells (although she didn't need them, _at all_) but he appreciated the extra effort all the more, so he would make it extra special for her in return.

She cast a mild numbing charm on her throat to make it easier to take him fully in her mouth without gagging. He loved it, and Hermione loved his reaction. She licked and nipped at first in what she called the "Draco ice cream cone treatment" before going at it fully. She engulfed him to his sack, causing him to rise on his toes and actually whimper! She did it repeatedly, making him moan, mumble her name and say unintelligible things. Suddenly there was knocking on the door. Hermione grimaced and frowned at the door and released him with a small squishy "pop." It was almost funny. Almost. Draco was still in a haze of bliss as Hermione pulled his pants up and kissed his cheek.

"We'll continue this later," she whispered and swatted his bum. He nodded in return.

She snatched the door open and with a bright, toothy, absolutely fake smile greeted the cheerful face of Minerva. By Hermione's smile, Minerva knew she had interrupted _something_, but Albus wanted to go over some last minute instructions before the Sorting Ceremony on Tuesday night.

"Are you finished here dear? Albus wants to go over some things with you," Minerva said. "Little Julie is getting fussy as well."

"That's my girl," Draco quipped.

"Certainly," Hermione said and turned to Draco. "Coming love?"

"Eventually, I hope," Draco mumbled.

* * *

Draco and Hermione made small talk and shot each other sexy glances the entire drive back to the manor. Both were aroused from the encounter in Hermione's office and eager to finish what they had started. Draco had a time trying not to speed back home, but he had the safety of his family to look out for. When he pulled into the driveway, they quickly got the babies out of the Rover and settled them in the nursery. Thank goodness they were sleepy! Lucius came from downstairs and greeted the couple. Draco seemed tense and Hermione was flushed.

"Are you two quite all right?" he asked.

"We will be soon," Hermione quipped.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at her curious reply. "I'll notify your mother of your safe return."

The young couple nodded slightly in return while gazing at each other then practically ran from the nursery.

_Are they bewitched_? Lucius thought.

In their room, Hermione cast a silencing charm as Draco impatiently tore off his clothes, moving to hers. She tossed her wand aside and Draco pulled her close, reveling at the feel of her warm nude body against his.

"Now we will have no interruptions," Hermione said, licked her lips and dropped to her knees. She worked Draco like she did earlier in her office, hugging his hips as she did so, Draco moving his hips in time with her mouth.

"_So good._...," he muttered.

She looked up to see his head back, eyes closed and started thrusting his hips faster, whispering "_yes..yes_" repeatedly until he moaned and cried out and looked down at her, loving the sight of his cock in her mouth as he came, she lapping up every drop.

"Magic," he whispered as he shuddered at the pleasure she had just bestowed upon him. He drew her to her feet and led her to the bed. "Your turn, let me pleasure you," he whispered.

He lowered her to the bed and kissed his way down her body. She was warm to the touch, and by the look of her breasts she was highly aroused. She arched her back when he kissed her stomach and giggled from ticklishness. He was face to face with his prize, warm and pungent with her arousal. He nudged her with his nose then nudged her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue. She almost sat up in bed and cried out in delight. Excited by her reaction and realizing he was becoming hard again, he cupped her bum and drew her close and feasted on her in earnest, reveling in the sweet obscenities that came from her mouth. When she started panting and grabbed his head, he knew she was close to release.

"Drac...yes...I'm..." she sputtered, threw her head back and shouted "YES!YES!!" bucking her hips and arching her back. Draco was hanging on as best he could, happily lapping and sucking at her as she moaned through her climax. She came down, sighing and panting and rose on her elbows then smiled a lazy smile at him. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw his arousal. No words needed to be said, they wanted more. He pulled her to the edge of the bed, stood and deeply thrust into her. She nodded her head, closed her eyes and said "more..harder..deeper..."

"As you wish," he whispered.

He took hold of her hips and drove in to the hilt, grunting when he slapped against her, their gazes locking as he pounded into her forcefully. She nodded in approval, wrapped her legs around his hips and moved in time with his thrusts. Draco saw her body laid before him and wanted more contact with her body. When he stopped, she frowned in protest. He chuckled and slid into the bed with her, drawing her close and caressing her body. She moaned and thrust her hips against him so he laid on his back and pulled her atop him. She wasted no time and quickly impaled herself on him.

She rode him fast and hard, her breasts bouncing while maintaining a pleasing rhythm. He gripped her hips again, bringing her down while lifting his hips, both crying out as he went as deep as he could go. She had another trick up her sleeve that would certainly send them over the orgasmic waterfall quickly. She whispered something in latin and both gasped at what they felt. Her sex tightened and warmed, causing the sensations to heighten.

She released her grip on the sheets and pillows and supported herself on his chest, her nails digging into his chest.

"Let go sweet," he grunted at the feel of her: her body slapping against his, her luscious breasts against his chest, her silky hair tickling him, her soft lips on his.

"I love you," she said and closed her eyes, preparing to ride him to a glorious conclusion. And ride she did, like a jockey on her horse. Draco urged her on, Hermione agreeing quite vocally as she moaned, shuddered and shrieked through her orgasm, more intense than usual due to the charm she cast. When she became quiet and slowed, Draco continued to press into her with a grin. Her eyes popped open and the familiar orgasmic flush crept up her neck again. He was going to come again too.

"Yes..yes..I'm coming again," she gasped.

"Take me with you," he pleaded and groaned. In all the time they had been together, he had never said something so endearing.

He quickly grasped under her thighs, flipped her under him and drove repeatedly into her. After just a few deep, hard strokes, they both cried out, rejoicing in their mutual release. The passion, lust and joy in each other's eyes only enhanced the moment and they shared a gentle kiss.

"This just keeps getting better," Draco said.

"Mmmhmm," she said and snuggled closer to him as he drew the sheets and duvet around them.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bigger Than Us**

_Chapter 39_

* * *

Hermione checked her appearance in the mirror one last time in Minerva's office.

"Hermione, you look lovely, believe me. I felt the same way my first night," Minerva said. "Just stand when he announces you, that's the only time the students will take note of you. They'll be too wrapped up with the feast and their own drama to notice the staff."

The staff entered from the side entrance as the second through seventh years made their appearance, taking note of the new staff members, namely Hermione, a new Runes professor and again, a new DADA professor. Minerva entered from the Great Hall doors, took the scroll from the sorting stool and gave the Sorting Hat one last glance. After last years comments from the hat during the sorting, she had nearly hexed the thing. The first years streamed through the doors, looking eager yet anxious. Hermione was amazed at the sight.

"Was I ever that young?" she whispered to no one in particular.

No staff member answered. They all wondered the same thing every year. She listened and saw younger siblings of her former classmates have their turn under the Sorting Hat, and clapped when the sorting ended. Albus stood and made the usual beginning of term announcements then made the new staff member introductions.

"I am pleased to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Diana Abernathy, coming to us from the Auror division at the Ministry of Magic."

The students and staff clapped politely. The new Runes professor was introduced then it was Hermione's turn. Albus cleared his throat.

"I'm sure many of you know of her, but allow me to present the new Muggle Studies professor, Hermione Malfoy."

If she was worried about her reception, it was needless. The older students who knew her clapped enthusiastically while the first years looked in eager curiosity at her. They knew who she was. She was in Hogwarts, A History for her history-making marks as a student and her heroic exploits with Harry Potter. What she had done since leaving Hogwarts made all the Wizarding newspapers and magazines. Murmurs of "_wow, she's pretty_" sprung up from the younger students; predictably "_she's hot_" from the older ones. The feast began and Hermione found that she wasn't that hungry due to an upset stomach. She pushed her plate away.

"Aren't you hungry?" Minerva asked.

"Not really, upset stomach," Hermione said. "Nerves I guess."

Minerva patted her hand and smiled. "Everything will be fine tomorrow, you'll see. Teaching will be a joy for you."

* * *

The next day, Hermione settled the babies for breakfast and told Draco that she wasn't that hungry but would try and eat a little breakfast at Hogwarts.

"Good luck professor," Draco said and gave her a kiss.

She floo-ed to her office and made her way to the Great Hall, greeting students on the way. She strolled through the doors of the hall, again greeted by students along with some first years who extended magazines and newspapers to her and asked for an autograph. She signed them with a warm smile and continued her journey toward the head table.

_How much she's like Kathy_! Severus thought. _The walk, the smile, the hair flip, everything!_

Severus stood, pulled out her chair and took his seat when she did. She only ordered toast and coffee for breakfast.

"Stomach still bothering you?" Minerva asked.

"A little," Hermione said and took a sip of coffee.

"How are the babies?" Albus asked.

Hermione smiled and answered. "Probably flinging eggs at Draco as we speak."

She talked more about the babies, some goings-on at the manor and asked Minerva some questions about curriculum development.

"We don't expect perfection the first day Hermione, just do your best," she said patiently. "You'll develop a teaching style all your own."

Hermione turned to Severus. "How's mum?"

"A bout of morning sickness, but otherwise _as right as rain_, as she says,"

Severus replied. "She sends her love."

"How's married life?" Albus asked lightly.

"Admittedly, I'm not an expert on marriage having been wed only three days ago, but as far as I can tell, it's right as rain," Severus said with a raised eyebrow and continued his breakfast.

* * *

Hermione's class schedule was posted on the bulletin board outside the classroom:

**Monday**

_First Period:_ Third Years

_Third Period_: Fifth Years

_Last Period_: N.E.W.T. level

**Tuesday**

_First Period: _Sixth Years

_Second Period_: Fourth Years

_Office Hours_: 5-6 p.m.

**Wednesday**

_First Period_: Third Years

_Third Period_: Fifth Years

_Last Period_: N.E.W.T. Level

**Thursday**

_First Period_: Sixth Years

_Second Period_: Fourth Years

_Office Hours_: 5-6 p.m.

**Friday**

_First Friday of the month_: Third & Fourth Years Field Trip

_Second Friday of the month_: Fifth & Sixth Years Field Trip

_Third Friday of the month_: N.E.W.T. Level Field trip

_Fourth Friday of the month:_ Professor workday

_Students not on Friday field trips will attend study hall in the Great Hall during their usual Muggle Studies class time_

* * *

After breakfast, she went to her classroom and waited for the students to arrive. It was Tuesday, so the first period would be sixth years, 27 total, impressive for Muggle Studies. Noise in the corridor from incoming students caused her to sit up straight at her desk and wait for the students arrive. A Hufflepuff arrived with shy smile and took his seat. Next, two Gryffindors arrived. A Slytherin, followed by a Ravenclaw then took seats. When the bell to signal the start of classes sounded, a Hufflepuff dashed through the doors and flopped into a seat. Hermione rose from behind the desk and stood in front of it and gave the class a warm smile.

"As you may or may not know, I'm Professor Malfoy and welcome to Muggle Studies. Just by being here, you got at least an "A" on your OWL. For that, I congratulate you. I know many of you think this to be a soft class, but that was in the past. I expect you to apply yourselves and give as much effort to this class as you would Charms or Transfiguration. In return, I will give you a fair, balanced, engaging course of study."

She stopped an walked to three sets of bookshelves.

"This bookshelf labeled "Sixth Year Texts" contains your class texts, which have been provided for you. Please come and take one at this time."

The students took their books and returned to their seats.

"I encourage questions and welcome discussion in my class. Note the bookshelves to your left and the various Muggle items around the classroom. Feel free to use the books and examine the items as you do your classwork, as many will help with the tests and essays I set. Now, are there any questions for me?"

One Hufflepuff girl raised her hand. "What is your name?" Hermione asked.

"Natalie Clayton, Professor."

"Clayton? Your mum is a nurse at St. Mungo's, isn't she?"

"Yes professor."

"What's your question?"

"Um...will you sign my picture?"

"What picture?" Hermione asked and went to her desk. The girl took a August issue of Witch Weekly magazine from her satchel. On the cover was a picture of Hermione with her dueling trophy just after she won the tournament.

"Any more?" Hermione asked lightly. Nine more held up something for her to sign.

"Now, any questions that do not pertain to pictures?"

"Is it true that Professor Snape married your mother?" a Slytherin asked.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. Not a Muggle Studies related question, but nonetheless a fair question. This was not how she pictured her very first class to be.

"Please raise your hand in the future Mr. Singer, and yes, Professor Snape did marry my mum. Now, let's continue with a bit of education, shall we? Open your texts to page four."

"We will continue to study the home life and social habits of British Muggles, but will delve a bit deeper into the technological, scientific and philosophical aspects of Muggles. The first chapter of your texts deals with the debate between magic and Muggle physics, which is the basis..."

* * *

At lunchtime, Hermione found that she was quite hungry. Classes that day went well, better than she thought in fact. The student's attention didn't wander during her instruction, they applied themselves to the lesson from the textbook and didn't grumble too much about the end of week quizzes announced. The NEWT students were the hardest group. They were fifth years when she was Head Girl and most knew her. They had more questions than the other classes combined and were more interactive with her instruction. She had to overlook the flirting from some of the boys, and only had to break up one quarrel between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor (some things never change.) She left her first day of teaching satisfied but exhausted. Despite having free periods, she still had 19 nineteen lessons assignments to grade. She floo-ed back to the manor with a full satchel and greeted Draco and the babies.

"What do you want for dinner" Draco asked.

"Whatever you pick will be fine, I have lessons to grade," she said with a wave and went to the parlor. Draco decided on Hermione's favorite, spaghetti and put the noodles to boil. Ten minutes later, he went to the parlor to find Hermione asleep at the parlor table, her red quill still propped in her hand in sleep.

"Sweet," he whispered and massaged her back.

"hmmm?.." Hermione murmured then opened her eyes to the amused eyes of Draco's.

"Dinner's started," he said. Hermione sniffed the air and smiled. "Is that spaghetti sauce?"

"Your favorite."

* * *

October 5

A month passed and the young Malfoy family settled into a comfortable routine. Draco spent half the day at the shop and the other half at home while Hermione was at Hogwarts. The shop was becoming one of the most successful apothecaries in Britain. Muggle Studies was now a popular class and the pretty, charming professor was the theme of many erotic dreams of the male students. Field Day Fridays were talked about just as much as Hogsmeade visits. The students didn't mind the essays set about their visits to Herrods, football matches and the Muggle zoo. They also waited anxiously on the arrival of the newest Malfoy, which would be anytime now. On Thursday October 5th, an owl arrived for Hermione at lunch. She covered her mouth when she read it.

_Sweet-_

_Mum had the baby just after nine this morning! It's a girl, they named her Vivianne Hermione. I've never seen Father so thrilled! They can't wait for you to get home to see her. Don't take any crap from those little morons!_

_With much love,_

_Your Draco_

"Is anything the matter?" Severus asked.

"Narcissa had the baby," Hermione said with a smile. "A girl, they named her Vivianne."

"How wonderful," Minerva said.

"I shall visit by this evening and congratulate them," Severus said.

"We're having Chinese, so come with an appetite," Hermione added. "How's my mum?"

"She is a healthy, happy two months along," Severus said.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I have come to terms with the fact that I'm going to be a father. This child will be no dunderhead, I assure you. I marvel at Kathy's monstrous appetite and energy," Severus said, choosing to not add that her sexual appetite rivaled that of her monstrous appetite for food nowadays. "We find out next month whether the child is a boy or girl."

"Which do you prefer?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"As long as said infant is healthy it does not matter, but I find girls easier to manage," Severus said.

Hermione snorted. "As the mother of three girls, I heartily disagree. It's also interesting that you would use the word _manage._ I wish I could be the fly on the wall at the house. Do you think you _manage_ mum?"

"Perhaps I used the wrong word," Severus conceded. "I hardly manage Kathy; it's more the other way around."

Hermione hurriedly finished her work and rushed through the floo to the Manor. She tossed her satchel aside, gave Draco a quick kiss and ran up the stairs to Narcissa's bedroom and knocked softly. Lucius answered and ushered her inside. Narcissa was asleep. She saw the bassinet next to the bed and walked to it. She grinned widely when she saw the beautiful baby girl who looked just like Narcissa. Even though she was just hours old, it was obvious. Lucius picked the baby up and gave her to Hermione. She sat down in the plush chair by the window.

"You're stunning, just like your brother," she said softly to the sleeping baby.

* * *

The next Monday, Albus was walking with Hermione to her class, discussing the upcoming field trip to a Muggle bank. They heard loud, angry shouts from a boy and duel challenge was heard. They hurried to the classroom. Just as Hermione crossed the threshold to the room, she was hit with a stray spell and was thrown across the corridor, landing unconscious by a suit of armor. The students were horrified to see the Headmaster kneeling next to her and feeling for a pulse. He closed his eyes, muttered "Thank Merlin" then told a portrait to fetch Madame Pomfrey and summoned a house elf to stay with Hermione. He turned to the classroom and marched through the door. The students cowered at the look of silent fury in his blue eyes. There was no twinkle this day.

"Mr. Wicke, Mr. Standish, you will immediately gather your belongings and report to my office," Albus stated evenly. The two boys snatched their satchels and rushed from the room. "The rest of you will sit here and read from your texts until a professor arrives. Is that in anyway unclear?"

The students shook their heads and scurried to their desks. Albus left the classroom and saw Madame Pomfrey attending Hermione.

"She's been stunned and hit her head quite hard on the floor," Madame Pomfrey reported. "I"ll get her to the infirmary."

"I will inform Mr. Malfoy," Albus said with a sigh and followed the levitated form of Hermione to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey gently lowered her to a bed and continued her examination. "She'll be fine Albus."

"The poor dear was just telling me how happily dull things have been," Albus said.

"Albus, you said it yourself, since that lavatory troll all those years ago, her life would never be dull," Madame Pomfrey said.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bigger Than Us**

_Chapter 40_

* * *

Draco and Lucius were in the nursery with the babies when the floo in the parlor sounded. Draco went to the parlor to see who it was, surprised to see Albus standing there.

"Headmaster, what brings you here?" he asked.

Lucius walked in with the day old Vivianne.

"I wish this was a social call, Mr. Malfoy. There was an incident this morning at Hogwarts involving Hermione. She is currently in the infirmary."

"What happened?" Draco asked, summoning his traveling cloak from the corridor.

"Two students in her classroom started to duel and she walked into a stray spell."

Draco hurried to the infirmary, oblivious to the curious students greeting him in the corridors. He burst through the doors and saw a bed surrounded by a privacy barrier. Hurrying to it, he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Hermione. She looked as if she was just taking a nap. He took her hand and bent over to kiss her cheek. Madame Pomfrey summoned a chair for him.

"She's still unconscious," Madame Pomfrey explained. "Thank goodness the whole episode had no adverse effects on the pregnancy, but I think-"

Draco stood up suddenly. "Pregnancy?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, pregnancy," the nurse replied then chuckled. "Oh dear, I take it you didn't know."

He shook his head. "Where're the little morons that did this?"

"In the Headmaster's office I believe."

Draco sneered then turned on his heel and stalked to the Headmaster's office.

In Albus' office, Professors Snape and Sprout and the parents of the duelers were discussing with Albus the best course of action. The worst had happened: a duel between students had resulted in the injury of a professor. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Ahh, that would be Mr. Malfoy," Albus said and called out, "Enter."

Mr. Wicke, caster of the stray spell, looked to his parents with wide eyes. Now he was frightened. Draco swept into the room, his ice-blue eyes narrowing in fury when he saw the two boys cowering in the chairs.

"Which of you injured my wife? My _pregnant_ wife? Speak up, I demand satisfaction," Draco said. "_We will cross wands_," he said evenly.

An unintelligible noise came from Mr. Wicke's throat. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. _I've still got it!_

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm yourself, Mr. Wicke is not of age...yet," Albus said.

"He thought himself old enough to duel," Draco replied, still glaring at the boy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand your need for satisfaction, but I implore you, my boy would have no chance against a wizard of your caliber," Mr. Wicke said.

"Please Mr. Malfoy, I didn't mean it, any of it. I just got mad," the boy pleaded. "I would never hurt Professor Malfoy, _never_."

"Headmaster, our boy will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary," Mr. Wicke said quickly. Mrs. Wicke wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Headmaster?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Wicke will be expelled for the remainder of the year and Slytherin will lose two hundred points. He is welcome to return next year," Albus said.

"Mr. Standish, since you participated in the duel, but luckily injured no one, you will serve detention with Mr. Filch every Saturday until noon the remainder of the term and your Hogsmeade privileges are forthwith stripped. In addition, Hufflepuff will lose two hundred points and you will be withdrawn from Muggle Studies class."

"Yes sir," Mr. Standish said. They boy felt his eyes well with tears. Two hundred points- his house mates were going to kill him! And no Hogsmeade! As for Mr. Filch, he could only imagine the worst.

Draco walked to Mr. Wicke, bent over and came nose to nose with him. The boy held his breath. "You had better thank whatever star you're born under that you're only being expelled. Had my wife lost our baby, there would be no place on the planet for you to hide. Azkaban would be a vacation compared to what my wife would do to you."

Draco stood up, straightened his robes, confident that the boy had learned his lesson. He said "Good Day Headmaster" and marched from the office. There was a collective sigh of relief from all in the office.

"I am sorry to see matters come to this, Mr. Wicke," Albus said. "You have an hour to gather your belongings. Severus, if you would?"

"Come Mr. Wicke," Severus said and motioned for the door.

* * *

Draco returned to the infirmary and heard Hermione's voice. At her bedside, Pomfrey was telling her an amusing story as Draco approached.

"I'll just give you some privacy," the nurse said.

Draco stood bedside, brushing aside the hair from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Poppy wants me to stay overnight for observation," Hermione said. "Although I took a potion for the headache, the concussion is still there."

"I agree with her, and something else is there too," Draco said, his lips twitching.

"What's so funny?"

"Sweet, you're pregnant."

"Repeat that please."

"Sure. Hermione.you.are.pregnant."

"What a way to find out."

* * *

Severus returned home and flopped down on the sofa in th den.

"Sev, is that you?" Kathy called from the kitchen.

"Yes sweet, it is."

Kathy came into the den and saw him on the sofa. "Oh my, must have been one of those days."

"You have no idea," he said, rose from the sofa and poured himself some brandy from the cabinet by the fireplace.

"Care to talk?" Kathy asked and sat down.

"I must, seeing as it involves Hermione."

"Do tell."

"Two students in her NEWT class started a duel and to make a long story short, she ended up in the infirmary."

"Goodness, is she all right?" Kathy asked.

"Poppy assures everyone that she is. She's pregnant as well."

Severus told her what had happened when Draco arrived and the fate of the students. "I hope he scared some sense into the boys," Kathy said.

"Of that I have no doubt," Severus said. "Would you like to see her?"

"Of course, let's go!" Kathy said, dragging him from the sofa.

* * *

Draco arrived at home that evening without Hermione. Narcissa was in the parlor with Vivianne and Lucius was warming a bottle. He greeted both his ladies with a kiss.

"Where is Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"Still at Hogwarts, in the infirmary," Draco asked, sipping a glass of brandy from the wet bar.

"What happened this time?" Lucius asked as he came into the parlor.

"A couple of students dueled and a stray spell hit her," Draco said. "She only has a concussion, but Madame Pomfrey insisted she stay overnight since she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" both asked.

"Yes. It was discovered during an examination. The Headmaster canceled her classes tomorrow for her to go to St. Mungo's."

"That explains the upset stomach she's had," Narcissa said.

"How is she?" Lucius asked.

"Glad that the baby is all right, but saddened that a student was expelled," Draco said. "You remember the Wickes? Their youngest, Thomas."

Th next day, Hermione wondered if something was in the water or if she perhaps was still unconscious, but in a very vividly real dream. Everyone was pregnant or having babies it seemed. She came home the next morning to get ready to visit St. Mungo's and greeted the new baby. She thought of her own pregnant mum and felt her stomach lurch. She ran to the loo, retched and gulped some morning sickness elixir Severus had given her that morning. Arriving at St. Mungo's, she counted no less than ten former classmates waddle pregnantly through the corridors, and held her tongue in the OB-GYN waiting room when she saw six more former classmates all discussing baby blankets. She froze at the door when none other than her best girlfriend, Ginny, squealed and called out to her.

_Ginny too?!_


	41. Chapter 41

**Bigger Than Us**

**Chapter 41**

_

* * *

December 17, 2002_

A lavish birthday party to celebrate the first birthday of the triplets was held at the manor. Practically everyone who knew Hermione and Draco was in attendance. In the parlor, Lucius held his two month old daughter and watched Narcissa help Hermione clean cake from Julie's face. Jess squealed in Harry's arms when he tickled her, and an audience was watching Jill steadily crawl, as she had been the first baby to crawl.

Draco appeared at the doorway with napkins, took in the scene before him and grinned. He felt tremendous pride at the sight. He saw Kathy, 5 months pregnant sitting in a chair with Severus at her side, his hand casually on her shoulder as he chatted with Albus. Kathy absently reached up and patted the hand. He saw Potty holding Jess and wink at Ginny, who was two months pregnant. Narcissa was now chatting with Molly, who was admiring the new drapes at the window. Ron was encouraging Jill, the first baby to crawl.

"Look at the cute little squirt go!" he said.

"My child is not a _squirt_, Ron," Hermione fussed affectionately.

Draco's gaze fell to her. She was holding Julie, who was frowning and pushing away Hermione's attempt to clean her face. Hermione blew out a breath and set the baby down.

"Fine, I give up. Sit there with cake on your face then," she said with a grin.

Her gaze met Draco's and she winked. He nodded his head sideways. She smiled, got up and went to him. His eyes fell to the small bulge about her middle. She too was just over two months pregnant. Now Harry was teasing Ron about his bachelor hood.

"Look around mate, what do you see?" Harry said.

"I see all that Malfoy has to do is nod and Mione just goes right to him," Ron said. "When I do that to a girl, she asks me if something's wrong with my neck."

Harry rolled his eyes. They saw Hermione slip her hand in Draco's and they went into the corridor.

"I see cute babies, and happy pregnant witches with their proud wizards, I see _families_," Harry said. "Ron, you're missing out on what we fought so hard for. If Hermione could fall in love with Malfoy, surely there's someone out there for you, isn't there?"

_I thought there was!_ The breakup with his former fiancée, Susan Bones, went badly last year.

"Have you been talking to mum?" Ron asked cautiously. He was constantly under scrutiny from Molly: he was the only Weasley child unmarried.

* * *

That evening, the babies came down from their sugar high and surrendered to sleep. Hermione sat in the rocking chair next to their cribs and looked again at the birthday presents from a few days ago. Pansy Nott had sent all three girls miniature Slytherin robes. She rolled her eyes and hung them back up in the girl's wardrobe. She turned back around to see Draco leaning against the door.

"She sent those just to vex me," she said ruefully and left the nursery.

"Of course, you Gryffindors are so easy to rile," he teased and tugged on a stray curl.

"And here I was thinking how I looked forward to the holiday break," she said.

"Of course, I have you to entertain me full time for now, mother gets a break," he said and kissed her.

"And for that Hermione dear, I thank you," Narcissa said lightly as she swept from the kitchen. "I have so much to do to prepare the manor for our Yule party. Almost everyone has returned their RSVP in the affirmative."

The Malfoys were planning an elaborate yet intimate Yule celebration at the manor. Seventy-five people, with a guest if they chose, were on the invitation list. Narcissa was happily beside herself with preparation. The only events that had been held at the manor in the past three years were Draco's wedding and the birthday party for the triplets. She was thrilled to be opening the manor ballroom again, thrilled that they had reasons to celebrate.

_

* * *

December 24th_

At seven p.m. Ron tugged on the collar of his dress robes and looked at the gaily decorated Malfoy manor. Lively music and voices were heard from inside and the witch beside him snuggled closer.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Some," she answered. "Are you sure this is the right place? I mean, _Malfoy_ manor?"

Ron chuckled. "I'm positive. Don't let the name fool you, they're all right now. My best friend married one, remember?"

Ron knocked on the door and waited. To the immense surprise of the witch next to him, Draco Malfoy answered the door with a polite smile, shook his hand and welcomed them inside. Their cloaks joined the dozens of others hanging then Draco faced them again.

"Well done Weasley, who is the young lady with you this evening?" Draco asked and kissed her hand in a courtly manner. Ron snorted softly.

Although Ron had warned her how smooth the Malfoys were, she wasn't prepared for this reception. Wasn't he married? _To Hermione Granger?_

"May I present Esther McFee," Ron said.

"May I?" Draco asked and held out his arm to her. He guided her to the ballroom, pointing out various objects along the way with Ron following behind.

In the ballroom, Hermione was chatting with Severus when she saw Draco escorting a young woman into the ballroom, Ron behind them. She excused herself and went to them.

Esther saw Hermione strolling toward them, admiring the beautiful burgundy gown she wore. She hugged Ron, wrapped one arm around Draco's waist and extended the other to Esther.

"Hermione Malfoy, welcome to the party. Did you come with Ron?"

"Yes, Esther McFee, pleased to meet you Madame Malfoy."

Hermione looked curiously at her. "Hmmm. Where have I seen that name before?"

"I sent you a letter before Mrs. Malfoy's hearing."

"That's right! Wow, you're the Wizengamot Administration Chief!"

"One of them, yes."

They were interrupted by Narcissa. "I'm sorry to bother you Hermione, but we need your assistance with Julie again."

Hermione looked to the ceiling. "Excuse me, duty calls."

* * *

"She had three babies, right?" Esther asked, watchinf Hermione walk away.

"Yes, and Julie is our challenging one," Draco said and saw Lucius motioning for him to join him. "Excuse me as well, enjoy the party," he said with a bow and left.

"Come on, I want you to meet Harry," Ron said.

Esther was so excited! She was meeting all the people she had only read about in the papers or had seen in the dueling championship.

At nine p.m., Narcissa and Lucius were quite pleased with the successful party. The caterers were doing a wonderful job with the food, there was more than enough libation in the wine cellars and the band hired "hadn't skipped a beat" according to Hermione. She again excused herself to the nursery, which now held the dozen babies and small children of the guests, with cribs and beds for them to sleep in when it got late.

"Lucius, I have a suggestion," Severus said and asked Kathy something. She nodded and Severus went to the band and returned with a violin for Kathy. "Perhaps we can persuade a duet featuring you and Hermione?"

"I didn't know Kathy played," Narcissa said.

Draco went to the nursery where Hermione was humming to the babies.

"Your mum wants you for something," he said.

"She was just cranky," she said. _My little Christmas angels!_

She went back to the party with Draco and saw Kathy standing next to the piano holding a violin. "How about we play a few holiday tunes for the guests like we used to?" Kathy asked.

Severus and Draco gazed at their wives in admiration as they played a lively holiday piece to perfection. When they finished with a flourish, applause sounded throughout the ballroom. They bowed and joined their husbands.

"It's been a while since we've done that," Kathy said.

The band started a spirited waltz and couples filled the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked Hermione. "Not too tired?"

"Nope, never better," she replied. "I'm having a good time."

"Good to hear," he said and twirled her playfully as she giggled.

Kathy at five months pregnant, was getting tired and sat at a table, watching Severus waltz with Minerva McGonagall. She smiled when she saw Hermione and Draco. At three months along with baby #4, Hermione was barely showing and she seemed to have endless energy.

_Well, she is only 20!_

* * *

When the song ended, Severus joined her at the table and saw her watching Hermione and Draco.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, just having a moment of hormone-induced sentiment," she said.

"Do tell," Severus said.

"I'm reflecting," Kathy said. "I see that day, clear in my mind, when she and Draco came to the house, asking for her hand. I would have never dreamed she would be so happy. For that, I'm thankful."

"As someone who stood in the place of a father of sorts for Draco, it pleases me as well," Severus said.

"They seem like the perfect couple. Do they ever quarrel?" Kathy mused.

"I would say yes, judging by the mornings she stalks into the Great Hall, muttering at the "absolute gits that men are," Severus said.

Kathy laughed. "How is she as a teacher?" she asked.

"From all reports, Muggle Studies is no longer the soft class at Hogwarts. The students enjoy her classes and most are making good marks. She is only averaging three detentions a week," Severus said. "Since the incident in October, they have been on their best behavior."

"My daughter the professor, giving detention," Kathy said with a chuckle.

Harry's voice called out over the chatter. "Hey! Let's have a tango from Hermione and Draco!"

Everyone looked to where the two were, cuddling in corner, oblivious to the goings-on around them. They felt the crowd looking at them and Hermione asked "What?"

"Would you two lovebirds care to entertain us with a tango?" Harry asked.

Hermione tutted and waved the question away.

"Aww come on," Ron called out.

"Well _Gryffindor_, are you up to it?" Draco challenged smoothly.

"I am if you are, _Slytherin_," she quipped huskily.

Hoots, whistles and cat-calls sounded from around the room. Draco stood, offered his hand and escorted her to the empty floor. They recognized the first notes as an Argentine tango, their favorite, and took a closed embrace position. Draco wiggled his eyebrows at her and they started the "slow-slow-quick-quick-slow" rhythm. Because of her pregnancy, they wouldn't get as "gymnastic" as they usually would, but still performed the lively promenades, swivels, spins and cross-body movements to perfection, eyes blazing at each other in excited passion.

"My goodness, I had no idea they could do that!" Kathy exclaimed.

The song ended with a flourish and a dramatic _gancho_ from Hermione, wrapping her leg around his thigh at the last beat of the music. Draco kissed her neck as the crowd clapped in appreciation.

* * *

At eleven p.m., Lucius, Narcissa and Draco stood at the front door, thanking the departing guests for attending the party and wishing them a happy holiday. When the last guest left, they went to the ballroom. The crew hired to clean the ballroom was almost finished. Hermione went to bed an hour ago at Draco's urging. Ginny joined her too, intending to just "rest for a bit." When Draco peeked in the bedroom, he saw both Hermione and Ginny fast asleep.

"Damn, I hate to wake her," Harry said quietly behind him.

"Then don't, I won't dare wake Hermione," Draco said. "Stay, we have nine guest rooms for you to choose from."

"I just need to get an owl to the Weasleys to let them know where we are," Harry said. "Thanks Malfoy."

"We're having pancakes for breakfast, sweet dreams Potty," Draco said.


	42. Chapter 42

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 42

_February 15, 2003_

The day after Valentines Day, Hermione sat in the waiting room of the OB-GYN healer for her name to be called. She was reading the current Charms Quarterly journal when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Ginny smiling at her.

"Anything interesting professor?" she asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes then smirked. "Just an article about warming charms, but you would know something about them wouldn't you, _hot cross buns_?"

"Truly funny Hermione, really," Ginny replied. The memory

of the hot broom against her nether regions was still fresh in her mind.

"I don't read paltry student essays all the time, you know," she said with a hint of irritation.

"Something on your mind?" Ginny asked.

Hermione gave a small shake of her head and turned her attention back to what she was reading then dropped it on her lap.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I have no right to take my foul mood out on you," Hermione said.

"You and Draco get into another snit?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. The doors to the waiting area opened and Draco walked through. Ginny saw Hermione glance at him and resume her reading. Draco sighed and walked to her.

"Love, look-" he started.

Hermione angrily flipped a page and quickly wiped an eye with the back of her hand. Draco glanced to Ginny watching the scene and took Hermione's hand and gently urged her to her feet. He led her across the room and talked to her urgently and quietly by a window. Her arms were crossed and she glared sadly out the window. The few others in the waiting room looked curiously at the famous couple and whispered to each other. Draco gently placed his hands on her shoulder, massaged them a bit then turned her around. Her lifted her chin with his fingers and asked something quietly. When her eyes met his face, their foreheads came together and she nodded. He kissed her cheek and the door to the healers office opened.

"Madame Malfoy, the healer will see you now," a nurse said kindly. Draco out his arm around her shoulder and they both went into the office. Ginny never knew what they had fought about, _but they sure were a cute couple, _she couldn't help but think.

Narcissa was reading in the parlor when Hermione and Draco arrived home. All thoughts of the fight earlier were apparently now gone as the two talked excitedly about a room.

"... the room next to the solarium should be fine," Hermione said and the two rushed past the parlor.

"Yeah, we only have seven other guest rooms," Draco commented.

Narcissa noted Vivianne sleeping in her bassinet and left the parlor to follow the two. She found the two standing in the middle of one of the guest rooms on the first floor.

"Are you expecting company?" Narcissa asked.

"A boy in July," Draco said proudly.

"Do you mean...my goodness, that's wonderful news!" Narcissa said.

"We just found out," Hermione said. "We're naming him John, after Daddy," Hermione said with shining eyes. "I need to call mum," she said and rushed from the room.

While Draco was showing his mother the ultrasound pictures of John, they heard Hermione gasp and giggle hysterically.

"Mum, calm down, it can be fixed," she sputtered.

Draco came into the parlor and saw Hermione almost doubled over with laughter. She saw the amused look on his face and resumed talking to her mother.

"Okay mum, we'll be right over," she said and hung up the phone.

"Mum accidentally turned Severus into a..._rabbit_," Hermione giggled. "She's panicked and doesn't know how to reverse it."

"This I have to see, let me tell Lucius," Narcissa said and hurried from the parlor. Minutes later, they stepped through the floo.

At Kathy's home, they could hear Kathy sniffling and apologizing to Severus in the den. They hurried to the den to see Kathy holding and talking to the most forlorn looking rabbit ever seen. Narcissa covered her mouth and cleared her throat, but Hermione and Draco burst out in laughter.

"I've never seen a black rabbit," Draco said.

The room grew quiet for a few moments then laughter sounded again. The rabbit's tail and ears twitched furiously.

"Okay okay, Draco you do the honors, you're better at transfiguration than me," Hermione said then looked at the rabbit. She couldn't help herself. "But Severus, you really do make a cute bunny."

"Hermione! You're not helping!" Kathy scolded.

"Kathy, put him down if you would please," Draco said.

He thought for a moment, said an incantation then swished his wand at the rabbit. Nothing happened. The left hind leg of the rabbit thumped on the ground furiously.

"Hmm, that should have worked," Draco said and tried again.

"Oh dear God, I've turned my husband into a rabbit!" Kathy wailed and sank down to the sofa.

"Don't worry mum, it can be fixed," Hermione reassured her. "Where is your transfiguration text? If that doesn't work, we can take him to St. Mungo's, they have a ward just for accidents like this."

Draco went to Severus' office and returned with a fifth year Transfiguration text, the current level of Kathy's studies. They reviewed a chapter then performed a spell on him again. Again, nothing happened. Kathy started to cry again.

Severus hopped from the floor to Kathy's lap then settled himself on Kathy's belly, now seven months along.

"My dear, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am," Kathy pleaded. The rabbit placed a paw on Kathy's nose and nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Aww, how cute," Hermione cooed.

"Guess it's St. Mungo's then," Draco said.

"That spell should have worked," Narcissa said, looking at the text again.

"Wait! Let's get Minerva here, going to St. Mungo's would just embarrass him," Hermione said. "It's Saturday, she might not be doing anything." She floo-ed to Hogwarts and came back a minute later with Minerva right behind.

"I came as quick as I could, I had to see this," she said. She took one look at Severus on Kathy's stomach and chuckled.

"This should only take a moment," she said.

Severus hopped from Kathy's stomach and crouched next to her on the sofa. Minerva swished her wand and performed a spell. In a matter of seconds, Severus was before them again.

"Thank God!" Kathy exclaimed and ran her hands over Severus' head, chest and arms. "How do you feel? How mad are you?" she asked.

"I'm not mad, just surprised," Severus said. "Do not concern yourself sweet. As Hogwarts professors, we see all manner of magical accidents, a consequence of children with wands and excess energy."

"That much is true," Hermione said.

"This is not the first time this has happened to me," Severus said. "However, your skills are coming along quite nicely."

"What spell did you use?" Hermione asked.

"A spell similar to one I used several years ago on a ferret," Minerva said with a smirk.


	43. Chapter 43

** Bigger Than Us **

Chapter 43

_ Saturday April 10, 2003 _

* * *

Hermione, now six months along, paced the hallway in front of the door at the St. Mungo's birthing ward. Draco, Narcissa, Minerva, and Albus talked quietly among themselves, mainly about the fact that Severus Snape was going to be a father.

"Why don't you sit down, love. Pacing a trench into the floor won't hurry it along," Draco urged.

Hermione waved him off. "I'm fine."

That morning, Kathy went into labor while making breakfast. Because of her age, the healer wanted to deliver the baby by c-section. Kathy had no problem with it, considering that she had already seen how smooth a magical c-section went with Hermione. Just after one forty-five a baby's wail was heard. The crowd outside clapped and cheered. Minutes later, Kathy's healer walked out of the ward and made the announcement.

"I am proud to announce the arrival of Ian William Snape, seven pounds three ounces, born at one forty five p.m."

The baby had been named for Kathy and Severus' fathers. The doors opened again and Severus walked out proudly cuddling the baby swaddled in a blue blanket. Everyone gathered around to admire the sleeping baby and Severus held the baby out for Hermione to take.

"Would you like to welcome your brother?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, took the baby and tearfully smiled when she his face. He was born with a light covering of black hair and had a chubby baby-Severus face, with the exception of his nose. That part was Kathy's.

_Thank Merlin for small blessings_! Severus thought.

"He's so cute," Hermione cooed and softly rubbed the top of is head, feeling the pulsing soft spot on top.

The baby stirred, smacked his lips and opened his eyes and Hermione grinned again. He had Kathy's light brown eyes. He was a precious mix of his parents. The doors opened and Kathy's bed was wheeled out. She was sleeping. Severus took back the baby back and went with the bed.

"You all may visit once she's settled in. She'll be released in the morning," the healer said and followed the bed as well.

_

* * *

July 5th, 2003_

The scene was much the same at the St. Mungo's birthing ward, this time the crowd was bigger and Kathy paced the corridor outside the doors. Hermione was inside delivering her baby this time.

"She's been in labor for what, seven hours now?" Kathy asked impatiently then stopped when a shriek was heard from Hermione. There was silence in the corridor then a loud cry of a baby was heard.

"Congratulations, you're an uncle," Severus said softly to 3 month old Ian.

"That's four grandchildren!" Narcissa gushed.

The doors opened and Draco proudly entered the corridor. "May I present John Douglas Malfoy, eight pounds five ounces," he announced.

He was named after Hermione's father, as promised. Everyone gathered around the baby, awake and sucking on his fist. He was the spitting image of Draco, obvious even at ten minutes old. During the remainder of July, Ginny gave birth to Arthur Ronald Potter and eight more of Hermione's classmates gave birth as well.

"Like Severus said, it's the way of things," Draco commented as Hermione clipped another baby announcement from the Daily Prophet.

* * *

The 19 month old babbling triplets toddled into the dining room followed by Narcissa. Jill had walked first last month, her sisters soon afterward, not to be outdone. Now the proud parents felt they truly had their hands full with three newly-walking girls and newborn.

"Ma! Da!" the girls barked, waving their arms.

Jess tossed a stuffed pygmy puff and squealed. Julie hit the cushion on the nearest dining room chair with a play Quidditch bat and Jill was examining the gold doorknob on the lavatory. John started to fuss then cry from the commotion. The girls stopped what they were doing and looked curiously at the baby's waving arms.

"Let me take him," Hermione said and kissed his little cheek. She left the dining room with the baby to John's nursery. The girls resumed their activities.

"Okay, which girl wants a cookie?" Draco announced, holding up three peanut butter cookies.

The girls squealed and danced around Draco's feet. One of the cookies flew from his hand into Jill's waiting hands. Unconcerned, Jill sat down and bit into the cookie. Draco and Narcissa looked at Jill in shock.

"My goodness! It's starting already!" Narcissa said. "I'll tell Hermione!" she said and rushed from the room. A minute later, Hermione hurried into the kitchen, scooping Jill into her arms.

"That's my little witch!" she exclaimed and cuddled her closer.

Jill accepted the cuddling, stuck her thumb in her mouth and settled into Hermione's arms. Within a month, Julie and Jess' magic manifested too. Lucius was witness to when Jess first did her bit of magic in the parlor one evening. She loved tossing her stuffed pygmy puff, tossing it on a bookshelf too high to retrieve. She frowned and reached for it. Lucius was feeding Vivianne and rose to get the toy when it trembled and wobbled through the air as it made its way to Jess' little hands.

"That's grandfather's clever little witch," he crooned.

* * *

He wasn't there when Draco did his first magic, so he was quite pleased to be there to witness a grandchild first perform hers. Julie, the last to perform her bit of magic outdid her sisters in a way no one would ever forget. Kathy and Severus were at the manor for dinner a week before the school year started. Hermione held her baby brother while Kathy held John. In their high chairs the girls, hearty eaters that they were, ate their salisbury steaks and mashed potatoes with enthusiasm. Julie, sitting next to Severus looked at his half full plate and frowned.

"Shall I share with you, young lady?" Severus inquired.

Julie babbled a response and waved her arms. Severus' plate suddenly upended itself on his shirt then slid to his lap.

"Julie, you naughty little witch!" Hermione exclaimed and rose from her chair.

"That was better than when she sneezed on you!" Draco said and laughed.

Julie had her head down, but was looking at Severus from under her eyelashes.

"Look at her! She knows exactly what she did!" Lucius declared.

"That's my little Slytherin," Draco said and chucked the girl under her chin.

"Let the games begin," Hermione mumbled as she helped Severus clean the food from his lap.

* * *

That night, Draco lounged on their bed and observed Hermione take a bubble bath. No one enjoyed hot bubble baths more than Hermione. Throw in a glass of wine and music and she was in another world. Draco grinned as she blew a bubble in the air and sang along to the music in the bathroom, eyes closed and waving her hands.

"_We've got the afternoon, you've got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do, discover me discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and your bubble gum tongue_

_Cause if you want love, we'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea of blankets  
Take all your big plans and break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile_

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland_

_Something about the way the hair falls in your face  
__I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillow case  
__You tell me where to go though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it_

_Cause if you want love, we'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea of blankets  
Take all your big plans and break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile_

_Damn, baby, you frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes _

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland..."

_Where **does **she get this music? _he thought affectionately. Just last week, she sang the girls a song that involved country monkeys, gingerbread and a choo-choo. Lucius was still looking that one up on the internet.

When she took the pins from her hair, Draco had to act. She was always so sexy when she did that. Even more now that she was nude, wet and relaxed. Her lips were parted and eyes half closed from the steamy heat. He stole into the bathroom, sat on the side of the tub and kissed her.

"You know, you do look so good it hurts sometimes," he said, recalling the song that just ended.

"Will you use your hands?" she asked innocently.

"Hands, mouth, whatever you want," he said and gently urged her from the tub.

He pulled her close and kissed her again. She wasn't quite done with her bath, but didn't quite care. Not caring that he was getting wet, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was getting the bed wet, but didn't care too much about that either. When Draco got into "seduce my wife" mode, all she was aware of was his body against hers, his lips against hers, and the loving admonitions whispered in her ear.

* * *

Song: Your Body Is A Wonderland by **John Mayer. **If you haven't heard it, you really should.

Happy Holidays folks...


	44. Chapter 44

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 44

* * *

Ten years passed happily for the families of this tale. Hermione went on to win three more dueling championships, Ginny two, Draco two as well and Harry, predictably, winning ten of the past ten. Ron married Esther McFee and was enjoying a successful Quidditch career.

In August 2007, when Hermione renewed her teaching contract, Albus Dumbledore decided to retire. Minerva McGonagall was elevated to Headmistress of Hogwarts and Severus Snape was named Deputy Headmaster, but still remained the Potions Professor, and would do so until he was sure a suitable replacement could be found. He secretly hoped no one promising would come along: he had high hopes to mentor his son in the art of Potions.

Hermione was asked to be the new Head of House for Gryffindor. She was shocked. "Aren't I a little young?" she asked.

"Nonsense, Severus became head of Slytherin when he was only a year older than you are," Minerva said.

That night at Malfoy Manor, everyone raised their glasses to the newest Gryffindor Head of House, Hermione Malfoy. She also announced that she was pregnant with child number five.

* * *

In June 2008, the tenth year reunion of the class of 1998 was held. Quidditch players, Aurors, business owners, healers, nurses and housewitches made up a large part the alumni. Pictures of families were brought out and a few new romances were made. Albus Dumbledore, though retired, was invited to be and was the guest speaker at of the reunion. After the feast, he stood and made an announcement.

"Now that you've enjoyed the feast, we come to awards part of the evening."

Everyone looked at each other curiously. What awards?

"Mainly intended to be entertaining, these awards will highlight what your former classmates have...accomplished these ten years past."

"_Entertaining_ he says," Hermione mumbled.

After a dozen awards like **_The Most Unusual Career Choice, Who Changed the Most _**and **_Who Changed the Least, _**Albus announced the last award of the evening.

"The last award of the evening is **_The Golden Nappy_**, to signify the witch that gave birth to the most children in ten years'year's time," he said with a grin. "This honor goes to Hermione Malfoy, who just last month gave birth to child number five. His name is Alex I believe?"

The Great Hall was quiet as everyone turned to look at the horribly blushing Hermione and proudly smirking Draco. She looked sideways at him and smacked him on the arm. Everyone snickered at the pair and started clapping.

"Go get your award," Draco leaned over and whispered.

"You don't need to look so smug, I did all the work," she whispered. "Award my arse."

"And such a pretty one it is," he drawled. She rolled her eyes, rose and made her way to the podium to get her "award."

After the awards, there was dancing was held. Draco twirled and dipped her playfully and drew her close.

"Look around you sweet, after ten years and five babies, you are still the most beautiful witch here," he drawled and kissed her neck.

"Hey you two! Careful or kid we'll be welcoming kid number six!" Ron called out as he and Esther strolled by. Hermione raised an eyebrow and slyly cast a tripping charm on Ron, causing him to stumble and fall face first, totally surprising his wife.

"Good one sweet," Draco remarked as the two waltzed away from the scene.

* * *

On the Malfoy girls' girl's tenth birthday, Draco left in the morning to retrieve his gift for his daughters. Hermione had no idea what he was getting them.

"They're in France, I'll be back in about an hour," he said with a wink.

"France?! Draco, what in the world did you get them?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," he said and left by floo.

"Where did Daddy go?" Julie asked and cooed at her new Pygmy Puff.

"Apparently to France for your gifts," Hermione said.

"WOWWW!" the girls exclaimed and hopped up and down, speculating on what Draco could be getting them.

"Do you two have any what he's doing?" Hermione asked the Malfoys.

"I am as clueless as you," Narcissa said. Lucius had no idea either: Draco would never tell him because the girls wcould charm any secret out of him.

A little over an hour later, Draco returned with a bottle of French wine and box of chocolates for Hermione then went to a window and opened it. He put on a arm length leather glove and waited. He soon spotted something and whistled and held his arm out. After a minute, three falcons flew through the window and landed on Draco's arms.

"My girls will have falcons, no ordinary owls for you," Draco said proudly.

The girls and Hermione gasped. _Falcons?_

"Pick one girls, they've been waiting," Draco said.

As if in a trance, each girl picked a falcon. He took three smaller gloves from his satchel and told the girls to put them on.

"The falconer will arrive tomorrow to teach you the proper care and handling of the birds," he said to the girls. "For now, get to know them."

"Are they girl falcons or boy falcons?" Jess asked.

"They are girl falcons," Draco said.

Soon the girls were cooing and chatting with their falcons. Julie named hers Alexis (she was thoroughly taken with her little brother), Jess named hers Minerva, and Jill named hers Kathy, after her beloved grandmother.

"Can we take them outside?" Jill asked.

"Sure, they won't fly away," Draco said and the girls went outside with their falcons.

"Draco, you know none of the other students will have falcons," Hermione said.

"I know," Draco said. "Our kids will never be ordinary. They are faster and than owls and look dashing, don't you think?"

_

* * *

September 1, 2012_

Draco, 9 year old John, and 5 year old Alex, Narcissa and Kathy watched the Malfoy girls board the train for Hogwarts. Draco would have been the most despondent father in history were it not for one thing: the girls would be with their mother every day.

"I wish I could go with them," John said glumly.

"Don't worry son, it'll be your turn sooner than you know," Draco said. He sighed a little sadly himself. _It seemed like yesterday I was changing their nappies!_

"Sissy, come back!" little Alex called and burst out crying.

"Poor little chap," Kathy said and held her arms out for the boy.

That evening, Hermione sat with the other staff members and anxiously waited the arrival of the students. _What if one of the girls fell in the lake? Jill gets so curious!_

Severus walked through the doors, nodded to the Head Table and took his place beside the stool. He took a scroll from his pocket and waited. The doors opened and the new batch of first years shuffled toward the storied stool and Sorting Hat. Everyone listened to the hat's song and looked to Severus to begin the sorting.

"Emily Wood." The second child of Oliver Wood went to Hufflepuff.

"Nathan Sprout." Professor Sprout looked on proudly when her sixth grandchild was sorted to Ravenclaw.

"Elizabeth Bell."

A dozen more names were called and finally "Julia Malfoy" was called. To Hermione, her placement would be no shock.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted. _No surprise there!_ she thought. Julie gave her mum a quick grin before she took her place at the Slytherin table.

Now, Jess and Jill were another matter. She and Draco knew that they wouldn't be in Slytherin, it simply wasn't in their characters, _at all. _Hermione thought Jess would perhaps go to Gryffindor and Jill they just couldn't figure it out.

"Jessica Malfoy," Severus announced.

Jess grinned at her grandfather and hopped up on the stool.

The hat pondered for a moment and announced, "Gryffindor!"

Jess hopped from the stool, smiled at her mum and trotted to the Gryffindor table and was enthusiastically greeted by her new house members. Severus quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Hermione. She raised her wine goblet in salute to him.

"Jillian Malfoy," he drawled.

"Hi grandfather," Jill said quietly and was helped atop the stool by Severus. She was smaller than her sisters.

"Good evening Miss Malfoy," Severus replied and put the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat called out.

During the feast, Hermione observed her children as they ate and chatted with their new classmates. At one point, each girl's head rose and they turned around, eyes seeking those the ones of their sisters. They smiled at each other and when Jess stuck her tongue out at Julie and mouthed "_Slytherin!"_ Hermione chuckled.

"What amuses you tonight?" Severus asked.

"Severus, you have my sympathy to have both Julie and Jess in your class," Hermione said lightly. "Minerva, pass the bread please?"

The next morning at breakfast, the falcons were a hit when they delivered the morning post...


	45. Chapter 45

**Bigger Than Us**

_

* * *

Chapter 45 _

The girls settled comfortably into the routines of Hogwarts. They were bright like their parents, but at varying levels. Julie took after Draco, Jess took after Hermione (without being a vocal know-it-all) and Jill had a quiet, unassuming intelligence. Julie and Jess, who had Potions class together, were competent, but Jill stood out in the class.

In November, Severus was treated to Jill's ability in the subject. She was paired with a Hufflepuff boy as they worked on a potion.

"No-wait, you can't-" she said and her partner's cauldron boiled over, splashing his robe and a small flame erupted on his sleeve. Severus jumped from his desk to assist.

Jill wasted no time and tossed a handful of salt from a bag on his sleeve. The flame died and the boy sighed in relief. Severus arrived at their desk. Jill pushed up his sleeve and examined his arm.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," the boy said.

"Hmm...no burn, you arm's just red is all," Jill said.

"Miss Malfoy, five points to Ravenclaw for your actions," Severus said smoothly. "And five more if you can tell the class why you used salt instead of dousing it with water."

Jill blushed. Her grandfather was embarrassing her. She looked at her partner, who was looking at her in admiration and blushed even harder.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"This is an oil based potion, water would have made the fire worse," Jill said.

"Very good, five points to Ravenclaw. Class, let this be an example to you: you must always be thinking clearly when working with potions and aware of the ingredients used. Is that understood?"

"Yes professor," the class answered.

"You may begin cleaning your workstations as class is almost over. I require a 2 parchment essay detailing the properties of sodium in the potions we've covered thus far."

* * *

At lunch, Severus rose and held a chair for Hermione when she arrived at the Head Table. 

"You have reason to be proud of your daughter," he said when she took her seat.

"Which one? You're not teasing me about about Julie's detention, are you?" Hermione asked.

Severus wasn't aware that Julie had yet another detention.

"No, Jill," he said. "She extinguished a small fire on her partner's robe this morning with the use of salt. Most would have doused it with water."

"She knows better than that," Hermione said. "But thanks for noticing, she's a bright girl."

Jill arrived for lunch, walking in with the Hufflepuff whose sleeve caught fire, Adam Noonan. They were chatting and laughing with each other. They parted and went to their respective tables. Jill ate her lunch and talked with her friends, while Adam gazed at her the entire meal from the Hufflepuff table.

"It looks as if Jill has a fan," Minerva said.

* * *

When Hermione and the girls arrived home for the holidays, Narcissa was again planning the annual Malfoy Yule Party. 

"Mum, can we invite friends from school?" Julie asked.

"Yes, each of you may invite a friend," she replied.

The girls rushed off to write letters. Minutes later, Julie and Jill could be heard fighting, again. The girls were as close as sisters could be, but when they fought it was like a small war wherever the disagreement was held. Hermione hurried to their common room.

"..._**stop saying that! He's just a friend**_!" Jill shouted.

"Jill and A-dam, sittin' on a broom.." Julie started singing.

Jess giggled and continued with her letter. Jill pushed Julie, Julie pushed back. They grabbed each other and started grappling. Hermione appeared in the doorway, Draco behind her. This was surprising behavior, especially from the quiet Jill.

"Girls! That's enough!" she said loudly from the doorway.

Now John was looking on, smirking at his fighting sisters. Draco stepped in and pulled them apart.

"Do you two have a good reason for fighting?" he asked.

"She's a crybaby and she started it!" Julie said.

"Oh yeah? She's a mean spoiled brat and she started it!" Jill returned.

Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes and looked at Jess.

"Hey, I'm not involved. If Jill wants to invite a boy to the party, it's her business," Jess said.

"Is that what this is about?" Hermione asked.

"What boy?" Draco asked.

"Adam Noonan, he's only a _friend_," Jill said, emphasizing the friend part.

"Of course he is," Hermione said, smoothing Jill's hair, attempting to soothe her. "Why don't you go to your own room and finish your letter."

"Okay mum," Jill said, glaring at Julie on the way out.

Julie put her chin up and crossed her arms.

_God, the girl is every inch Draco_! Hermione mused and looked pointedly at Julie.

"You really must cease this constant teasing of not only your sister, but of everyone," she said. "Haven't you received enough detentions for it at school?"

"I'm of half a mind to ground you for the holidays," Draco casually said, looking at his nails. "How would you like to listen to the Yule Party from your room?"

Julie's eyes went wide. Miss the Yule Party? When Draco made casual threats like that, he usually meant it.

"I'll be good Daddy, I promise," she said, nodding quickly.

"That's what I thought you'd say," he said.

"I'll hold you to your word," Hermione added. "Now finish your letters, we have shopping to do."

At the word "shopping", the girls hurriedly finished their letters.

_**

* * *

September 1st, 2011 **_

Another year, another sorting. Hermione, now 30, was beginning her 11th year of teaching, the girls were in their second year, and she was waiting for John to be sorted.

"John Malfoy," Severus called out.

John mounted the stool with a serious look on his face. Jill stood and took a picture of the scene. Jess waved at him and Jill winked.

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced.

Hermione clapped enthusiastically as John took a seat next to his sister. Jess gave him a quick hug and handed him a basket of rolls.

"So, what will your husband think of his sorting?" Minerva asked.

"We expected it," Hermione said. "He's just too much like Jess. He's holding out hope for Alex."

The next morning at breakfast, Draco's owl arrived with a letter for Hermione. She gave the owl a bit of sausage and opened the letter. When she read it, she stood and quickly left the Great Hall.

"Wonder what's wrong with mum?" Jess asked.

"Must be important, she never skips out on pancakes," John said.

"Come on, let's find out," Jess said and the two left the table. Jill and Julie saw them leaving and followed. In the corridor, Jill held her wand in her hand and said, "Find mum." The wand pointed toward the far left corridor, toward the Head Student's corridor. They hurried that way to find Hermione talking to a portrait, clutching a letter.

"Jillian, this is wonderful, now your spirit can be laid to rest, _properly_," Hermione said.

"Good news indeed," many of the portraits around her murmured.

"What's good news?" Jess asked.

Hermione turned to find her girls and John standing there.

"Good morning children," Jillian said.

"Her resting place has been found," Hermione said. "They've been searching since before you were born."

Albus joined the group. "Albus, her resting place has been found," Hermione said.

"After all these years, so mote it be," Albus said with a bow. Jillian curtsied.

Hermione handed the letter to Albus, who carefully read it. "Miss, who would you like to perform the service?" he asked Jillian.

"Headmaster, I'd be honored if ye would," Jillian said.

"Very well, I will ask Kathy's permission, since she is next ancestor in line," Albus said. "We can take your portrait as well if you so wish."

"I'd like that Headmaster," Jillian said.

_**

* * *

Saturday, September 6th, 2011 **_

That morning, Kathy, Hermione and their children, accompanied by Draco, Severus and Albus made the trip to Glascow, Scotland for Jillian's formal Final Journey service. Tradition as old as time stated that a witch or wizard's spirit would never rest in total peace if the proper blessings weren't made over the final resting place. They arrived to find the site cordoned off and warded.

The site itself answered the question as to why it took so long to find. It looked exactly as if five hundred years of overgrown brush and debris had hidden the small stones that marked the grave of not only Jillian, but her husband Angus and their 2 daughters. Kathy and Hermione approached the graves alone and knelt by them, while Albus stood Jillian's portrait on an easel beside them.

"It's a peaceful spot," she mused.

"The stone says _Jillian Campbell-McIlvane, beloved wife and mother_, passed 1504," Kathy said softly, clearing the dirt from the small stone. She looked at Jillian's portrait. "Someone cared for you very much, it must have been an effort to carve the orchids on this stone."

"They are my favorite flower," Jillian said.

"What do the other stones say?" Albus asked kindly. He had to know to perform the ceremony.

"Well, the one on the left says only Angus Keirnan McIlvane, passed...it's hard to make out-let's see...1534," Hermione said.

"The ones on the left say _Hannah McIlvane-Amherst, Beloved wife-mother-daughter_," Hermione said. "She was your first, born 1500, died 1596."

"And the second one says _Amelia McIlvane-Newbury, beloved wife-mother-daughter_, born 1502, died 1570."

"Wonderful! Both me daughters married and bore children! And their names, that's precisely what I would have chosen," Jillian said.

"When I return to Hogwarts, I can look them up now that I know their names," Hermione said.

"We can help!" the kids exclaimed from behind.

"Shall we begin the service?" Albus said.

That evening, Jillian's portrait was carefully put back in its place.

"Does it feel any different?" Hermione asked.

"Not really no, but I do feel a measure of comfort regarding m' fate," Jillian said. "I was laid to rest in the place of m' birth, next to m' husband and children, I was cared for. Even more, m' line didn't die with me."

"I'll start researching your daughters tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Hermione, thank ye for everything you've done on m' behalf," Jillian said.

"You're quite welcome, it's the least I could do for my grandmother, five times removed," Hermione said.

Over the course of the next month, Hermione searched for information about Jillian's daughters. What she found was interesting. Apparently, Angus wanted to honor Jillian's heritage and her memory after her death and took the girls out of Glascow, far away, somewhere safe until it was time for them to go to Hogwarts. He couldn't have them murdered like their mother. He never forgave his family for what they did to his wife and was angry until the day he died that they got away with the murder. The McIlvane family later regretted what they had done by, believing they had brought a curse on the McIlvane line when they never heard from their only son Angus again. The elder McIlvanes died thinking their line ended with Angus.

Hannah Agnes McIlvane, born 1500 was sorted into Slytherin upon her arrival at Hogwarts, was a prefect her fifth, sixth and seventh year, unheard of for girls at the time, and was captain of the Gobstones team her seventh year, even more unheard of. She was skilled at Charms and earned school awards for her skills, and was rumored to have disguised herself as a boy in order to play in a Quidditch game her seventh year, because witches weren't permitted to play in those days.

She married her Hogwarts sweetheart, John Amherst in 1519, shortly after leaving Hogwarts. John Amherst, as it turns out, was the son of a Gringotts bank officer named Jacob Amherst. John's mother was Rebecca Amherst, naynée Weasley. It never ceased to amaze Hermione just how intertwined Wizarding families were.

Hermione had an Amherst in her sixth year class, and knew of several who passed through Hogwarts while she was a student and during her years teaching.

"So, my daughter's mother-in-law was a Weasley?" Jillian asked Hermione. "So, it's as ye feared-ye have a drop of Weasley blood," Jillian teased.

Hannah led a long, happy life as a house witchhousewitch (normal for the time), had four children, outlived her husband and two of her children and died in her sleep in 1596 at the age of 96.

Amelia Margaret McIlvane, born 1503, was sorted into Ravenclaw upon arrival at Hogwarts. While not as bold as her sister, she was accomplished in her own right. She was a talented piano player and was a prefect her seventh year. Also in her seventh year, girls were finally allowed to enroll in Potions class, and Amelia was the first ever girl in Hogwarts history to enroll in the class.

Girls were still not allowed to play Quidditch, so she instead cared for the brooms and uniforms of the Ravenclaw team her sixth and seventh year. It was rumored that she created many of the plays in the Ravenclaw Quidditch book that are still used today. In 1521, like her sister, she married her Hogwarts sweetheart, a boy named Devin Newbury. Hermione looked it up; on his mother's side, Devin was of the Potter line, Harry's line. Devin opened a small apothecary in Hogsmeade, they had five children, and Amelia Newbury died in 1576 in an accident with a potion in the apothecary.

"It's funny how all works out, isn't it?" Hermione asked Jillian after she read Amelia's biography.

"What's funny?" Jillian asked.

"Fate."

Hermione sent updated copies of the family tree to the Weasleys and Harry.

Harry was the first to send a letter back with a brief sentence: _It's fate I tell you!_

Ron's letter: _It's a good thing we aren't kissing cousins!_

* * *


	46. Chapter 46

**Bigger Than Us**

Chapter 46- Teenagers! part 1

_

* * *

__December 2014_

As parents of beautiful young girls, Draco and Hermione braced for the the moment they had feared for years. It had arrived. It was the triplet's fifth year when the first girl was struck by the love bug. Surprisingly, it was the quiet, studious Jill, enamored with her best friend since first year, Adam Noonan. Adam was just as enamored in return. He had been since first year when she extinguished his fiery sleeve. After lunch one day shortly before the Christmas holidays in the corridor outside the Great Hall, Severus and Hermione were discussing, ironically, the annual Sex Ed class they were still forced to instruct. Jill and Adam walked past them, holding hands. Hermione dropped her satchel.

"It's inevitable, you know," Severus said with a smirk.

"Don't remind me," she said and snatched her satchel from the ground.

As children of the professor who had to teach the annual Hogwarts Sex Ed girls class, the girls braced themselves for the moment they feared for years, when their mother was going to be saying words like "penis," "vagina," and "intercourse" _in front of them while in front of their classmates! _Maybe one of their uncles could get them a Skiving Snack Box.

"I'll take the vomit one," Julie said.

"I'll take the nose bleed," Jess volunteered.

"I'll gladly take the fainting one," Jill offered.

For Hermione's part, she watched with a small amount of glee when she saw her daughters cautiously enter her classroom for the Sex Ed class.

_Parental Payback!_

For morning sickness, labor pains, the years of baby sick, Dragon Pox, years of petty squabbling, and the myriad of many embarrassing moments due to the girls-_oh yes_, she would enjoy giving the class this year. Plus, after seeing Jill holding hands with that Adam boy, maybe this class couldn't have come at a better time. The girls took three seats together at the very back corner of the class. They may have been as different as three sisters could get, but when the going got tough, they stuck together like glue. Hermione counted the fifth through seventh year girls as they filed into the classroom. When she was satisfied all were present, she began her lecture. The seventh year girls looked on in boredom, as they had been through this class twice already. She began her lecture.

"It's a scientific fact that girls are more mentally mature than boys, and I hope that's the case today. I welcome honest questions and comments, so I must ask you to restrain from embarrassing others. No one in this class is to be ridiculed. Is that understood?"

When she flipped a large chart to a picture of a nude male body, the triplets cringed and tried ducking down as low in their seats as they could. When Hermione glanced to the seats where the girls were, Julie had her face covered with her hands, Jess was looking at the ceiling and Jill was staring blankly out the window.

When she got got the part of the lecture that said "_I want you all to look back in your mind's eye, think back to the blokes you know today and what they looked back your first year,_" Jill looked as if she was listening.

Julie leaned over and whispered something to Jill, who scowled and ignored her. When Hermione reached the part in the lecture about why the boys were so randy, Jill was sitting straight up in her seat, listening intently. Julie again leaned over and whispered something to her. Apparently, Jill had quite enough of whatever was being said to her and turned to her sister.

"SHUT UP! WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" she yelled.

Julie was shocked into silence and the smirk left her face. Hermione was equally shocked at the outburst.

"Miss Malfoy, see me after class has concluded. Kindly switch seats with someone here on the front row as well," she said then looked at Julie. "Miss Malfoy, you will stay after class as well," she said evenly.

When class was over, Jill and Julie remained. "Would someone mind explaining what that outburst was about?"

Julie said nothing, but Jill spoke. "It was about me...and Adam. Mum, I swear, all we've done is kiss, that's it."

Ah, Julie was again teasing her sister about Adam.

"All right, you can go Jill, but five points will be deducted from Ravenclaw for your outburst, as a prefect, you need to set the standard for behavior," Hermione said. Jill was usually so well behaved, and the five points would be made up easily.

"Yes mum," Jill said.

"Remember sweetie, if you want to talk, about anything at all, I'm here for you, okay?" Hermione asked gently. She remembered what it felt like to be 15.

"I know mum," Jill said and left the classroom.

Hermione looked at Julie, waiting to see if the girl would say something first. Of course not, she was a Slytherin.

"How many times have we told you to stop teasing your sister?"

Silence from Julie.

"I guess thirty points from Slytherin might help you talk."

"I was just teasing."

"Well, _just teasing_ to you is not that to your sister. She's a good girl, and you're teasing her as if she's acting like a tart. One of these days you're going to go too far. And you wonder why you're not a prefect?" she asked.

_Okay, she might have a point, the faculty does pick them after all. Which means my own mother didn't think I'd make a good one!_

* * *

The next day, Julie endured the railing of her housemates, who let their displeasure be known when they found out Slytherin lost more points again because of her. It was boyfriendless Julie's turn to be teased when her house found out that she lost points due to teasing her Ravenclaw sister over her Hufflepuff boyfriend.

It took overhearing the tail end of a conversation between two boys one day in the library for Julie to see the light. Two sixth year boys were on the other side of a bookcase talking.

"_Julie Malfoy?..yeah she's hot," _Julie smirked as she listened_, "but I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot wand." _

Her smirk dropped.

"_Yeah, pretty face but ugly personality," one said. "She's pathetic!"_

"_If she's that mean to her own sister, can you imagine how mean she'd be to a boyfriend?" the other asked._

"_She might be a banshee in disguise," one quipped and they both burst out laughing. _

"_Noonan definitely picked the right sister," one remarked._

"_Come on Mike, let's go, it's suppertime."_

Julie trudged from the library, quite sure that if she could leave Hogwarts that very minute, she would. People thought that she was mean, pathetic and a banshee in disguise?

* * *

That year at the Malfoy Yule Party, it was noted that the unusually subdued Julie didn't invite anyone to the party, whereas before she usually tried to invite as many people as she could. As people arrived for the party, Hermione and Draco noticed that Julie had yet to make an appearance. Draco went to her room to investigate. He knocked on her door and opened it. She sat at her desk, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"I don't recall grounding you, so why are you here sitting alone in your room during the best yule Party in England?" he asked with a smile.

Julie looked up and shrugged. "I just don't feel like it this year."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Do I have to go back to Hogwarts?" she asked with a sniff.

"Now that's an odd question," Draco replied. "Do you feel the sudden urge to go to Beauxbatons?"

"Maybe...at Hogwarts people think I'm a mean, pathetic _banshee_," she said.

"Who thinks that?" Hermione asked from the doorway.

"I heard it in the library," Julie said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I used to be called a ferret and a foul, loathsome evil little cockroach," Draco said. "_And_ I was punched."

"You were called those names? By who? Punched?" Julie asked.

"By your darling mother, that's who," Draco said and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"But I thought you two-"

"We used to hate each other," Hermione said.

"I used to be mean and pathetic, I won't deny it," Draco said. "However, I am confident that you are not a mean, pathetic banshee."

Hermione came into the room and sat next to Julie on the bed.

"You do realize that you have brought this on yourself, don't you? You've got quite a chore ahead of you, to convince all those who think the worst of you to think good of you?"

Julie nodded her head.

"Hang in there, you're not as bad as you think. Don't let what a bunch of teenage nitwits think of you get the better of you," Draco said.

"I still can't believe you punched Daddy," Julie said.

Hermione rose and took her hand. "Come on, I"ll show you."

They went to Hermione's study where Hermione took out a small pensive, good for maybe a dozen memories. She thought for a moment and drew a memory from her temple.

"Let's go," she said then she and Julie stepped into a memory.

* * *

_In the pensive..._

Julie and Hermione were standing by one of the rear entrances of Hogwarts, observing the goings on around them. Draco was standing by Crabb and Goyle next to a large rock.

"Daddy looks so different, he's so small and look at his hair!" she exclaimed.

"Wait'll you see me," Hermione said ruefully.

Suddenly, Hermione, Harry and Ron emerged from the rear entrance. Julie squealed when she saw her mum's younger self.

"Mum, what's wrong with your hair?"

"That's a question that I just can't answer," Hermione said blandly as she looked at her younger self.

Julie gasped when she saw the rest of the memory.

_Hermione stalked to Draco and shouted "You foul, loathsome evil little cockroach!" and jabbed her wand under his chin. Draco froze in fear. _

"_Hermione, don't, he's not worth it," Ron pleaded. _

_Hermione put her chin up and turned away, only to turn back around and quickly punch Draco. _

"Wow mum, what a punch!" Julie declared.

"Time to go, you're enjoying this entirely too much," Hermione said lightly and they left the pensive.

Back in her bedroom, Julie pleaded to see more.

"Most of the bad memories of your father are some I try not to think about, **_ever_**," Hermione said. "However, as a Christmas gift, I think your father and I can manage some entertaining memories for you to see. Your sisters would like that as well."

"Really? Awesome!" Julie exclaimed.

After the party, Hermione told Draco about her idea. "I think it's a good idea. They probably have a lot of wrong ideas in their heads about us," Draco said. "You know how kids think of their parents."

On Christmas morning, the kids admired and praised each other's Christmas gifts over pancakes. Jill and Julie had long gotten over their fight and all three talked excitedly about the impending Pensive they were going to see. After breakfast, the three watched Draco set a large Pensive on the table in front of them.

"Okay, here goes. There's nothing too dramatic or violent or frightening in these memories, just events that we thought you would find entertaining," Draco said. "Your mother will go with you this time."

"This time?" the girls asked.

"Yes, this time. We decided the next viewings will be after school is over for the year. I'll go with you at that time," Draco said.

"Cool!" the girls said.

"Come on, let's go before your grandparents arrive for the day," Hermione said.

* * *

_In the pensive..._

Hermione and her girls stood in the lavishly decorated Great Hall.

"This is a Yule Ball at Hogwarts," Julie said.

"Correct, the Yule Ball my fourth year," Hermione said.

_The doors opened and couples walked through._

"Look at Uncle Harry! Who's that he's with?" Jess asked.

"And look at Uncle Ron's robe!" Jill hooted and the girls leaned on each other as they laughed, but stopped when fourteen year old Hermione and her Yule beau strolled in.

"Mum! Is that you-" Jill asked.

"_-w_ith Viktor Krum??!!" Julie asked excitedly.

"In your fourth year?" Jess asked in shock.

_They watched Hermione twirl on the dance floor with Viktor, Headmistress McGonagall with Albus, Hagrid with the biggest woman they had ever seen and Uncle Ron sulk at table._

"Gosh Mum, you could dance, even back then," Julie said.

"What's wrong with Uncle Ron?" Jess asked.

"I'll tell you later."

_They went to the next memory, a brief one when Harry and Draco dueled third year when Gilderoy Lockhart was teaching the DADA class._

"So Uncle Harry **can** talk to snakes?" Jill asked.

"Yes, do you think he was joking all these years?" Hermione asked.

The next memory was that of Hermione when she was eight years old, playing in a football game. Her dad was waving a sign and cheering her on.

"That's grandfather, right?" Jill asked.

"Yes, he passed my seventh year," Hermione said sadly. "But me and your grams got through it."

The last memory was that of Hermione teaching her very first sex ed class all those years ago. They only stayed a few minutes.

"Mum, how funny that you were pregnant and teaching that class," Jill said.

"We were mortified to have to sit through it," Julie said.

"Are Daddy's memories next?" Jess asked, wanting to avoid the subject altogether.

"Yes, and I can only imagine what he brought up," Hermione said.

Draco's first memory was of him sneering at Buckbeak and getting swiped in the arm by the huge bird. The girls laughed themselves to tears. The next memory was of him and Hermione in her parent's old station wagon, on their first drive to Malfoy Manor. Hermione was singing along to songs on the radio. She smiled at the memory. It was sweet of him to remember such a detail.

The next detail was one that could have waited until the girls were older, but too late now, they were in it. They were in the dining room at Malfoy Manor with a board game on the table and floor. Draco was on a knee on the floor, embracing Hermione, they were kissing and whispering to each other.

"_I like this game," he whispered. _

"_This is no game, Draco," she whispered._

"_Give me a chance to win you," he implored._

Hermione's eyes were tearing up from the memory and she realized the girls were staring at her.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen," Jess said.

The next memory even had Hermione laughing. It was of Potions class, early their seventh year. _Draco was subtly leaning closer to Hermione and sniffing her hair then broke a quill. Hermione said something to him and gave it back to him repaired._

"Is Daddy trying to sniff your hair?" Julie asked quizzically.

"I thought he had a cold," Hermione said.

_Hermione then glanced over to Harry and Pansy Parkinson flirting and seemed to be choking. Draco was looking at her curiously._

"Daddy is looking at you as if you've gone round the bend," Jill pointed out.

"This was just before we started seeing each other," Hermione said. "Watch, this is one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

They saw Pansy push her ample chest out, eliciting a "_what a tart_" from Jess. When Harry attempted to look dashing when he casually swept his bangs from his face, all three girls snorted in disbelief.

"That is the worst flirting I've ever seen!" Julie crooned.

"What was Uncle Harry thinking?" Jill asked.

When Pansy slowly ran her hand up Harry's thigh and he upended the belongings on his desk, all four again laughed themselves to tears, especially at Hermione's attempt to compose herself and when Severus asked what was so funny about the Draught of Living Death then suggested she "_have her bushy head examined._"

The memories ended and they found themselves back in Hermione's study.

"That was great! We have to do it again!" Jess exclaimed.

"Grandfather didn't like you very much, did he?"

* * *


	47. Chapter 47

**Bigger Than Us**

Chapter 47- Teenagers! Part 2

_

* * *

August 2018_

Draco and the kids were listening to Hermione go over her brief remarks for tomorrow's 20th anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. They were in the parlor, she in the dining room.

"Girls, your mother and I decided that it was time for you to see why your mum is called a hero. She was your age when it happened, starting our seventh year. I know you've heard about it from dozens of people over the years and read about it in books, but that just doesn't do it justice."

The girls looked at each other excitedly. They were going to finally see it! Over the past couple of years, they had witnessed various pensive viewings and had their favorites. Julie's favorite beyond a doubt was her mum going to a Yule Ball her _fourth year_ with an international Quidditch celebrity. Jess' favorite was of her mum winning the first All-England dueling tournament. The duel against Aunt Ginny was nothing less than spectacular. Jill, a closet romantic at heart, was sure that her favorite memory was the moment in the Headmaster's office when her dad asked her mum to marry him. They had seen many memories- sad, funny, dramatic but the best was about to come. Hermione strolled into the parlor.

"The only reason I'm even speaking is because Harry asked," she huffed and sat on the sofa. She looked at the Draco and the girls gathered in the parlor.

"What is this, a meeting of the minds?" she asked.

"Like we promised, **the** pensive," Draco said pointedly.

"What? Oh, **that** one," Hermione said. "Draco love, are you sure? It's frightening."

"Sweet, you were their age when it happened," Draco said and sat next to her.

Hermione sighed. "All right, I'll call Harry. You weren't in the hall, I don't remember much beyond him cursing me and Albus is on holiday, God knows where."

She went to the telephone and dialed the Potter home. The girls listened. "Hey...you remember Draco talking to you the other day about a certain pensive memory?...yeah that one...yes it's time...yes my remarks are ready..." she rolled her eyes, "okay see you in a bit."

She hung up the phone. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

Sure enough, Harry stepped through the floo minutes later. He shook hands with Draco and looked at Hermione kindly.

"Ready?" he asked the girls. "I'll go with you this time."

The girls looked at each other excitedly. Uncle Harry was going this time on the memory of all memories! The defeat of Voldemort!

* * *

_In the pensive..._

Harry and the girls were just outside the Great Hall in the corridor where a vicious fight was occurring. Flashes of red and green light illuminated preceded the arrival of seventh year Harry, Hermione, Ron, and other classmates. Albus, Severus and Aurors flanked the group. They could hear McGonagall shouting further down the corridor. Hermione and Ron never left Harry's side, and Jess squealed when she saw Hermione duck and just avoid being hit by the killing curse.

"I can't watch," she said.

Harry put his arms around her. "Do you want to leave? I understand if you do. It was frightening, the most frightening time of our lives. Your mum was brave, just watch."

_They heard Hermione shout "NO!" when Ron went down from the Cruciatus curse. They saw Hermione's rage come full force and return the curse on the Death Eater._

"I can't believe mum did that," Julie whispered.

"I've never seen her so mad," Jill whispered in awe.

_Hermione tended to Ron as best she could and joined Harry. __Again, Hermione locked wands with another Death Eater and screamed the killing curse. Tears were running down her face as the Death Eater fell to the floor._

"Poor mum, she wouldn't harm a fly," Jill said sadly. "She must have hated doing that."

"Yes, it was worst moment of her life, taking another's life," Harry said. "Which is why you must be so careful with your magic, someone could easily be hurt or killed."

"_Now Harry!" Albus shouted._

The four were now in the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" Julie asked.

_Harry, Hermione, Albus and a group of Aurors apparated into the Great Hall. A second later, Voldemort appeared._

"It's The Trap!" Jill exclaimed.

_Aurors kept the attackers at the door at bay while Albus and Hermione chanted a spell at Voldemort they had never heard before. Voldemort was weakening._

"_Now Harry!" Hermione screamed as her wand arm wavered. Albus fell to his knees._

"**_Get down mum!_**" Julie shouted at memory Hermione.

"_Upstart little mudblood...think you can take me, do you?" Voldemort hissed._

The girls gasped. How dare someone talk to their mum like that?

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" Voldemort barked._

The girls watched in horror as the curse hit their mum in the chest and throw her into the air, through what was now known as the Gryffindor Window. Her small body shattered the window and she fell to the courtyard below.

"**_MUUMM!"_** the girls wailed.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry bellowed at the weakened Voldemort._

The girls jumped when Voldemort exploded and eerie green light flashed throughout the Great Hall. A second later, the scene was of Draco and Mr. Longbottom next to Hermione's still form. Neville began casting charms to try and stop the bleeding.

"_Stand aside Longbottom and let me help before she bleeds to death," Draco said in exasperation._

"Poor mum," Jess said softly when they saw Hermione. Her leg was broken, a large shard of glass was impaled in her back, she had a dozen lacerations all over her body and her head was horribly bruised and bleeding from where she hit the ground after falling.

_Harry came running to Hermione's unconscious body in the courtyard. He skidded to a stop on his knees beside her._

"_Mione, why didn't you get down?" Harry asked softly and carefully stroked her hair. "Hang on, help's on the way."_

_He looked up at Draco._

"_Oi Malfoy, your side." He pointed to Malfoy's side. "All right there?"_

"So that's what that scar is from," Jess mused.

_Draco looked down at his left side that was covered in blood._

"_I'm fine Potter, better than she's doing," Draco said, glancing at Hermione. _

"_Is it over?" _

"_Yes Malfoy, it's over. He's gone." _

_Draco took a deep breath, closed his eyes and raised his chin. "Good," he stated._

* * *

Seconds later, the group found themselves back in the parlor. They saw Hermione on talking on the telephone and ran to her, smothering her with hugs. She was startled at the sudden rush of attention from her girls and looked at Harry curiously.

"I'll ring you back mum," she said and hung up the phone.

"Mum, that was so scary," Julie said.

"You were so brave," Jess said.

"Now we know why you limp a little bit," Jill said. "But Daddy sure looked different."

"I wasn't besotted with your mother quite yet, that came about a month later at the awards ceremony," Draco explained. "Which is going to be the last memory you see for awhile. It's high time you started making your own memories."

"I agree," Hermione said. "Thanks again Harry."

"Anytime Mione," Harry said, wiping his wet eyes then turned to the girls. "Now remember, when you want to see your Dad turned into the ferret, just let me know," he said, winked at Draco and left by floo.

"Green eyed git," Draco muttered. There was no way his girls were going to see him turned into a ferret. "Ready girls?"

* * *

_In the pensive..._

They were in a gaily decorated Great Hall. Awards were presented, and the girls smiled when Draco was awarded an Order of Merlin Second Class.

_Albus held his hands up and announced,_ "_Hermione Granger, Head Girl, Gryffindor, is hereby presented the Order of Merlin, First Class._"

"Yay mum!" the girls cheered.

_Harry and Ron helped her to her feet and kissed her cheeks. She blushed prettily and slowly made her way to the front, cane tapping along the way. Kathy Granger clapped, cheered and took pictures. Hermione hugged Arthur Weasley when he gave her the medal and she went back to her seat._

"Daddy, what's wrong with you?" Jill asked when she saw her younger Dad.

"At that moment, I remember that her hair looked kind of pretty when the light hit it," Draco said, observing his seventeen year old self. "I couldn't believe I was thinking that."

"Aww, that's sweet," Julie commented.

The next scene was of Draco staring at Hermione while she was talking to her parents. The girls laughed when Harry snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face.

"_Malfoy, are you all right?" Hermione asked._

The girls giggled at how their dad looked.

Draco snapped his fingers. "Just like that, I realized how beautiful your mother was. It was like I was under a spell or something."

_Hermione looked at him curiously. "Um..mum, daddy, this is Draco Malfoy."_

_Hermione's father held out his hand. "John Granger, this is my wife, Kathy. We're pleased to meet you. We hear what you did for our pumpkin, good show lad."_

The girls burst out in laughter. "_Good show lad_?" they asked in disbelief. "Daddy, someone called you _lad_!!"

"And look at his face!" Julie said.

_Draco sat a table by himself and nervously gulped down a cup of juice. He ran his hands through his hair and said something to himself._

"And the rest is history," Draco said and they left the pensive.

* * *

The girls started their seventh year with a new respect for their parents, a rare thing for teenagers. At the Sorting Feast, they admired the Gryffindor Window, the image of their mother flying through it fresh in their minds. They glanced around the Great Hall and smiled at each other. They saw their younger brother, sixth year John, being fed a cookie by his girlfriend. They rolled their eyes. They saw their mum at the Head Table chatting and laughing with Severus and McGonagall. Their youngest brother Alex would be starting Hogwarts next year. At least John would be there for him. Jill's boyfriend, Adam, caught her eye from the Hufflepuff table.

"_Are you okay?_" he mouthed.

Jill nodded. "_I love you_," she mouthed.

"_Me too_," Adam mouthed back.

From the Head Table, Hermione saw the the "_I love you_" from Jill to Adam and the look in her eyes when Adam returned his love.

"Excuse me," Hermione choked and suddenly left the table, quickly wiping a tear that fell. She hurried to her office floo and went home. She emerged moments later at the Malfoy Manor parlor, causing Draco to rise from the desk in alarm at the look on her face.

"What's happened now?" he asked.

"It's Jill," Hermione said.

Not really sure of what would possibly be the problem with their least problem child on the first night of school, he handed her a tissue and they sat down. When Hermione got in one of her moods, it was best to just let her talk it out.

"She's in love," she said.

_Is that all?_ Draco wondered. _She's only seventeen_.

"She's only seventeen love, you know how these teenage fancies work, you see it everyday," Draco assured her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, this is different. You should have seen her-I see the look in their eyes. One of my little girls is in love."

"In case you haven't noticed, they're no so little anymore."

"Oh, I know that, I hope she knows what she's doing," Hermione lamented.

"Don't worry, she's the smart one," Draco said. _Why is she so upset about Jill being in love?_

"Don't ever let her hear you say that, she hates when people say that."

"She's going to leave Hogwarts top of her class, why not? She's bet her sisters that she's going to beat your marks," Draco teased.

"She probably will, she's better at Charms than me," Hermione said with a sniff. "I'm just so worried about them, all of them. What if this Adam boy hurts her?"

"All of this was inevitable, it's all part of growing up. It's not easy for me either, to see blokes ogling after my little girls, but it's going to happen. If this Adam boy cares for her, _really cares for her_, then I'm happy for her."

* * *

At the annual Malfoy Yule Ball, Draco finally saw what Hermione saw. While listening to Hermione and Kathy play a Christmas duet with their piano and violin, he got an eyeful of his daughter and Adam Noonan.

Adam stood close to her with his hand on the small of her back. He whispered something to her. She blushed, lightly slapped him on the arm and rested her hand on his chest. Something occurred to him that almost made him drop his champagne.

_Little girl no more, I'm looking at a woman!_

He saw the beautiful young woman Adam was gazing at. Her light brown hair swept into a graceful french twist, her light brown eyes that shined in the dim light of the solarium when she looked at him, the loving way Adam ran his fingertips along her bare collarbone. He was witnessing intimacy that lovers would have.

_Sweet Merlin, has that boy...with my girl..._

He dropped his champagne flute. The song ended and Hermione hurried to him.

"I need some air," he gasped.

Hermione was alarmed. "Okay love, I'll go with you."

On the balcony outside the den, Hermione rubbed Draco's back while he composed himself. When he was in one of his moods, it was just best to let him work it out at his own speed.

"Do you remember in September when you tried to tell me about Jill?" he asked.

"Of course."

"I just saw it for myself."

"Oh dear."

"Do you think they're..." Draco shuddered to say 'shagging' in the same sentence as his daughter, "_intimate?_"

Hermione snorted. "_Intimate_? I have no idea."

"What? You're around them every day and you have no idea?"

"Draco love, they're eighteen years old. Do you think they're going to just waltz up to their mum and tell her that they're shagging their boyfriend?"

"Aren't you concerned?" he asked.

"Of course I am! Do you think I want any of my girls to end up pregnant while they're still in school? Or heartbroken, feeling like some trollop from being used as some teenage boy's hormonal trophy? If she has indeed _done the deed, _I pray that she was smart and discrete about it," Hermione said with a sigh.

"You're right. We can only hope that all we've tried to teach them over the years has sunk into their heads. It's just a shock to see..to think that about the girls like that," Draco said.

"Then don't," Hermione said, kissed his cheek and rubbed his back. "If it makes you feel any better, Adam is a good boy, from a good family and is the captain for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"What about the other two?" Draco asked.

"Hmm...Julie has no boyfriend to speak of and isn't really concerned about it."

"Thank goodness."

"Julie has a boyfriend, from _Slytherin no less_, but it's not a serious relationship like Jill and Adam," Hermione explained. "They've only been seeing each other for a few weeks."

Draco drew her close and playfully nipped her ear. "I don't think I care for the way you refer to _Slytherin_, Lady Malfoy."

"Well, Lord Malfoy, we all know how those _Slytherin_ boys are, don't we?" she asked huskily and ran her hand up his chest.

"Yes, we certainly do," Draco whispered and they melted into a kiss.

_UGH!_ _Mum and Daddy seducing each other!_ Julie thought from her hidden vantage point at the doorway. Minutes before, she had seen her dad drop his flute and was concerned. When Hermione ushered him from the room, she followed and overheard the conversation from the doorway.

_Jill and Adam shagging? No way!_ _Me and Jess would have known!_

She hurried back to the party to pry Julie from Will Bartlett's clutches to get to the bottom of this!

* * *

Hours later, after the party ended and the Manor was asleep, Julie and Jess quietly stole to Jill's room. They opened the door and flicked on the light. Jill, a hard sleeper since birth, didn't move a muscle. Julie went to the bed and shook her shoulder. Jill mumbled in sleep. Jess rolled her eyes, took Jill's wand from the bedside table and gave her small shock.

Jill shot up and shrieked. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"Spill it," Julie demanded.

"Spill what? You two dunderheads come here in the middle of the night, shock me awake and say 'spill it'? I'm going back to sleep," she said and flopped back down, cuddling into her pillows.

Downstairs, Hermione and Draco heard a shriek from the one of the girl's rooms upstairs and ran to investigate. They stopped down the hallway and listened. It was Jill fussing at her sisters. Hermione silently laughed at the way Jill called them dunderheads, like her grandfather Severus. Jill may be the reserved sister, but she took nonsense from no one, least of all her sisters.

"Daddy almost had a heart attack when he saw you and Adam at the party, so what's going on?" Jess demanded.

"Jessica Malfoy, it's none of your business," Jill stated primly. _Sorry Daddy!_

"Are you two shagging?" Julie asked.

Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes at Julie's lack of tact.

"I'll say it again, it's none of your business," Jill stated.

"Hah! You _are_ shagging him! I can tell by the look on your face! You blush like mum when you're hiding something!" Julie exclaimed.

"I'm not hiding anything! I'm not just announcing personal aspects of my life for all and sundry to gossip about! Hogwarts has enough gossip as it is!" Jill declared. "What I do with my boyfriend is no one's business but my own!"

"How is it?" Julie blurted out.

"OUT!" Jill hissed and pushed the two out the door.

In the hallway, Jess and Julie bumped into their parents.

"What's going on here? It's three in the morning," Hermione asked.

"Ask her," Jess said and nodded to Jill's bedroom door.

"Come on you two, let's have some cookies and milk," Draco said to Jess and Julie.

Hermione softly knocked on the door.

"_**Go away you two or I'll do worse that a little shock from a wand**_!"

"Jill pumpkin, it's mum."

The door opened. Jill's eyes opened wide when she saw Hermione there.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Hermione asked.

_I might as well as come clean, I could never get anything by Mum._

"Yes there is mum,you might as well_ c_ome in."

* * *

The next morning over breakfast, Jess and Julie looked at their apparently secretive sister carefully.

_Damn, she had us fooled good_! Julie thought. _And I'm supposed to be the Slytherin!_

_She doesn't seem any different, well, not so uptight as she used to be. _Jess thought.

Jill silently ate her eggs, ignoring her staring sisters and read the paper. Draco walked in and kissed his girls on the cheeks. Jill held out the sports section for him. John and Alex, late risers, joined the family. Hermione joined the fray, gave all the kids quick cheek kisses and a lingering kiss for Draco.

"eeww," Alex commented.

"I agree," John added.

"So what's on the Malfoy agenda today?"

"Schoolwork," Jill said.

"On holiday?" John asked.

"I'm behind on a few things," Jill said.

"Oh? Why would that be?" Julie asked slyly.

Jill blushed and continued eating.

"Daddy, can I go with you to the shop? I have a date in Diagon Alley anyway," Jess asked.

"Me too, there's a new robe at a new shop I want to check out," Julie said.

"You don't have enough robes?" Draco asked.

Julie looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "All mine are so _last term_."

John held his hand out daintily and repeated, "_So last term_."

Jill and Jess laughed.

"Jerk," Julie said under her breath.

"Banshee," John mumbled.

Ahh, another breakfast at Malfoy Manor.

* * *


	48. Chapter 48

**Bigger Than Us **

Chapter 48- Teenagers! part 2

* * *

June 5, 2019

Draco treated his family, the Noonan family and Bartlett family (Jess was joined at the hip to Will Bartlett) to a dinner at **_Merlin's Heart _**as a congratulatory gift for their Hogwarts leaving. Jill had missed beating Hermione's marks by only 9 points.

"To the newest graduates," Draco said in salute with his champagne flute.

"Thanks Daddy," Jill said and took a sip of wine.

Adam looked at her affectionately and thought it priceless that she still called him "Daddy."

"So Adam, when does your training start?" Draco asked.

"August 1st sir," Adam answered. He was starting Healer training at St. Mungo's.

Jess and Will were both thrilled to be starting their jobs, _together_, at The Department of Magical Games and Sports in a week's time.

Julie was looking forward to be starting her new job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the International Magical Office of Law. That choice of occupation surprised everyone.

Jill was starting her training in the Department of Mysteries in a month's time. As to what she would be doing was a mystery (of course!) but it was a prestigious position nonetheless. Hermione and Draco were extremely proud of all their children. John, who would be starting his seventh year, had his sights set on being an Auror. When music started, Adam stood and asked Jill to dance. The two left and started a graceful waltz.

"She's a dancer like her mother," Draco said and kissed Hermione's hand.

"We think the world of Jill," Mrs. Noonan said. "Adam is completely besotted with her. I expect him to propose any day now."

"I beg you pardon?" Draco and Hermione asked.

The Noonans smiled at the Malfoy's surprise. The music stopped and the happy young couple sat back down. Hermione dabbed her eye with her napkin.

"All right mum?" Jill asked.

"Something in my eye," she said.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was present except for Jess. 

"She never came home last night," Julie said with a shrug.

"That's not like her," Draco said.

At that moment, the front door opened. Jess and Will Bartlett came into the kitchen, holding hands.

"Mum, Daddy, we have something to tell you. Will and I..." Jess said. "...eloped last night."

Hermione dropped her spoon. Draco narrowed his eyes at Will. Lucius chuckled.

"Uh oh," John said.

"What's elope?" Alex whispered.

"Boys, Jill, Julie let's go into the parlor and leave them to talk," Narcissa said.

"You just had to sneak off, didn't you?" Hermione asked quietly. "Marriage is a blessing, I wanted to help all my girls plan their wedding...your father would have given you away..." she stopped and left the room.

"We would have appreciated you coming and talking to us," Draco said. "That would have been the proper way, out of respect for your parents. You've upset your mother, so that means you've upset _me_."

Will was nervous now. This was not at all how he planned the announcement to go.

"Young man, what did your parents have to say?" Draco demanded.

"We haven't told them yet," Will said.

"Well, we are now. I'll calm down my wife and we can go together."

"Yes sir."

At the Bartlett home, Mr. Bartlett threatened to "strangle his shiftless son."

"How could you so openly disrespect the Malfoys like this?" Mrs. Bartlett asked. "By sneaking off with their daughter in the middle of the night?"

"I love her, and she loves me! Why doesn't anyone understand that?" Will asked.

"We understand that you love each other..." Hermione started but stopped. It would be useless to argue. What was done was done. "I have nothing more to say."

Draco looked in surprise at Hermione. **_She _**had nothing more to say?

"You couldn't have at least waited until you were settled into your jobs?" Draco asked.

"We start our jobs next week," Jess said. "We have some money saved, we're signing a lease on a flat today."

"At least allow us to see this flat," Mr. Bartlett said.

"Of course Dad," Will said.

The parents could not believe their eyes when they arrived at the flat. It was one large room, with a twin bed in one corner, a sofa in a second corner, a shower and toilet hidden by a drape in the third and a small stove and table in the fourth.

"What is that smell?" Hermione asked.

"Will, you can't be serious," Mrs. Bartlett asked.

"I refuse to have my daughter living in squalor," Draco stated.

"Daddy, you're being dramatic," Jess said.

"Am I?" Draco answered.

"I may be your daughter, but I'm now his wife," Jess said and held up her ring hand. "If this is where we want to live, there's nothing you can do about it."

Mrs. Bartlett was poking the dilapidated sofa with her wand. Hermione was threatening to cry again.

"Look, you've upset your mother again," Draco said. "And there is something I can do about it. I may disagree with the method in which you two _joined your hearths and hearts, _but as your father I have every right to be concerned with your welfare. I had planned to buy each of my children a home for their wedding gifts, and although you really didn't have a wedding, you need to start out in a decent home."

"Which this definitely is **not**," Mr. Bartlett stated.

"So the cottage in Hogsmeade is yours, if you'll have it," Draco said.

"Daddy, are you serious?" Jess asked and tackled him with a hug.

Draco paid out the nose to have the lease voided and the newlyweds moved into the cottage the next day.

* * *

July 5, 2019 

John blew out the 17 candles on his birthday cake. It was a proud day for Draco. His son was a wizard coming of age. He started on the pile of gifts on the table, eagerly tearing the wrapping paper and thanking each gift giver. Hermione presented him with new dress robes. Uncle Harry gave him books about the history of the Aurors. From Uncle Ron, tickets to the Quidditch match of his choice. A Pensive from the Malfoys, a set of the best quills from Kathy and Severus, but Draco's gift topped them all. He was presented with the latest Firebolt model broom, one that wasn't in stores yet. Even Harry was impressed.

"Gryffindor he may be, but my son-star seeker for his team, will have the best broom available. Happy birthday son," Draco said.

After the party died down and John was trying out his new broom, Adam asked to speak to Draco and Hermione.

"I wanted to wait until..." he started but stopped. _Just go on with it you berk! _

"Jill has been my best friend all these years, since our first years when I was scrawny and stupid and when no one else would be my friend. I grew to love her above everything else, and I want nothing more in my life than for her to be my wife. I know she's the one for me, so I'm asking you, as her parents, for her hand. I don't have much, but what I have is hers and I present it to you," he said and handed them a scroll. Hermione and Draco smiled tenderly ay each at each other, then Adam. This young man was going about it the right way, according to Wizarding tradition and his heartfelt speech brought Hermione to tears. Draco had no need to look at the young wizard's assets, Jill would be rich in love.

"I'm proud of you, of course, ask her. I'm sure she'll have you," Draco said, his voice wavering. "Welcome to the family."

Adam grinned and ran from the parlor. A minute later, Jill's happy squeal was heard from the solarium.

* * *

Hermione was thrilled to help Jill plan her wedding. She knew without a doubt that she wanted it in the solarium, just as her parents had. She and Adam didn't have a plethora of friends, a dozen between them maybe. So the guest list included 12 school friends, some Hogwarts faculty, the Potters, Weasleys and family. They wanted an intimate, simple, affair with Albus performing the ceremony. 

Adam's friend from school, Patrick Hannigan, would stand in as best man. Jill asked Julie to be her maid of honor, Jess as a bridesmaid. So on August 15th, 2019 Draco walked his daughter down the aisle and gave her away in marriage to Adam in a beautiful, touching ceremony. They were delaying their honeymoon, as Adam could get no time off due to his internship. All that mattered to the two was being together, and they shared their first night as husband and wife in the townhouse Draco purchased for them in a trendy part of Wizarding London, not far from the Ministry and St. Mungo's. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and grateful for the nice home, practical Adam and sensible Jill were hard pressed to refuse the home; plus, Jill didn't have the heart to disappoint her dad.

* * *

September 19th, 2019

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU!"

Hermione sighed and blew out 39 candles on her birthday cake.

_Too many bloody candles _

The dozens of party guests Draco always invited to her birthday parties clapped and cheered. She had stopped caring about her birthday and accompanying age a long time ago.

"I know what you're thinking love, and you're just as stunning today as you were at 19," he whispered in her ear.

Kathy looked at Hermione and Draco with affection. She had been 39 when John passed. Thank goodness for Hermione wizards and witches lived long lives. Halfway through her gift opening, she looked flushed and was panting slightly.

"Is something wrong love?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure..I feel odd, dizzy," she replied. "My arm kind of hurts," she said, massaging her upper left arm.

"Did you hurt it today?" he asked.

"No...I'm short of breath suddenly," she said and wavered in her seat.

"Mum?" Jill asked and rushed to her mum.

Kathy saw Hermione panting, flushed and rubbing her arm. That was exactly what happened before John had his heart attack. _God no, not Hermione too. _Things moved in slow motion when she saw Draco gently lowering Hermione to the floor, telling her to take deep breaths and Adam rushed to the floo to retrieve a healer from St. Mungo's. She felt strong arms wrap around her.

"I'm sure she will be fine, she's a strong young woman," Severus assured her. Even he had a tremor in his voice.

At St. Mungos, a healer announced to the crowd gathered outside the Emergency Room that Hermione had suffered a mild heart attack.

"I understand her father passed from a heart condition," the healer asked kindly. "Muggle heart conditions are often hereditary."

"Yes, but Hermione's only 39, she's entirely too young for this," Kathy answered.

"I agree, which is why we will nip this problem in the bud. With a simple potion and monitoring the next couple of days, she should have no more problems."

He turned to Draco and assured him. "Have no fear, Mr. Malfoy, your wife will enjoy a long, healthy life. No English witch has ever died from heart problems."

"Can we see her?" Kathy asked, clutching Severus' hand.

"Of course, but for just a little while. We'll start the potion therapy soon."

Draco and Kathy quietly went into the treatment ward, where Hermione was gazing out the window. She saw Draco and Kathy standing there and said, "Happy birthday, huh?"

Draco hurried to her and crushed her in a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Twenty years with you is not near long enough," he choked.

"You don't have to worry about that, you're stuck with me for a very long time," she said.

Hermione peeked around Draco and looked at her mum. Tears were falling down Kathy's face. Hermione opened her arms for her mum.

"It's all right mum, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

A week later, Hermione was released from St. Mungo's a picture of health. By the time she got home, she was ready to pull her hair out. Draco was making her walk slow, wouldn't let her open any doors, wouldn't let her lift anything heavier than a parchment and assisted her to the sofa in the parlor.

"I'm not going to break!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to make sure of it," Draco said, fluffing pillows behind her back. "Dobby!"

"What? Oh, hell no!" Hermione stated.

Dobby appeared at the call. "How is miss mynee? Itz good to be seeing miss mynee again."

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"Harry Potter asked me to come and help miss mynee."

"That's very nice of _**Harry**_," Hermione said, grinding her teeth at the name, "but I really don't-"

"You don't want Dobby?" the elf asked sadly, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Dobby, don't cry. You can stay, but when I feel better, you can go back to Harry, okay?"

Dobby's face brightened. "What can I do for miss mynee?"

* * *


	49. Chapter 49

Bigger Than Us 

Chapter 49

_

* * *

August 2019_

Julie was the last to be bit by the love bug. One Saturday in August 2019 she was at Draco's apothecary helping stock the shelves. She loved her job at the Ministry, but it felt weird that she wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. She was putting the last bottle of Boil Cure Potion on a shelf when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Without turning to see who it was, she asked, "Can I help you?"

"It's good to see you again, Miss Malfoy," the voice said.

She stopped what she was doing, turned and faced the voice.

"Um..it's good to see you too?" she answered, not being able to recall who this young wizard was. _He is kind of cute however. _

He smiled warmly at her. "You don't remember me, do you? I'm Patrick Flanagan, I was Adam's best man at his wedding."

"Of course, that's right! I apologize for my lack of recollection."

Patrick laughed. "No need to apologize. I hear from Jill how busy you've been with your new job. She's very proud of her family."

"Yes, I've been busy, but it's a good busy. In fact, I get to take my first working trip next week, to New York no less," she said proudly.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked, gesturing to the shop.

"I like to help out here sometimes," Julie said.

"Will you be done anytime soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is the last box," she said.

"Would you care to join me for lunch?" he asked.

Patrick and Julie enjoyed their lunchtime chat. The past couple of years at Hogwarts, Patrick had been somewhat intimidated by the beauty and strong personality of Julie Malfoy. They were no longer at Hogwarts however, and he was pleased to find that she was pleasant to be with. He was drawn to her quick smile and warm brown eyes, and her licking a stray bit of ice cream from her lips was his undoing.

Julie felt bad that she didn't remember Patrick; he was at Jill's wedding for Merlin's sake! She appraised the young wizard across the table and liked what she saw. He was tall like her Dad, kept his black hair in a crew-cut (unusual for Wizards) and was starting a mustache and goatee. His striking feature were his dark blue, almost violet eyes. She had never seen eyes like that. How could she have not noticed him at Hogwarts? _He was a Hufflepuff, that's why. Well, we're not at Hogwarts anymore, are we? _

After lunch, Patrick accompanied her back to the apothecary and was thrilled when she agreed to dinner with him when she returned from America.

* * *

A Hogwarts' owl delivered letters for John and Alex. One was the standard letter for first years, and John's included a Head Boy badge. He pumped his fist and gave a shout of triumph.

"You've worked hard for it, congratulations," Hermione gushed and gave him a hug.

"My son, Head Boy and Quidditch captain," Draco said and shook his hand.

"I kind of thought Ian or McBride from Ravenclaw would get it," John said. "Hey, I need to let Jenn know!" he said and hurried from the room. Jennifer VanMeter, also of Gryffindor, was his girlfriend of over a year.

They looked to Alex, still grinning over his own Hogwarts letter. Hermione wanted to take in his arms and never let him go. Her last child would be leaving home with the start of the school year. Granted, she would see him everyday, but he was still leaving home. Their youngest child, an exact copy of Draco in looks and temperament, was reciting his school supply list.

On September 1st, Harry and Ginny put their third child, a fifth year named Melissa on on the Hogwarts Express. Across the platform, they saw a tearful Hermione give one last hug and kiss to Alex. Alex looked to Draco, he was worried about upsetting his mum. He really didn't understand what she was so sad about, she would see him everyday! He accepted the cuddling and fussing until Draco pried him from Hermione's arms so he wouldn't miss the train. The train departed and Hermione buried her face in the folds of Draco's cloak, her shoulders shaking. He slowly led her from the station.

"Poor Hermione," Ginny said.

"She'll be all right, she knew this day would come," Harry said and waved at the train carrying their last child to Hogwarts. "I'll talk to her tonight."

Harry would see her that night at the Sorting Feast, where he took over duties of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor three years ago.

Gryffindor clapped and cheered loudly when John was announced Head Boy and Quidditch captain. Ian Snape and Viv Malfoy were named prefects. It was now time for the first year sorting. Hermione listened to familiar names of former classmates such as Creevey, Finnegan and Goldstein.

"Alex Malfoy" was called and he came forward. He grinned at Severus and the hat was placed on his head. It mused for a few moments then called "Slytherin!" He hopped from the stool and joined his house.

Hermione arrived home late that night. She walked into the bedroom to find it softly lit by floating candles and a bottle of wine chilling bedside. Her favorite bubble bath fragrance wafted from the lav and Draco lounged on the bed in his black satin sleeping pants.

"Thought you'd need some cheering up," he said and beckoned her to the bed.

* * *

At the Malfoy Yule party that year, the wards signaled the arrival of another guest.

"I'll get it this time," Hermione said and made her way to the front door. She opened it and saw Patrick Flanagan. She hadn't seen the pleasant young wizard since Jill's wedding.

"Patrick? How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Good, Madame Malfoy. I was-" Patrick said but they were interrupted by the voice of Julie calling out behind her.

"Pat!" she said and hurried to the door.

Hermione stepped aside and watched the scene. Julie gave him a quick hug and they went hand in hand to the party. She never even knew Julie was seeing anyone. Draco was just as surprised too when he saw Julie and Patrick dancing close during the party. While Jill, Jess and their husbands were chatting, Draco noted that John was not at the party. That was odd. On a hunch, he went to John's room and found him there, head on his desk mumbling something about "Jenn" while tapping on a glass. He smelled rum. So, his son was getting pissed. Well, young wizards did it from time to time.

Draco cleared his throat. John snatched his head up and peered at his dad with wet eyes.

"Drinking alone?" Draco asked.

"Well, that's what I am.._alone," _John said sadly. "Stupid and alone."

"What makes you think you're stupid and alone?" Draco asked, stepping into the room, subtly looking for the bottle of rum. He found it, next to the chair leg. He poured himself a bit in the glass and threw it back.

"I thought she loved me...she said she did," John said and let his head fall to the desk with a thump. "Happy holiday to me."

_ Ah, females..man's number one cause of intoxication. _

John went on to explain that last week while he was doing his midnight corridor patrol, he found Jenn shagging his best friend in a broom cupboard.

"What kind of girlfriend does that...what kind of best mate does that?" John wondered angrily. "A broom cupboard?

"I can't explain it son, I really can't," Draco said. "Are you coming to the party?"

"And see all those couples and all that love crap? No thanks," John said and reached for the bottle.

Draco was sure Hermione would disapprove of John drowning his sorrows this way, but at least he was at home and not out in some seedy bar somewhere. He gave him the bottle and patted his son's back. He left the room and John's drunken, heartbroken ramblings. He went downstairs to let Hermione know what was going on. When the party ended just after midnight, she went upstairs to check on him. She quietly opened the door and peeked in. He was passed out on the bed, snoring loudly with an empty glass under his leg. Very carefully, she slid the glass from under him (he might break it in sleep and injure himself) and removed the three quarters empty bottle of rum and left the room as quietly as she came.

However heartbroken, John was over his loss,. hHe bounced back quickly. A week after school resumed, Hermione was leaving the Great Hall after lunch when she came upon a scene of John and Jenn.

"John!" Jenn called out.

Yes?" he said and turned around.

"Umm...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did," she said. "Forgive me?" she asked and gave him a charming grin that not so long ago, would have him eating out of her hand. Not this time. John was good natured and Jenn knew that, hoping to impose on his good nature.

"Sure Jennifer," he said, using her whole name, something he never did. "Friends forgive each other."

_Friends??_ Jenn wondered.

"Yeah, I was just telling-" he said then stopped when a seventh year Ravenclaw named Rachel Hightower laced her arm with his.

"Ready love?" he asked Rachel with a wink then spoke to Jenn. "Good luck on the Charms exam."

The two walked away cuddling and whispering, leaving Jenn standing in the middle of the corridor in shock. In Muggle studies, Hermione saw John and his new girlfriend enter the classroom, earnestly discussing something from a book and take seats next to each other. Jenn walked in and saw them, dismay on her face. This amused Hermione, who merely looked at Jenn with a single raised eyebrow. Jenn blushed and took her seat. She was embarrassed byat what she'd done. The whole school knew what she'd done. Surely, Professor Malfoy, his mother, knew what she'd done. She blushed to the roots of her bleached hair when Professor Malfoy raised that single eyebrow. Girls smirked at her, thinking her utterly absurd for pulling such a stunt on the Head Boy and Quidditch captain, who happened to be one of the nicest and smartest wizards at Hogwarts. To make it worse, the broom closet shag bloke now acted like she didn't exist. For years, Jenn kicked herself for losing one of the most eligible young wizards in Britain.


	50. Chapter 50

Bigger Than Us

Chapter 50

**Final Chapter**

_June 6th, 2021_

When Alex finished his first year at Hogwarts, a family dinner was announced to welcome him home. Draco had an Olympic sized indoor pool built for the boy and upgraded the Quidditch pitch in the backyard. He loved Charms and Hermione presented him with the newest edition of Achievements in Charming. After dessert, Jill proudly announced that she was pregnant.

"That's why you had 2 slices of pie," Jess teased.

Hermione and Draco, quite caught off guard with the news, were silent for only seconds then engulfed their daughter in hugs and well wishes. They stepped back to let the rest of the family congratulate the prospective parents, gazed at each other and thought the same thing: _We're too young to be grandparents!_

Nine months later, Katherine Rebecca Noonan (after Jill and Adam's grandmothers) made her debut. Hermione and Draco marveled at the baby girl who looked remarkably like Jill. They honestly never thought that their practical, studious, quiet Jill would be the first of the girls to take the steps of falling in love, marrying and having children. After the birth, she decided to resign her position at the Ministry and stay home with her baby. It was an easy choice for her.

_June 5, 2027_

Proud parents watched Alex Malfoy, Ian Snape and Viv Malfoy cross the stage, receive their scrolls announcing proclaiming them "fully qualified Wizards and Witches" and toss their pointy hats into the air. Half of **_Merlin's Heart_** was reserved for the large party of Malfoy and Snapes celebrating the achievement of the kids. Hermione held seven year old Rebecca in her lap and they shared a piece of cake. Kathy leaned over and chucked her great-grand daughter under her chin. Jill and Adam held their 2 year old twins, Chris and Connor, in their laps.

"Congratulations to the Tutshill Tornado's newest chaser!" Draco declared and saluted his son with a champagne goblet. Alex had been drafted out of Hogwarts to start as a second-string Chaser on the team.

"Not quite Dad, but soon," Alex said and guzzled down his champagne.

"Not every sister can boast of having a professional Quidditch player for a brother," Julie said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"When do you start?" Patrick asked.

"Training camp doesn't start until August, so I'll just relax and goof-off until then," he said.

"I wish I could just relax and goof-off," Viv said. "School starts next week for me, _again_."

She was headed to study Law, in the hopes of one day becoming a licensed barrister and pleading her Dad's case so that he could live out the rest of his days in freedom. The day last year when Viv told Lucius of her plans, he was brought to tears.

_What did I do to have such wonderful children?_ He often wondered.

"Well, I don't get to goof-off either," Ian declared.

"Hey cousin, that's your choice," Alex said with a shudder.

To the absolute delight of Severus, Ian wanted to become a Potions Master like his Dad. He would be attending a summer Potions program at Durmstrang for potentials before formally starting his apprenticeship under Severus. Between having Severus for a father, his love and study of the craft while at Hogwarts and the vast amount of time spent at the apothecary, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he would achieve his goal.

_July 2027_

This year would also be the 500th British Conference of Magic to be held July 10. Hermione was invited to be keynote speaker- a first for a Muggleborn. She was also asked to give a presentation and lecture for the Muggle Studies portion of the conference. She was sent a copy of the conference program to ensure her biography was correct. It was, but she still thought it was a bit much.

"Love, look at this- it makes me look like the second coming for Pete's pete's sake," she said and handed it to Draco.

_**The 500th Annual British Conference of Magike welcomes **__**Hermione J. Granger-Malfoy, Keynote Speaker**_

_**Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft**_

_**1991-1998, Head Girl, Gryffindor**_

_**Professor of Muggle Studies, **_

_**Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft**_

_**Gryffindor Head of House**_

_**Master of Muggle Studies**_

_**Master of Arithmancy**_

_**Order of Merlin First Class (Battle of Hogwarts)**_

_**Order of Merlin Second Class, Three Awards**_

_**Nine Time Winner of the British Grand Mistress of Dueling **_

_**Professional Associations:**_

_**British Magical Educators **_

_**Vice-President, Muggle Parents Outreach**_

_**Arithmancers Society**_

_**Honorary Member, British Barristers Society**_

_**Secretary, Tutshill Tornados Fan Club**_

_**Author of Muggle Technology: A Case Study **_

_**Hermione J. Granger-Malfoy was born in London on September 19, 1979 to John and Katherine Granger. At the start of her seventh year, she was critically wounded at the Battle Of Hogwarts, her actions earning her the Order of Merlin First Class. Shortly after leaving Hogwarts with history making grades, she wed Draco Malfoy and bore only the nineteenth set of triplets in English Wizarding history. She is currently the Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts and is the mother of Julia, Jill, Jessica, John and Alex. Additionally, she is the proud grandmother of three. Her hobbies include reading, cooking, dueling and football. **_

"What's wrong with it?" Draco asked. "You should be proud of your accomplishments, not many witches can say that. You're only 48 and look at all you've done."

"48, don't remind me," she grumbled.

Draco pulled her close and they sat on the parlor sofa. "Come now, you're still the sexiest witch in Britain. Look at your mum, she's what, 69? Severus is still crazy about her."

Hermione sighed, that much was true. Because Kathy was a witch, she would live longer, which Hermione and Severus were supremely grateful for. Wizards and Witches weren't considered middle age until 80 or so, so Kathy was still relatively young at 69.

"And I bet you will still be stunning when you're McGonagall's age," he said.

Hermione snorted when she thought of herself at 102, Minerva's current age.

"Don't make me take you to the bedroom and show you," he teased and pulled her into his lap.

"What if I want you to take me to the bedroom?" she asked huskily and nuzzled his neck.

"It's bad enough I walked in on Jill and Adam this morning, now you two as well?" Julie asked lightly from the doorway, her husband Pat grinning at her side.

They rolled their eyes at their sarcastic daughter. "So why do you grace our doorstep this morning?" Draco asked, Hermione's bedroom invitation still on his mind. She was lightly scratching under his ear with her fingernail, his favorite tease spot.

"Oh, we just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant," Julie said casually and looked at her nails. Pat kissed her cheek. Hermione jumped from Draco's lap, romance temporarily forgotten. Grandchild number four was on the way!!

* * *

September 1, 2027 was the thirtieth anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. A ceremony was to be held at Hogwarts with Albus as the keynote speaker. At 187, he would not live much longer. Albus, knowing that now each day was a gift, vowed to make his best appearance ever.

When the clocks chimed noon September 1, 2027 the gathering in the Great Hall watched with bittersweet joy when Albus entered. His rumored lover of over fifty years, Headmistress McGonagall, gently pushed his wheelchair to the podium. With tears in her eyes, she kissed his cheek and took her seat. His body frail, mind still vital and sharp, he looked out among the gathering. Eyes twinkling, he spotted the front rows of Potters, Malfoys, Snapes and Weasleys. He cleared his throat and began:

"Thank you one and all, friends and loved ones, as we gather to remember that fateful day thirty years ago. As I prepare to embark on the next great adventure, I urge each and every one of you to think of why we fought that day. It wasn't for fame, power or riches. The power that defeated the Dark Lord that day was love, love for each other, love for the world we hold so dear. I see the result of the love we hold so dear sitting here today. Love is bigger than us, bigger than all of us."

He stopped, sighed and closed his eyes. Minerva stood and laid a hand on his shoulders. He patted her hand and continued.

"I see here today a generation of Wizards and Witches ready to lead our world into an era free of fear and uncertainty. I am confident that you will surpass all the expectations and hopes of my fading generation; in some cases, you already have. In closing, I thank my dearest friends for the love and support given throughout the years and I urge each and everyone of you to do the same. Good day to you all, Blessed Be."

The End


End file.
